Legend of Ronin Armors
by Triser
Summary: Three thousand years ago Talpa was defeated... Now the armors have woken again in Konoha... The balance of the world is in the hands of teens once more. Ryo and Naruto is not a pairing, Naru/Hina/Fem!Haku; the rest of the pairings are inside.
1. Approach

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Torch of spirit sought through ten

Drinking strength from immortal fire

Darkest prison sheds the light

Churning under a sea of salt

Burning on a throne of rock

Seeing through the eyes of the sky, unmoored in the sea of the sky

(Made up the rest of poem)

Under watchful eyes and harshest glares

Deep with in the mind of a king

Always found in the brightest of light

Hidden from view, under plan sight

Always follows that which cares

Brought together, purging strength, always in flames of peace

Chapter 0: Approach…

In a cabin far from others…

'Sounds like all that fighting is done.' An elder male thought to himself as he got up and move to a cart. "Looks like I can finally put you ten to use again."

Several days later outside the gates of Konoha…

"Halt, who are you?" a chuunin asked as he saw a monk pulling a cart.

"Just a monk, giving something to the people of this land as a gift." The elder stated as he revealed boxes under the tarp.

"Sure but let's have the Hokage clear this. Hey can you get Lord Minato?"

"Sure, shall I tell Tsume that you're busy?"

"Shut up…" The Inuzuka snapped.

A few moments later…

"You wish to give us a gift?" Minato asked as he looked at the monk.

"It might not seem like much but I bring ten armors that I have come across in my life." The monk replied, smiling.

"Armors… what type of armors?" Minato asked as he looked at the cases.

"Ten mystical armors, the names are: Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, Cruelty, Venom, Corruption, Illusion, and Starlight. It took me years to gather the pieces of that last one." The monk stated as he frowned.

"Why give them to us?" Minato asked shocked.

"Who better than the strongest village. Anyways, the armors lead me here; they choose the bearers not the other way." The monk stated as he started to push the cart in.

"Okay… you two help him out." Minato ordered as he too started to push it in. "What is your name?"

"You can call me Ryo Sanada. I'm not as old as you think." Ryo stated as they made it to the tower.

"Okay how will we know if they chose someone?" Minato asked worried.

"They will disappear from the box and form a sphere that fits in a palm. It's up to the users how they use the armors." With that said Ryo disappeared.

"Damn that was fast. Place them in the vault, and make a log on anyone but myself entering the chamber." Minato ordered as he looked in each box. 'They don't look like much but still… better be careful.'

Two years later…

"Itachi, what can I do for you?" Minato asked the prodigy.

"I feel a like something drew me here, sir." Itachi stated with some concern. "I didn't let my father in on where I was going tonight so I could talk to you."

"Follow me; I think I know what you're looking for." Minato stated as he lead Itachi to the vault. "Inside there is ten boxes I want you to enter and find the box that's calling you."

"O-okay." Itachi stated worried that this might be a trick. 'But it seems weird the closer I got to the room the better I felt.' Itachi thought as he entered the room and started to look at the boxes but stopped at one. 'Why does this one call to me?' The eight year old opened the box and was shocked to see a bright light erupt and condense into a sphere and floated to his palm. 'Illusion… wait how do I know that?' Itachi thought as he frowned a bit. "Found it!"

"You can come out now." Minato ordered as he waited for the boy.


	2. Awakening pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 1: Awakening… pt 1

Yanamaka house hold…

'I'm sleepy but I'm not resting…' a five year old thought as she got up and looked out the window. '…is something calling me?' the five year old started to leave her room and sneak outside. 'Sorry Tou-san, Kaa-san but it feels like I'm being pulled.' The girl thought as she ran towards the place she feels being pulled to.

At the window of her parents, 'Ino be careful.' Inoichi thought as he watched her run off.

Hokage's vault chamber…

'Come on open damn it.' Ino mentally yelled as she tried to move the door but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here young lady?" A teen asked as he looked at her.

"Something's here…" She mumbled to the teen in a mask.

"Okay but only get the one that's calling you." The teen stated as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks…" Ino stated as she walked in and promptly fell into one of the boxes and screamed.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked as he rushed in, hoping no one else heard her.

"There was something in here now there's this creepy ball." Ino stated as she poked the ball.

"Well, now it's yours so keep it with you." The teen stated as he helped her out of the box and let her go.

"Do you do that for all the girls, Anbu-san?" a purple haired teen asked as she rubbed her neck and looked at one of the boxes. "I thought so… Well see you later." The teen girl stated after she pulled another ball out of a box and left.

Seven years later…

'I wonder why that armor hasn't chosen anyone yet.' Sarutobi thought as he looked at Torrent.

"Lord Hokage, why are you down here again?" Danzo asked as he too looked at the light blue armor. "That thing again maybe it's broken?" Danzo stated as he tried to get closer and the armor started to glow and it was protected by a blue sphere.

"I guess Danzo that it doesn't like you." Sarutobi stated laughing as he started to head upstairs. "I guess it means that it hasn't selected its new owner." Sarutobi stated.

After Danzo left in a huff. "So Torrent… Cye. I wish you could show me who should wear you next?" Ryo stated as he appeared in the chamber, but was startled in a vision, of a young woman arguing with a swordsman.

In a classroom…

Ino was spinning a ball on her finger ignoring the quips from Sakura about it. "Sakura, I've had it for the past seven years and now you're noticing it." Ino sounded hurt when she said it.

"Ino, I never seen you play with it before." Sakura stated as she looked at it. "So can I touch it?" Before Ino could say anything Sakura touched it and ended up on the other side of the room.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino shouted as she ran over to her.

"What the hell is that thing Ino?" Sakura demanded as she slowly got back up as the two chuunin teachers ran in.

"What happen in here?" Iruka asked the class.

"Sakura touched something of Ino's and the item launched her." Shikamaru muttered eyes still half lidded. "Troublesome."

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked Sakura.

"Hai, I'm just numb that thing shocked me." Sakura grumbled.

"Odd… it's never done that before." Ino stated under her breath. 'Rei…' Ino thought as the ball glowed a bit but died down. 'What was that?' Not noticing stares from certain classmates of hers.

At the end of the day…

Ino and her two friends were walking down the street. "You know it has been a long time you know, sorry for my attitude before." Ino stated as they walked on.

"Give me that ball." A male voice demanded from behind them.

"S-S-S-Sasuke… I'm not letting it go." Ino shouted.

"Give it to me." Sasuke demanded. "It will help me defeat my brother."

"Is that all you care about." Ino stated wondering where she was getting the courage to stand up for herself. 'Rei.' The ball lit up and covered Ino in base armor. "What in the world is this?" Ino shouted, scaring the people around her. "Hey that ball is gone. Tough luck, I guess you have to figure another way." Ino stated as Sasuke stormed off. "Well, how does this thing come off?" Ino asked out loud, and was amazed that it glowed and she returned to her old outfit. "That's so cool."

In a clearing…

A teen was spinning a large chain, wearing armor. 'This is so much better than being tortured by Gai and Lee.'

"Who are you?" A female teen yelled out as the armored individual turned to look. "I get it you're here to attack us. Well than Twin…" the teen started to unroll to scrolls.

"**Quake with Fear!**" the Armored teen yelled out as the chain nailed her in the gut and wrapped around her. "One tied up ninja, such a waste." The person stated as he walked towards her.

"Pervert." She snapped at him making him stop.

"Tenten, attacking me was a mistake." He stated coldly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked scared.

"Simple," the teen started to say as he removed the helm, "I'm your teammate."

"Neji, cool gear. But why haven't you shown this before? Oh… Them." Tenten stated as the chains disappeared as his armor did.

"I've had for some time now and you did attack me." Neji stated as he started to walk off.

"Wait, you need to practice with that weapon don't you?" Tenten stated as she quickly got up and told him she could teach him how to use it properly.


	3. Awakening pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 2: Awakening… pt 2…

Genin exams…

"Naruto, sorry but you need three bushins to pass." Iruka stated with a frown.

"I understand, I just wish that I knew what happens to it." Naruto muttered as he walked away quietly.

'That's odd, I swore Naruto could've done it right.' Ino thought as she sat next to her older friends. "Hey do you think Naruto's not feeling well?" Ino asked her sleeping friend. "Shika, WAKE UP!" Ino slightly yelled into his ear.

"Ino, has Naruto ever been sick, but come to think on it, he always had problems with that jutsu." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back, pulled a ball from his pocket. "Hey Ino, I've had this for some time myself."

"Cool, hey, I thought they weren't that common." Ino asked slightly ticked.

"They're not; I figured yours came from that room." Shikamaru stated as they saw Mizuki leave the room as they left for break. 'Wonder what's up with him.' Shikamaru thought as he leaned against the building.

Hokage's office…

"Stage one complete." Naruto muttered as he quietly got into the office.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as he came in.

"Sorry Jiji, **Transform**." Naruto shouted as he turned into a buxom beauty, without the benefit of clothing. "Are you going to punish me?" And with that Sarutobi was defeated by an academy ninja. "Ero-kage." Naruto muttered as he pulled the scroll out and left quietly.

A few hours later…

"There you are Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he found Naruto in a clearing.

"I did it Iruka I learned a few jutsus." Naruto stated as he smiled. "So do I pass now?"

"Who told you about that?" Iruka asked shocked.

"Mizuki, why?" Naruto asked in reply.

"Naruto hand me the scroll." Mizuki shouted as he entered the clearing.

"Naruto he tricked you, don't hand him the scroll." Iruka shouted as well. "Run."

"So you are defending him, no matter." Mizuki stated as he tossed a shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto run. You can't let him get that scroll." Iruka stated as he prepared for another attack.

'I won't let it happen. Jin.' Naruto thought as his outfit took a red glow and gained base armor.

"So… wait that isn't the demon." Mizuki stated in shock. "Hey Naruto do you know why everyone hates you?"

"Don't tell him Mizuki." Iruka shouted stunned as well about the base armor.

"You're the Kyuubi." Mizuki shouted.

"No, I'm just a kid. Anyways I don't think the Kyuubi would enjoy this." Naruto stated as he handed Iruka the scroll. "**ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DAO JIN!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands in front of him then raised it to his side, which exploded in light.

"What is this?" Mizuki shouted as he tossed his second shuriken into the light.

"Nice try." Naruto's voice sounded from the glow as it died showing a red armor with two Katanas on the back. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

"So the demon finally shows his true colors." Mizuki stated as he leaped at Iruka, only to get a metal fist in the face.

"To get to him you gotta get through me, and I learned this from the scroll. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto stated as a hundred copies of himself in the armor appeared. "And we're going to pay you a thousand fold for what you did to Iruka-Sensei!"

"Go ahead and try, it's going to take more than a clone army to beat me." Mizuki shouted as he started to ran at the group.

"I will never forgive you…" All the Narutos shouted as the air started to heat up, and Naruto connected the two swords after he drew them. "**Armor of Wildfire! Flare Up! Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouted as he swung the blades as this large white light erupted from his swords.

After the heat died down…

"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka shouted in the expansive clearing.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto stated as he stumbled in view. "Your okay, I'm tired."

"Don't worry about it; I have a gift for you." Iruka stated as he bent down to Naruto. "Close your eyes."

'I wonder what he's going to do.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

"Go ahead open them." Iruka stated as he was now smiling. "You pass. But what is the armor of Wildfire?"

"You saw it; it was that red armor I was wearing." Naruto stated as he showed a sphere to Iruka. "I have it as long as I've had this."


	4. Teams… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 3: Teams… Pt 1…

Later that night in the Hokage's office…

"Let's see… Kakashi, since we have another graduate your team is now full." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the file.

"Who else graduated?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

"Naruto, it appears that he has some issues to deal with. One being that he wasn't focused during the exam." Sarutobi stated as he finished some work. "Now on to some major things nine of those gifts have been taken by their rightful owners. The reason I summoned each of you incase your teams pass or in your case Gai, a team, you each have a member that has one of those armors."

"So I know I came late but why was mine given later than the others?" Kakashi asked thinking that Sasuke might be the one.

"Naruto bares the armor of Wildfire, Kakashi. Kurenai, Hinata has the armor of Starlight. Gai, Neji's armor is Cruelty; please keep an eye on him. Asuma, sorry, but you have three on your team. Halo, Hardrock, and Strata, warn by Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru respectfully. Yes Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked seeing Kakashi's glare.

"Why does Naruto have one of those armors, Naruto isn't even a fire type. Sasuke would've been a better choice." Kakashi demanded.

"Simple-minded." A voice stated from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kakashi shouted as he looked shocked as he didn't realize that there was someone there.

"The armors chose their owner; I said that to the person I gave them too… Torrent, the only one left will go to someone that travels with a swordsman. Also, Kakashi, be careful feeding someone bent on revenge it will only haunt you in the end. I came here to give you something. But seeing how some people react around power I feel that the time isn't right." Ryo stated as he revealed an eleventh ball. "This is the armor of Inferno, the only armor that has no equal. So far it only reacts to me; I was hoping to find a place so it can chose anew." With that said Ryo turned to head out the door. "Torch of spirit sought through ten. When the time comes, all ten will be reunited once again." Ryo disappeared again.

At the genin placement…

"Naruto you're here, good." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back. "So you did a make-up or something?"

"Close, at least I'm here now. Oh Mizuki, won't be here today." Naruto stated as he sat down.

"And…" Shikamaru started to say when Iruka came in.

"Starting… **QUIET DOWN!** As I was saying starting today, you will begin your journey as a fully fledge Ninja. So Team one…" Iruka started to divide the new genin apart. "Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Since Team nine is still in use. Team ten will be Ino Yanamaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait till after break to meet your instructors." 'Sorry Naruto you won't meet yours until dinner unless Tsunade wins a bet.' Iruka thought to himself as he watched the teams leave the room.

With Team ten…

"So I guess we are back together again…" Ino groaned. "Damn don't you think this is ridicules, our fathers were on the same team, and so won't the enemies be prepared to fight us?" Ino looked at her long time friends.

"Ino, complaining now will be futile. Anyways… unlike our fathers we have those weird balls." Shikamaru stated.

"You mean one of these?" Choji asked as he pulled his out.

"Cool a newer Ino-Shika-Cho combo." Ino grumbled, but laughed as she realized that they now had an advantage over others. "I just wish I knew how to use it… the only thing I know how is to put that green and white suit on."

"I agree." Shikamaru stated as he got up. "Well looks like break is over." Shikamaru stated as he pointed to the building.

With Hinata following Naruto…

'Why couldn't I been on his team…' Hinata thought as she followed him around the building. 'Ai. There's that weird thought again. I wonder if it's connected to that sphere I hold.' Hinata thought as she saw Naruto stop and look at the clouds and pull out his sphere.

"Dao Jin… uh… how did it go again?" Naruto stated as he stood there.

'What is he doing?' Hinata thought but stopped when she heard the call to return. 'Rats and Naruto looked like he was… Dao Jin?' Hinata thought as she went inside soon followed by Naruto.

Inside the classroom…

'Team one through six has already left what's taking the other three… wait it can't be.' Iruka thought as he sat in his desk waiting for the jonins. "I don't believe my eyes Kakashi you're early." Iruka stated shocked.

"The meeting let out late. Team Seven follow me." Kakashi stated as he left.

Before Naruto left the room. "What do you mean early?"

"He's normally two to four hours late." Iruka stated as he looked at Naruto's shocked look, but Naruto left but held the door open for another person.

"Thank you, Team Eight let's go." Kurenai stated as she looked in and lead her team away.

"So it's just you three now." Iruka stated as he looked at the three left.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he looked up.

"Sorry, but Kakashi beat me here. I thought I was late." Asuma stated from the door.

"No problem, he shocked me too." Iruka stated as he got up. "Well now their yours." Iruka left the classroom.

"Well, meet me in training grounds ten." Asuma ordered as he shushined there.

With Team seven…

"Name, likes, dislikes, and hobbies." Kakashi stated bored as he looked up from a book.

"Ah, sensei shouldn't you go first?" Sakura asked. "So we now how it's done."

"Ah, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, and I have way too many hobbies to list," Kakashi stated without even moving his head.

'All we learned was his name.' All three genin thought in despair.

"Okay, Pinky your turn." Kakashi stated as he pointed to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are," Sakura looks over to Sasuke, "my dislikes are," She glares at Naruto, who shrugs at the glare, "My hobbies include…" Sakura lists twenty different hobbies.

"Blondie your next." Kakashi stated as he looked at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training, and growing plants, my dislikes are stuck up people, people who can't tell an animal from a person and the amount of time it takes to make ramen, and my hobbies include gardening and training." Naruto concluded as he remembered what Sarutobi stated about keeping that armor of his a secret.

"And the Uchiha." Kakashi stated.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have a few likes and many things I dislike, I have no hobbies." Sasuke coldly stated as he glared at Kakashi.

'Well that helps out a lot.' Kakashi thought as he closed his book. "Tomorrow meet at training ground seven at eight and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi stated as he shushined away.

"Well bye." Naruto stated as he walked away. "Oh, and Sakura, don't bother asking him." Naruto stated as he leaped to the next roof. 'Gotta find out how it works.'

With Team eight…

"Okay since we now are introduced you have to find me and then defeat me." Kurenai stated as she disappeared in smoke.

"Great… Sniff… She went that way." Kiba pointed out as he used his clans' abilities.

"Good let's head that way, Hinata." Shino stated as he prepared to move.

"She hasn't moved. She still standing there." Hinata stated as they now noticed that the veins near her eyes were raised.

"You got me Hinata, but can you all defeat me?" Kurenai stated as she dispelled the genjutsu.

"**Armor of Starlight Dao…**" Hinata started to shout as her armor ball glowed in light. 'Ai… That's it!' "**Ai!**" Hinata shouted as she was enveloped by it. "This is the first time I used it so please be careful." Hinata stated as she drew both Sais out and they extended to be swords.

'Okay so that's her armor, but it didn't do what Naruto's did in the report… no base. Well let's see… Anko is hard to beat when she uses hers. So I have to step it up a bit.' Kurenai thought as she kept moving away from her team.

"I won't let you get away." Hinata shouted as she caught up to Kurenai.

'Damn Shino and Kiba are still too close for me to take her down lightly.' Kurenai thought as she parried another attack from Hinata. "Hinata, why are you so good with those?"

"I've seen them in use before. And asked how to wield them." Hinata stated as the Sais went to normal size and she started to make Kurenai back into a corner made out of bugs. "Oh and Sensei you lose." Hinata stated as she kicked Kurenai in to the wall of bugs.

"Damn, you win." Kurenai stated as she got up and congratulated her team.

Team Ten…

"Come at me with everything you got, you have to get my cigarettes and lighter from me before midnight." Asuma stated as he leaped away.

"If only we knew how to use these blasted balls." Ino grumbled. "I now that he can't beat us with them but there's still something we're forgetting."

"Hmmm…" 'Chi.' Shikamaru thought as the Base armor appeared on him. "I got it Ino what word springs to your mind when Sasuke confronted you?"

"Rei why?" Ino replied. "I get it." 'Rei' Ino thought as she gained green armor.

"Okay." Choji looked at his friends. 'There's got to be some Justice in the world Ino looks nice in that. Gi.' Choji thought as he was covered in orange armor.

"Well now what?" Ino asked as she looked around for their sensei, when this idea hit her. "Halo… that's the name that was on the box when I gained this."

"Strata for mine." Shikamaru stated.

"Hardrock." Choji remarked.

"So… what's with the fancy names?" Ino stated as she stood up. "Hey Sensei hope you wrote your will. **Armor of Halo Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted as she exploded with light, and emerged in green armor but almost fell over because of the extremely large sword she was holding. "Whoa, that feels nice. Well see ya guys." Ino stated as she jumped into the air looking for Asuma.

Nearby…

'Great… big blade… might as well fool them.' "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**." Asuma stated as he created five copies of himself.

Back with the other two…

"Hmmm… **Armor of Strata Dao Chi!**" Shikamaru shouted as he repeated Ino's example, but he looked shocked. "No weapon… wait… a bow." Shikamaru muttered as he looked for Asuma.

"**Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!**" Choji shouted as he put his on. "Well they look up high, I'll look down low." Choji stated as he started to look in a direction.

With Asuma…

"Damn all three definitely awakened their armor. But do they know how to use them?" Asuma mumbled and nearly got cut in two. "Watch it Ino."

"Well you did say with everything." Ino stated as she tried to wiggle her sword free. 'Blast it.'

"Hey Sensei, nice try with the clones." Shikamaru shouted as he had an arrow notched and prepared to fire.

"Yeah give it up." Choji stated as he twirled his staff around.

"Yes, and now you're surrounded." Ino stated as she freed her sword and hefted it to his face.

"Fine you pass." Asuma grumbled. "Nice teamwork."


	5. Teams Pt 2

Chapter 4: Teams… Pt 2…

The next day in training ground seven…

"Sasuke where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" Sakura asked as she arrived on time.

"Dunno, but you better stay put." Sasuke stated as he looked over to the tree line.

An hour later…

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto stated as he landed nearby.

"And why are you late?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"I kind of overslept." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head. 'That and I knew Kakashi was lying about not eating.'

"Well be happy at least Kakashi isn't here yet." Sasuke stated as he glanced at the blonde. "We wait for another hour."

Another hour later…

"So you're here." Kakashi stated as he arrived. "Let's begin, you have two hours to get one of these two bells from me, you can use lethal force if needed." Kakashi stated as he tied the bells to his belt. "And begin." Kakashi stated as Sasuke and Sakura leaped away. "Not going anywhere Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I figured out how to activate this last night." Naruto stated as he pulled the sphere out of his pocket, which glowed and he was covered in the red base armor. "Now I'm going to show you something." Naruto stated.

'Hmmm… armor like that will just slow him down. No challenge.' Kakashi thought.

'Where did the dope get that?' Sasuke thought as he watched the fight.

'Naruto has one like Ino-pig.' Sakura thought as she watched the fight.

"**Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!**" Naruto yelled out as he called upon the armor, which then caused a bright light to envelop Naruto than exploded to reveal Naruto in red armor with twin katanas on his back, which he pulls free. "Surprised?"

'That much weight and he thinks he can take me?' Kakashi thinks as he pulls out a kunai. "Not really, that must weigh a lot?" Kakashi asked as he readies for a slow fight.

"Not really." Naruto stated as he leaped at Kakashi with a swing from his left hand, which Kakashi blocks in surprise. "I'm betting you weren't prepared for that."

Kakashi realizing that it was far more lighter than it looks parries the next blow and started to do hand seals. "**Fire style: Grand Fireball!**" Kakashi yells out and before anyone can see Kakashi pulls down his mask and lets out a giant fireball.

'Jin.' Naruto thought as he was nailed by the fireball.

"Sometimes you have to hit... no way." Kakashi stared at an unhurt Naruto.

"Nice try, but you have to do better." Naruto stated as he looked at Kakashi.

"Then I guess I have to do a higher one." Kakashi stated as he flipped through seals for another jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!**" Kakashi yelled out as he breathed a fiery dragon at Naruto which sent him into the air, but when he was hit Naruto connected his swords together and started to draw energy to his blades.

"**Flare Up! Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto yelled out as his attack collided with the dragon and fought for dominance, which Naruto won but when he landed Kakashi was gone. "Where did he go?" Naruto asked as he looked around and spotted a bell lying on the ground. 'Wait that would be to easy.' Naruto thought as he walked past it.

With Kakashi…

'He didn't fall for the trap?' Kakashi thought amazed but was shocked when Sasuke landed near the bell and grabbed and was caught instead. 'Well that's surprising.'

With Sasuke…

'Did the dope know?' Sasuke squirmed a bit and freed himself only to fall victim to another trap. 'Another one!?'

"Thanks Sasuke. Now for the other bell." Naruto stated as he reached down and plucked it and walked off causing his armor to rattle. "Damn it makes to much noise." Naruto muttered before he leaped into the trees.

"Well Sasuke, it looks like Naruto used you for his own purposes." Kakashi stated as he walked up.

"He got a bell because I was tricked." Sasuke snapped.

"But he didn't fall for a simple trap. You saw he walked right by it and ignored the bell. But you rushed right in so hang around." Kakashi stated as he walked away.

'Why did the dope not reach for it, it seemed too easy… it was too easy. He realized what I didn't.' Sasuke mentally yelled at himself for the folly as he cut himself free. 'I need that power that the dope has.' Sasuke went to look for Naruto.

With Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun, your hurt!" Sakura yelled out before falling into asleep.

"That was too easy." Kakashi muttered as he heard a loud item land behind him. "And you make too much noise Naruto." Kakashi yelled out as he spun around to face air. "Nani."

"I know that Kakashi." Naruto shouted on a tree limb wearing the base armor only. "That's why I tricked you, Hey Sakura welcome back to the land of the living." Naruto stated as he laughed as Kakashi just realized that Sakura just nabbed the last bell.

"Where's your bell Naruto?" Kakashi asked praying that he kept it.

"Gave it to Sasuke, I don't have any way to keep it on me." Naruto stated as he landed.

"Okay dope, besides that why give it to me?" Sasuke asked as he came to the clearing.

"Simple, it's a test of teamwork. I did use you to obtain that bell so it fits that you have it, and Sakura needed a distraction for her to get one." Naruto explained.

"So how did you get that armor?" Sasuke asked.

"I had it since I was eight. I snuck in on my birthday and hid in this huge room and in one of the boxes since the only thing in it was a sphere I decided to take it with me." Naruto stated.

"Well team you pass." Kakashi stated in mild shock. "You're free to go meet back here at ten tomorrow."

"Sure." Naruto stated as he walked away, the red base armor disappeared and he was back to wearing his normal outfit, soon followed by his teammates.

'How does he know how to control it, and how did he survive a direct hit from fire based jutsus?' Kakashi thought but quickly looked at a nearby tree. "Anko what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see the gaki and his armor I watched the others mess around so I came to see his… so far only him, Neji, and I can use attacks of the armors that I know of." Anko stated while wearing brown and white armor. "So how did you enjoy his?"

"Didn't stick around to get hit, if the report on it is true." Kakashi stated as he remember the report. "Anyway I have a report to file."

Inside the Hokage's office…

"Team one fail." A jonin stated.

"Team two barely passed." Another jonin stated as Kurenai came in.

"You're late but then again you did have your chakra drained yesterday. Team three failed to show up."

"Team four passed."

"Team five failed."

"Team six could've passed but they were distracted by this giant light blade from another training ground. So they failed."

"Sorry but that was from one of my genin." Kakashi stated as he entered the room. "Team seven passed." Kakashi stated to everyone's surprise.

"Team eight passed. And Shino only took half of my chakra." Kurenai reported.

"Team ten passed, and if I may be blunt… they cornered me before I could do a thing against them. And I know how to fight that combo." Asuma stated glaring at his father.

"Sorry about that Asuma." Sarutobi stated and then groaned realizing that all the teams passed that had armors in them. 'There goes having Anko train them for a little while.'

At a dango stand…

'Damn they all passed.' Anko thought as she vigorously attack the dango on her plate. "More please." Anko asked as she leaned back allowing her jacket to open a bit. 'Why can't I ever get a team… Poor Nai, stuck with someone so shy, if I had her I would break that and make her a mini me.' Anko thought as she looked to the sky.

Some office in the Hyuuga clan…

'I felt some sort of omen… Naw must be someone getting revenge on Ero-sensei.' Haishi thought as he continued to read Icha-icha.

At the Yanamaka house hold…

"Ino, what are you doing holding a stick that large?" Ichigo asked her daughter.

"Kaa-san, remember that orb I have?" Ino asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes, I do. Did you lose it on the roof?"

"No." Ino stated as she tossed the stick to her side and pulled the orb out, which flashed creating armor on her.

"Ino!"

"Relax Kaa-san. I'm not even done yet. **Armor of Halo!**" Ino stated as this green light appeared in her hands. "**Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted as the green light exploded around her. "See Kaa-san, I want to practice holding something bigger than me." Ino stated as she hefted her sword over both shoulders. "This thing is unwieldly." Ino complained as she somehow hooked it on her back. "But oddly doesn't weigh a thing." Ino smirked when she said that, but it was kind of hard to tell with the face guard on. "So what do you think?" Ino asked as she walked up and was surprised to hear her steps. "I'm not that heavy!" Ino shouted as she looked aghast.

At the Nara's…

"Shika-kun dinner." Yoshiro yelled up the stairs.

"He's not up there he's outside." Shikaku stated in mild surprise.

"Well that's a surprise." She stated as she looked out the door to see Shikamaru pull back on a bow and fire an arrow. "Dinner."

"Oh, sorry Kaa-san." Shikamaru stated as he lowered the bow and placed it next to the door.

"And what's with the bow?" Shikaku asked as he looked up.

"Remember that ball I started to carry when I was seven?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled it out.

"Yeah, it never did like me." Yoshiro stated as she glared at the ball.

"Well, I found out how to use it yesterday. And it has a bow for a weapon… so I decided to learn how to use one." Shikamaru stated as he put it away. "It's too flashy to reveal anyways."


	6. Wave and Water… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 5: Wave and Water… pt 1…

Several weeks after the tests…

"Team seven reporting for another mission." Kakashi stated as his team entered the room.

"Well, we have: Babysitting, painting a fence…" Sarutobi was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Tora don't go!" A female voice cried out.

"Catching the Fire Lord's cat." Sarutobi stated as he placed his hand on his face.

"Hokage-sama I think they are ready for a low c mission, they have done the minimum of d ranks." Kakashi stated as he thought this will be a perfect time for Sasuke to gain his bloodline limit.

"Very well, we do have one c mission." Sarutobi stated as he looked over. "Bring him in. He hired a team to protect him from bandits." Sarutobi stated as he went over the specs of the mission. "So good luck."

"Great kids…" Tazuna gripped. "Well at least the blonde looks capable."

Outside the village and a few miles away…

'Great… can Sasuke quit glaring daggers in my back?' Naruto thought as he walked in-between the group. 'A puddle, after it hasn't rained in a few days. Even I do better hiding spots.' Naruto thought as he reached into his pocket which alerted Kakashi.

'It's just a… nice catch Naruto, but I was hoping Sasuke would notice it first.' Kakashi thought as he looked at the prodigy and saw no acknowledgement of the puddle, the only thing Sakura did was walk around it giving a free shot at Tazuna. 'Damn girl, you just let an enemy past your guard.' Kakashi thought as he slowed down to be in-between.

When the puddle exploded, they cleaning ripped through Kakashi and continued to Tazuna. "That's one!" they shouted in unison, but were shocked when Naruto phased in front of them holding the sphere in his hands and blocked the chain with it.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked as he held them still.

"Yeah him." They shouted as they detached the chain and went around him, only to be caught by Kakashi.

"Very nice Naruto, but why didn't you detain them?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"I thought Sakura or Sasuke would have helped. I had my hands full keeping myself from being cut." Naruto replied. 'Or the fact that I had armor to use. Better keep that a secret.' "And I figured that I had the better chance to keep them from hitting the client." Naruto replied as he looked at the sphere for any damage. 'Dang that was close.'

Nearby…

'Hmmm… that kid stopped them with a sphere.' A swordsman thought as he looked at a hunter-nin. "Haku, keep an eye on the fight I might need to fall back." Zabuza stated as he moved on ahead.

'Hmmm… kid you have my sympathy, no one has ever got him curious.' Haku thought as she moved to follow.

The battle with Zabuza still goes as Cannon, so why rehash it…

Hours later...

'I don't get Sensei.' Naruto thought as he walked further in the forests. 'First he treats me like I'm doing everything wrong, yet if Sasuke does something wrong he blames me for it.' Naruto sat down and pulled the orb out and held it up. "Why does he hate me for something that I had no control over?"

"Why indeed?" a female asked as she came into view.

"Sorry but that's personal." Naruto sat up. "Naruto Uzumaki, I was planning to be Hokage… But seeing how I get treated… not likely going to get it."

"Don't give up hope for a dream." The girl stated as she sat down as well. "My name is Haku. I hope you don't mind if I talk to you?"

"No, it just seems strange, that Sensei blames me for things that someone else does." Naruto stated remembering that event…

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke and Naruto were climbing trees when Naruto fell again. "Darn it. What am I doing wrong?" Naruto grumbled as he stood up and saw Sakura watching. "Sakura-san, could you explain it better, it seems you know how to do it?" Naruto asked politely._

"_Either you're putting too much in, and get blown off, or you put too little in and slide off… try putting it somewhere in the middle." Sakura stated as she watch Sasuke get a little higher._

"_Thanks." Naruto stated as he went back to the tree and managed to climb up the side and slip a bit but managed to stay on._

_After a little while Kakashi came back and saw Naruto higher than Sasuke, who was glaring at Naruto. "Naruto could you look for firewood since you can do that." Kakashi ordered. "And we will talk about this later."_

"_Fine." Naruto stated as he got down and left._

_End Flashback…_

"It seems like all he likes to do is ridicule me." Naruto stated as he looked at the girl.

"Hmmm… sounds like he rather the other person be better than you." Haku stated as she looked at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ahhh, not looking for one right now, but thanks for the question." Naruto stammered.

"Well I hope the next we meet it's as friends." Haku stated as she walked off. 'Or more, if we succeed I might ask Zabuza to spare you.'

A little but latter…

'So that's Torrent's new user.' Ryo thought as he watched her teleport through an ice mirror. 'Nice, that would have helped us a lot.' Ryo thought as he watched the village some more. 'But if things don't change, it will get worse. This guy makes Talpa's dynasty look good.' Ryo thought as he pulled out a sphere. "If worse gets to worse I will interfere." Ryo stated as he shimmered, and faded.

**_A/N: I know Kakashi is acting OOC, but it deals with the plot line that I have in store... It will be revealed later on why._**


	7. Wave and Water… pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 6: Wave and Water… pt 2…

On the bridge…

"**Demonic Ice Mirrors!**" A hunter ninja yells out as both Sasuke and the hunter ninja was surrounded by mirrors.

"If you think that party trick will help you think again." Sasuke stated as he flipped through seals. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke yelled out as he spat a large fireball at one of the mirrors to only see it refreeze in shape.

"That won't work. I can manipulate the water to freeze again in proper place, there is no way for you to beat me." The hunter ninja stated as she walked into a mirror. "Here I am the master."

"Ha… there is no way I can lose! I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke boasted as he prepared to fight.

"Your bragging will only kill you in the end." The hunter ninja stated as senbon needles came flying out of every mirror at Sasuke.

'Which ones are the real ones?' Sasuke thought as he dodged all the needles to look in shock as all the needles survived hitting the ground. 'That's impossible.'

"I can attack from any of the mirrors." The Hunter Ninja stated as another volley of needles came flying out.

'I will not fall to some backwater, no name, child before I beat my older brother.' Sasuke mentally yelled as he saw all the senbon needles slow down in his vision. 'They're so slow…'

'Hmmm, he's starting to dodge them too easily time to step up the speed.' The hunter ninja thought as more waves of senbon needles came rushing out in faster volleys.

With the two jonins…

"Seems Sasuke activated his legacy." Kakashi gloated. "Your student is going to fall."

"Not likely, Haku likes toying with her prey before even remotely kills them." Zabuza stated. 'More likely she will paralyze him then ask me to kill him. Yep there she goes the staggering of her dance of death.' Zabuza thought with a smirk before it fell as he saw Kakashi glare at him.

"If he falls, I will finish it." Kakashi muttered as he glanced at the dome.

Back inside…

'Time to finish this.' Haku thought as she started to blur against the mirrors at an accelerated rate.

'I can't keep up anymore.' Sasuke grumbled as he kept getting hit by more and more senbon needles. 'Yet none of them are vital hits… Oh, no… he isn't going to kill me he's going to steal my eyes.' Sasuke thought as he desperately tried to dodge all of them that he could, but even he knew it was a game he couldn't win. 'Damn so close…' Sasuke thought as he fell.

Back with the jonins…

"It seems your prized student fell." Zabuza stated as he saw Kakashi start to rush for the dome but was blocked by Zabuza. "Your fight's with me." Zabuza stated as he pulled his sword out and swung at Kakashi.

With Haku…

'That was too easy… wait, why is the temperature rising?' Haku thought as she saw her mirrors melting.

With the jonins…

"What trick are you playing Kakashi?" Zabuza asked in shock about the heat.

"I thought I ordered him to stay put." Kakashi snapped.

"Well regardless if he did or didn't; you need all the help you can get." Zabuza smirked as he realized that this kid that arrived is the one that Haku likes. "Anyways, I thought Konoha Ninjas stick together." Zabuza sneered as he saw Kakashi prepare several hand seals.

"I think you deserve to see my own signature jutsu." Kakashi stated as he started to gather chakra to the palm of his hand.

Back with Haku…

"**Flare Up Now!**" Naruto yelled out as he vaporized all the mirrors, with a single move and landed next to Sasuke's body. "Why… why Haku?"

"How?" Haku asked in shock.

"Something about how you took him out." Naruto stated as he separated his blades.

They both heard bird chirpings. "Tou-san!" Haku yelled out as she created two mirrors so fast that she appeared in front of Zabuza.

With the jonins…

"**Raikiri!**" Kakashi yelled out as he started a blind run at Zabuza but was surprised to see the hunter ninja jump in the way of his killing blow. 'Ha, now I get to revenge my student.' Kakashi thought as he continued on, then a staff landed in between Kakashi and Haku.

"That's enough!" Ryo shouted as Kakashi's Raikiri connected with the staff and absorbed the electrical energy.

"How?" Kakashi asked as he glared at Ryo.

"I shall not explain that to you. Anyways the armor of Torrent has chosen her to be the wielder." Ryo stated as he walked towards the group. "Gato has sent his troops to attack the home of the bridge builder and Naruto protected them and he soon realized that if Gato attack there he was going to attack the bridge and he told Inari to get the villagers to help protect the place. I studied Gato, Zabuza your contract with him is voided he is going to attack you." Ryo stated as he walked to the end of the bridge.

"So my plan is revealed by a monk." Gato stated as his army arrived at the completed side of the bridge.

"Not a monk. I'm not ordained." Ryo joked as he pulled out a sphere, which made Zabuza's eyes widen and he kept himself near the staff. "**Power of Inferno! Dao Jin!**" Ryo shouted as the monk outfit disappeared and a black base armor appeared and soon White armor started to appear on it in bursts of flames. "This ends here." Ryo stated as a black tiger wearing white armor appeared leaping over one of the shoulders, Ryo pulling twin swords free off the back of the tiger, the tiger was holding something white in its mouth.

"So you're a fighter." Gato stated as he ordered his men to attack.

"**Rage of Inferno!**" Ryo shouted as he created a maelstrom of chaos against Gato's men. "You're not worthy to die by my hands, Gato." Ryo stated as he turned around and walked to Black Blaze, Gato in his moment of end pulled a small dagger from his cane and rammed it in Ryo's back but the armor snapped the blade and it flipped and hit Gato in the head. "Well, I never said I was going to kill him. Kakashi, I told you before. Feeding that boy what he wants will make you regret it in the end. And remember this; I know what you're doing." Ryo stated as he walked over to the staff. "Take them both to Konoha; Zabuza will be a bounty for your village alive, since he is a legendary swordsman." Ryo stated as he disappeared again.

Later that night…

"Naruto, you disobeyed a direct order. You will be punished for it." Kakashi stated as they started to head back to Konoha.

"Kakashi, he followed protocol, if Konoha is like Mizu. If something changes, they can regard in order invalid if say: client is now in farther danger than was expected. But then again that's Mizu's clause in that regard." Zabuza stated as he walked along freely.

"I see, well in Konoha…" Kakashi started to say but was interrupted by Sakura.

"The rules state that if they think the order is given out of hatred they may bring it up to the higher ups. I think Naruto would have been a better choice to fight Haku given the strength of his armor." Sakura stated knowing full well that Sasuke and Kakashi were against the blonde. "And that night Naruto was higher on the tree than Sasuke was because Naruto asked me for advice, Sasuke didn't." Sakura snapped as she stormed away. "I took those words that you keep throwing at us, those that ignore the rules are trash, but those that betray their friends are worse than trash to heart."

"Damn, are you in a pickle." Zabuza joked but hushed when he saw Haku glare at him.

Outside of Konoha…

"Team seven reporting from a mission to Wave." Kakashi stated to the guards at the entrance of the village. "And Zabuza and his student want to join our ranks." Kakashi stated with a sigh.

At the Hokage's office…

"Dismissed and Kakashi stay put." Sarutobi stated as he looked up from the paper work as soon as the others left the room, Haku waited outside the office. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY DERECT ORDER NOT TO PLAY FAVORITES!" Sarutobi yelled out in anger.

"I have my reasons, Naruto…" Kakashi started to say.

"Has done nothing to your sensei." Sarutobi stated as he looked at Kakashi in the eyes.

"No, you're blinded by…"

"You're the one who ignored your teacher's last wish. He wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but you like the rest of the village sees him as the Kyuubi." Sarutobi blasted back. "And if you seal a kunai in a scroll does the scroll turn into a kunai?"

"No, but what does that have to deal with the Kyuubi and Naruto?" Kakashi asked back.

"Everything, your saying that sealing a kunai and sealing a Biju is two separate things. Yes they need different mediums, but the effect is still the same. Naruto is no more the Kyuubi than you are. And Itachi isn't the one who instigated the massacre. I did." Sarutobi stated to shock Kakashi.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about, Itachi attacked all the Uchihas that night for no reason." Kakashi responded in shock.

"Under orders Kakashi, this is something I was going to tell Sasuke after he became a jonin, so it's a double s secret. You tell him you will die, understand?" Sarutobi stated seeing a nod from Kakashi. "The Uchihas were planning to overthrow Konoha. All the reports that Itachi gave us from the secret clan meetings that all male Uchihas over the age of ten had to go to state that. The advisor council and I had no choice but to order their deaths." Sarutobi stated as he saw Kakashi's eyes widen. "Yes Kakashi, that includes Sasuke. But Itachi would not bring himself to kill Sasuke, so he asked us to make a cover story for that night." Sarutobi stated as he looked at Kakashi's face.

"Well at least I can lead Sasuke to a better path. But my main concern is Naruto; he disobeyed an order from me." Kakashi stated as he glared outside.

"For once Kakashi I have to disagree, you ordered him to watch the family correct?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes… he figured a loop hole?" Kakashi shouted in shock.

"Not a loop hole Kakashi, you quite forgot that Naruto is smarter than he let's on… book smarts that's another thing." Sarutobi muttered the last bit.

"I understand… well the chuunin exams are coming up so I will be there for the meeting." Kakashi stated as he left the office.

After Kakashi left…

"Can I ask you something?" Haku asked as she came in.

"Yes, you may." Sarutobi stated as he did some more paperwork.

"I felt something when I entered the tower…" Haku started to say.

"And you think it's down stairs?" Sarutobi finished for her.

"Yes. May I please see about it?" Haku asked as she bowed to the elder kage.

"Why yes, come with me." Sarutobi stated as he got up and with a glare at the work load he lead her to the vault. "Its closer now isn't it?" Sarutobi asked as he brought her to the door.

"Yes… what is it?" Haku asked as Sarutobi opened the door revealing the armor of Torrent sitting there.

"So beautiful…" Haku stated as she walked up and the armor shrank to a ball and floated to her hand. "And so small… wait, Naruto has one of these." Haku stated as she looked at Sarutobi for confirmation.

"Yes he does, there is eight others just like those two." Sarutobi stated as he led her outside. "I will let one of them know that you need some training to control it." Sarutobi stated as he guided her outside. "And good luck to you."

Later that night in several homes…

'Jin.' Naruto thought as he turned over.

'Rei.' Ino thought as she wiggled.

'Shin.' Haku thought as she fell into bed.

'Gi.' Choji thought as he drifted to a different dream.

'Chi.' Shikamaru thought as he rolled off the bed and floated there before falling.

'Chu.' Neji thought as he dreamed of his father.

'Tei.' Anko thought as she dreamed of killing a certain snake.

'Ko.' A black-haired teen thought as he dreamed of painting.

'Nin.' Itachi thought as he traveled with Kisame. 'Great what does this mean? For the past few nights I've been getting that thought in my head.' Itachi thought as he looked at his partner. "We're heading to Konoha."

'Ai.' Hinata thought as she dreamed of a certain blonde, doing things that would normally make her faint.

Nearby…

'The circle is now complete… now the die has been cast.' Ryo thought as he looked at the village, the mark of Jin flashing on his forehead. 'It seems to me that something is going to happen soon.' Ryo thought as he got up as the mark disappeared. "But what…"


	8. Exams: stage one… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 7: Exams: stage one… pt 1…

After a few weeks since the Wave mission…

"I'm bored of these lame missions Kakashi-sensei keeps putting us on." Naruto stated as he walked up to the bridge wearing something besides an orange jumpsuit, he was wearing black shorts, and an orange t-shirt.

"Okay who are you?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto stop.

"Oh, I decided to wear something different. Anyways where's Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, haven't seen him since the last mission together. And Sensei… last I saw was him heading from that perverted bookstore." Sakura stated as she looked at Naruto's new look. "Why change now?"

"Felt like it… the jumpsuit was starting to fall apart, so I decided to buy new clothes." Naruto stated. "Oddly enough Hinata helped me buy them. Something about them not refusing her service. I wonder why she did that." Naruto stated perplexed.

"Let's say she has her reasons… did she help pick them out?" Sakura asked as she realized that Hinata might be coming out of her shell.

"Yeah, oddly enough Haku helped as well. I have more clothes than I can deal with." Naruto muttered as Sasuke walked up and looked at Naruto.

"Trying to look cool Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the bridge.

"Not really, wanted to try out a new look." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, changing you attire with out telling your team was careless." Kakashi stated.

"Actually, Sensei, I had to replace my old clothes since they were falling apart." Naruto retorted as he looked over his new look. "And they are far more comfortable than the jumpsuit I wore."

"That may be, never mind. I nominated the team to take the Chuunin exams that are coming up. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke if you want to participate, report to room 302 tomorrow at the academy." Kakashi stated as he walked off. "You have the rest of today off."

"Well, I ran into this person earlier and she wanted to talk to me." Naruto stated as he ran off.

"Well I have to prepare than." Sakura stated as she walked away. "And I figured if I ask it will be the same answer as always."

"It looks like you can learn. Well I have things to do, so later." Sasuke stated as he disappeared.

With Naruto…

'She said around here…' Naruto thought as he heard two bokdens landed next to his feet.

"Pick them up I'm going to give you a crash course." A purple haired twenty-year-old ordered.

"Okay…" Naruto stated as he picked them up wandering why she has six of them. "Ah, why do you have six of them?"

"Well because I had to learn how to draw them fast. And you can call me Anko. The Hokage's the one who authorized this little meeting." Anko stated as she drew two of them off her back. "I'm going to show you basic swings with two katanas." Anko stated as she motioned him to do the same. "I understand that Kakashi dislikes you." Anko stated as they both start to move and every so often she corrects Naruto's hand placement. "That should cover it… I should teach you some more but Kakashi would get angry." Anko stated as she started to walk away. "Oh, from Venom to Wildfire. Hi." Anko stated as she walked away.

'Okay… thanks for the lesson.' Naruto thought as he started to practice more on his own. 'Oh wait I need to stop for the night.' Naruto thought as he ran off.

The next day outside the academy…

"Wow, Naruto you're the first one here." Sakura stated as she walked up in surprise.

"I know, I was bored earlier so I came here to wait." Naruto replied as he looked at the door. "I saw some people enter already. Including that team we met after we came back from Wave." Naruto stated as he noticed Sasuke walk up.

"Good I didn't want to wait." Sasuke stated as he continued on.

"Well, let's make Kakashi proud." Naruto stated as he walked inside.

After a few moments and Sasuke getting his ass handed to him by Lee…

"Wow, the entire rooky year is here." Kiba stated as he smirked at Hinata.

"Down boy, you haven't forgotten what I did recently have you?" Hinata asked as she glared at him.

"Ah… no." Kiba replied with a pale face.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he looked up. "See Ino, I told you the others were going to be here."

"I know so now what?" Ino stated as she glanced at the room.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." An older teen stated as he walked up to the group.

"Yeah right." Kiba joked.

"I've taken the exam multiple times before; it's allowed me to work on some information." The platinum blonde stated. "Oh and my names Kabuto."

"So you have information on others?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes." Kabuto replied.

"Then show me the information on Gaara Subaku, Rock Lee, and Haku Momichi." Sasuke demanded.

"I can only show two of those, Haku Momichi is the only one I don't have info on. So here's Rock Lee. Hmmm… interesting no skills in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But highly skilled in Taijutsu. Average amount of missions. And only one year older than you." Kabuto stated as he replace the card with a different card. "Gaara Subaku… not much is known about him; expect the fact that he has never been hurt on a mission. How I don't know… and he is your age." Kabuto stated as he replaced the card in his deck. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah… Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke stated as he remembered Neji glare at him.

"Again…" Kabuto started to say but was interrupted by Ibiki entering.

"All right sit down and shut up. The first part of the exam is…" Ibiki started to say but stopped to build the suspense.


	9. Exams: stage one pt 2… and two… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 8: Exams: stage one pt 2… and two… pt 1…

"…a written exam." Ibiki stated was he started to pace at the front of the room. "There are some rules for this part. One, you start with full marks. Two, for every answer you don't get you lose one point. Three, caught cheating you lose two points. Four, any team that gets a zero all fail." Ibiki stated with a cruel smile. "And the tenth question will be asked at the end."

'Great, my one weakness.' Naruto thought as he looked at the test. 'Hmmm… I can't answer these. Hmmm… looks like I have to cheat but how.' Naruto thought as he noticed Hinata writing answers down but her answers were in plain sight. 'I figured an easy target… now to get it down myself.' Naruto thought as he looked at her test out of the corner of his eye.

'Yes, copy off of me Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought as she looked at the answers off of Sakura. 'Take that, your answers are helping your teammate… hey put your test down wait… why are you looking at your test again… Damn you Ino.' Hinata thought as she saw Ino was slumped in her seat.

'Boring.' Shikamaru thought as he answered each quickly. 'Damn Ino you make it look to noticeable.'

'Thank you Sakura.' Ino thought as she entered har body and jotted the answers down but noticed the slight glare from Hinata. 'What did I do to piss her off?'

'Damn some of them are good.' Ibiki thought as he looked at the clock as half the people had already been removed. "Alright pencils down. Time for the last question. There are two rules for this question. One, you can opt out for this question but if you do your team fails. Two, if you don't opt out and fail you can never take the exam ever again." Ibiki smiled as some teams left, but frowned as he saw the blonde kid of Team seven look at him.

"I don't care, if I do fail, I will keep going till I do pass, and even then you can't stop me from going to one in a different country." Naruto shouted as he stood up to finish his statement. "And even then I might become your boss one day." Naruto smirked as he stated that.

'Damn kid ruined hours of prep with that damn speech. He's good… wait a moment I know this feeling.' Ibiki thought as he took three steps forward, as the window blew open and a tarp with the message: Anko Mitarashi, Proctor of the second exam.

"Incase your wondering I'm Anko." Anko stated as she walked in from the doorway. "Tricked ya, Ibiki, your starting to catch on so I had to do something different. Hey you're getting lazy. Well I will cut the number down by half when I'm through. Okay Maggots head to Area 44. If you don't know where it's at follow someone who does." Anko stated as she looked around and cringed. 'Great, Wildfire, Halo, Hardrock, Strata, Cruelty, Starlight, and of course my own… this is just peachy.' Anko thought as she glanced at each one.

'Why is she looking at me?' They all thought as they filed out.

At the entrance of the Forest of Death…

"Okay now that you're all here. Fill out this paperwork." Anko stated as she pointed to the table next to her. "First of all, I don't want your deaths on my mind after today. Second after everyone of your team hands in that form you get a scroll. It's one of two types, heaven or earth. You need both to pass." Anko stated as she paced. 'Why does it seem to scream right now. Orochimaru is nearby.' She thought as she stopped pacing. "Well start filling those out." Anko ordered.

After a few moments…

"When you hear the bell it means you can go in." Anko stated as she walked to a table. And grabbed something. "Ring it!" The bell rang and all the teams rushed in. 'I hope I don't need to go in. Tei!' Anko thought as her base armor appeared. "Just in case I felt my mark twinge, and you all know what that means.' Anko stated as she looked to the forest. 'I'm getting a bad feeling.'

Inside the forest…

"I hope we find someone soon." Hinata asked as she saw Shino stop. "We have a strong team coming from the south."

"Good, that leads them right to the nest of leaches." Shino smirked but they didn't see it.

"An easy scroll." Kiba stated as he looked at his teammates. "Say Hinata after this is done, can we…"

"No, Kiba. Ask someone else." Hinata replied as she saw the team fall right into there trap. "But nice distraction."

"Yep they have the scroll we need. Hinata something wrong?" Kiba asked as he saw his teammate look in a different direction.

'Ai! What am I doing…' Hinata thought as she felt a tug. "I just feel like something is going to happen that's all." Hinata replied as she looked at her teammates.

With another team…

"Your finished!" Ino shouted as she swung her sword. "Wow that was easy." Ino stated as she looked to her teammates. "What do they have?"

"Heaven… dang that the forth one in a roll." Shikamaru stated as he landed in street clothes again. "Dang we need an earth scroll."

"Not anymore." Choji stated as he walked from a different one. "He had an earth on him." Choji stated as they all felt something tug on them. "You felt that?"

"Yeah… but what I don't know." Ino stated as she reverted to normal. "Well no good thing could happen if we stay put let's move."

With yet another team…

"Darn it Neji do you have to almost tie us up as well?" Tenten asked as she looked at Neji's chain growth.

"Sorry but you know as well as I do that I don't know where the chains come out at." Neji stated condescendingly as he walked up to one of them. "Which one has the scroll?" He asked as he showed the Kama.

"I have it." A member replied as she shifted and brought it out, but dropped it.

"Good, now stay put." Neji stated as he and his team walked away with both scrolls. "At least they had the right one."

"Dang Neji show some restraint." Tenten stated as they continued on.

With Team seven, after Naruto was blown away by Orochimaru…

"I don't know who you think you are, but your no match for me." Sasuke stated as he prepared for a fight.

"Kukukukuku… are all Uchihas this talkative and boastful? Even Itachi never spoke like that." Orochimaru stated as he appeared before Sasuke. "Even though your no match for me. I think I will ditch the disguise for now."

"So that's who you are. Fine then I won't go easy on you." Sasuke stated as he started to do hand seals. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke yelled out as he breathed a large fireball.

"Kukukuku… so much anger… that would never work on Itachi." Orochimaru chided as he dissolved by the fireball. "But he would have realized that was a clone."

"**Fire Style: Dance of the Falling Meteors!**" Sasuke yelled out as he fired out small fireballs at Orochimaru who dodged effortlessly. "Stop playing games!"

"Why I never had this much fun." Orochimaru chided as he felt the temperature increase. "Nice trick you have." Orochimaru chided with a smile but stopped when he saw Sasuke look around.

"You know Sasuke that even you would have trouble against one of his rank." Naruto stated as he walked up. "Nice snake by the way, I hope you like well done." Naruto stated as he connected his swords again. "**Flare Up Now!**" Naruto shouted as he fired an energy blast at Orochimaru getting attention of everyone nearby.

'What incredible power… but that's the Kyuubi brat. Anyways the Uchiha is stronger.' Orochimaru thought as he appeared next to Sasuke and bit his neck. "Well I hope you had a nice dream…" Orochimaru chided but leaped back to avoid his head being cut off.

"Leave the area. He's mine." A female voice sounded from green armor with four swords still in sheathes, two drawn. "**Snake Fang Strike!**" She yelled out as she created six arms all with a sword in hand. "Taste the venom from my Snake Fang sword." She cried out as she rapidly attacked Orochimaru and connected with his own sword, which caused an explosion.

'What is this?' Orochimaru thought as he moved to a different tree seeing the tree they were on dissolve.

"Well, well, I guess I have to try a different approach. **Snake Fang Strike!**" She cried out as she drew all six swords and proceeded to use them as a whip.

"Nani!" Orochimaru shouted as he jumped out of the way. 'Who is she?'

"There you are." She stated as she swung her sword at him causing another mini explosion. 'Damn the air is making me stronger.'

'How is she getting stronger… I know I'm immune to most poisons but the ones she's throwing out is far stronger than any I know.' Orochimaru thought as he dodged another swing and again it exploded causing more of the venom to enrich the air.

"Had enough Orochimaru?" She asked as he seemed to contemplate his chances of escape.

"Yes I have. And good bye." Orochimaru stated as he melded with the tree.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she impaled her swords in his last know position causing more explosions. "Damn I'm so worked up about coming so close." She shouted in anger.

"Anko-san, could you let down the armor we can't breathe this stuff remember?" an Anbu member asked as he landed nearby.

"Sorry." Anko stated as she let her armor disappear. "I almost had him." Anko stated as she walked away.

'Why didn't the curse mark stop her?' Orochimaru thought as she leaped tree to tree. 'I guess I have to look into those armors then.'

With team seven…

"Damn it Naruto, Sasuke got injured." Sakura shouted at him.

"I tried Sakura, but at least we still have one scroll." Naruto stated.

"How he destroyed our copy?" Sakura asked as she recalled that.

"I pilfered another teams as I was heading back." Naruto stated as he pulled it out from behind his chest plate. "Here, it almost got melted." Naruto stated as he handed it to her. "Now we need is a heaven scroll."

"Good point… I take first shift you take second shift?" Sakura stated as she exited the cave.


	10. Exams: stage two… pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 9: Exams: stage two… pt 2…

Nearby…

"So that's the team Lord Orochimaru wants us to attack?" A female ninja asked her teammates.

"Yeah, Kin. It looks like they set up a watch shift." A male that looked almost like a mummy.

"Dosu let's just get what we were ordered to do." The third member stated as he looked like he was bored out of his mind.

"We attack when they switch." Dosu stated.

With Team ten…

"Damn what happened here?" Shikamaru asked as Choji carried Ino.

"It looks like a fight." Choji stated as he looked around.

"Venom." Ino mumbled as she groaned. "That's the last time I trust one of you behind me. So which one of you hit me?" Ino asked as she struggled to stand.

"I did, but why do you say Venom did this?" Choji asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Her." Ino stated as she pointed to Anko who was looking at them.

"If you have passed this part head to the building in the center. No sense in staying out here if your done with the test." Anko stated as she looked at them.

"Let's go." Ino ordered as they left the area heading in the same direction as team seven.

Back with team seven…

"Alright Sakura-san, time to switch." Naruto stated as he walked out in his base armor. "I don't think we will have company, but do sleep lightly." Naruto stated as he sat down at the entrance.

Nearby…

"See I told you they will switch around." Dosu stated as he commanded his team to attack.

"So the sound team attacks." Naruto stated calmly. "**Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted as he engaged his armor. "I suggest you retreat, for it is two against three and I can fight two at once." Naruto stated as Sakura came out as well.

"Make that three on three." Lee stated as he landed on the ground. "I think that is un-youthful attacking a team like that." Lee stated as he prepared to fight.

"Sakura could you keep an eye on Sasuke. As I said before I can take on two." Naruto stated as he drew the sword of Wildfire. "I don't think you have what it takes to fight me."

"Nor me." Lee stated as he stood ready to fight.

Then an eerie feeling came across the clearing before they even got to fight.

"I will take them all on." Sasuke stated as he came out of the cave, barely covered by black flame tattoos.

'Crap, Lord Orochimaru used us to get killed by him.' Dosu thought as he came up with a plan. "How about we leave one of our scrolls and leave peacefully?" Dosu asked as he backed up. "We are no match for all of you." Dosu stated as he glanced at his teammates.

"I concur; I rather stay alive then die." Kin stated as she too backed up.

"Fine, here." Zaku stated as he tossed a scroll at Sasuke. "It's a heaven scroll. So Ja ne." Zaku, Kin, and Dosu all left in a hurry.

"Well Lee. I guess we don't need your help after all." Naruto stated as flames appeared around him and disappeared revealing normal clothes underneath. "Well Sasuke it seems we passed this part."

"So, your not useless after all." Sasuke stated as he looked at the heaven scroll.

"Well, my team will be looking for me soon." Lee stated as he leaped away.

After they arrived at the building…

"So you guys made it alright." Iruka stated as he congratulated team seven.

"Hey sensei, what's next?" Naruto asked hoping for a break.

"Well you'll see." Iruka stated as he lead them inside.

A few hours later only seven teams stood inside…

"So each of your teams passed the grilling task to get here…" Sarutobi started to say but was interrupted by a chuunin.

"Sir, there is too many genins here; we have to gut the number down a bit." Hayate stated with a clipboard.

"Well I guess I can finish my speech then. Proceed." Sarutobi stated as he walked over to a balcony.

"As I just stated there is twenty-one genins, when there is only ten spots in the finals." Hayate stated as he looked at his clipboard again before coughing. "Anyone who wants to drop out can."

"Proctor I give up, I got hurt while I was inside the forest and it still hurts time-to-time." Kabuto stated as he walked out clutching his side.

"Your name is Kabuto right?" Hayate asked.

"Hai." Kabuto stated before exiting.

"Anyone else. Good now the first match up is…" Hayate stated as a big screen T.V. lowered into view. "Sasuke Uchiha and Akado. Everyone else may wait up there." Hayate stated as he pointed to the balcony.

Kakashi waited a bit but leaned over Sasuke's shoulder. "You use that mark in this fight I will pull you." Kakashi ordered as he left Sasuke fuming in the arena.

'So the old fool wants me to fight with my own power huh.' Sasuke thought as he waited for the start of the fight.

"Begin." Hayate stated as he watched the fight begin.

Sasuke charged right at Akado throwing a right hook followed by a swift kick to the gut, both of which Akado dodged with ease. 'Got him, knowing that stupid Kakashi would do if I used anything dealing with Chakra. I have to do this, this way.' Sasuke thought as he kicked Akado in the jaw sending him into the air. "Dancing Leaf Shadow." Sasuke stated as he appeared behind Akado. "I copied this from someone but the rest is all mine." Sasuke stated as he rotated and started to kick Akado from both sides when they reversed and Sasuke was above him. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled out as he flipped kicked Akado in the face, knock Akado out.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate stated as he saw Kakashi appear and take Sasuke somewhere. 'Hopefully to get that thing sealed.' Hayate thought as he saw the scoreboard rotate between names.

**_A/N: So the start of the prelims, care to make a guess on who makes it to the finals, well besides the one you already know._**


	11. Exams: stage Prelims… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 10: Exams: stage Prelims… pt 1…

As the names stop rotating…

"Will Tenten Yami and Temari Sabaku please comedown." Hayate stated as those two come down.

"I will tell you this much the fight will be over when I hit three moons." Temari stated as she revealed one of the moons.

"Not likely." Tenten stated as she pulled a scroll out. 'Neji is never this confident against me.' Tenten thought as she prepared to fight.

"Begin." Hayate stated as they both began to attack. Tenten opened the scroll and hundreds of knives, swords, senbon needles, kunais, and shurikens came flying out and attempted to make Temari a perforated person.

"**Great Cutting Whirlwind!**" Temari yelled out as she swung her fan causing a massive air build up and sent all the weapons back at Tenten, whose training with Neji caused her to dodge all of her own weapons.

"Damn. My only weakness." Tenten muttered as she pulled a different scroll. 'I never thought I had to use it.' Tenten thought as she opened the scroll. 'Sorry kaa-san.' And she was holding a blue-silver sword. "You are the first to see this. My kaa-san told me this sword is one of the few things that can cut anything." Tenten stated as she jumped to cut Temari in two but was blown away with another wind blast.

"That's two. Care to make it three." Temari stated as she held her fan at the ready.

"I refuse to give up." Tenten stated as she pulled herself up and held her sword to try again.

"I warned you. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Temari yelled out as she swung her fan with all three moons revealed blowing Tenten against the wall, winning the fight.

'How can she lose… she barely loses to me.' Neji thought as he glared at Temari. "I don't think Fate was kind to Tenten." Neji muttered under his breathe surprising Lee.

The scoreboard started to flip names showing Shino and Zaku, I'm not going to rehash this fight, just note Zaku's arms aren't in slings, it ends the same way Zaku's arms being blown apart by Shino's bug army.

Kakashi reappears and walks up asking about the matches he missed when the scoreboard reads Naruto and Kiba. "Naruto, I want you to fight without your armor."

"I was planning not to anyways." Naruto stated with his shit eating grin. "I can fight well enough without it." Naruto stated as he jumped onto the floor. "Say Kiba, you're going to have to fight with everything you got." Naruto chided as he pulled a scroll out and revealed two bokdens out of the scroll. "You see… I need to practice a bit."

"Grrr… I'll show you." Kiba stated as he waited for the signal to begin.

"Begin." Hayate stated as he jumped out of the way as Kiba charged by.

"I'm going to defeat you." Kiba shouted as he raised a fist to hit Naruto but got hit in the gut by Naruto's bokdens.

"Come on Kiba that was too easy." Naruto stated as he spun around and hit him again in the back.

"Why you, you're the dead last of our class how can you be so good?" Kiba asked angry that Naruto was winning.

"I'm good at hiding my true level of skill. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto stated as he was surrounded by four clones. "I like Sasuke's version of it… But I saw some room for improvement, without the use of copying from someone." Naruto stated as he and his clones all attacked together, three clones spun around and hit Kiba into the air, one of the clones leapt up and chopped him in the back sending him even higher. "Uzumaki Sword Renden!" Naruto yelled out as he appeared above him chopping at Kiba hard in the chest sending Kiba into the ground hard. "You okay?" Naruto asked as he landed, one of the swords on his shoulder.

'How can he do that with just a glance at Sasuke's attack?' Kakashi thought before thinking. 'How can he be so strong without the armor?' Kakashi thought as he stared at the blonde.

'So you failed at your little plan Kakashi, I knew that Naruto practices harder than anyone.' Sarutobi thought as he watched Kakashi clenched his fist harder and harder. 'Hmmm… Ino and Sakura are next.' Sarutobi thought as he saw the names on the board.

"You know forehead I was planning to do this to Kiba." Ino stated as she pulled out her orb.

"And what is that, Piggy." Sakura asked as she prepared to dodge Ino throwing the sphere. 'Wait Naruto gets armor from his…' Sakura thought as they heard Hayate told them to begin, which sent Sakura went to punch Ino.

"Armor of Halo Dao Rei!" Ino stated as she flipped in the air over Sakura, covered in green light and landed in base armor. "So forehead like it?" Ino asked as she did a twirl and brought her hands together and shouted. "**Armor of Halo!**" Ino brought her hands down and saw a ghost version of her armor appear in her head. 'This is different.' She thought as she raised her arms up and brought them to her side. "**Dao Rei!**" She shouted as she started to see rolls of cloth surround her. 'Okay this is really different.' _'Trust your armor, this is the real transformation.'_ A voice told her in her head, just when little cherry blossoms surrounded her legs revealing the armor there, then it surrounded her arms doing the same, which in turn flowed around her body creating the rest of the armor save the helm. 'Now how to form the helm?' she thought as she raised one of her arms showing her a pile of the blossoms which changed to her helm. 'Cool.' She thought as she pulled it over her head.

But to Sakura and everyone else after she brought her hands down she was covered in light, which finally disappeared. "So Piggy… Ino what the hell!" Sakura yelled out in shock.

"As I said I was planning to do this to Kiba." Ino stated as she raised the sword over her head, making everyone wonder what she was going to do.

'Great she has one too.' Kiba thought as he shivered.

"**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as light erupted from her sword which she lowered in front of her then she started to swing it back and forth causing a ball of lighting to from at the tip of the blade, and when she swung it the last time it launched off aimed right at the stunned pinkette. _'Too bad it's not darker in here or that would have been a lot stronger.'_'What do you mean?' _'Darkest prison sheds the light; our armor gets stronger in darkness, and even stronger in sunlight.'_ 'Our armor?' _'I'm Sage, the last user of that armor your wearing, I'm the one who gave you that insight to use that attack.'_ 'Oh.' "Hey Sakura you okay?" Ino asked as she took a step.

"That hurt, I can't continue." Sakura stated as she looked at her friend in shock. "That was powerful, Ino, it looks like I need to train."

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait but I've gotten stuck on a wall of writers block._**


	12. Exams: stage Prelims… pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 11: Exams: stage Prelims… pt 2…

The scoreboard started to spin names again stopping on one name that the Suna team knew would win any match, Gaara Subaku, but what irked them is the fact that the other name was Kankuro Subaku.

"Hey I want a respin!" Kankuro shouted as he saw his brother glare at him.

"The names are drawn at random." Hayate replied from the arena area.

"Then I forfeit, I can't and won't fight my younger brother." Kankuro shouted as he looked at his brother. "Sorry Gaara but I really don't want to fight you." Kankuro stated as he looked down. "If father ordered me it would be the same, I can't do it."

"Hn…" Gaara just stared at Naruto for a bit.

When the scoreboard revealed two more names it made Shikamaru groan.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he flipped over the railing and landed on his feet.

"So Zaku lost huh, well I'm going to beat you." Kin stated as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Begin!" Hayate stated as he looked at the two teens.

"Let's start with a few of these." Kin stated as she threw several senbon at Shikamaru who just seemed to move with ease out of the way of the senbon needles. "Your going to have to do better than that to hit me." Shikamaru stated as he started to walk towards her.

Kin started to back away not noticing that Shikamaru was purposely leading her closer to the wall.

"**Shadow Possession!**" Shikamaru shouted after he did a few seals trapping her. "Just because you don't know my skills doesn't mean I'm weak. At least I pay attention to where I stand." Shikamaru stated as he did a back flip and ending the jutsu as she rammed her head into the wall. "And at least you used your head." Shikamaru joked as he was called the winner.

'How can they be this powerful out of armor?' Kakashi thought as he noted Ino's use of the armor tipped the scale to her favor. 'That had more power that Raikiri. Yet I don't think I have seen the limits of their power yet.'

The scoreboard revealed the two Hyuugas to fight.

"Give up Lady Hinata." Neji stated as he looked at her. "I know why you entered, but I have my own. I don't hate you; it's your side of the family that I hate." Neji stated as he gripped something hard.

"I know that Neji-nii-san, so that's why I rather face my fears, and walk the path that I feel is right." Hinata retorted as she too pulled something out.

"**Armor of Cruelty!**" Neji shouted as he created a light orb around him.

"**Armor of Starlight!**" Hinata shouted as she was enveloped by light.

"**Dao Chu!**" Neji shouted as the light was quickly shattered and he was replaced by an Ogre looking human, holding a chain like weapon with a kama.

"**Dao Ai!**" Hinata shouted as hers started to unravel showing her in ninja style battle armor, which she quickly pulls two sais out. "I figured that it hurts doesn't it, I have never used that seal and I will never use it." Hinata stated as she held her weapons like a sword, to which they extended.

"Yet, there is a small chance that your path will guide your change." Neji stated as he started to twirl the huge chain. "And it's time that I claim victory. **Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted as he started to pull the chain in a pattern then he slammed it into the ground, causing the entire place to shake, and that was soon followed by little red lines popping out of the ground connecting with the wall or ceiling, one of those red lines almost hit Kiba who woke up from Ino's match and just entered the balcony.

Hinata actually managed to dodge all of the red lines that were around her, as she then noticed that the lines started to look like chains, and then the red energy vanished showing the entire area riddled with chains. "What is this?" Hinata asked as she looked at the chains.

"My weapon." Neji stated as he started to pull the chain towards him causing the chains to get closer together. "The only way for you to escape unharmed is by forfeit."

"I realized that… but there is another." Hinata stated as she quickly cut some of the chains near her. "Just because they are part of your armor, doesn't mean it's indestructible." Hinata chided as she saw Neji smirk.

"I see a fighter till the end. **Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted as the he pulled his weapon out and launched it right at her.

"Nani!" Hinata yelled out in surprise as she found herself trapped.

"Do you yield?" Neji asked as he raised her off the ground by the chain.

"Yes." Hinata stated as she saw Neji lower her and started to unwind the chain.

"I'm not heartless." Neji stated as he noticed her staring.

'So that makes it unusual, Hinata could have easily won this fight.' Sarutobi thought as he watched it.

'She figured that Neji's armor reacts to that seal.' Ryo thought as he watched from the rafters.

'It seems I must do a little research on these armors.' Orochimaru thought as he saw it come up with Dosu and Choji. 'Little matter that I have one make it to the fi… fuck, he has one!'

In the arena…

"**Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!**" Choji shouted as he was quickly surrounded by the clothe rolls. 'Cool, so this must be because of that weird dream.' Choji thought as the armor fully formed as he prepared to fight as Dosu ran at him with that melody cannon of his. 'Not this time I watched your teammate attacks so I figured what yours is.' Choji thought as he swung the staff and it separated and one piece kept moving and nailed Dosu's face. "It's time to beat the living tar out of you." Choji shouted as he ran at Dosu who was recovering from the impact and wasn't able to stop from being used as a target for two mace like objects to use him as a punching bag. _'It would have been better if you said Rock n' Roll, Rock n' Roll!'_ 'Who are you?' _'Kento, I used this armor back when I was younger. I can teach you to use it later though.'_ 'Thanks.'

"Would the last two members please come forward?" Hayate asked as he waited.

I'm ready." Misumi stated as he looked at Lee. "This won't be long."

"Oh, I think it will be." Lee stated as he looked at Misumi. "I'm ready for this."

"Begin." Hayate stated as both of them clashed and Misumi was sent to the other side of the arena with a single blow.

"How can you punch like that?" Misumi asked as he strained his body to stand up. 'Even when I stretched my arm to the fullest I might lose.'

"It's over. Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee shouted from the side of Misumi and kicked him in the head, which sent only the head of Misumi stretching the limit of his body.

"No way." Misumi shouted as he tried to retract his head, only to stare in shock as Lee kicked his body again sending it away from his head and then he felt a tug and soon followed his body, right into Lee's fist.

"Winner Rock Lee." Hayate stated in shock as everyone was staring at the bedazzled body of Misumi.

"Now I can finish what I was trying to say before." Sarutobi stated as he walked up with a Jonin with a box. "The third part of the exam is a series of fights in which the selection of Chuunins begins; countless countries use this to pick which countries they want to send missions to. So that people will know who fights who, you need to reach into the box and pull a number out to select your spot. If you may." Sarutobi stated as the Jonin walked up and held the box to each of the standing genins.

"Now if you kindly say your number." Hayate asked as he brought out a pen.

"One." Naruto stated as he looked at his.

"Two." Neji stated as he looked at the blonde. 'Lady Hinata, why choose him?'

"Three." Gaara muttered as he glared at the proctor.

"Four." Choji stated as he revealed it.

"Five." Temari glanced wondering who she would fight.

"Seven." Shikamaru stated scared that he might fight Ino.

"Eight." Lee happily stated as he jumped.

"Nine." Shino stated right after Lee stopped jumping.

"Ten." Ino stated worried.

"And Sasuke has six." The jonin stated as he reached in and pulled it out.

Up in the rafters…

'So Kakashi what will you do now… follow in your idiotic notion, or actually do your duty?' Ryo thought as he watched the entire thing. 'What bothers me is that guy over there is holding his side a lot.' Ryo looked at the Sound Jonin wondering what's wrong with him.

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait I been a bit busy at work._**


	13. Exams: stage training…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 12: Exams: stage training…

After the entire event at the prelims…

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto started to say.

"Sorry Naruto, but I already made plans to train Sasuke. Go ask someone else." Kakashi stated as he shushined.

"I was going to ask if he could point me to someone." Naruto muttered the only Asuma heard.

"Sorry, Asuma-sensei, but I already have someone training me." Ino stated as she went home.

"My clan is helping me train." Choji stated as he went home.

"Sorry, unless you know the secret of arrows then no." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Naruto. "Good luck Naruto."

'That baka, training the coal, when he could train the diamond.' Asuma thought but was stunned by Hayate walking up.

"Need some help Naruto?" Hayate asked.

"Are you good with Katanas?" Naruto asked.

"I helped train Anko in the use of hers." Hayate replied with a smile.

Nearby…

'So that gives me a good challenge.' Neji thought as he watched what happened. 'But why toss aside one of your team for another one, Hatake. Uncle should hear of this… wait Uncle rarely uses the seal unless some idiot of the cadet branch does something stupid…' Neji thought with a smile. 'It seems to me that change is already starting. Get better Naruto, I want a great fight.' Neji thought as he walked away not noticing a yellow mark that was starting to eat away his curse seal.

In another part of the village…

"Lee, I want you to understand, fighting Shikamaru first gives you all the advantage you need." Gai stated to his mini clone.

"I understand what happens after I win?" Lee asked as he was doing stretches.

"Those that wear those armor will be a hard but winnable fights if you enter with caution. So please think before fighting one of them. The sand Ninjas that are in the finals I want you to fight extra careful." Gai ordered as they both started to jog.

Near a mountain side…

"Too slow Sasuke." Kakashi stated as he watched Sasuke run. "Temari would have blown you away already." Kakashi chided as he dodged a blow.

"Too slow, too slow." Sasuke muttered as he kept going.

'I hope by the end of this month I can show you my prized jutsu.' Kakashi thought as he continued pushing Sasuke.

Near hot springs…

"Naruto, I understand that you want to learn the katas with a sword, but I also know that you lack Chakra control." Hayate stated as he showed Naruto how to walk on water.

"Seems easy but what's the catch?" Naruto asked. "It looks like tree climbing but water isn't solid."

"Good eye, you have to keep the amount to attach different as the water changes." Hayate stated as Naruto tried on one of the cooler pools.

After awhile Hayate told Naruto to relax a bit…

"Naruto, I know you can use Shadow Clones. It might be easier if we try a different method with you." Hayate stated between coughs. "I was doing fine for awhile." He muttered as he saw an elderly man look in the hot springs wall. "You know there isn't anyone inside." Hayate stated as he saw who it was when he turned around.

"And how would you know that?" The elder asked as he looked.

"My girlfriend is right behind you." Hayate stated with a smirk. "But I do know of a way for her not to hurt you. If you help train the kid behind me." Hayate stated as he thought. 'Take that Kakashi.'

"And why should I care?" the elder asked as he gasped the bait.

"It's no simple matter, the kid got potential but… being that he wears the Armor of Wildfire, and his sensei ditched him for the Uchiha…" Hayate rambled for a bit.

"I'm interested, but if I'm helping he needs to sign something." The elder stated as he did hand seals for something. "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" The elder stated as a toad appeared holding a scroll. "Hey let the kid sign the contract." Jaraiya ordered as he looked at Hayate. "So who's his sensei?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Yugao answered as she walked up. "I want to help train him as well." She stated as she glanced at Naruto.

"So let's begin." Jaraiya stated as they started to teach him.

A few weeks later…

"So why are we here Itachi?" Kisame asked as they approached the gate to the village.

"Simple Kisame, **Armor of Illusion Dao Nin!**" Itachi stated as he cloaked himself and left Kisame to die by the traps.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" Kisame shouted as he was killed.

"Sorry fish stick, but you were in the way." Itachi muttered as he continued on dodging the traps. 'Hmmm… the exams what luck.' Itachi thought as he changed his appearance as a Black Ops member to hide his trick. 'I wonder why it was too lax.' Itachi thought as he kept going.


	14. Exams: stage Finals… pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 13: Exams: stage Finals… pt 1…

At the coliseum nine genins waited…

"Since Sasuke's match is one of the later match ups we have decided to move his match to the last spot." Genma stated with a frown. 'Like sensei, like student.' "Will both Naruto and Neji please stay down here the rest of you can wait up there." Genma stated as he pointed to a balcony. "Now we can begin."

"**Armor of Wildfire!**" Naruto shouted as he moved his arms in a pattern.

"**Armor of Cruelty!**" Neji shouted as he did the same.

Both was covered by light so no one knew what was happening.

"**Flare Up Now!**" Naruto shouted as his light sphere disappeared and he rose into the sky as he created a blade of heat.

"**Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted as he swung his chain right at Naruto causing a bright light to form and when the dust cleared both were standing like they were at the beginning of the fight.

"Wow, that packed a punch." Naruto stated as he shifted stances.

"I know." Neji replied as he too shifted.

In the stands…

'What power…' was a thought in several minds.

'Rats… he did better than I did.' Ryo thought as he chuckled a bit.

'I wonder what Neji will do now?' Hiashi thought as he watched the match.

In the arena…

"Your in range." Neji stated but was shocked by Naruto rushing him. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four palms!**" Neji shouted as he started to move towards Naruto.

"Not yet Neji!" Naruto shouted as a blue ball started to form. 'I only can do this once, right now.'

In the stands…

"WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT!" Hiashi shouted while thinking. 'Damn they both will go far in life. But Naruto using that jutsu means… damn Sensei is here.'

"Tou-san, what is Neji using?" Hanabi asked.

"One of the main branch's strongest attacks." Hiashi stated as he continued to watch.

In the arena…

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the orb into Neji.

'Crap, I have to stop.' Neji thought as he started to spin. "**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Neji shouted as he spun at the spot, sending them both away from each other.

'Which one won? Wait there's one underground…' Genma thought as he watched the dust settle.

'Damn it I'm tired.' Neji thought as he slowly got up. "Baka, you used up too much…" Neji started to say when the ground beneath him shattered as Naruto uppercut Neji as he came out.

"That was fun Neji we have to do this sometime again." Naruto stated as he calmed down.

"I agree." Neji stated as he groaned in pain. "But we better not do that again. And what was that you used?"

"Rasengan, some elder showed me how to use it, I'm still working on it." Naruto stated as he was declared the winner. "Here." Naruto stated as he showed his hand to Neji, who took it and was helped up. "You know that was a purely lucky victory for me your not a loser." Naruto stated as he and Neji walked back to the stands.


	15. Exams: stage Finals… pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 14: Exams: stage Finals… pt 2…

"Will Gaara Subaku and Choji Akimichi please come forward." Genma ordered as he stood in the arena.

Gaara appeared in a cloud of sand. "Hn."

"Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!" Choji shouted as he flipped over the rail and landed in the arena. _'Time to rock n' roll!'_ 'Kento please don't distract me.' _'Fine.'_

"Begin!" Genma shouted as Gaara pushed sand at Choji.

"**Armor of Hardrock!**" Choji shouted as he started to put his armor on. "**Dao Gi!**" Choji erupted out of the sphere of light and started to spin his staff to block the sand.

"Hn." Gaara muttered as he sent another wave of sand at Choji.

'Does this guy have any other attacks?' _'Maybe not…'_ Choji thought as the sand started to build up around him.

"**Subaku Kyo!**" Gaara shouted as all the sand spun around Choji and went to crush him.

In the balcony…

"It's over; no one has ever survived that." Temari stated to the others there with her head down.

In the arena…

'GI' Choji thought as Kento took over. _'__**Iron Rock Crusher!**__'_ Choji started to spin the staff even buried under the sand that didn't hurt Choji one bit.

"Hn." Gaara muttered again as he thought. 'Why didn't he die?'

That is when all hell broke lose, the sand that was entrapping Choji was blown away as the staff kept spinning, that is till he slammed it towards the ground, and that caused the entire arena to crumble. Gaara's Sand Armor and Sand Shield were used against him. After all that Choji fell to the ground as well as Gaara. The arena has boulders and huge holes in it that the two Kages had to decide to hold the other matches till either one, they repair the field or two, they find an alternate battle field and televise it for the crowd.

Up in the kage box…

'Must wait till I know all of the armors are here.' Orochimaru thought as he waited for the decision.

"Notify all the fighters that the new location is the jonin arena." Sarutobi stated as they brought out a large screen TV. "Due to the damages in the field currently we have decided to move the exam over to the jonin arena." Sarutobi stated to those able to listen. "Because of the secure nature of the location we have decided to broadcast the battles for you.

With Sasuke and Kakashi…

"Just stay meditating." Kakashi stated as he felt a jonin arrive. "And what are you doing here?"

"The location has been changed because the second match up Choji and Gaara, Choji revealed some sort of attack that destroyed the arena. So they changed the location to the jonin arena." The jonin stated.

"Thanks. Let me guess Neji won his fight with…" Kakashi started to say.

"No Naruto won the fight they both were equal in power." The jonin stated as he glanced at the legendary jonin, wondering why he thinks so little in his students.

"Well you told us everything right?" Kakashi asked mad about Naruto's victory. 'There goes my plan for Sasuke to fight Neji.' Kakashi thought as he looked at his prized student.

At the new arena…

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee please come forward." Genma stated as they all walked up to the balcony. "Begin."

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee shouted as he went to kick Shikamaru but froze.

"Troublesome. It succeeded without a hitch." Shikamaru stated as he pulled a ball from his pocket, as seeing Lee do the same with nothing. "Armor of Strata Dao Chi." Shikamaru stated as he gained the base armor. "Now Lee I'm going to hold you for a bit longer. **Armor of Strata Dao Chi!**" Shikamaru shouted as he was covered in light but the shadow still stretched to Lee. "Unlike Ino, I knew mine from the start." Shikamaru stated as he pulled his bow out and unleashed it, followed by him pulling an arrow out. "**Arrow Shockwave!**" Shikamaru shouted as his arrow started to glow. "Now I'm going to release you so you can try to dodge this at a tenth of its true power." Shikamaru stated as the shadow hold on Lee fell and Shikamaru launched the arrow.

After Lee dodged it and blown out of the way…

"Proctor I forfeit." Lee stated as he sounded stunned. 'Even as fast as I am, I'm no where near as fast as that arrow.'

"Wise move Lee, I'm sure that Gai would rather you live then die right now." Shikamaru stated as he walked over and showed a hand to Lee. "And it was nice to see you dodge it though." 'Hmmm… Where is that Ryo guy that Naruto talked about?' Shikamaru thought as he looked around.


	16. Exams: stage Finals… pt 3…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 15: Exams: stage Finals… pt 3…

"Now will Ino Yanamaka and Shino Aburame please step forward." Genma stated as he looked at the remaining ones. 'Even if Sasuke is late he can be skipped till the very end, what I don't like is the fact that they gave him the only spot that has two fights, well Choji and Gaara are both out so Naruto only has three fights so their plan failed.' Genma thought as he remembered the original look of the fight line up.

"So Shino, still use those creepy bugs huh?" Ino stated as she brought forth her green base armor.

"Still going for the armor no doubt." Shino analyzed.

"Begin!" Genma shouted as Ino crouched and sprang forward to quickly for Shino taste.

'Does it increase their natural strengths?' Shino thought as he ducked under the clothes line she attempted.

"Not bad." Ino chided as she saw the bugs start to charge at her. "Great." Ino muttered as she jumped all the way to the ceiling and grabbed a hold of it. "Nice try but…" Ino started to say as she let go and she started to twirl and bring her arms together. "**Armor of Halo Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted right as the bug army got on top of her, when it cleared Ino was barely standing. "Not fair, that wasn't nice Shino…" Ino stated as she collapsed and her armor disappeared.

With the others…

'That was surprising.' Shikamaru thought as he figured a way to beat Shino.

Back in the arena…

"Will Shikamaru please come down. Sorry but since Sasuke isn't here yet your fight is the next fight?" Genma stated as he glanced at the only Sand Ninja left. "Begin!"

"Unlike Ino, Shino I'm not that easy to beat I haven't took off my armor yet." Shikamaru stated as he aimed his bow at Shino. "And Ino is a long time friend of mine." The arrow he had ready started to glow blue. "And I figured that you might deserve the full **Arrow Shockwave!**" Shikamaru shouted as he let the arrow fly.

'Hmm… that's far more powerful than the one he used on Lee.' Shino thought as he jumped but not high enough and was still hit by the shockwave. "Damn, what is it that hits your targets?" Shino asked as he got back up and then noticed that he was completely surrounded by glowing arrows.

"Bang!" Shikamaru stated as all the arrows exploded. "I'm always two moves ahead with planning." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Shino.

"So that's why the show of force?" Shino asked as he collapsed.

'Do they just want one of us to pass… no we showed that we have skills that are much needed for actual combat.' Shikamaru thought as he waited for the Naruto to come down.

"The next match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Genma stated as both of them prepared to fight.

"Proctor I forfeit." Shikamaru stated calmly.

"Why?" Genma asked.

"It's odd, that some people try to give one a by when they don't deserve one." Shikamaru stated as his armor disappeared. "Anyways firing two charged Shockwaves tires me out faster than the little ones that are always there."

"Okay the next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Temari Subaku." Genma stated as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. "Your just in time." Genma stated as Kakashi looked at Genma.

"Who's left?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke." Genma answered without looking. "And Naruto fights whoever wins this fight."

'So the demon still continues.' Kakashi thought as he went to the balcony but was stopped by Genma.

"Only the fighters are allowed up there, go to the original arena." Genma stated as he showed the orders from the Hokage.

"Tsk… Fine." Kakashi stated as he shushined away.


	17. Exams: stage Finals… pt 4…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 16: Exams: stage Finals… pt 4…

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Temari Sabaku. Begin." Genma stated as Temari looked at him.

"You are just in my way, be a good girl and quit." Sasuke stated as he started to do seals.

"I don't know who is worse, my brother or you?" Temari stated as she unfurled her fan all the way.

In the other arena…

"Hey Sensei, are we still going to go through the plan?" Kankuro asked as he thought of his brother in their hospital. 'And that stupid genin saying that to her is asking for it, I do it to tease.' Kankuro thought as he watched.

"No, we are not, even if the Kazekage does follow through we are not." Baki stated as he too watched the battle.

In the jonin arena…

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled out as he started to run at Temari. "I gave you the chance."

"Yeah, yeah. **Wind Style: Pressure Hammer!**" Temari stated as she swung her giant fan at Sasuke causing some tiles to lift up and hit Sasuke and also sent him flying into some of the disabled traps, or supposed to be disabled traps.

'What the, I know I disabled every trap here.' Genma thought as he glanced at the spot. 'It's as though someone attempted to change one of the matches.' Genma thought as he saw Sasuke crawl out of the spot heavily injured. "Do to some sort of incident, that I will look into carefully, Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. Get some medics over here on the double!" Genma shouted as he glared at a council runner. "What?"

"They want Naruto's match against Temari stopped." The runner stated.

"Not while the Fire lord is here, heck they want me to underscore another Genin." Genma retorted. "I follow the Hokage first council second, and if you have a problem with it take it up to my boss, the Hokage. Give them that message." He ordered. "I'm letting you have a ten minute break." Genma stated to Temari.

With Kakashi…

'How did she beat Chidori?' Kakashi thought in panic. 'Hmmm… their runner seems agitated, I wonder why?' Then his eye widened as the runner took off again. 'A second message?'

Back with Genma…

"They have a reply. They will bring it up to Sarutobi the next time they talk to him." The runner stated as he looked at the jonin.

"Good, I suggest you vacate the arena because the next round is starting." Genma stated to the kid.

"I understand." He stated as he ran off.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Sabaku, please stand ready." Genma stated as he waited for both.

"So what is that armor of yours?" Temari asked as she prepared to fight it.

"Don't know." Naruto answered.

"You don't know what it is and you still put it on! What if it's cursed?" Temari shouted in shock.

"Then it just one more thing in my life that's cursed." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked back wondering.

"When I look at your brother I see a mirror." Naruto spoke quietly. "But enough on the history, Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!" Naruto stated as his red base armor reappeared.

'There is that armor I'm planning to beat…' Temari thought.

"Begin!" Genma shouted as Temari jumped into the air and snapped her fan shut and brought it down hard.

"**Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted as he appeared blocking her fan with two katanas.

'Such strength, so beating it this way is pointless.' She thought as she flexed a bit and leaped back, unfurling the fan in the process. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Temari shouted as she swung her fan again at Naruto.

'Great… there's nothing I can do to dodge it unless I use it.' Naruto thought as he connected his swords together.

'What… oh great. I lost.' Temari thought as she realized that her attack just improved his.

"**Flare up Now!**" Naruto shouted as he swung the two-end katana as only the blades glowed, sending one massive blast of fire at Temari.

'Well it will be ruined anyways…' Temari thought as she slammed her fan and ducked behind it.

"Naruto you barely hit me with it, watch it." Genma stated to the blazing fireball.

"Sorry but it was stronger than normal." Naruto stated as he looked at the blackened fan.

"Damn that was my second favorite, oh well. Kankuro can help me get a new one." Temari stated as she felt something wrong.

At the other arena…

"So Orochimaru, you made your move." Sarutobi stated to the Kazekage.

"So you saw through it. Very well." Orochimaru chided as he jumped at Sarutobi but got a monk instead.

"Your fight is with me young man." The monk stated as all three of them landed on the roof.

"Who are you to call me young?" Orochimaru asked, as he looked at his four guards land in their corners.

"My name is Ryo Sanada. My friends joked around once and called me the Warlord of Fire." Ryo stated as he tossed the hat away. 'It's bound to come back to haunt me.' He thought as he watched it drift.

"So a monk and an old man… well two old men." Orochimaru stated as he saw Choji, Neji, Hinata, and Anko land on the outside. 'That's four I need all ten to be there.' Orochimaru thought as he prepared to something else when he saw two more land outside. "Well, well, that makes six." Orochimaru chided as he saw Sarutobi look.

'All that's left is Haku and the three at the other arena.' Sarutobi thought as Haku landed outside the barrier.

Outside the barrier…

"What going on, Sensei?" Haku asked as she held her weapon.

"My old Sensei is attacking Haku." Anko answered as she grabbed both of her back katanas.

"Hey Anko, don't waste your breathe." Shikamaru stated as he, Naruto, and Ino landed. "There's a trick with all of our armors working together." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the barrier. "Anyways… it will work." Shikamaru told them all to start running in a pattern.

Inside…

"What are they doing?" Orochimaru yelled out as Ryo blocked any attack sent at either him or Sarutobi.

"It looks like one of them figured the mystic circle." Ryo stated as he blocked another jutsu from Orochimaru.

'Ahh… the circle, from what I read… damn I have no choice.' Orochimaru started to do hand seals that seemed older and more archaic than normal.

After they did the new mystic circle, which made the four flames barrier fall…

"Give up Sensei?" Anko asked as she held two of her swords at the ready but not drawn.

"Not likely, I'm retreating, but this will be the last time we meet, for you will be lost forever!" Orochimaru shouted as he finished the seals. "**Wave of the dark tornado!**" Orochimaru shouted as a black wind picked up all ten armored individuals and then sent them in different directions.

"Actually Orochimaru, you just put their armors in rest mode, they will wake up, because their not dead, just sleeping. In the locations that will power their armors up." Ryo stated as he dawned the Armor of Inferno, "I should know, I went through the same thing three thousand years ago."

"Well it looks like Konoha stands tall as it has stood, I will destroy this place." Orochimaru shouted as he and his followers left.

"You have some explaining to do." Sarutobi stated as he saw Ryo's head look in a direction.

"I will tell you where each of them are at, but I should warn you, one is out of reach no matter how good you are. Only he can reach it, other wise I have to wake him up. But I will need the power of the other armors to reach the height I need." Ryo stated as he followed Sarutobi to his office.

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but work kind of killed me, so I hope this longer chapter holds you over for now._**


	18. The meaning of the armors, and some of 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Well, I decided to answer a few things from a review. Ryo is the remaining Ronin that still wears his armor and because he still wears one of the two he had it kept him alive. And how did Orochimaru create the spell that Talpa used to put the armors asleep, he is smart so... Also goes to point the legend behind the armors in this story still abides, so the Mystic Circle is a known by product of the legend. Hope i answered a few questions.

Chapter 17: The meaning of the armors, and some of the past… pt 1…

Inside Sarutobi's office…

"I said I was going to say this: Torch of spirit sought through ten, Drinking strength from immortal fire, Darkest prison sheds the light, Churning under a sea of salt, Burning on a throne of rock, Seeing through the eyes of the sky, unmoored in the sea of the sky, Under watchful eyes and harshest glares, Deep with in the mind of a king, Always found in the brightest of light, Hidden from view, under plan sight, Always follows that which cares. That's the location of each Armor." Ryo stated as he sat down. "Wildfire will be found Drinking strength from immortal fire. There is two ways about that. One my armor of Inferno, or a live Volcano." Ryo stated as he heard a voice of shock. "Yes each of your kids, or students, is hidden because of that jutsu that Orochimaru used." Ryo stated as he watch Sarutobi nod his head.

"And you know each location by head?"

"All save the last five, they weren't part of our group before…" Ryo stated with a frown. "We figured that they too follow some pattern as well. Sekhmet's and Anko's Armor gains strength from fighting in poisoned air." Ryo stated shocking a councilman. "What?"

"Sekhmet is one of Anko's ancestors." He stuttered in shock.

"Say what?!" Ryo shouted in shock. "Figures. Each armor derives itself from an element."

"Like?" Kakashi asked.

"Wildfire to fire, the stronger the fire the stronger the armor gets." Ryo stated as he looked at the wall. "Halo and Corruption both gain power from two sources Darkness and Light." Ryo shrugged when he said it. "As each armor fights in it's own territory it is way stronger than any of the others. Say fighting Torrent under water is a bad idea." Ryo stated not as a joke.

"Why is that?" Danzo asked.

"The armor of the Torrent is the strongest submerged in water." Ryo stated as he found what he was looking for. "Here we go… Wildfire will be found here." Ryo put a marker on a spot in Kumo. "Halo and probably Corruption will be found here." He stated as he put another marker down in Dark country. Torrent will definitely be right here." Ryo pointed and placed a marker to a country that was swallowed by the whirlpools it got its name from. "Hardrock will be here." Ryo put a marker to a mountain in Iwa. "Now for the tougher ones. Cruelty will be found under watchful eyes and harshest glares. Venom, deep within a mind of a king. Illusion, hidden from view, under plan sight as you can guess his armor is protecting him from being seen. Starlight will follow that which cares." Ryo stated as he finished his session, and disappeared.

'I want to know how he does it.' Haishi thought as he looked shocked.

Nearby…

'So Sekhmet's kid has the armor… could it be?' Ryo stood up and faded from view, then reappeared holding a book. "I knew keeping a valid record book would help." Ryo stated as he flipped a few pages and paled. 'Great…' Ryo thought as he started to walk to the tower.

In the council chambers…

"Kakashi, we are giving you a mission objective, put the one who wears the armor of Wildfire in the volcano." Koharu ordered.

"I will do as you asked." Kakashi stated as he walked out for his mission.

"That takes care of that thorn. What about the thorn in the Hyuuga clan, Haishi?" Homaru asked.

"The two armors he has in his family, protects him for now." Danzo stated as he looked at Koharu.

Near a volcano, someones sees a red orb crash into the mouth…

"Now this isn't good, I must see if they are alright." A bronzed skinned person stated as he climbed up the mountain. "Hey tell my brother I'm investigating it." He shouted to a blonde haired girl.

"Whatever, Hachi." She snapped as she carried out his order.

"You know Ni, we do have to get along." He shouted before he got a thought. **'At least you're not rapping right now.'** "Everyone's a critic." He muttered as he leaped to another ledge.


	19. The meaning of the armors, and some of 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Well to answer one question the warlord armors are now ronin armors which means anything that affects them will work on all nine armors, ten if you include Starlight.

Chapter 18: The meaning of the armors, and some of the past… pt 2…

Ryo walked through the wall. 'How I can do that, I'm still wondering.' Ryo thought as he appeared to Sarutobi. "I found something that would quite interest you." Ryo stated as he sat down.

"And what might that be?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up.

"I found this when I remembered it. It has all the marriages all the original Ronins were in." Ryo stated as he opened it. "I figure this will be a shock. Rowen Hashiba married Lady Kayura after our last fight, and his first daughter married a man named Ishida Nara. So do you see a connection?" Ryo asked.

"So Shikamaru is related to Rowen, your old friend?" Sarutobi stated in shock.

"Yes, and what's more, is the fact that Sage's daughter ran into a flower grower and his name was Ichigo Yanamaka. Kento's daughter… it's seems we all were cursed with daughters, married into Akimichi family after they found out she could cook. We both know Anko is related to Sekhmet. Cale's family went underground for years but I figured it out, that man named Danzo has him, ironically he wears the armor. Cye went to what's now Mizu, and had a family, Haku came from that family. Itachi, as we both know has the armor of Illusion is directly related to two legends, Madara and Dais, Dais gave himself the name Uchiha so he can walk around towns. And I went to the straights of Naruto to fish and found myself married; I stayed long enough to watch my daughter marry an Uzumaki. And now the two Hyuugas, they are not related to any of the older Ronins.

"Wait if those two aren't related then how do they wear the armor?" Sarutobi asked.

"Each armor has a specific path they must follow. Jin, Rei, Shin, Gi, Chi, Chu, Tei, Ko, Nin, and Ai. And only people with those paths can wear the armors. There is one set of armor that doesn't have a path… but it was badly broken after we fought its user." Ryo stated as he looked down.

"And what is it?" Sarutobi asked hoping for something that they could hide.

"The Black Armor of Inferno, it's a mirror copy of mine. And finding it is a joke… after all we have ways a keeping it safe." Ryo stated as he looked off to the distance.

"And what if I told you we have figured the location of said armor?" Sarutobi stated solemnly.

"Where is it?" Ryo asked out of anger. "Darn it, calm down." Ryo stated more to himself than Sarutobi.

"It's in the hands of Orochimaru, but he can't use it, he left with it that day, so we don't know its exact location." Sarutobi replied.

"Ahh… well at least we have something to work on, oh here, give this to Naruto." Ryo stated as he revealed a White tiger cub. "The name is White Blaze. It's a soul tiger, from the nether world. So it must be well taken care of, it's a rarity outside the nether world. Black Blaze kept it in his mouth." Ryo stated as he left the room leaving the cub on the desk, which mewed at Sarutobi.

At the Raikage's office…

"So my little brother went investigating a ball of light?" The Raikage asked as he looked at Yugito.

"Yes, and you know as well as I do, I couldn't go in." Yugito replied with her head down.

"Have you heard of the group Akatsuki yet?" Raikage asked as he looked at a sheet of paper.

"No should I have?" Yugito asked.

"Well that ball could have been a trap."

"I don't think so; it went into the volcano, nothing we have ever survived in its heat save your brother. If someone did survive they will be hurt, if not dead."

"There's a legend on that volcano that a swordsman could go in and come out even stronger, ever heard that story?"

"Yes, the legend of the Ronins… what does, oh you think that it might be that armor?" Yugito answered as she stood up in shock.

"Yes, if so, I want my brother when he gets back to store it in the vault. Now go!" He ordered as she left the office.


	20. Drinking Strength from Immortal Fire…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

For all those that want Naruto to gain the Inferno... It will not happen in this story, Because Naruto has enough power to summon it alone without the baiting part Ryo had to do when he first started to use it. And then Naruto will just stop using the Wildfire, not going to happen. Oh, I know I'm bad with rhyming so don't complain of Kira's OOC, I know about it!

Chapter 19: Drinking Strength from Immortal Fire…

In the volcano…

'Jin.' Naruto thought as he layed facedown in the pool of lava, not moving at all.

At the lip of the volcano…

'Well what ever it is, it has to be hot.' Kira thought as he started to gain a shroud around him and then he dived into the molten pit. "Now if I were an orb, where will I land?" He muttered as he landed on another ledge and then he spotted his target lying there. "Well I'll be, this will make me a famous Bee." He rhymed out loud as he landed near the fiery pit. 'Well what do you know it's in use?' **'So wake him up, and not with that hideous rhyming.'** 'Okay you made your point.' Kira thought as he stood up. "**Lightning Style: Charge Bolt!**" Kira shouted as he flashed through seals and clapped his hands together to cause electrical energy to form next to his hands which he then troughs at Naruto, only for it to hit a barrier.

'Jin.' Naruto thought as he started to open his eyes and move. "What hit me?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"A couple of bolts, that's what." Kira shouted at the edge.

"Naw didn't feel that. How did I end up in a volcano?" Naruto asked as he stood up and started to walk to Kira.

"Dunno, Yugito and I were scouting and we saw you crash here." Kira stated as he started to show Naruto the way up.

"Well, by guessing I'm in Kumo." Naruto stated as he followed.

"Where ya from?" Kira asked as he climbed wondering why the heat stayed the same. 'It didn't on the way down.' **'I'm thinking on it.'**

"Konoha, that's right, Orochimaru did it." Naruto replied as they reached the surface. "I wonder where the others are at." Naruto stated as he looked at Kira. "Did you see any others?"

"No, if we did, they would have been checked before you… there's a legend about this volcano." Kira stated as he looked at Naruto. 'I'm not in there yet it feels like I am.' **'That's it, but I'm not telling.'**

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"There's a legend about a swordsman that drank strength from immortal fire. That's as close to immortal fire that I can believe." Kira stated as he pointed back to the pit.

"Cool, I wonder if there are any other legends like that." Naruto stated as he yawned a bit.

Away but yet nearby…

'I'm getting closer. Soon Demon you will meet your maker.' Kakashi thought as he continued to run.

Further away…

"Yes we have papers." Jaraiya stated as he showed documents to the Kumo Ninja.

"I understand, but I have to look at them to see if they are legit." The guard stated as he looked at them. "Good your cleared, tell the other Leaf Ninja that passed by that he needs to stop running."

"What other leaf ninja?" Jaraiya asked in shock.

"I thought he was with you, if not he might be doing another mission." The guard replied.

'Danzo, you sly dog.' Jaraiya thought as he and Gai continued.

At the volcano…

'Finally it's cool down enough.' Kira thought as he dropped out of his tail-state. "You know kid I never got your name. Mine's Kira Hachi." Kira stated as he looked to Naruto but was shocked as a white haired guy just kicked Naruto back into the volcano. "You idiot that's a natural landmark." Kira shouted as the place started to shake. "This is an active volcano that has only erupted twice and both times was three thousand years ago." Kira shouted not liking the shaking.

"Well it got rid of that failure." Kakashi stated as he turned to walk away when they both heard something that shocked them both.

"Kakashi that hurt!" Naruto's voice sounded from the pillar of lava as he emerged from it.

"How did you survive?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Well, from what I guess it's that armor." Kira stated dumbstruck.

'Jin.' Naruto thought as his armor flashed and the temperature increased. "I'm tired of you tossing me aside if Sasuke gets behind me in skill, well I hate to break it to you, but Sasuke is behind me. If you think for a moment that I will gladly give my skills that I trained to him…" Naruto ranted not seeing Kakashi go through a certain hand seals and electricity build in Kakashi's hands.

"**Raikiri!**" Kakashi yelled out as he tired to jab his arm into Naruto. "Arggh!" Kakashi shouted in pain as his arm was burned.

"Now why did you attack me?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Kakashi and held him over the volcano.

"T-th-the c-council o-ordered me to." Kakashi stated in pain-filled breathes. "Y-y-you're o-o-out-outshining S-S-Sasuke, you have to be s–s-stopped."

"Good answer and I have a witness to your act of violence at me." Naruto stated as he jerked his head to Kira. "Your coming with me." Naruto stated as he kept a good hold on Kakashi not realizing that it was causing more pain to Kakashi.

"Do you want him to die before you get him there?" Kira asked as he walked along with Naruto.

"Huh." Naruto asked as he looked at Kakashi. "What's still cooking him?"

"You are, or maybe it's your armor?" Kira stated as he looked at Naruto's red armor.

"Hmmm…" Naruto thought for a moment then the Wildfire armor disappeared off of him and Kakashi stopped screaming in pain. "I guess you were right."

"Naruto, Kira, Kakashi, wait why is Kakashi doing here?" Jaraiya asked as he glared at Kira.

"He attacked me." Naruto stated as he saw Gai run up. "Here." Naruto shouted as he tossed the burned body of Kakashi to Gai. "And to make matters worse is that he had orders to do it."

"Well it wasn't from Sensei." Jaraiya stated as he walked over to Naruto. "Hey Gai take him to Konoha. I'm taking Naruto on another mission Sensei ordered me to do."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked as he patted the ground with his foot.

"Finding Tsunade." Jaraiya replied.

"Oh the Legendary Sucker?" Kira asked in surprise.


	21. Churning Under a Sea of Salt…

Chapter 20: Churning Under a Sea of Salt…

In Whirlpool…

"I wish that either the kraken or those besotted whirlpools stopped so we can reengage talks to Konoha." A red head stated as he looked at the huge river. "Hey what's that?!" He shouted as a Blue sphere crashed right into the whirlpools.

"Uzumaki-Sama, we have a bigger problem, the kraken is back in the waters again."

"Damn, and how many times have I asked to be called Sora?" Sora asked the messenger.

"I lost count sir." The messenger joked before running away.

"I hate it when they get a backbone, how did you do it Nii-san?" Sora asked aloud.

In the Hokage's office…

"No, Zabuza. Right now if you leave what's to stop a hunter Nin from taking you out?" Sarutobi shouted.

"I have an undamaged Leaf headband that's what." Zabuza retorted. "If they can't see that then they are blind. Sure, I'm wanted in Mizu but that doesn't mean that they will attack me if I'm a ninja of another village."

"The answer is still no, I will be asking Kakashi to retrieve her." Sarutobi stated as he looked at Zabuza.

"I don't trust him with her. Send Kurenai." Zabuza stated as he went to leave.

At Zabuza's apartment…

"Need some help?" A voice stated in a corner.

"Depends on what it is?" Zabuza stated as he grabbed his handle.

"I saved your life. I can't believe I'm breaking a promise." Ryo stated as he grabbed Zabuza's shoulder and they both disappeared.

In Whirlpool…

"Dang, not up to teleporting others yet." Ryo stated as he sat down.

"That's sick… twirling blue lights does not make for a nice travel plan." Zabuza groaned as he looked to their location. "We are in Whirlpool!" Zabuza shouted at Ryo.

"I know, I brought us here for you." Ryo stated as he coughed a bit.

"Thanks so where will she be?" Zabuza asked worried.

"In the water near the whirlpools." Ryo stated as he stood up. "I have some important things I need to check on." Ryo disappeared.

"Well if she's underwater then…" Zabuza stated as he started to run towards the water doing hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Breathe!**" Zabuza shouted right as he started to dive into the water.

Inside the town…

"Lord Uzumaki someone was stupid and dived into the water." A ninja reported to Sora.

"Prepare a funeral." Sora stated but stopped when he felt someone else. "Who are you?"

"Is that how you talk to an elder?" Ryo asked as he sat in Sora's chair.

"Why are you in my chair?" Sora asked while drawing his sword.

"That would be stupid." Ryo stated as he raised one of the Fervor Katanas. "I'm sure some of you recognize it." Ryo stated as he pointed it at Sora. "Be a good Grandson and sit down."

"I thought you died." Sora shouted in shock.

"I left when my daughter was happily married and next thing I know I'm watching her two kids try to make this town survive." Ryo snapped. "I liked Kushina's plans better than yours. So a Kraken took up residence, you could have attempted to look for me." Ryo pointed to the advisors. "After Konoha's I don't trust you. Leave." Ryo ordered. "The man that entered the straights is searching for his daughter, whom was encased in a blue sphere."

"Well she would be in the water than." Sora replied as he looked at his advisors. "And why haven't you left yet."

"Fine." The two advisors left the room.

"You have a nephew." Ryo stated as he leaned forward. "His name ironically is Naruto; the old name for this place was the Straights of Naruto." Ryo stated as he started to laugh.

"So is Kushina alive or not?" Sora asked.

"See for yourself." Ryo stated as he twisted his hand a bit and a flame mirror appeared. "I put her in stasis because someone tried to kill her." Ryo stated coldly. "She's alive the flames purged the poisons, but to wake her up needs to have her blood, which leaves three people left to wake her. You, me, and Naruto." Ryo stated. "But seeing you are busy here, I can't ask you to."

"Damn… who tried to kill her?" Sora asked.

"Danzo of the Hidden Leaf Village Advisor Council. Why, I don't know." Ryo replied coldly. "But don't think I will let you attack him in revenge." Ryo stated as cold as he did before.

"Fine." Sora stated as he too sat down.

"I believe you might want to watch this." Ryo stated as he changed where they were watching.

In the water…

'Damn a giant squid. Kisame would enjoy talking to it.' Zabuza thought as he continued through the water as he saw a blue sphere in the water. 'There she is.' He thought but gasped as a tentacle grabbed him. "Let go!" He shouted as he chopped it with his sword. 'Damn now I made it angrier.' Zabuza thought as he was nailed with a tentacle.

Deeper…

'Shin… Tou-san is in trouble… I won't betray his faith in me.' Haku thought as she started to stand. "Hey stop that!" She shouted as Zabuza was knocked towards her. "Gotcha." She stated as she swam to the surface. "Get to the beach." She then re-dived into the water. "Hey why are you attacking people?" She asked as it swung at her. "**Super Wave Smasher!**" She shouted as the water around her started to spin.

Back on the surface…

'What is she doing she made a giant Whirlpool!' Zabuza thought as he saw the villagers look in shock.

Back in the water…

"Now you made me mad." As the water calmed, she stared at the giant squid. "I think you need to relocate." Haku stated as she pointed her Jumonji Yari at it, which started to gather water bubbles to it. "**Super Wave Smasher!**" She shouted as she released a powerful wave of water.

Back on the surface…

The entire cannel calmed down and started to glow blue. "What in the world is going on?!" A villager shouted in fear.

"Whatever it is has calmed the waters down." Zabuza stated wondering what was going on.

"Boom!" was all the villagers and Zabuza heard as the saw a pillar of water rise and saw something fly in it.

"Huynhhhhh!" Haku's voice could be heard as she stood on the surface watching something fly in the distance. "Well I hope it likes its new home." Haku stated as the villagers looked at her in fright. "Don't worry about me, I just sent that mean squid to a different ocean." Haku stated as she walked to the beach. 'Now I'm feeling tired all of a sudden.' She thought once she touched the beach.

"So Haku of the Torrent, feeling a bit tired now right?" Ryo's voice sounded from a boulder.

"Yes, oh do you know?" Haku asked in shock.

"My friend Cye used to wear that armor, and he always was weaker on land, but had no equal in the water." Ryo stated as he walked to the both of them, then looked over his shoulder. "Hey send a messenger to Konoha that you want to see your nephew soon." He shouted to his grandson. "Ready to go?" He asked the two water leaf ninjas.

"Yeah." Zabuza stated looking sick.

"I'm ready." Haku stated as all three left via Ryo.

**_A/N: Sorry about the long wait... I combined Cye's awaking with a few elements of my own. Hope you enjoy._**


	22. Darkest Prison Sheds the Light…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

To answer someone's questions...

1. Yes.

2. Soon.

3. Never!

And you figured the reason why Naruto can't wear the Inferno, Do to the fact the Inferno has no set path and Naruto's tendacy to use the strongest thing he has in battles that he needs them, he would stop using the Wildfire which has a path and all that prevented exess chakra will appear causing a tail shroud of at least four+ in tails which means out of control Naruto. I'm planing on giving the Inferno Armor to a blonde, not saying whom... why kill the surprise. I hope I answered the question about when Naruto gets the white armor, it's never.

Chapter 21: Darkest Prison Sheds the Light/ Always Found in the Brightest of Light…

Inside a dark cave system…

"My lord one of the pillars is glowing." A male voice stated to another.

"This doesn't bode well, remember the second Ninja war pushed us into these caves and now we have a glowing pillar." Another male voice shouted as he stood up. "Prepare the ninjas to find a way to stop it from glowing." He ordered.

On the way to Dark country…

'This would be better if I had someone that I could trust.' Asuma thought as three root ninjas followed behind. 'Danzo what's so important about that boy.' Asuma thought as they neared the boarder. "This is the closest we can get without breaking the treaty." Asuma stated as the root Ninjas kept going. 'War monger.' Asuma thought as he stood waiting.

Inside the cave…

"So this is the glowing pillar?" A male asked as he walked up.

"Lord Shin, preparations are complete." A Ninja stated as they pointed to the equipment. "We can stop the glowing pillar at your command."

"Then do so." Shin demanded.

"Understood." The ninja replied as machines turned on and the pillar lost its glow. But as soon as they started to cheer the light resumed. "Nani."

Inside the pillar…

'Rei.' Ino thought as her eyes started to flutter. _'This is going to be interesting…'_

On the outside of the pillar…

The light coming off the pillar intensified and started to radiate light. "Thank you for waking me up." Ino stated as she exploded from the pillar, covered in glowing light.

"Argh, what hit me?" Sai stated as he walked up in armor.

"Dunno, but this place needs some light." Ino stated as she raised her Nodachi to the air.

"This is our village, you dare defile it with light?" Shin yelled at Ino.

"I don't like it this dark. **Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as light energy started to erupt from every reflective surface in the area, and then exploded upwards creating an exit for the two teens. "Let's get out of here." Ino ordered Sai.

"Hmmm… They don't look happy." Sai muttered as they left.

At the boarder…

"What is that pillar of light… Wait Ino's attack causes light to form near her, could it be?" Asuma stated aloud.

A few miles from the cave…

"Good we can now get these things off." Ino stated as she flashed green. "Nani! Armor of Halo Dao Rei!" Ino shouted as she resumed her base armor. "That bites." Ino muttered as she glared at Sai.

"Let's just keep going." Sai stated as he walked on, but stopped. "**Armor of Corruption Dao Ko!**" Sai shouted as he was surrounded by light that revealed him in his armor once again. "What are you still chasing us for?" Sai asked as he moved his hand to the handle of his Nodachi.

"You destroyed our home." Shin shouted as he started to do hand seals.

"**Black Lighting Flash!**" Sai shouted as he raised his sword up then swung it to his side causing a surge of black lighting bolts to appear.

"Nani!" Shin shouted as he was nailed with the bolts.

"You're lucky it's bright out here, or that would have killed you." Sai stated as he held his blade next to Shin's neck. "We are leaving now." Sai stated as he turned around and left Shin sitting there. "I'm sparing you on a whim." Sai stated as he followed Ino.

At the boarder…

Asuma saw five individuals running up. "So you found them let's go." Asuma ordered as he took off for Konoha. "Anyways why are you two still in that base armor?" Asuma asked as he got near Ino.

"Let's just say this, I rather be in it then with nothing." Ino stated with a red face.

"Oh…" Asuma stated with a slight grin.

"Pervert!" Ino shouted as she kicked him in the leg.

"Ino watch it that hurt." Asuma shouted as he limped a bit.

Ino then stopped and started to run a different direction.

"Ino where are you going?" Asuma asked as he noticed her change of direction.

"I'm the only one who can cut it." Ino stated in monotone.

"Cut what?" Asuma asked but realized that she couldn't hear him. "Let's continue. We will report that when we get back." Asuma stated as he looked at the direction she took off in and continued on for home. 'Whatever she has to do will bring her back home.'

Off in the distance…

'Why am I heading this way?' Ino thought as she ran in to some mountains. 'So what if I'm the only one to cut it.' _'Even if it meant waking a friend of yours?' _'Sage, what can I do?' _'Split the rock that houses Hardrock.'_ 'Oh… Wait your telling me I can cut stone!' _'Yes if you awaken the true Thunder Bolt Cut, and I will help you obtain it.'_ 'Thanks Sage.'


	23. Burning on a Throne of Rock…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 22: Burning on a Throne of Rock…

Inside Iwa…

"Lord Tora." A Rock Ninja shouted as he ran to their leader.

"What Taichi?" Tora asked as he looked up from browsing for a new book.

"There is a giant boulder in front of your office." Taichi reported in fear and awe.

"Man, just when I get done with work I have to do more work." Tora gripped as he left the bookstore, named Uzu.

At the Tsuchikage's office…

"I see… well hit it with some earth jutsus." Tora ordered as he looked at it.

"It was smaller before hand, sir. We tried that already and it grew bigger with each one we used. Someone even tried a wind jutsu on it." Another Rock ninja stated as they glared at the rock.

"Maybe my family could move it." Another person stated and many rock ninjas turned and glared at the speakers.

"So how does Konoha know about the rock?" Tora asked as he looked.

"Because it is a prison for an armored person." Choza stated as he walked up with three clan members. "On the count of three." He ordered as the all grabbed the bottom. "Three!" All of them tried to lift but got no where.

Later that night…

"I'm sorry that it proved harder to move than you thought." Tora stated at a hotel room.

"How can we move it or even crack it?" An Akimichi shouted in despair.

"We try everything at our disposal." Choza stated as he looked out the window.

In the wilderness…

'_Ino stop.'_ 'Sage?'_ 'Good of a place as any. Sit down, calm down, and find your center.'_ 'Okay.' Ino thought as she sat down and started to meditate. _'Good now watch some of my memories.'_

Flashback…

Under a waterfall…

'Rei.' Sage thought as he realized his armors power right as the water was frozen.

On a cliff near a giant boulder…

"So this is the end for the Armor of Hardrock." A voice stated as Sage got to the cliff.

"I don't think so Cale." Sage shouted as the person known as Cale looked at him. "**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Sage shouted as he was enveloped by the light energy and preceded to jump into the attack and sliced right through the rock. "Hey Kento wake up!" Sage shouted as he landed.

End flashback…

'_Not all of it happened as I remembered, must be I'm getting old. But the true Thunderbolt Cut is a single cut.'_ 'Thanks.' Ino thought as she got up and continued on.

In Iwa…

"So neither Konoha nor our own Ninjas are capable to damage this rock." Tora muttered as he glared at the rock.

"We will find a way. If there was a way to wake up Choji then it would be no problem." Choza stated as they have used anything to crack the rock.

Nearby and on a roof…

'Here goes.' Ino thought as she stood in her base armor, when she did a twirl. "**Armor of Halo Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted as she brought forth her armor. "Find my center… Stay Calm… And release all my power." Ino stated as she raised her sword to the air. **"Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as light energy gathered around her and then she jumped into the energy.

At the rock…

"**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" They heard a female shout out.

"Who is attacking?" Tora yelled out in shock.

"Why is Ino here?" Choza shouted as he looked for her.

"Hey Choji wake up!" Ino shouted as she split the stone with a single cut, landing between the two people standing there.

"How could you cut it?" Tora sputtered in shock.

"Ino you could have killed Choji like that." Choza stated in fear.

"Ino, your annoying." Choji stated as the rock was blown apart. "Does anyone have something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Here, son." Choza stated as he handed Choji a bag of chips.

"That was cool." Ino stated as she grinned then landed in a heap. "But now I'm tired."

"Hey Ino thanks." Choji stated as he sat down next to her. "It was nice in there, but I don't need beauty sleep."

"Neither do I. And I was stuck in a pillar." Ino stated while glaring at the spot where the boulder was.

"We need to head back to Konoha." Choza ordered the two teens.

"Okay…" Ino stated as she fell asleep.

"Dad don't worry I can carry her." Choji stated as he picked her up and proceeded to do that.

"Well I've got paperwork to do." Tora muttered hoping to be stuck out there for another day. 'Hmmm…' Tora looked thoughtful as his secretary looked at him.

"No." she stated as she pointed to his office. "A real one is okay but a fake one no."

"Your no fun." Tora gripped as he went into his office.

**_A/N: I wanted to update this on the weekend but... Well I know this one is short but it ties in better this way._**


	24. Under Watchful Eyes and Harshest Glares…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Hakuryuran, there is more than the five Ronin armors as well, the four Warlord armors are included. And Hinata is not upstairs in the sky, The armor of Strata is the Air Armor, so it going to space is believable, now the Starlight armor doesn't have the protections that the others have, it's more Ninja than Samurai like the other nine, but it was created by Talpa so it can be treated like one of the armors.

Chapter 23: Under Watchful Eyes and Harshest Glares…

In the Hyuuga clan compound…

'Where is Hinata and Neji…' Hiashi thought as he paced in the courtyard.

"Lord Hiashi, reports of one of the teams sent to retrieve some of the individuals have came back." Sora reported.

"Thanks, Sora." Hiashi replied.

At the tower…

"You mean you let Ino leave the group because she acted differently?" Sarutobi yelled at his son in anger.

"She stated something about a rock that only she could cut. I was curious about it myself, and you know that base set of armor enhances their physical aspects." Asuma replied.

"So much for trying to keep a calm look." Hiashi stated from the doorway. "I was hoping that my daughter was found."

"No such luck, I have all the best people going over that poem he gave us and they haven't figured the location of Shikamaru yet. But they have figured that Neji has to be in view of something." Sarutobi replied with his head down. "If only we knew where to look… wait Strata is in a place we cannot reach." Sarutobi mumbled as he looked up then out the window. "Hiashi activate your Byakugan and look as high as you can."

"**Byakugan!**" Haishi stated as his eyes gained the noticeable blood bulge. "I can see a dark blue dot but it's still out of my range."

"Then I figured out where Shikamaru is. He is in the sky floating." Sarutobi stated.

"Wrong, he is in space." Ryo stated in a chair.

"And what makes you say that?" Hiashi retorted.

"I have been up there my self getting Rowen." Ryo replied.

"Oh… wait how did you get up there?" Asuma asked.

"Something that I will not go through again. I have a way to bring him down." Ryo stated as he faded from view.

"Well seeing that we have to wait." Hiashi stated as he stood up. 'I saw something off to the side.'

"It was a helpful thing you did Hiashi." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the paperwork. "Dismissed."

Outside Hiashi went to the Hokage moment…

"**Byakugan!**" Hiashi stated as he reactivated his bloodline. 'I was right that Yellow fire is there.' Hiashi thought as he went in that direction.

In the office…

'What are you up to Hiashi?' Sarutobi thought as he looked at the globe while two clones did the work. 'Good thing I found your secret Minato.'

In a clearing…

'Chu.' Neji thought as he struggled against the chains. 'Why am I stuck?'

Approaching the clearing…

'I see it's Neji… finally I find one of them.' Hiashi thought as he landed in the clearing. "Neji I see you decided to live to your namesake." Hiashi joked as he walked to one of the links and pulled it free.

"Not by choice. And why are you helping me?" Neji asked as he waited for an answer.

"I owe my brother." Hiashi stated as he pulled another one free. 'Two down two to go.'

"You owe him?" Neji repeated. 'That goes with my theory. Chu.'

"Yes, I wanted to go, but he knocked me out and took my place." Hiashi stated as he pulled the second to last chain free.

"Good you answered some of the questions I had." Neji stated as he pulled the last one free himself. "Now how far are we to Konoha?"

"Not far." Hiashi replied as they both started to head back.

In the Hokage's office…

'So he's found Neji… he was in view of the monument. Well they do have harsh glares.' Sarutobi thought as he looked up and saw Gai running to the village at top speed. "What's with him?"

With the two Hyuugas and Gai…

"Sensei why are you carrying Kakashi-san?" Neji asked as he saw Gai running.

"He had orders from the council. That didn't match Sarutobi's orders." Gai stated as they all continued on.

In Kakashi's mind…

"I failed." Kakashi muttered.

"I'll say. You did what I told you not to do." A voice stated as Kakashi turned around.

"Naruto? No…" Kakashi's lone eye widened. "I'm such an idiot." Kakashi shouted as he looked at Minato.

"Yes you are, I told you time and time always look at the underneath." Minato stated as he looked at his student.

"Sarutobi told me he died, I actually believed him. What a fool I am, I tossed him aside because the council asked me to." Kakashi stated as he looked up. "Kill me please."

"I can't kill you, you must make amends, and yell at Sarutobi for me his charade has gone on long enough my son needs a life." Minato stated as he started to fade.

In the hospital room…

"So your telling me Kakashi attacked Naruto do to orders from the council." Sarutobi asked Gai in a quiet yell.

"Hai." Gai answered as he looked down.

"And now I regret it. Can I talk to you in private?" Kakashi asked as he opened his eye.

"Gai, please leave." Sarutobi ordered as he looked at Kakashi. "And what is it you want to talk about?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Kakashi asked.

**_A/N: Now wondering what Kakashi meant? And now there's Venom, Illusion, Starlight, and Strata to go. And how is Ryo going to get Shikamaru down?_**


	25. Hidden from View, Under Plain Sight…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Hakuryuken, Itachi entered Konoha during the month interval in this story. And about that... Itachi isn't as evil as everyone makes him out to be, I revealed it after the wave mission. Itachi has to stay hidden for awhile then again he doe have the best armor for that. Sarutobi wanted to step down and retire again, again it will be explained. Currently being taken care of by Inuzukas Because Naruto nor Jayaiya was in town when Ryo gave it to Sarutobi. For a little while no... After an event yes.

Chapter 24: Hidden from View, Under Plain Sight…

In another room…

"Uncle did you see that coming?" Neji asked.

"No I did not. Let's keep spying." Hiashi stated as they both turned their eyes to Kakashi's room.

In Kakashi's room…

"Lie to you?" Sarutobi asked in shock.

"About Naruto, why did you lie to me about him?" Kakashi asked in grief.

"I never lied to you about him he isn't the beast…" Sarutobi started to say.

"About who he is, I just realized on my way here who is his father. If you don't come clean I might start a little rumor." Kakashi stated as he looked at the aged Hokage.

"Fine I did it to protect him from his father's enemies, and you were too young to take care of him." Sarutobi stated.

"And after I was old enough?" Kakashi asked.

"You had too many enemies yourself." Sarutobi retorted.

"And after I started to belittle him?" Kakashi stated with a bit of anger.

"I thought you would be in shock." Sarutobi stated with a frown.

"Too late for that… I just wish I knew why you never told me Sensei's kid was still alive, besides the obvious charade." Kakashi stated.

"Charade?" Sarutobi asked out of anger.

"If you truly cared about his well being you wouldn't have let it get that far, you kept pushing aside the facts till they were buried, if you don't tell him soon I will." Kakashi shouted. "Enough of the hatred, if people like me can't see the image think about those that hate Sensei; they will see him as Sensei." Kakashi asked a little quieter.

"I know… I blinded myself as you say I have, but your actions might dispel a few minds not the entire village." Sarutobi stated.

"I figured a way around it… get rid of the council, they ordered the death of a ninja without warrant." Kakashi stated as he fell asleep.

"I see…" Sarutobi smiled as he left the room.

In the other room…

"I see." Hiashi stated with a Narutoish grin.

"Uncle that's creepy." Neji stated as he stood up. "Any ways there is something on the tower." Neji preceded to leave the hospital.

In the Hokage's office…

"You called us in here?" Himura asked.

"Yes I did." Sarutobi stated.

"And what do you want us to talk about?" Koharu asked.

"Naruto." Sarutobi stated very calmly.

"What about him?" Danzo asked as he looked up.

"I gained a report that states you ordered a death with out warrant." Sarutobi stated as he calmly rose from his seat.

"And who gave you that report?" Koharu asked as she backed up.

"Classified. And you know the punishment for that crime?" Sarutobi asked as he walked around his desk. "Naruto survived your little attempt."

"So Kakashi died." Himura stated wondering who spilled.

"No he still alive, but you three are under arrest for the attempt to kill an active Ninja without warrant. Seize them and anything they have will go to those in their wills anything over the amounts listed goes to the target as per the law." Sarutobi stated to the Ambu that came in to haul them to their prison.

"You will not get away with this…" Danzo shouted but stopped when a three steel claw erupted though him.

"I had enough of your missions to try to kill me." Sai stated as he pulled his claw out of Danzo.

"Sai stand down." Sarutobi ordered.

"Sir, I was following the law." Sai stated as he looked at the other two. "Now they can't be freed by Danzo's men."

"You traitor." Koharu shouted at Sai.

"I was betrayed first, and how is it betrayal if you thought you couldn't be touched?" Sai asked as he dispelled the armor. "I will take my punishment." Sai stated.

"No if what you say is true then you just saved me some time." Sarutobi stated as he looked at the Ambu. "Take them away and take his body to the morgue."

On the roof…

"**Byakugan!**" Neji stated as he activated his bloodline in his armor. 'The disturbance is right over here.' Neji walked over to the spot. "Uncle, do you see anything wrong in this spot?"

"No… but if you do than perhaps it has to do with your armor?" Hiashi asked as he looked at the spot Neji was near.

"Hmmm…" Neji thought for a few moments, before poking the spot.

'Nin.' Itachi thought as the illusion fell. "Thank you for waking me up." Itachi stated as he stood up. "We need go see Sarutobi." Itachi stated as he stood up and leaned over the side of the building. "Coming?"

Inside the office…

"Hokage-sama, long time, no see." Itachi stated as he walked in from the window. "How is my little brother?"

"He still thinks you did it on you own violation." Sarutobi stated. "But now he has Orochimaru's curse seal."

"Damn that means I can't talk to him." Itachi stated as he dispelled his armor much to the shock of Neji and Hiashi.

"You're an S-rank criminal." Neji stated as he backed up.

"Not really, I killed my clan under orders for their plan to over throw the village." Itachi stated. "But I didn't complete the mission I left two alive." Itachi stated much to the confusion of Sarutobi.

"Who else of your clan is still alive?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Nidame Mizukage, Madara Uchiha." Itachi stated as he looked out the window. "Even with the armor I couldn't kill them all in one night." Itachi stated as he looked at Sarutobi.

"I see. So he didn't die at that location." Sarutobi stated as he looked at some papers. "Use your armors illusions to give yourself some cover till I can come up with a plausible reason for your return." Sarutobi ordered as the door was knocked on. "Come in." Sarutobi stated as Itachi replaced his armor.

"Ah, you found another two, and we bring two with us." Choza stated. "If it wasn't for Ino we would be stuck trying to free Choji."

"Wait Choji was incased in a rock right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Choza asked.

"Before Ino left the group she was in she stated that only she could cut the rock." Sarutobi stated as he looked at Ino who was red. "And it looks like she was right."

"I will take my leave." Itachi stated as he turned to leave the office. "The only reason I'm not taking it off right now, is the fact that some people will react wrong."

"Don't mind him, he had a hard life before today." Sarutobi stated as he waved them all out of his office.

In some off skirt of a town…

"Are you sure Tsunade would be glad to see you?" Kabuto asked as he looked at Orochimaru's body.

"I figured that she might be." Orochimaru stated before coughing badly. "Damn poison."

"I tried to make anti-venom but it keeps changing every four seconds." Kabuto stated as they entered the town.

Inside the town…

"You're telling me Sensei wants me to take over for a few years?" Tsunade asked. "Why?"

"Simple he wants to rest." Jaraiya stated.

"I think this is boring why couldn't we stop for clothing?" Naruto asked as he leaned back. "How about a game?"

"What type?" Tsunade asked.

"Poker, if I win you come take over the village, but if I lose… Jaraiya will write a contract saying he will no longer peep on women." Naruto stated as he leaned forward.

"I'm game, if I lose to you brat I will give this to you as well." Tsunade stated as she dangled a necklace in front of Naruto.

**_A/N: Please don't pick at my grammer if Spell checker doesn't catch it, it's correct. and here's a good question who wins the game of poker?_**


	26. Deep with in the Mind of a King…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 25: Deep with in the Mind of a King…

"Hey I didn't agree to this!" Jaraiya shouted.

"So, I accept your offer." Naruto stated. "One problem no deck."

"I have one." Tsunade stated as she pulls it out. 'I have never lost when I put that necklace up for a bet.'

A few hours later…

"I-I-I-I LOST!" Tsunade shouted in shock as she saw Naruto having a Royal Flush for the third time. "How can someone be that lucky?" She asked as she glared at Jaraiya, whose mouth was open.

"I'm lucky, because of what I am." Naruto stated as he leaned back.

"There's a giant Snake attacking the village!" Someone yells at the entrance of the bar.

"Orochimaru." All four Ninjas stated at the same time, before they all left.

Near the entrance…

"So if it isn't my two teammates, I just wanted to ask Tsunade to heal some poison that I was hit with." Orochimaru stated as he looked at them.

"No, you attacked the village we all hail from." Tsunade shouted. "I might not like the village, but I don't go around trying to get rid of it." Tsunade clenched her fist.

"Kukukuku… You still don't get it. I never was apart of that pathetic view that Sensei kept talking about. Power begets power." Orochimaru stated as he coughed a bit.

"It seems like all we do is bicker." Jaraiya muttered as he stood ready.

"Naruto-kun why are you here?" Kabuto asked shocked to see one of the armors still around.

"Hmmm… so that monk was right." Orochimaru stated in shock.

"Kabuto so you're a traitor." Naruto stated as he raised one arm and started to move the other in front of him. "**Armor of Wildfire!**" Then he raised both arms then slammed them down. "**Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted as he moved both hands to his side.

'So he bares that one.' Tsunade thought as she started to do hand seals. 'A bet and a bet.'

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" Three voices shouted out as three massive clouds erupted.

"**Finally, cough… hack… I can get this stupid thing out of my mouth. HACK!"** Mondo stated as he coughed up a peach orb. **"Thank you Orochimaru you were finally useful for me. Lord Sekhmet!?"**

"Huh, no the name's Anko." Anko stated as the orb dissipated.

"**Lady Anko, it's a pleasure… Well Orochimaru it seems like our deal is off."** Mondo stated as he disappeared.

"Damn I needed his help." Orochimaru mumbled as he quickly did the seals for summoning again. "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" He shouted and nothing appeared. "Nani!"

"**Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko shouted as a whip made from six katanas was swung at him as well as a giant knife.

Nearby…

"It seems like Orochimaru is in trouble." Kabuto stated as he tried to help his master.

"You have to get past me." Naruto stated as he connected the katanas together.

'I don't have the skill to dodge that at this range. And the fact that's fire means I can't regenerate the damage.' Kabuto thought as he burrowed into the ground.

With the two sound Ninjas…

"We have to leave… we're no match against two of them, let alone the two Sannins." Kabuto stated as he appeared near Orochimaru.

"I have to agree with you." Orochimaru stated as he too melded with the ground. "Till we meet again." Orochimaru taunted as his eyes widen as Anko was coming down at that spot swinging her katanas at his present location.

"JUST DIE!" Anko shouted as she plunged her katanas in the ground barely missing him, but still causing the massive poison explosion. "Damn."

"You're Anko?" Jaraiya asked as he walked up.

"Yup, the one and only sexy yet dangerous Ninja you could ever get." Anko stated as she dispelled her armor. "Why did you want to know?"

"We were trying to figure some of the locations of those armors… now if memory serves me right, the only ones left is Cruelty, Strata, Illusion, and Starlight." Jaraiya stated as he looked at Anko in the base armor. "You might not want to disengage it."

"Why not?"

"The armors ate our clothes." Naruto muttered.

"Oh… well at least I'm out of Mondo's gullet." Anko joked.

"Deep within the mind of a king… the snake king thinks with his mouth." Jaraiya mumbled.

Back in Konoha…

"Sorry but Ryo helped me get to the location." Zabuza stated as he handed a document to Sarutobi. "The leader of Uzu asked me to hand this to you."

"Hmmm… I see… well I'll let you off this one time Zabuza." Sarutobi stated as he looked at Haku. "It's a pleasure to see you back in the village."

Nearby…

"Eight out of ten awakened… Soon the Armor of Strata will fall like a comet." Ryo stated as he looked to the sky. 'Rowen, teach him to control the fall.'

**_A/N: Hmmm... A Shika-comet is coming soon to a fanfiction near you soon, just need to free Hinata first. Any guesses on how Ryo is going to get Shikamaru down needs to PM me there guess._**


	27. Always Follows that Which Cares…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 26: Always Follows that Which Cares…

Inside a dark cave…

"Itachi and Kisame haven't reported in over three weeks." Konan reported to the leader of Akatsuki.

"I only found Kisame's body." Zetsu stated. "**It was hit by over four hundred different traps of different styles.**"

"So you still haven't found Itachi's body?" Pain asked as he looked at Zetsu.

"So maybe he went out in a bang?" Deidara asked as he wondered who took out an Uchiha.

"No one goes out like you will Deidara, maybe Konoha has the body?" Sasori asked as he too wondered.

"Can I take his place?" Tobi asked as he hopped up and down. 'Did he betray me?'

"Tobi stay after, but yes you may take his spot. We need the ring Orochimaru stole and Itachi's ring." Pain stated. "Dismissed." Pain ordered.

"You wished to see me?" Tobi asked as he stayed behind.

"No I wanted Madara." Pain stated.

"And…" Tobi's voice changed to a darker tone.

"It seems like Itachi hid a few things." Pain stated.

"I see. Nagato, if what I found out today is true… then the only way for us to get the nine tails is to send Hidan and Kazaku after him." Madara stated as he sat down.

"I will inform them when they make contact; remember they are after the seven tails." Nagato stated.

"Pull them off, they will resume after they obtain the nine tails." Madara ordered.

"Hai." Nagato stated as he looked at the wall again and another person walked out. "I will send Deva to them to tell them."

A few days travel with the five ninjas from Konoha…

"So where are we now?" Naruto asked as they made it to a town.

"It's just a hot spring hotel, Naruto." Jaraiya replied as the entire group went in. "It looks like the girls are going for a dip… hey, where are you going, Naruto?" Jaraiya asked as he tried to grab Naruto's back base plate.

"The male's side. I'm tired and I want to check if it refunded my clothes yet." Naruto stated.

With the girls…

"So Anko, how is that armor of yours?" Tsunade asked as they all were in the pool.

"Not so bad… as I wear it I'm immune to all poisons, even the ones on my blades." Anko stated as she thought back to the time it saved her life.

"Okay… anything we need to know?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Anko.

"Well, if any of my swords connect with anything it creates an aura of Poison that only I can breathe… and my armor gets even stronger with poison enriched air." Anko gleefully stated making Shizune shiver.

"Okay, what do you know on the others?" Tsunade asked as she glanced at her assistant.

"Not much, save Naruto's is fire proof, and Haku's gets stronger under the water." Anko replied.

"Well…" Tsunade started to say when something crashed through the wall.

On the male side…

'Well, at least I have spare clothes at home.' Naruto thought as he rested in the water.

"Die!" A male voice shouted as someone fell into the water aiming at him.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed a blue orb into the guy. "Hey what was the purpose of attacking me?"

"That necklace you wear." The guy stated as he revealed that he wore armor. "I want it."

"Well, your going to have to take it from me. I won it fair and square." Naruto shouted as saw something from the dressing room get tossed to him. "But you just got owned. Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin." Naruto stated as he gained red base armor, but he was surprised when the guy just grabs him and tossed him through the wall.

"Owe…" Naruto stated as he tried to stand up but was hit again by the guy as he walked threw the damaged wall.

"Armor of Venom Dao Tei." Anko stated as she tried to attack from behind only to get use as a club herself. 'Not fair.' Anko thought as she was tossed around like a weightless toy.

Above the Cliffside…

'Ai.' Hinata thought as she was suspended in the air, surrounded by trees.

Back in the hot springs…

"How can we stop him?" Naruto asked a battered Anko.

"I don't know but he certainly made me pissed." Anko stated as she glowed in light and soon in full armor. "He will not be standing for long." Anko stated as she pulled two swords free. "**Snake…**" Anko started to say but was cuffed by the armor wearing guy.

"I heard about Konoha's ten armors I thought it was just a rumor." The guy stated as he saw Tsunade. "Care to make a payment?"

"Crap." Tsunade muttered.

"**Star Sword Scream!**" A female shouted from above them, as waves of light started to flow from the sky that turned to purple lighting bolts. "You leave them alone, or feel my Star Swords once more." Hinata stated as she landed holding two elongated sais, and her ninja style armor.

"Hinata, boy, are we glad to see you." Naruto stated as he struggled to stand up.

"I figured that much. But we still have to deal with him." Hinata stated without turning.

"Why are you not trying to give me my necklace?!" The guy yelled as he ran at Naruto only to stop when Hinata appeared in front of Naruto.

"I think you misunderstand… I think we can solve this peacefully or not." Hinata stated as she crossed the Sai/Swords.

"Hey Ganju you forgot I won that hand." Tsunade shouted. "So you don't own that necklace." Tsunade stated as she decked him and sent him air-fist. "I forgot he was after that necklace." Tsunade paled when she felt the directed KI from three sources. "I said I forgot!" Tsunade shouted back at them.

"Okay what did I miss?" Jaraiya asked as he walked up. "It looks like a battle was… fought… here. Who are you little vix… OUCH!" Jaraiya shouted in pain when Naruto's fist connected with Jiraiya's face.

"She's my age, Ero-sannin." Naruto stated as he watched the super pervert wiggle in pain.

"Who is he Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"My newest sensei, Ero-Sannin." Naruto replied without any remorse.

"Shouldn't you show him a little respect?" Hinata asked worried.

"He's a pervert, and an open one at that. He writes the smut Icha-Icha." Naruto stated as he then looked at Tsunade.

"Fine I'll heal him but we need to hit the road." Tsunade stated as they all got out of the resort.

**_A/N: Look another chapter... Hinata's Armor doesn't quite work like the others, hers reacts more when the path is followed; so in that regaurd her resting place would move about so... sorry if it wasn't what you expect. I have a challenge in my profile for those who like this story._**


	28. Floating Amongst the Eyes of Ages…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 27: Floating Amongst the Eyes of Ages…

Back in Konoha…

"It's good to be back." Naruto stated as the group walked by. "Well, three of us needs to head home to get stuff." Naruto muttered as he walked away.

"I agree, this isn't a comfortable outfit." Hinata stated as she went in the direction of her home.

"Well, I need to see if there is some dango left at the stand." Anko stated as she went in a different direction.

"What's with them?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade leans near her students head and whispered. "What would you do if you had something that ate your clothes?"

Shizune blushed as she thought about it. "I see."

"Coming Jaraiya." Tsunade demanded.

"Hai, might as well see sensei." Jaraiya stated as the three went to the tower.

At the tower…

"So you're telling me we now have nine out of ten armors in the village again?" Sarutobi asked Jaraiya.

"So the others are awake?" Jaraiya asked in shock.

"Yes they are, tonight would be the best time to wake Strata." Ryo stated from behind Tsunade.

"Who are you?" Shizune asked as she went to defend her sensei.

"Don't be alarmed, I do that a lot. My name is Ryo Sanada of the Inferno." Ryo stated as he sat down.

"Okay you said something about waking Strata?" Tsunade asked. "If memory serves me right that's the air armor." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, and right now it's in space." Ryo stated.

"So how are you going to wake him up?" Jaraiya asked.

"Simple, you'll see it tonight." Ryo stated as he faded from view.

"I'll never get used to him doing that." Sarutobi muttered.

In space…

'Chi.' Shikamaru thought as he floated in space, inside a dark blue sphere. "Well it could be worse…" Shikamaru stated as he sat there looking at the planet. _'And how would that be?' _"We could be falling." _'Somehow I think we are going to.' _'And why do you say that?' _'Ah… can I get back to on that?'_ 'Sure…'

Later that day…

"So everyone ready?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah!" Ino shouted as she pulled out her sphere.

"Ready." Itachi stated as he walked in wearing his armor.

"Shikamaru better not be napping." Anko stated as she pulled hers out.

"He might be." Choji stated as he looked up.

"Enough chit-chat." Neji stated bored.

"Nii-san." Hinata muttered.

"Well, I hope this works." Haku stated as she walked up.

"It better." Sai stated.

"It will." Naruto nodded as they all looked at Ryo.

"To arms." Ryo shouted as they all gained their base armor.

"**Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted as he flashed red.

"**Armor of Halo Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted as she flashed green.

"**Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!**" Choji shouted as he flashed orange.

"**Armor of Torrent Dao Shin!**" Haku shouted as she flashed light blue.

"**Armor of Cruelty Dao Chu!**" Neji shouted as he flashed yellow.

"**Armor of Venom Dao Tei!**" Anko shouted as she flashed peach. 'Pink! Of all the colors it could have been it had to be PINK!'

"**Armor of Corruption Dao Ko!**" Sai shouted as he flashed light purple.

"**Armor of Starlight Dao Ai!**" Hinata shouted as she flashed pink.

"**Armor of Illusion Dao Nin!**" Itachi shouted as he flashed dark purple.

"**Power of Inferno Dao Jin!**" Ryo shouted as he flashed white as the other colors collected to his. "**Rage of Inferno!**" Ryo shouted as he created a flaming pillar aimed at the sky. "I'm aiming to miss but it will disturb his orbit." Ryo revealed as they saw a dark blue comet come crashing to the ground.

In space…

'_I told you we would end up falling!'_ 'Shut up and how do we stop this mad freefall?'_ 'Well that's the easy part… there's three speeds, slow, fast, and no brakes… right now we have no brakes.'_

**_A/N: Anti-clamatic? Naw... Shikamaru's Protection orb has no brakes! Reasons for the other armors is that the White Armor needed a boost in power and it can still draw power from the other armors. Sure it's the strongest armor, but even then it needs help, Talpa anyone..._**


	29. Unmoored in the Sea of the Sky…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 28: Unmoored in the Sea of the Sky…

'THEN HOW DO I START THE BRAKES!'_ 'Well, you focus.'_ 'Like this.' Shikamaru thought as the decent started to slow down to a crawl. _'Yep, now keep it at this speed and you will be home by the end of the week.'_ 'Too slow… hmmm…' Shikamaru thought as he let his focus go and started to plummet back to the planet. _'Get this ball under control before you kill people!'_ 'I figured out how fast it takes to regain control so we can let it fall right now.' Shikamaru thought as he continued to let it fall.

Back on the roof of the tower…

"Why hasn't he stopped the freefall yet?" Ryo muttered out loud.

"Maybe Shikamaru hasn't woke up yet?" Choji asked as they all watched the ball of death still plummeting at them.

In the ball…

"I say right about now…" Shikamaru stated as he started to concentrate and the ball started to slow down.

With the group…

"He sped it up so he could get down faster!" Ryo shouted in shock. "Wait does that mean he was awake this entire time?" Ryo asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Nearby…

"Shikaku, I know Sarutobi told us that dark blue dot in the sky is Shika… But why is it falling?" Yoshiro asked.

"Maybe because they have the requirements to bring him down." Shikaku replied. "Troublesome."

"WHAT WAS THAT… IF IT WAS THAT ONE WORD IT'S THE COUCH FOR YOU!" Yoshiro shouted.

'Troublesome.' Shikaku thought as he bowed his head.

In the ball…

'See and now how do I disengage the ba…' Shikamaru started to ask as the ball dissolved as he came near the tower. "Okay… clouds are better on this side."

"Smart-baka!" Ino shouted as she walked up.

"Thanks for getting me down. I was up since Naruto woke." Shikamaru stated. "But I had no idea how to land the ball."

"Shikamaru!" A female's voice shouted.

"Kaa-san! Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as she walked up.

"Now, now, why don't you get out of that and walk home with me." Yoshiro asked.

"How about no. If I disengage the armor I won't be wearing anything because it's sleep mode destroys anything under it." Shikamaru stated as he removed the outer armor. "I can walk home in this."

"Oh… I never knew." Yoshiro stated as she soon followed Shikamaru home.

In Sound Village…

"I want you four to make contact with Sasuke and then bring him here." Orochimaru ordered with bandages over a few parts of his body. 'Damn venom made me switch too early.'

"Lord Orochimaru, if you want I can watch from a far." Kabuto requested.

"No, if I send anyone it will be Kimimaro and then it will be you." Orochimaru stated as he looked at a black suit of armor. "If need be take this to Sasuke."

**_A/N: There is a reason for the really short chapter... After this is going to be a New Arc, Namely dealing with a sharingan misfit. I tried to keep it in tune with the series in timing. So give the next Chapters some time they will be larger for more takes place in them... And Why didn't anyone review on the last Chapter? _TT**


	30. Circle Reformed…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 29: Circle Reformed…

Konoha the next day…

"So Shikamaru and Shino will advance to chuunin, but didn't Naruto win the chuunin exams?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the document.

"Why should the Demon get promoted…" a civilian council member started to say but was launched by a punch.

"Any good reasons without the fox." Tsunade asked with a glare.

"He needs to learn when to pass a challenge." Another civilian council member reported. "He tried to fight Orochimaru when Orochimaru attacked his team."

"Point, but if Naruto shows the growth for promotion he gets it." Tsunade ordered. "But I'm amazed you didn't try to put Sasuke's name here."

"He failed to show up on time and he lost his match." Genma stated as he stood up. "His name was not up for selection."

"Okay, that concludes today's meeting." Tsunade stated as she got up and walked away.

At the location for Team Ten…

"**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as she practiced her different versions of the attack. "This is quite a workout. Hey Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming, and it's not sensei." Shikamaru stated as he looked up at the sky.

"Shikamaru, Lady Hokage wants you at her office in twenty minutes." A random Chuunin stated. "I don't know why though." The chuunin mumbled under his breath.

With team seven…

"How could the dope have gotten so much power?" Sasuke pondered as he punched a tree, not seeing one of his teammates watching. "Because he has that power he holds me back, and Sakura is as useless."

'**Did he just call us useless?'** 'He has no regard for his teammates.' Sakura thought to herself before turning around and smacking right into Kakashi.

"I believe you heard Sasuke, I'm been trying to break him of that. Yet it seems to never hold." Kakashi stated as he looked at his once prized student. "Come team meeting is in a different location, I believe Sasuke needs to learn to cool off." Kakashi stated as he lead her to a different area.

After Kakashi leaves…

"So you're the kid that Master Orochimaru wants us to bring to him." Sakon stated as he landed.

"I don't give a fuck." Tayuya stated as she looked at Sasuke.

"Tayuya shut up." Jirobo ordered as he too landed.

"I say we just grab him and take him with us, but orders are orders." Kidomaru stated.

"How about you all die." Sasuke shouted as he leaped at Sakon with a kick.

"Tut, tut, Master Orochimaru was right, you are fun." Sakon stated as he blocked the kick and kicked Sasuke in return. "We have an offer to give you. You want power?"

"Will it help me to kill my brother?" Sasuke asked as he slowly got back up.

"It depends if your will is strong enough to use it." Sakon stated giving the bait to Sasuke.

"If it can help so be it." Sasuke stated while smirking.

"Good, come meet us at the north gate at midnight." Sakon stated as the Sound Four left.

With the rest of team seven…

"I want you two to spar no powers and no weapons." Kakashi stated as he stood between them. "Begin."

Naruto began by kicking out in a wide arc making Sakura duck not expecting Naruto to switch to a handstand to do a flip kick. 'Damn this is harder out of armor than I thought it would be.'

'So fast.' Sakura thought as she was launched into the air and landed hard.

"Break." Kakashi yelled out as both members stopped. "Naruto, you've improved greatly. Sakura did you see where you made the mistake?"

"Hai, it happened when I ducked." Sakura stated. "Naruto flowed into another attack that I wasn't expecting."

"Correct, this time it will be me and Naruto." Kakashi stated as he got ready to engage. "And like before no powers and no weapons. So I will keep it covered." Kakashi stated as he pointed to his headband.

"Okay." Naruto stated before waiting.

"Sakura start it." Kakashi ordered as he got ready.

"Begin." Sakura shouted as Kakashi rushed at Naruto with a right hook that Naruto knocked aside with grace and nailed Kakashi in the gut hard followed it up with an uppercut.

'Impressive.' Kakashi thought as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "You'll have to do better than that to take me down." Kakashi stated as he rushed again but went down to do a leg sweep, in which Naruto leaped over and came down with an axe kick, Kakashi just rolled out of the way went into a spinning kick. "**Konoha whirlwind!**" Kakashi shouted as he did a special kick which went over Naruto's head because he ducked it.

"Nice try. But you left yourself wide open, I learned this from an old man. **Leaf Style Hidden Finger Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!**" Naruto shouted as he attempted to use an almost forbidden taijutsu attack, but Kakashi shushined away.

"Naruto you win." Kakashi stated pale as a ghost.

"Sensei, what was the attack that Naruto tried to use?" Sakura asked.

"A Jutsu created by my sensei's sensei, if Naruto learned it that means…" Kakashi had hearts for eyes. "I can get them all signed, team meeting is over." Kakashi just disappeared.

Later that day…

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem." Kakashi stated as he entered the office.

"And what may that be?" Tsunade asked as she looked up.

"Sasuke has just gone out the north gate at a full run." Kakashi stated as he looked at her.

"And why didn't you try to stop him… Wait you didn't see it you heard about it." Tsunade paled as he nodded.

"Shizune get me Shikamaru now! Kakashi you are still on light duty so you can't go, anyways, how is your neck?" Tsunade asked as she looked up to see him rubbing it.

"Better." Kakashi replied as he leaned against the door frame. "I'm not up to full strength, but I can still go up against a genin without weapons or abilities. I'm no where near enough to deal with Gai yet."

"That's good to hear that you know how to deal with that type of injury." Tsunade stated as Shikamaru entered the room. "Good you're here; I have an S-rank mission for you, find as many active members in twenty minutes and head out the north gate, and take Naruto with you. Your mission is to bring Sasuke back to Konoha so he can face charges for desertion.

**_A/N: So the new arc has just begun, any guesses on who will be on the team, there will be one member with out armor._**


	31. Getting the Team Ready…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 30: Getting the Team Ready…

"You want me to do what?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"You heard me. Sasuke was seen leaving the village." Tsunade stated as she looked at Shikamaru squarely in the eyes.

"But wouldn't a Jonin be better?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right now all are busy and Kakashi is village-bound for injuries." Tsunade replied. "I know this is tough but try not to lose anyone." Tsunade stated as she did a shoeing motion.

Outside of the office…

'Damn, Rowan.' _'Yeah.'_ 'This is troublesome.' _'Tell me about it, your best bet is to get as many strong fighters you can get.'_'I see.' Shikamaru got up and ran for Naruto's.

In Naruto's apartment…

"Coming." Naruto shouted as he walked up to the door. "Shikamaru what's up?"

"Sasuke defected but where is unknown. You're one of the best people I could think of to handle this." Shikamaru solemnly stated.

"Well than let's get going." Naruto stated as he went back in and came out ready to go.

"No can do yet, Naruto. We need to get some more members first." Shikamaru stated as they went of to look. "I know Choji is in town, so I'm going to get him. You can find some yourself."

"Then Neji's my choice. I'll meet you with him." Naruto stated as he bolted in a different direction.

'So it comes down to this.' Ryo thought as both boys went past him. 'I feel like my time is running short recently. So I might as well take a look into this affair.'

At the Akimichi compound…

"Hey Choji if your not out here in a few minutes your going to have a new doorway!" Shikamaru shouted as he stood in his street clothes.

"Shikamaru!" Choji shouted as he ran outside in anger but stops when he sees his friend standing there out of armor. "What's the big idea?"

"Sasuke's defecting, and I've been ordered to make a team to drag him back to Konoha." Shikamaru stated as he looked around. "We still need a few more members." He muttered.

"How about a tracker?" Choji asked.

"Naruto's getting Neji." Shikamaru replied.

"Why have one when you can have two." Kiba stated as he and Akamaru joined up. "Anyways I need to get away from my clan for a few days. 'My mom and sis are on their periods.' Kiba shivered and Shikamaru caught it.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's normal at my house." Kiba replied.

With Naruto…

"Come on just tell Neji that the Hokage has a mission for him." Naruto stated to one of the guards.

"And I told you without the forms we will not tell him." The guard replied.

"Tell me what." Neji stated from behind the guard.

"You have a mission that is important to the safety of the village." Naruto stated as he looked at the guard to refute it.

"Let me get some stuff." Neji stated as he ran into the compound.

After Neji came back…

"Shikamaru is putting a team together to retrieve Sasuke from defecting." Naruto explained.

"I see. I figured he would try something foolish like this. Well what are we waiting for?" Neji stated as they took off.

At the north gate…

"Wow, this is all we can come up with?" Shikamaru stated as he thought of how to use this. "Okay Kiba your first, I'm going to be second, Naruto is third in line, followed by Choji, and Neji you are our eyes in the back. Ready go!" Shikamaru ordered them all as they left Konoha.

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I got busy... and to top it off I'm having writers block, come back to me plot bunnies._**


	32. Iron Rock Crusher’s Big Debut…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 31: Iron Rock Crusher's Big Debut…

A few hours after they left Konoha…

"Hey, there's the smell of blood up a head. I think it's best to go around it." Kiba shouted to Shikamaru.

"I concur; if we swing around we might catch up in front of them." Shikamaru replied.

With the Sound Ninjas…

"Crap." A six-armed guy muttered as they continued on.

"Kidomaru shut the hell up!" A red head snapped at the six-armed guy.

"You know Tayuya, that's not very lady like." A large man joked.

"Shut it fatso." Tayuya snapped. "And we all knew how risky it is to go Stage two."

"Jirobo, Tayuya enough." A guy with a growth problem snapped. "And here's a good place to rest. Kidomaru…"

"Yeah, yeah." Kidomaru stated as he was the last to sit down.

With the Leaf Ninjas…

"**Byakugan!**" Neji muttered as he activated his bloodline. "They're a few miles away resting." Neji reported as they all stopped.

"Good that means we have the element of surprise." Shikamaru stated as he created a battle plan. "Neji where's Sasuke?"

"I could barely see him because he is in some sort of barrier." Neji reported.

"I see…" Shikamaru muttered.

After a few cannon moments…

"Dang how did you figure we were here?" Shikamaru asked as all five members were caught.

"Did you think my arms were for decoration?" Kidomaru asked.

"Oh?" Shikamaru replied.

"But do you think we're going to let you off the hook, think again." Jirobo stated as he started to do hand seals. "**Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!**" Jirobo shouted as he placed his hands on the ground, and trapped the team of five.

Inside the dome…

"Come on this is stupid." Kiba complained as he walked around the room.

"Shika?" Choji looked up.

"Yeah I figured as much." Shikamaru stated as he paced.

"Well what ever we do it has to be soon, this place is draining us of our chakra." Neji stated with his Byakugan active.

"That's it, come on Akamaru. **Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!**" Kiba shouted after he tossed Akamaru a pill. "**Gatsuuga!**" Kiba and Akamaru started to bounce around the dome causing divots and cracks all of which repaired in seconds. "Man, what a waste."

"Hmmm… Neji did you notice something odd?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the walls.

"Some of it took longer to repair." Neji replied as he looked up. "I could break us out if I used my armor."

"No, I have a better one to use. Choji, you're up." Shikamaru stated to his best friend.

"Good." Choji stated as he put his bag of chips into his pouch, and then pulls out his armor ball. "Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!" Choji shouts as he is covered in orange and white sub-armor, then Choji punches the rock wall that is still repairing from Kiba's earlier attack. "Well." Choji asked as he caused a hole to appear in the wall.

"I don't know how you escaped but it won't do you any good. **Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!**" Jirobo shouted as he retried to encase them in the earth prison.

"Not this time!" Choji shouted as he punched the ground in front of them causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

"Where did they go?" Jirobo wondered out loud.

Nearby…

"Here." Choji stated as he handed a bag to Shikamaru. "Go on ahead, I'll be fine." Choji stated as they heard a loud rumbling.

"**Earth Style: Spear of Graves!**" Jirobo shouted as he tossed a large boulder at them.

"Go! **Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!**" Choji shouted as he donned his armor and caught the boulder. "Hey! Want it back!" Choji shouted as he tossed the boulder back at Jirobo. "Guys, go!"

"Let's go." Shikamaru stated looking down. "Catch up Choji, don't mess around."

"Shikamaru, you mean we… he…" Naruto looked torn, trying to think of a way to help and also complete the mission.

"Naruto, this is the worst case scenario that I came up with as we were handing here." Shikamaru stated as he turned to continue on. "Good luck Choji."

"You brat?" Jirobo shouted as he ran into the clearing. "I see you gained that armor you wore in the exams, it won't help trash like you."

Choji grabbed the staff off his back and the face guard came down. "Then we well have to see." Choji stated as he unlocked the staff to form a tri-nun-chuck and tossed one end at Jirobo.

"Ha, you're aim is off brat." Jirobo shouted before getting hit in the side by said weapon.

"Then you need to remember this is no ordinary weapon." Choji stated as he reconnected the staff, and started to twirl it as he ran at Jirobo.

"**Earth Style: Terra Shield!**" Jirobo shouted as he slammed his hands in the ground causing a chunk of earth to rise up and protect him.

'Hmmm…' Choji thought as he stopped. 'He uses earth jutsus. Well he got the wrong one to fight.' "Hey! I have something to tell you."

"What ever it is trash, it won't save you." Jirobo shouted thinking Choji is still rushing at him but noticed the calming aura in the area.

"I'm just warning you I'm your worst nightmare." Choji stated before gaining an orange outline over his armor. "**Iron Rock Crusher!**" Choji stated as he started to spin the staff at high speeds and dropped it to the ground causing a large quake to happen.

'What is this?' Jirobo thought as the ground beneath him started to rise up and crumble.

After the smoke clears…

"Did I get him?" Choji thought for a few moments than got ready for a fight again.

"Your good trash, you made me go to stage one." Jirobo stated with arrow pointing in the same direction on him. "**Crushing Palm!**" Jirobo shouted as he smacked the armor and barely pushed Choji two inches. "Nani?"

"It seems you like strength." Choji stated as he replaced the staff on his back and backhanded Jirobo, who went flying. "But compared to me your weak."

"Why you." Jirobo stated as he got back up, the arrows started to merge together. "You'll regret saying that."

'He changed…' Choji thought before he got knocked back a few feet by Jirobo's punch. 'Whoa… it seems like he got stronger.'

"I'm ten times stronger than you, in this form." Jirobo stated as he went to punch Choji again but jumped away as he saw Choji grab the staff again. "If you do that strange attack again it won't kill me."

"Well than…" Choji stated as he looked up. "Then I guess it has to be full power than." Choji stated as he started to spin the staff at speeds it was a blur. "**IRON ROCK CRUSHER!**" Choji shouted out as he brought his staff down and caused a massive quake as an enormous rock was raised out of the ground followed by hundreds of others, then all of them was crushed and started to fall to the ground, and Jirobo was caught in the middle of it.

"Damn trash held that back…" Jirobo muttered as the curse mark receded from his dead body.

"Damn that was tiring." Choji muttered as he looked around at the devastation he caused. "Whoa! Great now I can't figure the direction they took." Choji muttered as saw a miniature desert.

**_A/N: Finally got over the writer's block for a bit, this section of the story is very different then Broken Spring and canon so I have to be very careful on the battles, and another thing is that I know that I haven't shown that they're using Jutsus very often, but that doesn't mean they don't know any. For those who like Kiba and Lee your in for a nice treat if my plans come by Bunnies, yet those two don't have armors in this story._**


	33. To Catch a Spider…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 32: To Catch a Spider…

With the Sound Ninjas…

"Where is that fatass?" Tayuya grumbled.

"Could have gorged himself, like always." Kidomaru stated as he carried Sasuke's tub.

"Well, well, look who finally caught up." Sakon stated.

"Sorry, I took all those trashes chakra." Jirobo stated as he caught up.

"Hey fatass, you took too long." Tayuya snapped.

"…" Jirobo didn't reply.

"You know Jirobo your awfully quiet today." Kidomaru stated as he looked at Jirobo. "And I'm not giving the container to you…" Kidomaru shouted as he tossed it to Tayuya, "…because your not Jirobo."

Smoke enveloped Jirobo and Shikamaru appeared. "Hn, what gave me away?"

"Jirobo always criticizes Tayuya on her speech." Kidomaru stated as he chewed on something. "**Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!**" Kidomaru launched a spider's web at Shikamaru. "Hey Tayuya and Sakon go! I can handle all of them."

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted as he came down on Kidomaru who gracefully dodged and fell off the branch.

"**Ninja Art: Spider Web Net!**" Kidomaru shouted out as he fired off a bigger net at Naruto and his clones.

"**Gatsuga!**" Was shouted from below and two tornados rose from the bottom of the forest at Kidomaru, who dodged barely. "Don't think you got us."

"Funny that's my line. Look at your feet." Kidomaru stated as they looked and saw that they were trapped.

"Got you!" Neji shouted as he went to strike Kidomaru who snapped four of the lines that was holding him up and swung out of the way.

"**Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web!**" Kidomaru shouted as He started to wrap up Neji. "That's one. Now on to you." Kidomaru stated as he moved to Naruto.

'Concentrate… This is filled with Chakra… Hmmm.' Neji thought as he started to focus his chakra to break free.

"Let's play a game, Which One is the Real One!" Kidomaru shouted as he pulled out six long yellowish spider threads. "**Ninja art: Sticky Spider Thread!**" He stated as he bit down breaking them apart and they all hardened. "Let's start off with you." Kidomaru tossed one at Naruto who went poof. "He got lucky. Your next." Kidomaru tossed hitting another Naruto who went poof. "Lucky again, how about two for one! Fifty percent!" He stated as he threw two at Naruto both of which went poof. "Dang he survived, well it's still fifty percent." He hit another Naruto who went poof. "Wow you made it to the end, now die!" He shouted as he tossed the last at the final Naruto who went poof. "Nani."

"Hiyah!" Naruto shouted as he went to punch Kidomaru who dodged yet again but caught Naruto's arm.

"So you let your clones get caught… well die!" Kidomaru shouted as he pulled the string to bring Naruto at him, but was shocked to see Neji cut the spider thread. "How?"

"Anything that has chakra can be stopped my Jyuuken." Neji stated as he looked at Shikamaru. "You said that we might have to separate to beat these guys right?"

"Yeah, I see." Shikamaru nodded.

"If we all stay we lose Sasuke, go. Naruto you do have better eyes than me." Neji stated as he looked at Kidomaru as his friends continued after the other sound members.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kidomaru shouted as he fired off a three pronged net at the continuing group.

"I'm you opponent." Neji stated as he stopped the attack.

"Hmmm… you're the strongest out of the group, huh? Lets make a game, lets see is I can kill you in three minutes." Kidomaru asked as he started to chew again.

"Hmmm." Neji thought as he prepared for anything.

Kidomaru started to spit out Spider webs at Neji who dodged all of them but was caught by one of them. "Your not very challenging after you find out something it's all over. Your jyuuken is quite powerful but you have to use you hands, so now that you can't… Die! **Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Tread Spine!**" Kidomaru shouted as he fired off a rod of the yellowish thread at Neji, who just closed his eyes and blew off all the treads off of him.

"You're wrong about Jyuuken, I can use any chakra point in my body, and it's over… **Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji stated from a stance, and shifted a little closer. "**Two Palms!**" Neji started the most devastating attack of the jyuuken style. "**Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!**" Neji had Pushed Kidomaru into a tree which started to buckle on the attacks. "**Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji shouted as Kidomaru was flung out of the tree and impacted with the ground. "How…"

"Dang if I didn't encase myself with this…" Kidomaru muttered as he was encased by the yellowish substance. "…I wouldn't be able to use my chakra." Kidomaru stated as he disappeared.

'Hmmm… I think I know what he is planning, so…' Neji thought as he started to twirl right as hundreds of yellowish arrowheads started to come at him. "**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Neji shouted as a dome of Chakra protected him, and then he tossed a kunai at Kidomaru but missed. "I know your hiding."

'That spinning attack defected everything, and the fact that he can see me, so his eyes can see more than just Chakra pathways, it can see everywhere around him and through things.' Kidomaru went to stage one Curse Seal. "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** Now dodge this!" Kidomaru shouted as he unleashed a volley of baby spiders.

"**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Neji shouted once more as he spun knocking the baby spiders away from him but their webs stuck to him slowing the rotation. "I see…" Neji muttered as he started to dodge a volley of arrowhead. 'Crap.' _'Huh…'_

'Why did one graze him?' Kidomaru thought as he redid that attack and two managed to get through.

'How has he figured out the blind spot so fast.' Neji thought in pain. _'Maybe because you're predictable.' _'Wait who are you?'

"Well now, time to end this game." Kidomaru stated as he went to stage two, and fired an arrow at Neji after forming a bow for it.

'Your right I was predictable.' _'I think its time for it.'_ 'Yeah.' "Armor of Cruelty Dao Chu." Neji stated calmly and the arrow hit the sub armor and snapped with an audible crunch.  
'What… oh he was one of those kids.' "Well time for a head shot and in the blind spot till the very end." Kidomaru muttered as he fired another arrow.

'Well I think he will aim for my head.' _'I hope they fixed the armor.' _'Why?' _'When I had it the helm was split.'_ 'It's back together.' _'Oh, that's good, oh and I'm Anubis.'_ 'I've seen that name before…' "**Armor of Cruelty Dao Chu!**" Neji shouted as the arrow came close enough to him that it hit the helm causing a line to appear but instantly repair itself. "Had enough?"

"Nani!" Kidomaru shouted in anger.

"I see you, and game over." Neji stated as he pulls out a kama and pulls on the base revealing a chain.

'What's he going to do with that?' Kidomaru wondered.

"**Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted as he started to swing it in a pattern and swung it at the ground.

"Ha you missed… Huh?" Kidomaru shouted in shock as chains erupted all around him trapping him in that area, and he fired an arrow at the chains and it caught the arrow but the arrow did no damage. "Nani."

"And now for the finishing touch." Neji stated as he started to pour chakra into the chains. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" All of a sudden two chains blew apart, followed by a chain reaction of explosions, erupting in a huge fireball. "Not good." Neji stated as the fire ball exploded.

After a few minutes…

"Hey Neji, you okay?" Choji asked shaking Neji.

"Will be after my ears stop ringing." Neji stated. "You're late."

"I got lost, in a middle of a desert." Choji stated calmly. "I didn't know which way to go till I saw that huge explosion."

"Oh… didn't it seem like a better idea to let the armor do it for you?" Neji asked as he tried to stand up, but fell back down as he realized his back hurts. 'Crap… I forgot all about those stupid attacks he used on me before I put it on.'

"By the way where is your kill?" Choji asked wondering.

"Over there somewhere in pieces." Neji pointed where the fire ball was.

**_A/N: Bang goes the Spider Dude... Note to Neji do not overloud chains with Jyuuken or else this happens. Now how do they catch up or do they? And Anubis finally comes back, to torment Neji._**


	34. Kiba’s Hard Struggle…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 33: Kiba's Hard Struggle…

"Guys it's getting too dark for me." Shikamaru stated as they kept going on.

"So?" Kiba shouted back.

"I can't use my families Jutsus at night because moonlight isn't strong enough." Shikamaru replied.

"How about we get as close as we can?" Naruto asked as he looked back. "Anyways did you guys see that explosion?"

"Yeah, wonder what caused it?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the sky.

"Well, we need a plan then." Kiba stated as he landed and stopped.

"Well…" Shikamaru started saying things to the group.

Nearby…

"Sakon, I know we need to get him there but now it's too dark to even see." Tayuya stated as she placed the container down.

"I know that Tayuya, we have till tomorrow night to get it to him." Sakon grumbled. "This is the latest we've ever been."

"And you think I don't know that. At least Kimimaro is at the base, if he comes we're screwed." Tayuya muttered.

In the sound village…

"They're late." Orochimaru shouted.

"I have sent Kimimaro to deal with them. And as a precaution I have unboxed that Black Armor you told me about." Kabuto stated as he looked at his master's new body.

"I can't believe I had to switch three days early. Say Kabuto did you manage to get a bit of that poison?"

"No after you left the body it disappeared from it." Kabuto answered with his head down.

"I see. Kukukukukuku…"

The next day…

"They're here." Sakon stated as he rushed at the group. "Tayuya get going." Sakon was then tackled by two Kibas.

"Guys, me and Akamaru can handle him go!" Kiba shouted as they both landed in a canyon.

"Well, Naruto let's go." Shikamaru stated as he and Naruto left the area.

In the canyon…

"**Gatsuuga!**" Two spinning drills were stopped by four arms.

"Not bad boy." Sakon stated as the second head was staring at Akamaru.

"But today isn't your day." Ukon stated as they flipped Akamaru and Kiba away.

"I see…" Kiba muttered as he dodged a punch but then grabbed a hand that was going for his neck. "But you have to move faster than that to hit me."

"And why is that?" Ukon jokingly asked.

"My Teammate uses a high speed attack that hurts." Kiba muttered as he thought back to the first time she used it.

_Flashback…_

"_Kiba, Hinata spar." Kurenai ordered as she stood to watch._

"_**Armor of Starlight Dao Ai!**__" Hinata shouted as she gained her armor. "Hear the screams of my Starlight swords."_

"_Huh, that's new Hinata." Kiba stated as he gave Akamaru a food pill and started to spin at Hinata. "__**Gatsuuga!**__" Kiba yelled out as he spun._

"_**Star Sword Scream!**__" Hinata shouted as she started to spin the swords at high speeds and they turned into a spinning beam of light which she slammed into the air creating a hundreds of beams of light, she then catches one of them and the beams started to generate electricity, Kiba was stunned by the attack of her armor because one bolt came near something. "You okay Kiba-san?" Hinata asked as Kurenai stopped the spar._

"_Yeah… That was fast." Kiba muttered._

_End Flashback…_

"You see, I had to spar against her every team meeting after that during the month till she disappeared." Kiba stated as he was kicked by three legs.

"**Mach kick!**" Sakon stated as they shifted.

"Go to stage two Sakon." Ukon ordered as he shifted to look like an Oni.

"Fine." Sakon also shifted to the same look.

Akamaru shivered as he looked at them. "Wow, so that jumped their chakra ten fold." Akamaru barked a few times at Kiba. "I see… it might work Akamaru, but if Garooga fails we go for mine." Akamaru nods and rushes at the demonic brothers.

"Hn." Sakon and Ukon was not shocked that the puppy ran passed them, and they went to punch Kiba he blocked the first punch and grabbed the second punch.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru was airborne.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakon shouted as he was peed on.

"**Inuzuka Clan Style: Two Headed Wolf!**" Kiba shouted as both he and Akamaru became a huge drooling wolf with two heads. "**Garooga!**" The wolf started to spin and missed the first sweep but nailed them on the second sweep, splitting Sakon and Ukon in two. "Did we get him… Nani?"

"Damn we were planning to do this against you but…" Sakon stated as he stood up with a weird looking side.

"If that attack had connected we would have been hurt." Ukon stated as he stood up with the looking side on the opposite side.

'Looks like it's my own attack.' Kiba looked at Akamaru's head which nodded, as they started to rotate before they started to move. "**Ookami Doragon Supin!**" Kiba shouted as they took off.

Sakon and Ukon both dodged the attack by leaping to two boulders.

"That won't help I'm not using my eyes, but my nose." Kiba shouted as they rushed at Sakon and Ukon.

"**Kuchiyose Yuse!**" Both brothers stated then shouted. "**Rashouman!**" As a gate rose out of the ground and Kiba and Akamaru went through it, after grinding against it for a few moments, but it did stop them.

"Damn." Kiba muttered as he started to fall as Sakon and Ukon went to finish him off.

**_A/N: Before anyone yells out that Garooga and Ookami Daragon Supin are the same attack... The Ookami Daragon Supin rotates slowly at first and builds up speed as it continues whereas the Garooga has a top speed that is maintained at all times, and in the fact that Mine went through the Rashouman gate like it was a dry paper bag eventually something had to give... and as you read it does have a bane, it saps all of Kiba's Chakra that he has at the time, Unlike Garooga which you have to stop every so often, it keeps on spinning in till you stop it. Kiba crafted it because he was mad that Hinata kept beating him every spar they had with that attack and Gatsuuga was not even phasing Hinata's armor. I know powerful move... harsh bane, any guesses if Kiba lives past this chapter?_**


	35. Kiba’s Rescue…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 34: Kiba's Rescue…

"Damn." Kiba muttered as he started to fall as Sakon and Ukon jumped into the air to finish him off and the Two-headed wolf transformation ended. 'Just had to create something that completely drains me.' Kiba thought just as he caught the scent of another person arriving.

Just a few moments before hand…

"Baki-Sensei, what should we do?" a red-headed teen asked with a gourd on his back.

"You and your siblings head out to aid them, I will continue to deliver this message to the Hokage." Baki stated as all three siblings left. "Hmmm… Gaara told me he met a strange monk recently."

With the sand siblings…

"Say Gaara, which one do you want?" Kankuro asked as they went to help.

"Kankuro, you take this one." Gaara deadpanned. "And do be careful, Shikaku told it felt a Rashouman gate rise up."

"Right…" Kankuro mumbled as he leapt away.

"You do know that Kankuro has no regard for safety?" Temari stated as she kept up with her youngest brother.

"Yes, that's why I told him to be careful." Gaara answered quietly.

With Kiba…

"Die!" Sakon and Ukon shouted as a black blur grabbed Kiba and Akamaru out of the way, making the two hit each other.

"Now that is nice to see." Kankuro stated as he placed Kiba on the ground. "Brothers hitting each other."

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"Making up for that mistake we did. We were betrayed as well." Kankuro stated as he pulled one of his puppets off his back. "Then again I rather you owe me."

"You interrupted us." Sakon angrily snapped as he glared at Kankuro.

"You will be finished like the Leaf Ninja behind you." Ukon stated as he rushed at Kankuro who just started to control his puppet to attack. "A puppeteer, too bad for you we already know how you fight." Ukon stated as he dodged the puppet.

"Yeah, yeah so you say." Kankuro stated as he punched Ukon back. "Temari always says I mess around too much with them that I wouldn't know what to do if I was in a physical fight." Kankuro stated as he recalled Black Ant to his location. "Let's just say this fight is over." Kankuro then sent the limbs of Black Ant at Ukon and Sakon, getting Sakon but missing Ukon altogether. "Damn."

"Ukon, let's just combine our bodies together to finish him off." Sakon stated as he crawled over to his brother.

"Fine." Ukon muttered as he grabbed Kankuro's face. "Time to show you one of our more useful abilities." Ukon stated with some glee.

"Is that so?" Kankuro replied with a smile that was starting to break apart.

"Sand?" Ukon stated in wonder, as Kankuro exploded from what looked like another puppet on his back and landed.

"See ya." Kankuro stated as he moved Black Ant to smack the Ukon into the now open puppet and then closed it with him inside. "Now for the finale." Kankuro then re-separated Black Ant and sent it blade first into the newer puppet. "Hey Inuzuka still alive?"

"Yeah." Kiba weakly stated still exhausted.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked as he bent down to help the younger Ninja.

"Sasuke's defecting, we were being sent to retrieve him." Kiba replied.

"Hmmm… well can't leave you here like this." Kankuro thought for a few moments before picking him up and jumping towards Konoha. "Just hope that this is just the worst of things."

"I know." Kiba wearily laughed as they continued.

"Hey Kiba what's wrong?" Neji asked as he landed on a branch.

"He's exhausted." Kankuro answered. "Now what are you doing out here?"

"We were part of the mission but we got lost." Choji answered as he landed as well. "Here give this to Kiba." Choji handed a food pill to Kankuro.

"Thanks. I believe the rest of the team is farther in. But do be careful my other siblings are going in." Kankuro stated as he lead Kiba home. "You're in no condition to fight." Kankuro stated as they left the area.

"Well should we?" Neji asked as he looked at Choji.

"Why not." Choji and Neji headed home as well to give a detailed report on what they did.

**_A/N: Short... but I didn't want to go into Shikamaru's fight. That said his fight is next. And after that it will be a some nice fights, hopefully._**


	36. Shikamaru’s Mind…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 35: Shikamaru's Mind…

"Naruto, when we catch up to the girl, I'm fighting." Shikamaru stated as in order.

"Nani! Shikamaru, what are you planning?" Naruto countered.

"With your stamina you can catch up if there is anymore Sound Ninjas in the area, anyways… Armor of Strata Dao Chi!" Shikamaru shouted out as he was covered in Dark Blue and White sub-armor. "We need to catch her off guard and I'm the only one that can hold a target sure if Sasuke runs… that would be a problem, I'll catch up."

"Fine. But you better not lose, I wouldn't want her behind me then." Naruto stated as they kept going.

With The Sound Ninja…

'Damn… I'm dead… I'm SOOOOOOO FUCKING DEAD!' Tayuya thought as she saw a pale looking sound ninja approach her.

"You're late. Orochimaru-sama, has already switched bodies, where is the other three?" the new sound ninja asked.

"Kimimaro, they're currently fighting other leaf brats." Tayuya replied.

"Hand me the container so you can handle the two that has arrived." Kimimaro ordered as he took it from her and left.

"Fuck…" Tayuya muttered as she looked at the Neo Ronins. "I hope you're happy." Tayuya stated right before Shikamaru tackled into her with a kick.

"Go Naruto, that's an order!" Shikamaru shouted as he landed behind Tayuya. "Now it's just me and you."

"Aren't you the cocky one?" Tayuya stated as she pulled out a flute, and played a few notes. "I think I'm going to play a melody of death." She continued as three creatures appeared and the world to Shikamaru was starting to spin. "After I finish with you, the blond is next."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru muttered as he glowed Dark Blue then he yells out. "**Armor of Strata Dao Chi!**" Shikamaru slams his hands down afterwards with a bright light explosion. "Now your music has no effect on me." Shikamaru states as ha pulls the bow off the back of the armor. "Now I have a question for you are they always that ugly?"

"Well then find out!" She starts to play more music and the three giants start to attack.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru shouts as he jumps over the tops of the trees and gains a blue orb in his decent. 'Cool…' "Hey Ugly, up here!" Shikamaru shouts as he pulls an arrow out of his pack and starts to charge it. "**Arrow…**" Blue light starts to collect at the tip. "**Shock…**" The light turns golden and the entire arrow is now energy. "**Wave!**" Shikamaru finishes as he lets the arrow fly downwards out of his bubble.

"No fucking way." Tayuya shouts as she jumps away from the impact area, her three summons on the other hand was caught in the middle of it. 'All three with one attack, even Kimimaro had trouble with them. I better not get hit with one of those arrows.' Tayuya thought as Shikamaru landed.

"Well now, I think you get the picture." Shikamaru states as he aims his bow at her and starts firing at her.

"Fuck." Tayuya shouts as she dove behind a tree, and starts hearing the arrows hit the tree. 'Hmmm… Maybe…' Tayuya thought as she leaned to look around the tree but an arrow narrowly misses her. 'Damn it.'

'How many arrows does this armor have?' _'Dunno, lost count after three thousand… or was that million…'_ 'You answered it nicely.' Shikamaru thought as he continued the assault on the poor tree that Tayuya hid behind.

With Naruto…

'Damn this guy is fast.' Naruto thought as he started catch up. 'I might have to bring them out… It's strange… Oji-san told me that Chakra constructs can't maintain themselves for extended periods of time… yet these can.' Naruto thought as he continued.

With Kimimaro…

'She let one past her. Hmmm… no bother it's close he can make it himself.' Kimimaro thought as he stops in a clearing.

Wit Naruto…

"Well here goes nothing!" Naruto shouts out as he pulls out a scroll and unseals a pair of identical Katanas with there sheathes, which he spins over his shoulder and draws them out.

Nearby Shikamaru's fight…

"Sorry Sensei." A blur muttered as it went past the location of the tree target, continuing on farther into the forest.

With the remaining sand siblings…

"Gaara, what will happen if we fail this mission?" Temari asked.

"Nothing, we are only coming as backup, nothing more." Gaara stated as he continued. 'What did that Monk mean?'

_Flashback…_

"_So you're the container of the one-tailed Tanuki?" A male voice stated as he landed near Gaara._

"_What's it to you, you want to die?" Gaara asked as sand started to wrap around the monk._

"_Go ahead, crush me, I would like to go to my friends but the armor of Inferno won't let me die. I can tell you a secret." Ryo stated as he knelt next to Gaara._

"_Hn."_

"_The secret to Power that has no equal…" Ryo started to say…_

_End Flashback…_

"Gaara?" Temari asked in fear.

"What?" Gaara asked back.

"I'm going over there something caught my eye." Temari states as she points in a direction.

"Go." Gaara stated as he continues.

With Strata…

'How many fucking arrows does that he have?!' Tayuya thinks in fear as she kept hearing whacks on the other side of the tree. 'I have to attack but his armor protects him from my Genjutsu, and he already destroyed my summons…' Tayuya looked around the tree to nearly get hit again. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I can sit here all day and fire like this, oh if you move I'm following." Shikamaru shouts as he continues the rapid fire.

"Well! Would you fucking stop?!" Tayuya shouts in anger.

"Naw this is relaxing." Shikamaru states while yawning as he fires.

"Aren't you going to fucking finish me or something?" Tayuya shouts back.

"Eventually." Shikamaru jokingly states as he fires even more arrows into the tree.

"FUCK!" Tayuya screams.

**_A/N: Shikamaru is acting a bit too sure that his victory is his, will he beat Tayuya, does Sasuke run while Naruto fights Kimimaro, and who else is apporching the battle sites? Finally an older A/N, I know Shika is acting OOC he has everything going his way in this fight unlike canon or does he? And the battle with Kimimaro won't begin yet, yes I know that they are right about next to each other, but i want to have a little surprise._**


	37. Temari’s Surprise…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 36: Temari's Surprise…

"Seven hundred thousand seven hundred!" Tayuya shouted as she counted the impacts. 'Crap if it holds that many…'

'Dang she's counting the shots.' _'And keeping a good count, but… she's off by three hundred.'_ 'Dang…'

"What's this?" A blonde girl asked as she landed nearby.

"Oh a Sound Ninja that I'm playing dodge the arrow." Shikamaru joked before saying. "She was escorting Sasuke to the Sound Village, she handed him off to another I sent Naruto alone ahead."

"Okay aren't you going to finish her off?" Temari asked.

"Fine…" Shikamaru stops the rapid fire and pulls out a single arrow and notches it. "**Arrow…**" _'DON'T!'_"**Shock…**" _'Listen to me!'_ "**Wave!**" _'RUN!'_ Shikamaru let loose a powerful shockwave that hits the other arrows and dispersed. "Huh?"

'Where's the bang?' Tayuya thought as she heard multiple charges go off. 'The other arrows took the charge!' Tayuya thought as she stood up and tired to jump.

'_Run! There's a reason I never fired it like that!'_ 'And what's that?' _'They all explode!'_ "Temari run!" Shikamaru shouted as he jumped into the air and was covered by a bubble.

Off in a distance…

A giant yellow orb appeared and shrunk to the size of a small mansion, before expanding outwards, but not increasing in height. Then it exploded to the sky.

In another clearing…

"Was that your friend's desperation?" Kimimaro asks as they both saw the explosion.

"No, that was his most powerful attack, but oddly I've never saw it in that scale before." Naruto chided as he got back into position to fight.

"So be it."

With the others…

"Choji, was that Shikamaru?" Neji asked as they leaped tree to tree.

"Yeah, but I never saw him fire an attack of that power." Choji replied as he looked back at the white cloud slowly drift away from the impact zone.

With Gaara…

"Temari!" Gaara shouted as he looked at the blast direction. 'I'll find out if you survived.'

In Konoha…

"Itachi, I hope that wasn't a foreshadowing of dark things coming." Tsunade stated as she looked to the direction of the vibration.

"I hope so too." Itachi stated as well as he faded. "I have permission?"

"Yes. Take Kakashi as well you'll need his hounds, seeing that all the trackers are out on missions."

In the Crater…

"What was that?" Temari asked as she saw a Dark Blue orb around her and Shikamaru in front of her.

"A mistake, I forgot that every arrow carries a charge on it and when I fired a highly charged shot all eight thousand arrows absorb all of the charge and activated themselves." Shikamaru explained in a deadpan voice. "It was too dangerous and only to be used as a last resort… Huh, damn I fell asleep." Shikamaru looked around and saw some movement on the ground. "She survived."

On the ground…

"Where am I?" Tayuya asked in fright, right as Shikamaru and Temari landed so they both heard her ask.

"Do you know who you are?" Shikamaru asked in a quizzical manner.

"Yeah I'm an orphan so no family, name's Tayuya." Tayuya states in an awfully cheerful way. "But do you know where a guy with snake eyes is he tried to kidnap me from the orphanage… wait a minute why do I look so old?" Tayuya stated as she looked at her body, then winces as she felt some pain in her shoulder. "What happened to me? Was I in some fight?" She looked so scared that she doesn't even noticed that Shikamaru disengaged his armor.

"I think we just caught her." Shikamaru stated as he looked at her. "Say wanna come with us, we can protect you from Orochimaru."

"Hai." Tayuya stated as she was helped up by Shikamaru and Temari.

"You're explaining this." Temari stated as she looked at the injured Tayuya.

"I know. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he carried the injured Tayuya.

In the Nara clan household…

'I feel a disturbance in our home coming.' Shikaku thought as he looked into the kitchen. 'And it isn't Yoshino.'

In the Hokage's office…

"Ahhh, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune sputtered as she looked in to the office.

"What?" Tsunade snapped as she looked at the two teens the reported on what happen.

"Kiba is out of critical condition and the staff of the hospital decided to buy you a lottery ticket… I check it for you…" Shizune stated in fear. "And you won the lottery."

In a clearing…

"So shall we start?" Kimimaro asked as he stared at Naruto.

**_A/N: I have plans for Tayuya and none of them need her dead... now wonder why Shikaku is wondering something, hmmm? And next is one long fight that yes, I'm probally going to break into three parts. Kimimaro is one of the best of the sound five, he actually fights his opponent and he doesn't play around. _**


	38. Kimimaro’s Stand against a Wildfire…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 37: Kimimaro's Stand against a Wildfire…

"Let's go." Naruto shouted as he swung one of the katanas at Kimimaro who blocked it with a bone sword.

'What type of katana is it? It's burning through my bone sword too easily.' Kimimaro thought as he kicked Naruto away.

'Damn a bloodline limit that uses a weird substance from his body.' Naruto thought as he readied himself again.

"Interesting swords you got." Kimimaro stated as he pulled out a harder bone sword than before.

"What are you using?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new weapon that Kimimaro had just pulled.

"Bones." Kimimaro stated as leaped at Naruto intending to stab him; Naruto blocked it with one katana and swung his other trying to cleave Kimimaro in two.

"You're good." Kimimaro stated as he flipped over Naruto.

"Like wise, I've never got a decent sparing partner for swords in a while." Naruto stated as he watched Kimimaro with one eye and the other watching the bucket.

"Well, should we really begin, enough with the testing." Kimimaro stated as he pulled out a really thick bone sword out of his shoulder.

"Fine with me. I got a mission to fulfill." Naruto stated as he leaped at Kimimaro with speed that surprised Kimimaro.

'Fast.' Kimimaro thought as he raised the smaller of the two and blocked a chop from above. 'But not fast enough.'

'Quick reflexes.' Naruto thought as he leaped away and looked up. "Your right we need to finish this."

"I thought you were going to stop testing me." Kimimaro stated perplexed at the speed Naruto used to get away. 'I almost didn't see it.' Then the bucket started to rock.

'Not good… I have no real choice in the matter, but how come the blades have stayed this long out of armor?' Naruto thought as he rushed Kimimaro once more.

'Good he's taking this seriously.' Kimimaro thought as he fought back Naruto's attacks with some skill.

'I see that this isn't going to end with the two of us still standing.' Naruto thought as he clashed with Kimimaro again, when Naruto caught a glimpse of the blade's shimmer. 'Dang, so using them uses their power, huh.' Naruto thought as he kicked Kimimaro and jumped back.

"Have enough?" Kimimaro asked as looked at Naruto.

"Not yet, but…" Naruto started to stated when the bucket's top went to the sky. "It looks like our fight has just ended."

"To get him you have to get passed me." Kimimaro stated as Sasuke continued on.

"Fine." Naruto stated as he connected the Wildfire Katanas together. 'I'm not sure if this will work though.'

'What is this, a two ended katana.' Kimimaro thought in wonder.

"**Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air unleashing a wave of fire at Kimimaro.

'I have no choice.' Kimimaro thought as he encased himself in a thick coat of hardened bones that he popped out of his body.

'Did I get him?' Naruto thought as the Sword of Wildfire went back into the sphere in his pocket.

"That was a close call. But it seems it used up your weapons." Kimimaro stated as the bones fell away from Kimimaro showing him bleeding in some spots but no burns. "I almost didn't bring it up fast enough."

"Damn…" Naruto muttered as he saw a green blur nail Kimimaro hard in the back.

"Go Naruto I will hold him off for you." Lee stated as he entered his own fighting stance.

"Lee, he just took my strongest attack and you think you can beat him?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, your mission is to retrieve Sasuke right?" Lee stated.

"Yeah… oh." Naruto stated as he stood up. "Thanks Lee." Naruto ran off in the direction that Sasuke took.

"And why do you think you can take me on?" Kimimaro asked as he gripped the smaller of the two bone blades he had during his fight with Naruto, the bigger one was destroyed in the blast.

"The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee." Lee boasted.

**_A/N: Hmmm... Lee enters the scene well... not fully yet. And before people yell at me saying Naruto cou;dn't have teh sword of Wildfire out of armor, the weapons can be still out even if the armor is in rest. How Kimimaro survived the Flare is simple the same way he did Gaara'a attack in canon, his bloodline limit. Too bad Naruto couldn't have his decent fight... Kimimaro is a good swordman but no where near the best. Till next time._**


	39. Lee Joins the Fight…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 38: Lee Joins the Fight…

As Lee boasted he leaped into the air and spun doing a kick. "And I'm going to be your opponent now."

"Was that your best shot?" Kimimaro asked as he swung his bone sword at Lee who just ducked under and did three kicks in secession into Kimimaro's gut.

"No, but if you want it give me some room then." Lee stated as he then spun and leveled Kimimaro hard with a spinning kick.

"Hmmm… I just might have to take you as seriously as I took the blonde kid." Kimimaro stated as he pulled out a large bone sword out and tossed the one he was using. "And with this I seal your fate." Kimimaro stated as he rushed Lee.

'Crap, I guess I have no choice.' Lee thought as he leaped into the air and grabbed his leg warmers and proceeded to take them off fallowed by the weights underneath.

'Weights?' Kimimaro thought in wonder, till they hit the ground. 'How could he still be walking?'

"Now we can really begin." Lee stated as he became a blur to Kimimaro, who then went flying because he was punched. "You can't dodge what you can't see." Lee boasted as he rushed again.

'This is annoying.' Kimimaro thought as he sprouted spikes out of his entire body. "And you can't hit me without cutting yourself." Kimimaro chided as he saw Lee stop.

"You're right, but I guess is that is your bloodline limit." Lee stated as he readied himself for a fight.

"True, and you haven't once used a jutsu against me so that means you have none." Kimimaro stated as he prepared to fight with Lee.

Off in the distance…

"Pakun, I need you and the others to find and locate Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi stated to some dogs. "And report back to me."

"Good coming." Itachi stated to Shizune.

"Sure, someone needs to make sure Kakashi doesn't do anything reckless." Shizune replied.

In another section of the woods…

'I see this as an opportunity to improve my standing.' Gaara thought as he came up to a clearing with two individuals were fighting evenly. 'If the Leaf Nin fails to win I will step in.'

Back with Lee…

"**Konoha Whirlwind!**" Lee shouted as he spun in the air with a kick, dodging a sword swing from Kimimaro.

"**Dance of Camilla!**" Kimimaro stated as he ducked under Lee's attack and started to swing the bone sword at Lee.

"**Dancing Leaf Shadow!**" Lee stated as he disappeared and appeared behind Kimimaro and kicked Kimimaro away.

It seams like this battle will take awhile…

Time Skip of five minutes, of the same moves as before…

'I need to end this now.' Kimimaro thought as black line started to form all around him. "It's over; I had a good fight with you." Kimimaro stated as he kicked Lee hard in the gut and sent him flying.

"Over you say?" Lee asked as he stood back up. "This fight has just begun. **First Gate: Kaimon Open!**" Lee shouts out as a chakra bubble surrounds him and explodes outward. "I'm been waiting to use this for some time." Lee mutters as he remembers that Gai told him not to use this unless the situation demands it.

'So he had a secret he was trying to hide.' Kimimaro thought as he rushed Lee to finish the fight, but was surprised to see himself go flying backwards then forwards then face first into the ground.

"I hope this isn't your best." Lee states while standing over Kimimaro and flips away when Kimimaro creates the bone spikes again.

"How can you move so fast?" Kimimaro demanded as he stood back up.

"The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice." Lee states as he appeared in front of Kimimaro and gave him a bone shattering kick to the jaw then proceeded to kick him around and gave him a hard kick to the ground. "This fight is over." Lee states in glee before frowning as bone-like projectiles came at him at speeds he couldn't dodge.

**_A/N: Let's say this Lee is interresting to write because he is straight forward person, and no Lee doesn't die here, I'm not that creul. The next part of the fight is the fun part... the last sand sibling arrives, well then again he was watching the fight. The next fight is the VOTE so let the battle rumble._**


	40. Kimimaro's Last Stand…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 39: Kimimaro's Last Stand…

"**Sand Wall!**" A male voice stated calmly as a wall of sand erupted in front of Lee. "I see that you need some assistance."

"You're Gaara correct?" Lee asked as he stumbled back to his feet.

"You're in no condition to continue this fight." Gaara stated as he turned to look at Kimimaro.

"And who are you to interrupt a fight that is going on." Kimimaro asked as he started to rush at Gaara.

"**Sand Coffin!**" Gaara stated as he raised his hand up as sand surrounded Kimimaro, but was surprised that Kimimaro broke free and continued on.

'Stage 1.5 is harder to control but doesn't change my physical look.' Kimimaro thought as he continued to attack Gaara.

"**Konoha Whirlwind!**" Lee shouted as he appeared to the right of Kimimaro with a high speed kick.

'How could he recover so fast?' Kimimaro thought as he landed in a pile of sand. 'Sand!'

"**Coffin of Crushing Sand!**" Gaara stated as he clenched his hand hard and it proceeded to wrap Kimimaro up and then started to crush whatever was inside, but the mound never shrank. "Hmmm… Odd." Gaara muttered as he took a look at Lee who was breathing hard but showed no outward signs of exhaustion.

'Damn opening the second gate was not the smartest thing I could do, but I did it to help him out.' Lee thought as he watched the sand pile squirm a bit.

"It's not over yet!" Kimimaro shouted as he blasted out of the sand prison and started to rush at the two ninjas.

Gaara who look surprised for a second started to do some hand seals. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" Gaara shouted as he created a large blast of wind. "Hmmm…"

"Wind as well as sand?" Lee asked as he saw Kimimaro go flying.

While airborne Kimimaro reached for his back and proceeded to pull out his spinal cord. 'With this I can hit them from this distance.' Kimimaro thought as he pulled back and swung at Gaara.

"**Earth Style: Terra Wall!**" Gaara stated as he finished some seals.

"So that's your secret. Wind and Earth make sand." Lee stated with some glee.

"I see, so that's why you rarely use jutsus." Kimimaro stated as he landed.

"No, I rarely use them because sand is easier for me to control." Gaara stated cryptically, Gaara then proceeded to take his sand gourd and slam it into the ground. "Let's see how good you are against all of my sand." Gaara stated as Sand flew off of him and the gourd exploded in sand.

'He was covered in sand and his gourd was made out of it as well.' Lee thought is surprise. 'But he's not the only one with a surprise.' "**Third Gate: Seimon Open!**" Lee shouted as his skin turned red and Chakra surrounded him. 'Better hold off on the other two. Don't want to reveal too much.'

'Great one that knows Chakra gates and one that was toying with me the entire time.' Kimimaro thought as he allowed the transition to second state to complete itself. 'But they will never prove stronger than myself.' Kimimaro thought before coughing a bit. 'I forgot that my second state aggravates my condition more.'

"**Desert Tsunami!**" Gaara stated as he slammed his hands on the ground and a huge wave of sand erupted in front of him and came crashing down on Kimimaro.

"I had enough of your sand!" Kimimaro shouted as he erupted out of the ground and rushed at Gaara and swung his spine at Gaara only that it stopped halfway.

"I think you need a new target!" Lee shouted as he proceeded to spin dragging Kimimaro into the spin and let go, Kimimaro crashed into a tree and then hit the ground.

"I will not give up… I will keep my master's faith in me." Kimimaro stated as he stood up and prepared to rush once more but was stunned by the fact that he was sinking. "What is this?!"

"**Desert Imprisonment Burial!**" Gaara shouted as he made the mini desert he created spin around Kimimaro and swallow said Sound Ninja into the ground.

"Darn I can't believe it's over like that." Lee stated as he lost the red tinge to his skin, as the ground started to shake. "Gaara what's going on?"

"Hn." Gaara replied as two puffy sand clouds appeared. "Get on, he's doing something as a last resort."

"Hai." Lee stated as he wondered how he was going to stay on the cloud when he got on.

A few moments later…

Pure white spikes erupted out of the ground. "I see…" Gaara muttered as Kimimaro's upper body came out of one of the pillars and went to attack Gaara…

**_A/N: Hmmm... Cliffy, Don't worry I will answer what happened here later, but for those of you who have waited; guess what the next fight is going to be? And no Naruto will not start things off in armor, just for some information, I'm trying to keep it close to cannon as you can see from some of the fights, I wonder though if Kimimaro wasn't as brainwashed he would have made a good sparring partner for Naruto..._**


	41. The Valley of the End… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: The Battle Everyone has been waiting for!_**

Chapter 40: The Valley of the End… Pt 1…

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto shouted as he started to catch up to the runaway ninja, who didn't stop or respond.

That was in till they stopped at a canyon with two statues and a waterfall.

"This will be perfect." Sasuke stated as he skidded to a halt. "Come Naruto…" Sasuke stated as he started to turn showing that half his face was covered by the curse mark.

"Sasuke, I'm been ordered to bring you back to the village." Naruto stated as he stopped in front of Sasuke.

"So… you're weaker than I am, and to show it…" Sasuke stated as the black flames on his face turned red and receded. "…I will fight with my own power." Sasuke stated as he drew back a punch and swung at Naruto hard, who ducked under it and did an uppercut.

"So be it… I didn't want it this way." Naruto stated as he followed through with a kick, but Sasuke caught it and pulled Naruto in for a punch, Naruto responded with another kick with the other leg sending them both down into the water below.

"You've improved, but no matter…" Sasuke stated as a sound of a thousand birds started to chirp.

'Damn he's serious…' Naruto thought as he started to rotate chakra in his hand.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke shouts out as he dragged his hand on the water with an electrically charged hand.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto calmly states as a blue sphere solidified in his hand, which he slams forward right as Sasuke brought his hand up to impale Naruto.

A big explosion was created as both were flung backwards…

'Where did the dope learn that?' Sasuke thought as he regained his balance, but as he looked up his eye were red with the Sharingan. "No matter he will fall." Sasuke stated as he stood up.

"Damn…" Naruto mutter as he stood back up seeing the difference in Sasuke. 'Damn it.' "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he created a thousand clones so he could recoup.

'Clones…' Sasuke thought as he looked at all of them and started to beat them mercilessly. "Hn… Dope clones don't work on me." Sasuke chided as he started to kill the clones faster than they rushed him.

"Good." Naruto shouted as he landed near Sasuke and kicked him hard in the gut.

'Lucky shot.' Sasuke thought as he skidded on the water and proceeded to hand seals for a jutsu. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke shouts before taking a deep breathe and breathing out a large fireball.

'Crap.' Naruto thought as he did three seals ending in Tora. "**Ninja Art: Wildfire Heat Barrier!**" Naruto shouted out as he summoned out a barrier similar to his Wildfire armor's heat shield. "You know Sasuke using fire like that your going to get burned."

'How did he use a jutsu that I can't copy?' Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto. "So dope when were you going to show that to me?" Sasuke chided as he settle for more fighting.

"Not recently, you just made me use it earlier than I planned." Naruto stated as he let it fall.

"So the dope thinks he can take me." Sasuke chided as he rushed Naruto once more but was shocked to see Naruto doing a few seals that his eyes couldn't catch. 'Another one?'

"**Ninja Art: Wildfire Burst!**" Naruto shouts as he brought up his hand that was encased in a fireball.

'Fire jutsus as a ninja art, how insulting.' Sasuke thought as he did three seals and an electrical current appeared around his hand. "**Chidori!**" Sasuke shouts as both encased hands clashed again, and like before both went away from each other.

"Damn it… How can I catch him if my two strongest moves bounce against his only move he likes spamming?" Naruto muttered as he stood back up to see Sasuke already on his feet and glaring his way.

"How can a dope like you have two jutsus that I cannot copy… there is nothing I can't copy with my eyes!" Sasuke shouts as black flames start to appear on him. "And when I kill you I will obtain the power to kill my brother, and with Orochimaru training me to control it, I will kill him as well." Sasuke laughs as the curse mark stops as it covered half of him.

"Man…" Naruto muttered as he stood back up and proceeded to do hand seals. "I didn't want to do this one." Naruto stated as he finished the seals for it. "**Ninja Art: Wildfire Tsunami!**" Naruto yelled out as flames surrounded him as he went to punch Sasuke who barely moved away and decked Naruto in the gut, and the flames died away.

"Your no match for me dope." Sasuke stated with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well then I guess I have to make it stick!" Naruto shouted as he made Sasuke look down. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the blue sphere into Sasuke.

"Damn dope, you gotten trickier to keep up with." Sasuke stated as he stood back up with a crinkle of electricity in the spot that Naruto slammed the sphere into.

"How?" Naruto asked shocked that the most powerful jutsu was stopped by a shield of Lightning.

"I saw how you did yours and I just tweaked it." Sasuke stated with a frown. "No matter, you won't live long enough to tell any one that." Sasuke stated as he did three seals fast and envelop his hand in the same look as he previously has done a few times already. "And you're tired from all your jutsus earlier that you can't defend yourself this time dope! **Chidori!**" Sasuke shouts as he proceeded to hit Naruto who just stood there reaching into his pocket…

**_A/N: Yes, I know some of the jutsus used by Naruto in this battle are not real, but for the story line wise they are created by Naruto during his stint with the three that trained him during the Exams. Anyways the attacks themselves are more for show than actual attacks, save the two d___****efensive ones of the bunch, you've seen one currently. The next part of the battle is fun.**


	42. The Valley of the End… Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 41: The Valley of the End… Pt 2…

"Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!" Naruto stated calmly as his clothes exploded in light and red and white base armor appeared instead, after it appeared Sasuke's Chidori rammed right into the chest section only to be stopped by the armor.

"How?" Sasuke screamed in anger as he jumped back. "How can I be stopped by a dope like you?"

"Sasuke, I've always held back. I was hated for something I never did, but was done to me." Naruto stated as he stood calmly to Sasuke. "You had everything, people being nice to you, giving you things at half the price; where I had to pay triple for the stuff that you never use." Naruto stated as he did some seals "**Ninja Art: Blazing Soul!**" Naruto stated as heat surrounded him and he started to feel reenergized 'Damn this fight isn't easy, if it goes any farther than this I have no choice.' Naruto thought as he assumed a stance.

'What did that jutsu do?' Sasuke wondered as he attacked again noticing Naruto's chakra start to increase. 'No way! The dope has a jutsu that restores his chakra!' Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and jumped away. "So dope, that's what you meant, that armor of yours keeps you at your peak?" Sasuke stated as he saw Naruto bend down and flex a bit and was shocked at the speed that Naruto went. 'I see the movement.' Sasuke thought as he ducked under the flying kick that Naruto launched. 'But that alone won't help him.' Sasuke thought happily.

'Damn how did he foresee my attack?' Naruto thought for a few seconds. 'Wait something that Kakashi told me about it when we spared recently… The sharingan can follow movements and copy anything that uses hand seals but those that are unique to the family or person… so that's how it is…' Naruto thought as he landed and skidded. "So Sasuke using a crutch already, huh?" Naruto chided at Sasuke.

"I'm using all my tools as expertly as needed, you on the other hand have shown everything too early to say that." Sasuke retorted.

"Says you I haven't put my armor on yet so how am I showing my entire hand?" Naruto stated back calmly. "You know you have no chance against my Wildfire armor so give up." Naruto stated as he watched Sasuke.

"It is you who should give up dope; you're up against an elite member of Konoha." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Then how come I won my match with Temari?" Naruto stated back with some coldness as well.

"Why you… Prepare to die!" Sasuke shouted as he went through several seals and stopped at Tora. "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Drill!**" Sasuke shouted out as he jumped above Naruto and took a deep breathe and let it out all at once and it turned into a blazing fireball that would have killed Naruto if he wasn't protected by fire. "How!?" Sasuke roared out as he landed seeing Naruto not hurt one bit.

"Nice one though… I thought you watched when Kakashi tried the same thing at the very first team meeting we had, my armor is fire based!" Naruto shouted as he did some seals. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto calmly stated as he was surrounded by hundreds of himself. 'That's odd… normally I can make thousands.' Naruto thought a few seconds before charging at Sasuke.

'I can tell which are clones by the subtle chakra marks so he's this one!' Sasuke thought as he decked a Naruto that went up in smoke. 'Nani! They all have a subtle chakra mark… that armor he's wearing makes it harder.' Sasuke thought as he continued to beat the clones off.

'Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it…' Naruto thought as he was rotating chakra for an attack. "Now!" Naruto shouted as he came flying in with a kick.

"Huh!" Sasuke stated surprised to see Naruto flying at him in a kick that he ducked under again only to go face first into the water with a large amount of pain in his back.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto stated as he landed on the surface.

"Naruto… I'll admit you're stronger than you were… But you're no where near as strong as me!" Sasuke stated as his skin started to darken and his hair went a few shades lighter. "I'm in a class of my own." Sasuke stated as he kicked Naruto hard enough that Naruto crashed into the Shodaime's statue legs.

'How the hell could he have that much more chakra.' Naruto thought as he saw that there was no flames present on Sasuke's face or body but the fact that Sasuke looked demonic was moot point anyways. 'Oh that explains it.' Naruto thought as he got up. "**Ninja Art: Blazing Soul!**" Naruto stated as he felt his strength return. "Sasuke, why are you fighting with your own power now?"

"This is my own power dope!" Sasuke shouted as he rushed at Naruto but was surprised to see Naruto jump into the air and land on the other side of the lake. "Quit running and fight me!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Oh I will." Naruto stated he raised one hand over his head. "**Armor of Wildfire!**" Naruto shouted as he drew his other hand in front of himself then brought it up then both down. "**Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted as he was enveloped in red light that exploded revealing him in his armor. "Bring it on Sasuke."

**_A/N: The armor is now on... But Sasuke is using the second stage Curse seal so Naruto is going to have a little trouble or is he? Funny that this entire fight isn't being watched by the council of Idiots. Does Naruto win the fight are does Sasuke get away... find out next week, at least I'm being fair._**


	43. The Valley of the End… Pt 3…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 42: The Valley of the End… Pt 3…

"So you are using it?" Sasuke chided and smirked when he saw Naruto frown.

"I'm using it because you're being hard to reason with. That and I rather live then die in a fight." Naruto stated as he ran at Sasuke and punched him in the face, only to hit air.

"Your just too slow, dope." Sasuke stated as he went through some seals. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**" Sasuke shouts out as he takes in a large breathe and let's lose a gigantic fireball.

'Jin.' Naruto thought as he was nailed by it. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, when will you learn?" Naruto chided as he walked out of the flaming death sphere. "Fire is useless against me." Naruto shouts out as he started to focus the flames behind him to his entire forearm. "But I gotta admit sometimes you do have your uses." Naruto joked as the entire fireball was now around his arm. "**Blazing Fire Fist!**" Naruto states as the fire went white and solid. "Normally I have trouble forming this… I started working on it during the exams." Naruto stated as he ran right at Sasuke who started to move out of the way but was shocked to see that he still got burned by the uppercut he dodged.

"I see that attack is on par with me. But it leaves your back unguarded." Sasuke stated as he started to go through seals for his favorite attack jutsu and not fire based.

"Quit spamming that jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he drew the sword off his back and connected them. "**Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouts out as he brought them down and connected with Chidori…

In a different area…

"Damn, just a bit farther and he would have gotten me." Gaara stated as he was sitting down next to a tree.

"True, but he didn't." Lee stated as he looked tired.

"You should have ran after Uzumaki." Gaara stated as he looked to the sky.

"He should of… but he showed you what I told you before." Ryo stated in a tree branch above the two. "Your sister is safe. But you know Gaara, you need to relax more." Ryo joked before getting up and donning his black suit. "This will be our last meeting; the next time would be a blessing." Ryo stated as he leaped away.

"I hope you're wrong." Gaara stated as he heard a twig snap.

"Gaara you okay?" Temari asked as she walked into the area.

"He is, and Lee, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru shouted in shock as he carried Tayuya.

"Ah… Who's she?" Lee asked as he pointed to Tayuya.

"You do know it's rude to point?" Tayuya stated as she was placed down. "I don't remember much… but Orochimaru did something to me." She stated with her head down, but was shocked to see a small dog ran by her. "A summoning?"

Back at the valley…

"Damn, even at my full power, Chidori is not enough to get rid of you." Sasuke stated as he revealed he was breathing hard.

"Yeah, yeah… But spamming the same move over and over has gotten annoying." Naruto stated as he sheathed the swords. "And since your not armed like I am, I'm not using my weapons, save to cancel anything you throw at me." Naruto stated as he stood up.

"Fine by me." Sasuke stated as he smirked. 'More for me to attack you with.' Sasuke thought as he ran at Naruto and punched him in the gut but was shocked to see that it didn't even faze Naruto.

"Tell me when you're ready to start to fight Sasuke?" Naruto chided as he noticed Sasuke's punch but didn't react to it.

"Why you!" Sasuke shouted as he hit Naruto's chest with any physical attack he knew and nothing seemed to work against the armor. "Why can't I hurt you!?" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Why?" Naruto asked back. "It's simple really; nothing can damage the armors that much." Naruto chided as he watch Sasuke prepare the same move that he's over used in the entire battle.

On the other side of the valley…

'I hope Orochimaru was wrong about this.' Kabuto thought as he carried a box on his back.

Back in the valley…

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke shouts out as he plunged his fist in to Naruto, or attempted to that is. "How, it's not even fire based?" Sasuke demands as he saw that his attack was stopped cold.

"I thought I already told you, my armor can't be beaten by you." Naruto stated as he yawned a bit. "Wanna stop now so I can take you to Konoha?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke bored of the fight.

"I refuse to go back to a place that held me back from power I rightfully deserve! I should have that power! I should have the power of the gods!" Sasuke shouted as black flames started to erupt around him and burst away revealing Black Armor. "And nothing should stand in my way!" Sasuke shouts out as he decked Naruto and sent him flying.

'Nani?' Naruto thought as he drew the swords again and connected them for his attack. "**Flare Up!**" Naruto chanted before stopping when he was nailed hard in his gut.

"I saw an opening Dope." Sasuke chided before completing the punch which sent Naruto colliding with the Shodaime's legs once again but causing more damage trying to move out of the rubble. "Your like a roach, nothing seems to keep you down!" Sasuke shouts out as he went to punch Naruto once again but Naruto caught the punch.

"Well then… I guess the time for mercy is over." Naruto stated revealing his blue eyes had turn cold. "**Armor of Wildfire, Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouts as his entire armor becomes rolling flames. "It's over Sasuke." Naruto states as he rams his head into Sasuke but was shocked to see another helm blocking the strike. 'Where is Sasuke getting armor from?' Naruto thought as he flipped over Sasuke and levied a roundhouse kick but was blocked by Sasuke's right forearm.

"So Dope like the power I rightfully earned?" Sasuke chided as the black armor finished forming on him.

"Yeah but you lack something." Naruto stated as he jumped away this time calling forth all the power he had left. "**Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouted out as he brought he power in even for of a focus.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke chided as he caught the full power flare blast. "All that for nothing." Sasuke chided as he walked over to Naruto. "Your death will be so swift." Sasuke stated as he drew back his arm but was stopped by a black armored leg snapping him away from Naruto. "And why are you interfering?"

**_A/N: Sasuke gets a power up from me! Wow, and I hate his guts... Now why is Ryo interfering with the fight, and does Sasuke get brought back to Konoha by Ryo, and how badly hurt will Sasuke get... Will the clash of Infernos cause a massive disturbance in the world or will it end peacefully?_**


	44. Clash Inferno and Black Inferno…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 43: Clash Inferno and Black Inferno…

"Why should I tell you?" Ryo asked as he made sure Naruto was okay. 'Good no terrible injuries… the armor took the brunt of the assault, but he still needs time to recover.' Ryo thought as he looked Naruto over. "So you're abandoning the village just like your brother?" Ryo asked even though he knew that Itachi wore the Illusion armor.

"The village is holding me back! I need power to defeat my brother not ideals!" Sasuke shouted at Ryo not realizing the problem at hand.

"Is that so…" Ryo muttered darkly. 'I knew it… I knew it when I saw all the signs!' Ryo mentally screamed. "So the last Uchiha besides Itachi dies right here." Ryo stated as he stood up and looked at Sasuke with cold eyes.

"You can't kill me, only an Uchiha can kill another Uchiha." Sasuke gloated.

"Then explain Obito Uchiha." Ryo stated as two flashes of red fire went over his arms.

"He was weak!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hn." Ryo snorted as he was covered by flames forming the rest of his armor. "I guess that makes him your equal." Ryo stated as he took two steps which was accompanied by flashes of fire.

"I'm not weak! The dope lost with his armor!" Sasuke shouted as he went through the seals for Chidori and rushed at Ryo.

"That pathetic move." Ryo stated as he caught the hand that held the charge and smiled. "It won't work against me."

"Why you!" Sasuke sneered angrily as he cocked back a punch.

'Hmmm… Relatively simple minded isn't he.' Ryo thought as he caught the punch. 'It just seems like this is too easy.' "Had enough?" Ryo stated as he focused a bit making the arm guard's spikes pop out. "**Rage!**" Ryo started to chant.

'I can see how it's done! He's finished!' Sasuke thought as he started to do the same maneuver.

"**Of Inferno!**" Both Ryo and Sasuke shouted at the same time causing a fire pillar to form at that exact spot.

'Of course, he cheats at the very end.' Ryo thought as he felt pain for the first time in three thousand years. 'I guess this is the end for me…' Ryo thought as the white armor melded into the pillar.

'How can someone of poor birth beat me the pride of the Uchiha clan?' Sasuke thought as he felt his chest burn from the heat as he fell into the flame pillar, which then made the entire lake devoid of all water because the heat radiating from the pillar felt like that of the sun.

'Jin…' Naruto looked around as his eyes felt heavy again and saw the pillar looming a few feet away. 'What is…' Naruto thought as he fell back to sleep.

In the distance…

"I hope we get there in time… Itachi what is that!?" Kakashi shouted as he pointed to a flaming pillar in the direction that Pakun was leading them.

"What ever it is… it's not good." Itachi stated as he donned his armor looked at Shizune. "I can only carry one."

"And I can carry three." Shikamaru's voice sounded from a tree. "Two plus my self in the bubble transport of mine." Shikamaru explained.

"And I can carry two other as well. Four max." Gaara stated in a monotone. 'I glad that she's safe… but why is that girl clinging to both of them?' Gaara thought as all eight of them left the area.

_**(A/N: In case you all forgot, Itachi, Shizune, Kakashi, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Tayuya (with Amnesia), and Temari.)**_

As they got to the valley…

"Whoa do you feel that heat?" Kakashi asked as they all stopped.

"I don't." Shikamaru and Itachi both stated at the same time.

"I guess your armors do more than strengthen your defenses and skills… it's an environmental suit as well." Kakashi muttered.

"I guess so…" Itachi thought for a few moments. "Shikamaru and I will head down there to search for anyone down there. Don't move." Itachi ordered as he jumped down the side of the cliff.

"Troublesome. Don't worry, I'll be right back, but to be on the safe side have Shizune check you out." Shikamaru told Tayuya as he leaped down as well.

"If he says so…" Tayuya mumbled as she looked at the older kunoichi. "I was being manipulated earlier so… could you…" Tayuya tried to figure out how to ask a certain question.

"I know what you're going to ask." Shizune stated as she walked over and knelt down with a green hand and moved it over her. 'That's odd she has a curse seal but it's unresponsive like Anko's…' Shizune thought as she scanned the ex-Sound Nin.

In the valley…

"Whoa…" Shikamaru muttered as he landed on the lake bed. "Has this place ever been this drained before?"

"Never, but I found a survivor." Itachi stated as he bent over a red armor clad teen. "Still alive, must be from the heat of the pillar." Itachi stated as he looked over Naruto. "Can't say much more than that but we need to get him out of here. The armor isn't even heated." Itachi remembered the report that Kakashi filled out about Naruto's armor. 'Which means all the heat is going to healing the body… but what about the Kyuubi?' Itachi thought for a few moments, before standing up and pulling him over both shoulders. "Let's head up."

"Hai." Shikamaru stated. 'If Naruto didn't cause the pillar, who did?'

On the cliff area…

"Kay, I did as much as I could without needing the hospital to recover from." Shizune stated, right as the two that went down came back up.

"We need you to check him over." Itachi stated as he placed Naruto on the ground.

"Hai!." Shizune stated shocked as she knelt down over him and went to work.

A few moments later…

"I got him stable… well better than he was." Shizune stated with her head down. "Right now we need to get him back to Konoha." She stated with a calm voice that demanded to be followed.

"I know but right… Excuse me for a few moments." Itachi stated as he walked away, a flash was seen, then a large explosion was seen, and then another flash as Itachi came back in armor with a giant crow. "Think you can carry all of us to Konoha?"

"Think I can, whelp… I know I can." The huge crow snapped as it leaned down and waited for everyone to get on. "Well we are on our way." The giant bird stated as he flew up and away…

Two hours later…

"Finally… Crud." Kabuto cursed as he saw the large flame pillar flaming away. 'Well… the sound five are dead, Sasuke is dead… Crap!" Kabuto thought as he tossed the empty box at the pillar which ate the box. 'Better tell Orochimaru.'

In a Konoha Hospital…

"I see." Tsunade stated as she walked out of a room. "If he was found anytime later we would have to find a new user for that armor." Tsunade glumly stated, but turned to look at Shikamaru. "Now you, young man, have some explaining to do." She glared at him.

"When I defeated her… she didn't recognize me as her opponent at the time." Shikamaru explain in detail what she stated when he and Temari approached her.

"I see… Well then she is your responsibility if she becomes a threat…" Tsunade stated as she looked to the room next to him. "You're lucky we have seen things like this. Now for housing for her since she is your responsibility she goes with you."

"Troublesome… I understand." Shikamaru replied.

Nara household…

'I just felt something weird.' Yoshino thought as she made dinner not realizing she made enough for four people, till she looked. 'Well we have leftovers.'

Back at the hospital…

"Just as a precaution, she will need to be psychiatrically checked every few months in till we know she is no threat to the village." Tsunade stated as they walked through the halls. "On that note she is healthy as can be, so she is to be released into your care in a few moments."

"Hai, and about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped.

"He will recover fully; it's not like him to stay down for long is it?" Tsunade stated as she walked away.

'When he does, every one worries.' Shikamaru thought as he stood at the entrance desk.

Just as a wheelchair was rolled up with a girl tied to it. "I said I could walk!"

"I heard ya the first time; it's just standard procedure here." A nurse calmly replied.

"I understand that but I was only getting a checkup!" Tayuya shouted at the nurse.

'Well at least her temper is still the same, but she's not cursing.' Shikamaru thought as he smirked. "I can sign for her." Shikamaru stated as he signed a form. "Can you let her go now?" He asked politely.

"Not in till she is out the doors." The nurse had a grin.

"Great." Both Tayuya and Shikamaru stated at the same time, but went with it anyways.

Nara household…

"Kaa-san!" Shikamaru stated at the doorway.

"Yes… you brought a girl home?" Yoshino smiled as she started to think some…

"But not in that sense." Shikamaru stated as he saw his mom go into certain troublesome thinking mode. "She is my responsibility since she was an enemy combatant."

"I was?" Tayuya asked curious about what happened before she met him.

"It wasn't your fault; at least I don't think so." Shikamaru stated as he sat down, followed by her.

"And what is your name dear?" Yoshino asked as she looked at the girl. 'At least we have enough servings tonight.' Yoshino thought as she waited.

"My name is Tayuya… Tayuya… Why can't I remember my clan name!?" Tayuya shouted as she realized more was taken from her by Orochimaru, and started to cry. 'And why do I feel like I hate that name more now.' Tayuya thought as she was startled out of reverie, by a hug. "Why?'

"You need some sort of family for some time let it go for now." Yoshino stated hugging the distraught girl.

In the Hyuuga compound…

"I'll kill that snake myself." Hinata snapped as she was being held down by a chain net, four Hyuuga branch members helping Neji keep the chains tight and Jaraiya sealing the room so she can't get out… and all were failing at it.

"What will Naruto do if he found out if you died because of that?" Tsunade asked as she saw the problem.

"Ah… ano…" Hinata stopped struggling and sat down. "Be sad that… Oh." Hinata smiled when she realized what she was doing.

**_A/N: Sasuke died... Ryo died too... Shikamaru stuck with Tayuya because he brought her to the village, and an angry Hinata is a dangerous one, or is it? Cruel nurse strapping Tayuya to the wheelchair. Now for some info I'm going to do a filler arc next so I can have time to write the true next arc._**


	45. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 44: Where am I?

In Tsunade's office…

'Damn it, there's been no reports that Sasuke left the valley… Yet Orochimaru has claimed he doesn't have Sasuke… And to top it off Five days ago Haishi asked me to calm his daughter down after she found out where Naruto was; lucky for me Haku was out on a mission and was told about it by me… Damn the Brat has a way with women.' Tsunade thought as she looked at some forms. "Shizune, please tell me why my Teammate wants to take Naruto out of the village for two years?"

"He says it's for training." Shizune replied walking in with more paperwork.

"Denied, I need Naruto here after he wakes up; anyways I got the perfect mission for him." Tsunade stated as she looked at the pile. "Anyways I need to do my rounds, you can do the paperwork." Tsunade ordered as she stood up.

"But…" Shizune started to say but quieted down when Tsunade glared at her. "Alright."

On the way to the hospital…

"Hi Haku-chan." Hinata stated as she saw Haku holding a flower. "Whose the flower for?"

"A friend of mine." Haku replied as she walked to the hospital. "Whose that for?"

"A friend." Hinata replied as she glanced at Haku.

'She better stay away from my Naruto-kun!' both girls thought as they walked to the hospital but stopped when they heard a shout.

"NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Tsunade's voice sounded off from the hospital.

"Great, I thought I could get a bite to eat." Naruto joked on an alcove above the girls.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should go back… you wouldn't want to get hurt again?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I agree, Tsunade-sama isn't someone to tease so much… But when did you wake up?" Haku asked as she looked at the blonde.

"This morning, how long was I out for?" Naruto asked as he jumped down.

"Five days." Both girls replied then glared at the other.

'Great a rival.' Both girls thought as they glared.

Underground of the Hokage's office…

"So Tayuya, how do you like the village so far?" Inoichi asked as he held a clipboard.

"It's not small… It's peaceful at least." Tayuya stated wondering if it was a trick question. "I just wish for some stores not to yell at me for something I didn't do…"

"What stores and what do they say?" Inoichi asked as he sat down near her, but frowned when she scooted her chair away from him.

"Some grocery stores, and a clothing store… they say I abducted the last loyal Uchiha member, but I know I have no memory." Tayuya stated as she lowered her head.

"I had to do this with someone else as well, they hated him for something he had no control over, the people who do these things to you tell your… guardian about this." Inoichi stated as he quickly covering a slip-up. "Anyways I have to do this for your safety."

"I know, Shikamaru-kun told me about this." Tayuya stated. "He said I shouldn't fight you while you're in my head."

"He's correct it would just hinder your reputation, I promise not to look at anything too personal."

"Hai." Tayuya stated with a smile and waited for the jutsu.

In the hospital…

"Hi Baa-chan." Naruto stated as he sat on his bed. "Haku and Hinata told me I was out for a five days."

"That's correct, and another thing, what is the last thing that happened in the valley?" Tsunade asked as she sat down with a report sheet. "I looked at your older report, and I want this one to be neat." Tsunade stated as she looked at his puzzled look.

"Kay, I started to fight some guy named Kimimaro and Lee took the battle over for me." Naruto stated as he saw Tsunade didn't write anything down. "Huh, you already knew that huh?"

"Yes Lee and Gaara reported that fight." Tsunade replied.

"I followed Sasuke to the valley and told Sasuke I was ordered to bring him back to the village, he attacked me so I countered him and we both fell into the lake bed." Naruto reported with a frown, and then looked down. "Sasuke then used Chidori so I responded with Rasengan, we cancelled out. We went back and forth and I used some Jutsus that some Anbu saw me use in that battle." Naruto stated still frowning. "I was forced into my base armor after he started to use his curse mark. He tried to plunge a Chidori into my chest but the base armor took it fine." Naruto reported as he looked out the window. "After that Sasuke was forcing the fight to higher and higher proportions, especially when his curse mark evolved, and with it he equaled my base armor and then some." Naruto stated as he looked at Tsunade.

"So Sasuke entered the second stage, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Lee all reported this, Shikamaru defeated his by knockout, she's still alive but with no memories, that we know of." Tsunade told Naruto about some of the other fights.

"Dang… Well the next thing I did was put the Wildfire armor on." Naruto stated as she realized he was found in it. "When I did that I showed Sasuke he was fighting a losing battle… But something happened." Naruto stated puzzled. _'The black Inferno happened I was hoping not to reconnect with this armor.'_ 'Ahhh… the fox!' _'Naw… Ryo, I died.'_ 'Wait so that was you and Sasuke that was absorbed into that pillar?' _'Yeah… not my best moment.'_ 'I'll say, you saved my life.' "Sasuke gained armor during our fight." Naruto reported with no emotion.

"You're telling me we have a rouge Ninja on our hands with another armor?" Tsunade shouted in anger.

"No, Sasuke then proceeded to put me in the condition I was in but he was interrupted by Ryo." Naruto stated as he looked at his hands. "If I was just a little stronger."

"If you were you might have been dead." Tsunade stated with a frown. "Sasuke was a lost cause after the curse seal was place on him."

"I know, I came to for a few moments and saw two bodies dissolve in a flaming pillar." Naruto reported with a bigger frown.

"Wait two bodies?" Tsunade stated in shock. 'So that's why there's been no report on Sasuke, he's been dead this entire time.' "I'm going to seal this report and all the others that was for this mission." Tsunade stated as she stood up. "That way no one knows what happened there but those that are in this room. Naruto, report to my office at Seven a.m." Tsunade left the room. "Oh and your released from here."

With Inoichi…

"Damn… all she remembers is this…" Inoichi muttered as he floated in a mindscape. "Wonder what is in that black sphere." Inoichi muttered again as he floated to it. "The defenses on it is outstanding, for a mental defense… but she said she wasn't going to fight me… so this must be the memories she forgotten." Inoichi thought as he tried to pass through it.

Flashback…

"_**Arrow Shockwave!**__" a dark blue individual shouted as she felt a lot of power come her way, only to disappear._

'_Where's the bang?' She thought before she opened her eyes and jumped off the tree, right as it exploded…_

End flashback…

"Damn it shoved me out. But I was right that it was her repressed memories." Inoichi stated as he tried again to enter but went farther in…

Few hours later…

"Okay Tayuya, you're free to go." Inoichi stated as he handed her an appointment card. "Come back next week for your next session."

"Hai… should my head be hurting?" Tayuya asked as she looked at him.

"It will pass, the only reason it might hurt was the fact that I looked around more than probed." Inoichi lied as he looked at the girl. 'I can't tell her she was going to die if she stayed with the snake. She got lucky that Shikamaru did that.' Inoichi thought as he watched her go. "IBIKI!"

**_A/N: So much has changed, Tayuya is alive and in Shikamaru's care and what did Inoichi saw that shocked him... What Mission is Tsunade going to give Naruto the next day, and is he going alone? Hinata and Haku rivals for Naruto, hmmm... sorry about the lack of Zabuza screen time but, he is kind of hard to keep in character... well time for the filler chapters..._**


	46. A new Mission…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 45: A new Mission…

The next morning, in the hallway in front of Tsunade's office…

"Hey Haku, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated as he walked up. "You going on a mission as well?"

"Yes Naruto we are?" Kakashi answered for the two girls that were glaring at each other.

"What's with them?" Naruto asked as he saw them glaring at the other. "It's like looking at Sasuke fan girls."

"We are not that gay guys fan girls!" Both girls snapped.

'_Wow, who would've thought you would get this lucky, Naruto?'_ 'Ryo what do you mean?' _'Argh… both girls like you!'_ 'NANI! I have a fan club!' Naruto thought spoke to Ryo and took two steps back from the girls. "That nice and all but could you put aside the differences for the mission?" Naruto asked very politely.

"Fine." Hinata stated as she waited. _'Damn you got it bad.'_ 'Kayura don't pick on me right now.' _'I wasn't, a rival is a good thing sometimes. And unlike those girls you know your target.'_ 'I know but I wish I didn't have to fight for Naruto-kun.'

"Sure." Haku muttered as she started to pace. _'You know, it might be better if you work with the girl.' '_Cye, I want him for myself.' _'I know but why not let him pick.' _'He could pick her.' _'Or he might pick you… or both…'_ 'There is no way I'm sharing him, unless it's the only way.'

With a Nara…

'Why me…' Shikamaru thought as he sat next to Tayuya after getting her a library card.

'This is so nice, I never been shown this good of a time.' Tayuya thought as she looked at some books about music.

"You know this is one of the few places that I go to a lot." Shikamaru stated quietly, and paused as he saw a law book in the wrong place. 'What's this?' _'It's a law book, but in the wrong section, and it's about… this could be helpful for other reasons.'_ 'I see…' Shikamaru thought as he picked up the book and started to go through it. _'Damn photo-memory.' _'Gotta love it.'

Back inside the office…

"Your mission is to escort Yukie Fujikaze to the Land of Snow, so she can contiue the movie she is in." Tsunade stated as she looked over the mission itself. "Also if your attacked by anyone, use of deadly force is allowed, armors included." She stated as the three Ronins nodded. "Good luck."

At the gateway…

"So why are you four coming along?" Yukie asked as she glanced at Kakashi. 'Damn him again.'

"We are just going to do our job and not interfere with yours." Kakashi stated as he looked at the group of flim employees. 'This doesn't feel right.'

"So let's go." Haku stated as she got ready to go.

"I agree, the longer we sit here the more time it would take to get there." Hinata stated as she finsihed helping the cameramen out.

"Fine, but I don't need a body guard." Yukie demanded glaring at Naruto, then shivered as she felt two glares at her. 'Those two like him…'

On a boat…

'Why did it have to be a boat?' Naruto glumly thought as he waited on the deck of the ship. 'And look Haku's having a great time.'

"Come on." Haku stated next to Naruto. "Hinata and I have something we need to show you." Haku stated as she dragged Naruto back to the center of the ship.

Inside the ship…

"So going home, Koyuki?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No, I'm heading there as an actress not the ruler." Yukie stated as she sat at the desk.

"Either way if you uncle finds out we will be attacked. Just for your information, those three with me could easily beat me." Kakashi stated as he left and found an unconious Naruto. "What happened Naruto?"

"They tricked me… Is it normal for two girls to try and kiss the same guy?" Naruto asked as he looked up.

"Not normally, they might have their own reasons… now where are they?" Kakashi looked stern as he looked up.

"Land ahoy… a perfect place for a movie shot!" a crew member shouted.

"Well looks like time for us to earn our keep." Kakashi stated as he helped Naruto up.

As the crew just started to film…

'Again somethings not right…' Kakashi thought as a white whale appeared and came down but was cut into by a flaming white light, and disprease as snowflakes.

"Kakashi-sensei we got trouble." Naruto's voice shouted as he heard a clang of a sword against metal.

"So we meet again Hatake." A voice stated nearby.

"Nadare, I take it you're here for the actress?" Kakashi asked without worry.

"I take it you already figured it out." Nadare stated as he went to attack Kakashi from behind but was blown up from the ice as a coulmn of water erupted from the water beneath.

"Hi Haku." Kakashi stated as Haku landed in armor behind him.

"Plan's working out so far." Haku stated as she blocked a punch with her armor.

"What type of Chakra armor is that?" Nadare asked in shock.

"My own!" Haku shouted as she flung him away from her. "**Super Wave Smasher!**" Haku shouted as she created her water borne attack.

"My Chakra armor protects me from any Chakra attack." Nadare stated in mild surprise, as the attack nailed him hard. "How?"

"Our attacks don't use Chakra." Haku stated as she raised her weapon high into the air and was going to bring it down.

"**Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!**" He shouted as he quickly did some seals and a bunch of wolves started to run down a mountain nearby.

"Crap." Haku stated as she jumped out of the way.

"Good." Nadare muttered as he limped away.

With Naruto…

'Damn this guy's armor is tough.' Naruto thought as he swung again.

'What does it take to break this kid's armor?" Mizore thought as he decked Naruto in the gut but no reaction.

"Would you quit hitting there it tickles." Naruto stated as he flipped a round house kick, which he follows with by connecting his swords together. "**Flare Up NOW!**" Naruto shouted as he created a fang of heat that rushed Mizore who jumped to the side avoiding it.

'If that had connected it would have hurt.' Mizore thought as it continued farther away.

"Damn it missed." Naruto muttered as he unattached them and leaped to a double cut.

With Hinata…

"Hear the screams of my starlight swords!" Hinata stated as she pulled out her Sais which opens up to a swords.

"Tough words for a little girl." Fubuki stated as she started to do seals. "**Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!**" Fubuki shouted as she tossed some ice shards at Hinata who just disappeared in motion.

"**Star Sword Scream!**" Hinata shouted in midair, as she spun her swords as a shield and destroyed all the projectiles. "As I said hear them scream." Hinata stated as she slammed it down creating hundreds of purple bars of light.

'Huh, I'm sinking?' Fubuki thought as she looked down and saw she was merging with the snow and she jumped into the air, only to get hit by a purple lightning bolt.

"I told you." Hinata stated as she landed holding two swords.

"I can't believe you bitch!" Fubuki shouted as she got ready to attack again but was pulled away by Nadare.

"We need to leave. Mizore, time to go!" Nadare shouted as he pulled the angry girl away.

"So we won our first engagement." Kakashi stated quietly. "Koyuki, sorry about this." Kakashi stated as he picked her up and took her back to the ship. "We're heading back on board, Haku patrol the waters." Kakashi ordered.

"Ah sir the water's below freezing…" a crew member stated as he saw Haku dived into the water. "Her funeral."

"Relaxing." Haku voiced as she plunged deeper in.

In another area…

"You failed me Nadare." Doto stated as he glared at the three.

"Kakashi Hatake and three armored kids were there." Nadare stated scared.

"Oh… wearing armor you say, so were you?" Doto shouted.

"Not like ours, sir. One wearing light blue armor hit me with a Suiton jutsu and it actually made it past the defense of the armor."

"One wasn't wearing armor like the others though… she managed to cast a genjutsu on me." Fubuki stated mad at herself for falling for it.

"Hmmm… all hail from Konoha?" Doto asked, they all nod. "It could be the members of the Armored group there."

"Something else my lord." Nadare stated.

"And what's that?" Doto asked.

"The one in light blue stated it wasn't chakra they use." Nadare replied with his head down.

"That would make sense if it past the defense of the armors." Doto stated as he looked at the three. "I think we need another way to approach this."

**_A/N: The Snow adventure in a new twist... How does Doto know of them, and what does it bode... And what law has Shikamaru found in the library... well the answer to the first question will be answered soon the other one not so much..._**


	47. Second Encounter…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 46: Second Encounter…

On a boat…

'So with Haku patroling.' Kakashi thought as he leaned against a wall. 'The odds of us getting attacked on route is slim.' Kakashi thought some more when he heard the boat's whistle. "Oh we're landing?" Kakashi asked a passing sailor.

"Yeah… but we are still far enough away from Snow to make it a journey." The sailor replied as he rushed off.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Naruto asked as he flipped down from the rafters in base armor.

"We head out in formations as wells as patrol the area we're going into. Who knows when they will attack again." Kakashi stated as he walked with Naruto.

"Kay, about the last battle, how come you didn't fight?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"I'm useless against Chakra armor, Naruto. Not only do they block Jutsus but they also block Genjutsus." Kakashi stated as he turned a corner to see Hinata standing there. "Coming?"

"I was listening in on the conversation." Hinata stated as she fell into a walk behind Naruto. 'What a nice view.' _'MIND OUT OF THERE!'_ 'You're no fun.'

"Well what about Taijutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm well versed in that… but I don't rely on it, mainly jutsus as my source of battle." Kakashi stated as he saw Haku glaring at Hinata, who glared right back. 'My, my… I wonder if I should tell them about a certain law?' Kakashi thought as he went past Haku.

In Konoha, Shikamaru sneezed.

A few hours later…

'Hmmm…' Kakashi thought as he entered a room. 'I hope she doesn't mind this.' Kakashi thought as he switched a jewel on the desk with a replica. 'I hope my fears were unfounded.'

The next day…

"So this is where you were hiding?" Nadare shouted as he came crashing down near Kakashi, who decked him. "Damn… trust you to find a weakness in the armor."

"Well it has to have something." Kakashi stated as he saw some unknowns enter the fight. "So Doto doesn't trust you as much."

"It's not that… he didn't believe us when we stated how we got beat." Nadare shouted as he went to attack Kakashi some more.

With Naruto…

"Damn why are you attacking us?" Naruto shouted as he blacked an attack. "If you don't answer…" Naruto threatens as he started to push back on the yari.

"Kid nothing personal, but even if you had armor there's no time for you to put it on." One of the three people Naruto was fighting joked.

'That's it!' Naruto thought as he pushed back too hard as he flashed red, then went to a pattern. "**Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!**" Naruto shouted out as he called his armor. "You were saying." Naruto chided as he drew the swords.

With Haku…

"Damn mirrors." Four people shouted as a blur was seen on all the mirrors.

"Prepare for my dance of death." Haku stated as she started to throw senbon needles at them.

With Hinata…

"You again." Hinata stated as she assumed her family's stance.

"Well this time I'm not alone." Fubuki stated as she saw the princess behind the girl. "And it seems like we have to get past you to get her."

"That's right." Hinata stated as she flash pink and drew her sai/swords. "Hear the screams of my Starlight swords." Hinata stated as she spun around cutting both of them at the same time.

'Damn this is how she got me the last time.' Fubuki thought as she saw Hinata start to twirl the swords.

"**Star Sword Scream!**" Hinata stated as she slammed the rotating star pattern in the ground.

"What how are we both sinking?" Mizore stated shocking Fubuki.

"You mean this isn't some genjutsu." Fubuki shouted in surprise.

"This time no escape for…" Hinata started to say but was backhanded by Doto.

"So you were telling the truth." Doto stated as he saw Hinata getting back up.

"Grab her and my niece we're leaving." Doto stated as he pulled a control device out and a blimp came. "Nadare come!" Doto shouted as the last member appeared near them. "Let us leave."

"No you don't." Naruto shouted as he tossed one of his blades at the blimp and it stuck. _'Nice thinking.' _'I know, I figured if they are apart of the armor they can track itself.' _'Correct but normally the other way around.'_

Inside the blimp…

"So tell me how did you get such a fine armor?" Doto asked Hinata who was standing in front of the man.

"Not telling." Hinata stated firmly, as the armor disappeared; reverting to her normal attire. "And you're in range."

"Huh…" all the snow ninjas paled when the saw her take a stance.

"**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Hinata shouted as she spun in place, knocking them all away from her. "I figured you armors protect you from Jyuuken offense so I used a defense." Hinata stated as she bolted out the doorway.

"After her!" Doto shouted. 'I will find out how those armors work for my alliance with Danzo to work.'

In an underground bunker…

"So many plans ruined by few people." A mummified man stated to himself. "How goes the preparations?"

"Smoothly." A male teen stated with an unusual Ambu mask.

"Good, make sure it stays that way." Danzo ordered.

In the blimp…

"Found you." Hinata stated to the princess.

"What are you going to do now?" Yukie asked as Hinata punched a control panel.

"Getting you out… Don't have time to look for the code." Hinata stated as she pulled the princess out.

"Where's your armor?" Yukie asked as the passed a door.

"Hidden on me." Hinata stated as she saw a sharp point. "**Armor of Starlight Dao Ai!**" Hinata shouted as she flashed pink. "I found our ticket out of here." Hinata stated as she pulled out one sai and slammed it into the wall and proceeded to create a door for themselves. "Great… long fall… grab me and hold on as best as you can."

"Why?" Yukie asked as Hinata grabbed her and jumped out the hole grabbing onto the sword sticking out of the ship.

"That's why!" Hinata shouted as she pushed off with the sword along with her.

_**A/N: Hinata instead of Naruto... and now she and the princess is lost with one of Naruto's swords. And what of the rest of the team, will they find the two or will Doto? And Jyuuken on electronics has the same effect as on humans, short circuits them. And I'm not one to compain about reveiws but I'm been wondering have I lost my Fans?**_


	48. The Final Encounter…

_**A/N: Sorry to inform you all but I lost the first draft of this chapter and the three chapters that I wrote after this one because the drive I had it saved on failed... Now I have to rework the entire draft aggain.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 47: The Final Encounter…

In the blimp…

"So they both got away?" Doto asked as he looked at the door panel. "How did it get broke?"

"Jyuuken, it works on electricity as well." Nadare stated as he looked at the damage.

"So then where are they?" Doto asked as he looked at a hole in the wall. "If they jumped out then we have no clue where they landed."

"True, and if she used those swords of hers then she must have a way to make the armor appear and disappear at will." Nadare stated as he knelt down and looked at the edge damage. "It's a smooth cut."

"Well either way we have all that we need, but only my brother's daughter can put the key in. Then I can have my perfect weapon!." Doto shouted as he started to laugh.

In the middle of the snowy wastes…

"So now what!" Yukie asked as they drudged through the snow.

"Shut up princess." Hinata snapped as she allowed the sword that she grabbed from the blimp guide her.

"How did you know?" Yukie asked as she looked perplexed.

"I'm from the Hyuuga clan in Konoha, as such I have to learn the titles of other lands incase I get chosen to for diplomatic liaisons." Hinata replied. "Since your Uncle is not the true leader some Hyuuga Ninjas have been known to age appearances of photos for the Bingo book, changed the last known picture of you and showed the younger members of the clan what you look like."

"Oh… and what about the blonde kid you like?" Yuki asked as she still followed behind. "Well, might as well talk we have nothing else to do for the time."

"True, about Naruto-kun… Not much is known about him, save that he is the user of the Armor of Wildfire." Hinata paused when she heard a gasp. "You've heard of it?"

"Heard legends of it; the Ronin Armor of Fire, the only armor that has the power to control the heat around it. There are others in the legend but none that looks like yours." Yuki stated as she looked at Hinata's armor.

"Mine wasn't part of the original set, as it is mine is a little weaker than the others. Anyways is there a gorge near any towns?" Hinata asked as she stopped.

"Yeah near the capital of Snow." Yuki answered wondering why.

"Well we just nearly walked into one." Hinata stated as the veins near the sides of her eyes were bulged. "So Yuki the sword wants to go that way and there is a town in that direction or do you want to hide some more?" Hinata asked as she looked at the princess.

"Well, if I hide more I'm just letting my uncle do as he pleases." Yuki stated as she looked at her old home. "I've got to stop my uncle before he tries to get me to turn on the spring generator it never works."

"There's always a first time." Hinata stated as she started to head for the town.

With the rest of the team…

"But Sensei, we should have sent someone to find Hinata." Naruto grumbled as he and Haku pulled the carts loaded with supplies.

"I understand your concern Naruto, but Hinata can take care of herself, as much as I hate to say it this time the mission comes first." Kakashi stated as he looked to the capital. 'How did Nadare get it off me?'

At the capital…

"So the fabled Capycat, and two armor wearing teens have arrived so that they can die." Doto stated as he dangled a hexagonal crystal in front of all of them.

"So I can finally pay you back for that defeat all those years ago." Nadare stated as he looked surprised to see Kakashi tackle him towards the ravine. "Have you forgotten that you have no chance against me?"

"One doesn't spar with Might Guy and not learn Taijutsu!" Kakashi stated as he kicked Nadare and proceeded to smash his head into the ground.

Back with the group, that split up to fight the three Snow Ninjas…

"How come all my jutsus don't work on you!" Fubuki shouted at Haku who just shrugged but looked at their surroundings.

"It might help if I wasn't using my bloodline against you." Haku stated as she flashed and revealed her armor. "This is the worst place to fight me."

"Why all this area is an ice flow." Fubuki stated as she started to do hand seals but stopped when she saw Haku lower the yari.

"This is why!" Haku shouted as the entire ice flow started to shake. "**SUPER WAVE SMASHER!**" Haku shouted as the entire ice flow burst into a huge frozen wave the buried Fubuki and Haku underneath it, that was in till Haku's armor covered arm exploded out of the new ice flow, followed by her body. "That was cool." Haku stated as she finished pulling herself out of the flow. "In some ways I'm lucky my armor likes water."

With Naruto…

"Stay still." Mizore shouted as he punched at Naruto.

"Like I care if you miss me." Naruto chided as he swung his sword at Mizore.

"Hear the screams of my Starlight swords!" a female voice shouted out as a spinning blade was thrown into the battle.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted as he caught his sword.

"**Star Sword Scream!**" Hinata shouted as she proceeded to sink Mizore into the ice. "Go Yukie went inside the castle." Hinata shouted as she continued to try to get Mizore into the ice.

Back with Naruto who caught up with Yuki…

'So why does it seem like I get the hardest fights of all?' Naruto thought as he realized that they never seen Doto fight yet. "So why are you running around this place like you know it?"

"I lived here once." Yuki snapped as she opened the throne room door, only to be surprised to see hundreds of Doto's loyal Snow troops.

"**Flare Up Now!**" Naruto shouted as a flame blade knocked them all to the ground. "I think you all need to run like chickens." Naruto stated as he disconnected his swords apart.

"Good show." Doto stated before clapping his hands. "But why waste you valuable power for the Hokage, when you could work for someone with more political power than the lord of Iron."

"Because that's not how I view things." Naruto stated as he got between Yuki and Doto. "I don't care how powerful you might be but I'm not letting you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her unless she will not turn the generator on for me." Doto stated as he flew past Naruto and grabbed the princess.

"So that's how it is." Kakashi stated as he walked in showing little injury from his fight with Nadare.

"Or is it because you're out numbered." Haku stated.

"Or maybe he thinks it will work for her and not her father." Hinata stated as she walked in. "And by the way your idiots are dead."

"No… they can't have lost like that!" Doto shouted as he hit a button and winks extended and he started to rise up to leave the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Doto's leg as he blasted out of there.

"Hinata find them!" Kakashi ordered as he did five seals rapidly. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Kakashi stated as a pack of dogs appeared. "Find Naruto."

With Doto…

"Get off my leg!" Doto yelled at Naruto who clung to his leg.

"Why should I!" Naruto shouted as he saw that they were approaching a large object. 'Well here goes nothing.' Naruto thought as he flipped up and kicked Doto into the ground and catching Yuki in the same motion.

"You brat!" Doto shouted as he erupted out of the bank he crashed in showing more armor than his followers. "I will kill you for that."

"Yuki hide." Naruto stated as he drew both Katanas out and started to focus. "You know Doto, my armor isn't much use in these climates." Naruto stated as flames started to appear all over his armor. "But then again I still have enough power to defeat you!" Naruto shouted as all the flames flowed into one giant ball of fire.

"You fool Jutsus don't work on Chakra Armor." Doto shouted as he started to laugh.

"**Volcanic Fireball!**" Naruto shouted as he through it at Doto.

"You foolish boy do you think that will work on me?" Doto chided as he started to get ready for the impact.

"Hey uncle, this is the generator for spring country!" Yuki shouted as she placed the key in the slot and turned it.

"Huh!" Doto muttered as the temperature started to rise. "Why is the temperature increasing?" Doto asked right as he turned to look as the fireball blazed near him. 'Wait I shouldn't be affected by the heat of the jutsu, so why am I feeling it… No way!' Doto thought as the fireball engulfed him.

"Damn…" Naruto stated as he collapsed in a heap.

_**A/N: Yes, the filler arc is over I had it planned for three chapters, the next chapter is a true filler chapter it ties this back with the story line and also introduces the next stunning arc are would have done it if I didn't lose the my drive's info! Now back to work on it though so it might take me a bit to rewrite it... so don't worry if I don't update next week with this story.**_


	49. Another New Mission…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 48: Another New Mission…

In Snow, or Spring as it's now looking like…

"Finally Naruto, you've been out for three days." Kakashi stated as he watched his student leave the hospital.

"I dunno, maybe it's just the fact that I've been using up more energy with my armor than I thought." Naruto stated as they went towards the ship. "So we're heading back?"

"Yeah, I sent the girls on ahead." Kakashi stated as he then got a perverted look on his face. "Say Naruto why do you think those two are after you for?"

"They both either want to date me, or they want to do something else." Naruto stated as he kept up with his sensei and stopped for a second. "I hope their not fighting each other for me." Naruto muttered as he glanced at Kakashi.

"Let's just say that they are vying for your attention." Kakashi stated as they both kept walking.

On the boat…

"Haku, why are you looking to be his girlfriend?" Hinata asked as she leaned on the rail.

"He understands what my life was like." Haku replied as she too was leaning on the rail. "Why are you?"

"He inspires me to be better and I hoped one day to be his girlfriend… then wife…" Hinata stated as she had a faraway look.

"Okay, why not… share him…" Haku tried to say without shuddering.

"I might if that's the only way to keep him." Hinata stated as she saw the other two members of the team approach the ship. "Let's continue this later, truce?"

"Truce for now." Haku stated as they shook hands.

Back in Konoha…

"Something is wrong about these mission requests." Tsunade muttered as an Ambu member looked over her shoulder.

"It does, Lady Hokage, this resembles a trick that Dog used to use when he knew he had no chance at a large enemy… but Dog wouldn't do it this way, he knows that this location would be the worst for each battle he needed to do, he would have chosen different spots." The Ambu member stated quietly, slowly returning to the wall itself. "Dog is the one who taught me Lady Hokage.

"That I know Tenzou." Tsunade muttered as she looked at the ones requested vs the what the ones could do. 'It doesn't make sense, calling Choji to a gorge because a land slide happened that I never got a report on… or even this one requesting Haku to save an overturned boat that sunk in the river between Wave and here… This has Danzo written all over it but he's dead.' Tsunade thought as she leaned back wondering what the hell happened.

In the underground morgue…

"Time to see what secrets Danzo had that he didn't want known." A mortician stated to no one but the dead, as she opened the panel and looked livid. "There's no way someone could switch the body on me, my codes I use on the door is blood tied to me. Unless I let them in no one can get in here." The female ninja turned quickly and exited the room and securely locked the morgue up.

In another secret location…

"What do you mean the body of Edger hasn't been recovered from the morgue?" Danzo snapped.

"His body wasn't in the normal morgue… either Tsunade had the body cremated or in a secret location that only the kage knows of." A root member stated hoping to please.

"Ah… of course her lab, the only place that can't be access by anyone but by her, or her dead family." Danzo stated as he drummed the table. "Is the mission request ready?"

"Hai, they are in her hands currently, she has no choice but send those with the required armor to the sites, and we have the root members all ready for the battles." A high ranking Root member stated as he shifted the mask just slightly. "If I may, I think this plan of yours will work."

"I know the fool Ryo stated you can't beat the armor in their own element but he forgot we're ninjas we can use elemental forces to defeat our opponents." Danzo stated as he readied the forces to battle.

In Tsunade's office…

"And that is what I found out." a female stated as she panted with red eyes and three specks twirled as the apparition faltered and closed down.

"Damn, I knew Danzo wasn't dead that easily!" Tsunade shouted as she punched her desk hard it creaked the floor below it and not damaged the desk. "So that means that those missions are traps!" She glared around the room and spotted Shizune. "Tell me when Kakashi's team gets back."

"Later tomorrow." Shizune stated shivering.

"Good, after they get back I want you to gather the other people wanted on these missions, and it has to be done quietly." Tsunade ordered as she leaned back into the chair. "Why can't this be a good sign?"

In a training ground littered with chains…

"Come on, Neji is this your best!" a brown haired girl shouted as she had her hair down up in what looked to be two buns, but one has fallen apart.

"Then hold still then!" An armor wearing male shouted back as he flung a chain at her, which she deflects with a sword. 'How come that sword is standing up to my assaults?' Neji thought as he pulled the chain back to himself. "**Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted out as he flung the chain at her but missed by a few inches.

"Oh crap." The girl shouts out as she flips out of the first initial wave of chains and cuts the second wave. "You know Neji that trick doesn't work on me anymore."

"Then try this one, Tenten. **Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouts out as he tossed the kama end at her only for it to be caught by their sensei.

"Enough you two." Guy orders as they both sat down. "I can see this friendly spar turned into a lover's quarrel, how unyouthful."

"Sensei!" Both teens shouted against being a couple.

"If it's about me spending time training with him instead of being a waste of talent like some kunoichis are, forget it!" Tenten snapped as she pulled out a scroll and resealed the sword into it. "Hey Neji, your armor has cuts in it… how come my family heirloom can damage that thick armor but none of my other weapons can?"

"Dunno, but maybe your just not strong enough to crack it." Neji smirk when he saw her freeze and tense up.

"See that's what I'm talking about you two, you both know enough about the other that you can push the other's buttons with ease like…" Guy started to say but was stopped by two sets of knuckles sending him flying.

In an empty training field…

"I can see what you mean when you say that cloud watching is relaxing." Tayuya stated leaning back seeing clouds form and change shape.

"I told ya it was, and seeing is believing." Shikamaru stated as he watch three clouds turn into faces that made him close his eyes for a few moments. 'That can't happen, could it?' Shikamaru sighed before opening his eyes. "Ibiki told me recently that you're allowed more freedoms but you still can't leave the village but you no longer have to tag with me all the time, and I was starting to enjoy the company." Shikamaru stated the last part quietly.

"He told me I have some time alone soon I was wondering what he meant though… and here I am liking his troublesome attitude." Tayuya muttered the last part quietly in reply. "To tell the truth though I figured that I'm starting to look at this place as my home not a place to stay for the time being."

"That's good, so what do you remember?"

"Nothing still, save that I dislike snakes summoned from a pale faced man."

"Orochimaru, so if Anko summoned a snake you wouldn't care?"

"Not likely, I still hate that guys guts as much as she does." Tayuya stated as she got up. "My past should stay that way buried, now that I can look at this as my new life."

"Okay, let's get off that touchy subject; I heard that Ichiraku's is hiring a helping hand for some time. maybe you could apply there for some nice income."

"I might since we don't have to be joined at the hip." Tayuya stated as she got up. "Well might as well apply before someone else does."

"Troublesome day, first that weird feeling that more trouble is coming." Shikamaru muttered as he didn't notice the Chi symbol flashing on his forehead.

The next day after the team from Spring country landed and arrived…

"So why are we still waiting?" Naruto asked as he noticed she dismissed all but those wearing armors.

"I have nine mission requests and there is one for each of you." Tsunade stated as she handed one each.

"So this is nothing but a D-rank for us since it's in our element." Naruto stated as he looked at the requirements.

"That's what I thought at first but recent things has come up to my attention that Danzo might not be dead as we thought, because of that treat these missions like A-rank please. And for you Naruto, Danzo had plans to take that one for himself, before it disappeared, treat yours like an S-rank; actually treat this all like an S-rank." Tsunade stated as she looked at Hinata. "I know you didn't get one but be on guard at home and if need be while on the streets."

"Hai." As all ten left her office.

"Shizune, get my Shina Uchiha from her morgue I have some words to discuss with her." Tsunade thought as she wondered how she escaped the massacre.

"Hai, anything else?" Shizune stated as she went for the door.

"A new floor." Tsunade joked before hearing a creak.

"Already covered." An Ambu stated as he stuck his head out of the wall and quickly did some seals and a she felt the wood reconnect.

"Sorry about that." Tsunade stated as she waited on the mortician.

_**A/N: Another Uchiha that survived the Massacure but why so hidden from the rest of the village, Danzo found to be still alive, and what's up with these missions... And what goal does Danzo have in these false missions, and why is he separating them in separate missions, find out in upcoming chapters...**_


	50. Storm Cutting…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 49: Storm Cutting…

Above a village that looked damaged…

'Okay so where are the villagers, all I see is Ambu Black Ops here… Wait that symbol on their masks isn't normal.' A hawk thought as it soared above the town before landing on a roof of a building.

"So when is that armor coming here?" one member asked as they continue to set up.

"Soon and then Lord Danzo will have that one for his most prized Root captains." The leader stated as the mask looked to a direction. "But she does have other abilities that we do have info on. The first one is she is a Yanamaka, two she rarely ever fights more than she knows she can handle, and the final thing we know about her is the cut attack only goes one way."

'They never witnessed the true form, so of course they don't know about it, and what about the move I've been working on… they're using outdated information.' The bird thought before it took off in a flutter of movement as it flew off in a random direction.

In a forested area…

"So they set a trap for me." A blonde hair teen stated quietly as she jumped into a tree and then started to go tree to tree, as she passed the third tree she was wearing green and white armor. "Well they don't know what they are doing." She muttered as she continued on.

At the site of her mission…

"I know this is the place but where is everyone?" Ino stated to herself as she looked around and did a black flip to avoid a fireball. "Ah so you came out to play." Ino stated as she charged at them, tackling one and upper cutting the other, only to jump back afterwards for more to arrive. "Ah man come on." Ino griped as they surrounded her.

"Just give us the armor and you can walk away from this." One of the Root Ambu ordered as they looked ready to fight.

'Great fifteen of them, they think this is too many for me?' Ino thought as she looked at the ones in front of her. "You want it, you get it over my dead body!" Ino shouted as she proceeded to fight them all without calling her armor, that was until their backup arrived.

"Why haven't you acquired the armor yet?" One ordered the others in anger.

"Sir she is still standing and hasn't backed down yet." A female reported as she knelt before that one.

"I see, well miss Yanamaka, I'm known as Ginku, a named given to me by Lord Danzo." Ginku stated as he looked at the Root before him. "Don't let her get it on we need to kill her without damaging the armor."

"You want my armor why don't I show you what you want!" Ino stated in anger, and in courage. "**Armor of Halo Dao Rei!**" Ino shouted as she downed the Halo armor. "Let's see what you can do against me now." She stated with some glee.

"Get her and kill her for Lord Danzo!" Ginku ordered as he stood and watched how she fared against twenty opponents.

Ino figured the only way to fight in the cramp streets was to fight with her sword and swing it multiple times in succession regardless of the walls, cutting them down. 'Good now it's their turn for a beating.' Ino thought as she raised her sword to the air. "**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as she was enveloped by the light and leaped into it cut into three Root Members leaping to attack her in the process. "That's not all!" Ino shouted as she swung it back and forth creating a ball of plasma and flung it at the attacking group. 'Good thing I've been upping my reserves recently, these attacks are highly draining on me.' _'Yeah but don't get overly cocky, remember the leader of this bunch is still watching, so hold out on your own attack.'_ 'I know that, sheesh Sage, I'm a blonde but not stupid.' Ino thought as she continued her assault on the Root Members in range of her sword.

'She is good but no where near Lord Danzo's training method. This is insult to Lord Danzo.' Ginku thought as he watched the fight progress even farther.

'Sage, I have no choice, recharge time, I saw Naruto create one with his armor.' _'I know that one is okay to use right now, but the other one wait to use unless fighting him.'_ 'Got it.' Ino thought as she held her sword in front of herself and then raise it. "**Thunder Strike!**" Ino shouted as she was nailed by a lightning bolt. "Got to admit walking out of that one shocked my sensei stock stiff." Ino stated as she walked out of the light pillar that shrank behind her. "Now where were we?"

Now some of the Root Ambu started to back up shell shocked at the armor's new found powers that they never heard of before. "That's enough, all of you back off." Ginku shouted as he walked up to Ino and went to punch her but parried her sword swing.

"Let's see you dodge this?" Ino stated as she held her sword at the ready then proceeded to lift it up and it flared to life. "**Thunder…**" Ino stated to say but was interrupted by a punch to her gut that sent her flying into and through a building. 'Damn, never thought I see that happen.' Ino thought as she stood back up. 'Thunder Cutter it is then it's faster.' _'I know that's why I told you to wait for it.'_ 'I figured that one out Sage, but now how do I get it to work all the time I've only got it to work once!' _'Ah, well it could work if we really need it.'_ 'Great do or die situations like this one is not my best suit, but if I do go down; I want to do it my way.' Ino thought as she lowered her sword to her side and started to focus her energy to it.

"So you survived that." Ginku stated as he walked through hole that she came out of and stopped when he saw her charging an attack. "Don't think that will work!" He shouted as he charged at her.

"**Thunder Cutter!**" Ino shouted as she spun around unleashing a bolt of pure lightning at him.

'No way!' Ginku thought as he was electrocuted by the single edged blast.

"Damn now to finish the others." Ino muttered as she walked through the building and was shocked to see the rest killed by her attack. "Okay that was funny."

"Yeah they didn't even know what hit them." A male voice stated as she heard a familiar sound hit the ground behind her. "Anyways care to help me deal with my group?"

"Sure Sai. After that we need to check on the others." Ino stated as she turned to her friend.

"Thanks." Sai stated as he pointed to a direction. "Mine is in that direction, let's go please."

"Sure." Ino stated as she looked at her own destructive power's damage. 'I never knew it could be that powerful.' _'Well you did leave it charging for a bit.'_ 'That must be it.'

_**A/N: Yes I'm separating the fights for each one in different chapters. Now I know I haven't used Ino's family jutsus at all in this story save the Chuunin exams test, but she is alone on this mission so she scouted ahead. Now on to other things this entire arc is almost solo fights. And like last time I normally don't ask for them but please review, I'm normally not one to ask but this story is a crowning glory since it has my two favorite animes combined in one, I would like to see how you like it.**_


	51. Falling Rocks…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

_**A/N: I thinks it time I revealed what Thunder Cutter is and some others that will be showing up, the armors use the natural forces of the world in some cases might be called Magic, and in the hands of Ninjas... combining Chakra with it would create a super powerful attack such as Thunder Cutter, but there is a draw back it takes longer to use then the normal attacks or has problems being used... so hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 50: Falling Rocks…

Near a river that has sunken into the ground, aka a canyon…

'Great, what was the point of this that was easy?' Choji thought as he walked away from a curve out of armor, only to jump and flashed orange. "Hey what's that for?" Choji shouted as he landed in his sub armor.

The Root Ambu group just stood there and looked ready for battle.

'So this is the group that Tsunade thought would interfere with things.' Choji thought as he settled for a fight. _'Looks like it. Time to rock and Roll!'_ "I take it you're here for me." Choji stated as he looked at his opponents.

"No, we came for your armor." One stated in monotone from on top of a rock. "Lord Danzo, told me that I would be the one to get yours. So I came here to expedite that plan."

"My armor." Choji stated as he looked shocked. _'Great another Talpa… Well with this, this might prove to be problematic.'_ 'Why's that?'_ 'Just the fact that they have far more people waiting on the cliff faces incase you won.'_ 'Well then, I guess it's time for…' "**Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!**" Choji shouted as he called forth his armor.

"Get him and don't damage the armor!" The leader ordered as several of them charged at Choji.

"Time to Rock and Roll!" Choji shouted as he spun the staff around defecting attacks and still attacking with it, till one fired off a jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball!**" One shouted out as he fired of a massive fireball at Choji who flashed orange and took the blast headstrong and walked right out of it.

"Not bad, but you forget this is an armor." Choji stated as he started to twirl the staff and the gravity in the area started to distort.

"What type of power is this!" one of the Root Ambu shouted as the area started to distort.

"**Iron Rock Crusher!**" Choji stated as he slammed the staff at the ground causing all sorts of damage to the ninjas attacking him, and the area. "Man I got to try to minimize the damage I do." Choji stated as he walked out of the cloud of debris.

"How could you cause so much damage?" the Root Leader asked as he and several more landed nearby, one taking a stance that Choji recognized.

"This power you want so badly but to get it like I did, you earn it!" Choji stated as he gripped the staff harder. 'Hey Kento, if I hold someone will they survive my move?' _'Not sure, but why?'_'That one over there, he's my cousin that was kidnapped several years ago, thought to be dead.' _'Ah, I see, not happy with how the orphans he took so he took some prodigies of the clans.'_ 'I know he was the best at our family's art.' Choji thought as he gripped the staff harder and harder and an orange outline started to flash orange.

"Does this mean the Armor is choosing another to wear it?" The leader shouted as he started to laugh.

"No." Choji stated as he looked at them all. "I hate to break it to your boss but this armor is mine." Choji stated as the staff segmented into its smaller nodes not into the tri-chucks, but into a nine segmented parts.

"So you're going have to die before we can get the armor from you, well then if my troops can pull this off we will surely tell lord Danzo this." He stated as he pointed at Choji and then signaled them to attack.

"Oh, I'm not going to die." Choji stated as the face guard fell to protect his face. "And I'm not going to give up either." Choji stated as he started to spin the staff and a whistling noise started to be heard.

'What type of attack is he doing?' The leader thought as the gravel from the previous attack started to rise up then the small rocks from the river. "Stop him before he completes that attack!"

'Doesn't he realize that I'm impervious on the ground?' Choji thought as medium sized rocks rose out of the ground and river. _'How far are you taking this one to? I told you before not to strain your body.'_ 'When the large ones start to rise I'll call it, I forgot that these Charka-Magic attacks are harder to use.'

"Sir none of are attacks are even getting close." A Root Member stated to their leader.

"So start using heavier jutsus." He snapped back as they all felt the ground shake as large boulders rose out of the ground.

"Good, the set up is finished." Choji stated shocking the entire Root members caught in the river bed. "This is my attack! **Giga Rock Mountain Crash!**" Choji shouted as he slammed the staff into the ground then gravity took over and crushed all the rocks into sand then buried everyone there under tons of earth.

Several hours later, a hand exploded out of the freshly made earth…

"Damn…" Choji stated as he pulled himself out of the ground, and soon pulling someone out of the rubble. "I think maybe a little less power next time." Choji muttered as he tied up the remaining Root Ambu to a tree with chakra wire, think ropes, and chains that he pulled out of a sealing scroll. "Think I over did it?" Choji mumbled to himself. _'Naw, if anything you need Chakra repressing rope to over do it. But about your attack maybe waiting for the Medium sized boulders would be better.'_ 'My thoughts exactly. Hey do you think the others might need some help?' _'Maybe just follow your instinct.'_

A few hours later…

"What hit me…" the poor little Ambu thought as he shock his head and realized he couldn't move. 'Lord Danzo will save me soon.'

Off in the distance a black tiger with white armor ran by…

_**A/N: Now what is Black Blaze doing out? And yes I noticed that Kento's and Choji's attack Iron Rock Crusher is a Gravity based attack, because it raises large rocks like nothing and crumbles it; and in the Anime when Talpa reverses it on Kento it looked like Kento was being squeezed. And the Armor of Hardrock continues to have the destructive problems that Kento had... I think it's a quirk of the armor.**_


	52. Nothing to Fear…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 51: Nothing to Fear…

As a male teen wearing armor landed on a tree and just stood there for a bit. 'Let see, help a girl out of a well…' _'That seems too easy to you don't it?'_ 'Yeah, huh, why are there two Ambu members standing there?' Neji thought as he started to look at them. 'They seem to be that group that Danzo created. I think they want to fight.' Neji thought as he landed on the ground after a flash of light and he was wearing his full armor.

With the two Root Ambu…

"Is it ready?" One asked the other.

"Hai, for the glory of lord Danzo." The second one stated as they looked at their surroundings.

"Nice attempt to get someone who uses the Byakugan." Neji stated in a tree above the two, twilling the Kama end of his weapon.

Both Root members got ready to fight, but was stunned to see Neji leap out while tossing the Kama end up.

"**Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted as he landed then dragged the chain down so it would arc the Kama end to the ground, causing the two Root members to collapse. 'That's different.' Neji thought as he walked to the two, carefully so he would be ready for them if it was a trap, he then proceeded to check them and felt no pulse. 'It killed them, but Sensei and Lee survived this attack but neither one told me what it did…' _'It could be how they were trained.' _'Doubtful, but if it was then how?' Neji thought as he left the two there and continued on. 'At least I know this is a trap, but there could still be a girl trapped in a well.' _'I think this entire thing is a trap.' _'I realize that as well, it's as if Danzo is trying to fight us one by one.' Neji thought as he came up to a flat area filled with Root Ambu. "Great…" Neji muttered as he held his chain weapon hard and flicked the chain to start to spin.

Off in the distance…

'So Lord Danzo this is the armor you want me to have?' A masked female thought as she watched Neji defeat twenty Root s Ambu members quickly. 'The recruits we gotten from raids on other towns that we took over in the years are not up to par.' She thought as she started to stand up and flex. "Take over you three." She ordered as she pointed at the battle site.

With Neji…

"This is getting annoying." Neji grunted as he deflected more attacks sent at him, as he looked at those doing the attacks. 'It seems to me that they aren't taking me seriously.' Neji thought as he leaped high into the air. "**Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted out as he threw the weighted end at the ground causing a massive web of chains to erupt from the ground. 'That was a bit too easy.' Neji thought as he landed and saw that he only caught ten of them. "This is getting boring." Neji stated as he fought off four that wasn't caught. "Your tactics won't work on a Hyuuga!" Neji stated as he then spun around sending all four of them flying, and two got caught up in the chains.

"So you are as powerful as our group leader says you are." A man with a rodent mask with a Root Symbol on it stated ah two others landed next to him.

"And you are?" Neji asked as he looked at them. 'Anubis, think they can be tough?' _'I dunno.'_ 'Great, I think these guys are upper level people in their group.'

"I'm Nazomi." The rodent mask stated as he ran at Neji faster than the twenty-four before hand did, but Neji was prepared and sliced with the Kama. "You're good you could have killed me but favored a knockout." As that one fell another one looked at Neji with the head tilted.

"Why didn't you kill?" The second one asked whose mask looked like a bird and sounded like a girl.

"I rather not, anyways what point would it make?" Neji asked as he looked at them, noticing the third one with a tiger mask getting ready to leap at him.

"Saber, I'm going in." The tiger mask stated as he shoved the girl out of his way.

"Usa…" the bird mask stated as she looked at Neji again.

"How about neither. **Quake With Fear!**" Neji stated calmly slamming the kama end next to both of them, the Tiger mask one fell down but the Bird mask was screaming. 'That's different.'

Inside the Bird mask Root Ambu's mind…

"Look it's the oldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan." A root member wearing a Hawk mask stated to Danzo in hearing distance.

"Good is the sentries busy?" Danzo asked as he picked up the girl in the bed.

"Hai, with her father busy and mother dealing with two kids, the security is almost too busy on the other side of the building." Hawk mask stated as they both left as quietly as they came in.

'I was kidnapped!' She thought as she struggled against the training she had. 'No Lord Danzo wouldn't do that…' She tried to think of things he did that didn't deal with missions or training with those she grew up with but nothing came up. "NOOOO!"

Back in reality…

"NOOOO!" The bird masked shouted out in pain as she ripped the mask off revealing pale-lavender eyes missing pupils, and panting. "Kill me, please."

"Sorry, but I don't hate the main branch." Neji stated as he chopped her neck, with his hand knocking her out safely.

"Oh well, I see that she fell from grace. She was going to be promoted soon to my rank." Another masked individual, this time a dragon, stated chiding Neji into anger.

"Who is she to the Hyuuga Clan?" Neji shouted in anger.

"Well if Danzo didn't seal her into a scroll so that no one would find her in his program for twenty years, she would be your aunt." The dragon mask stated as she landed near Neji, her biggest mistake.

"So Danzo stooped so low that he took kids from clans that he knew were tough?" Neji asked as he looked at the foolish Root Member.

"Yes, he has one from every clan save the Uchiha clan because of their stubbornness made it nearly impossible to get, he also wanted you but both your curse seal and that armor prevented it." The dragon mask stated as Neji started to glow yellow and Neji was looking quite peeved.

"So this was a set-up from the beginning, you wanted to kill me for the armor!" Neji stated as he started to walk over to the dragon mask Root Ambu and deck her into the air and away from his aunt.

Forty feet away…

She crashed into several trees. "Damn that hurt." She muttered as she quickly did a medical scan on herself, and found nothing broken.

"Good you're still standing." Neji stated as he landed at the opening he made.

"Like it makes any difference to me." She stated as she started to do some hand seals but was shocked to her a sentence she knew would be her last.

"You're in range of my divinity." Neji stated as he leaped high into the air. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Points of Quake with Fear!**" Neji stated as he swung the chain in a full circle creating the field then threw it through the field into the ground. "**Two Points!**" Neji shouted as two chains erupted out if the ground ensnaring her arms. "**Four Points!**" Neji stated as four chains erupted chaining her legs and body. "**Eight Points!**" Neji stated as he landed and eight chains erupted wrapping her even more. "**Sixteen Points!**" Neji stated as sixteen chains erupted out and wrapped her even tighter. "**Thirty-two Points!**" Neji stated as he jumped to the entrance point and thirty-two chains erupted out and wrapped the poor foolish Root even more.

"**Sixty-four Points!** At least tell me your name so I can remember you." Neji stated as sixty-four chains erupted and wrapped up all but her head.

"Fine its Karen Kaguya, and I was looked down upon by Lord Danzo because I didn't have something he wanted." She shouted out as she struggled a bit.

"So be it." Neji stated as he de-energized the chains. "Your death would have been futile, now know that your life is in my hands now. I will come back for my aunt so protect her and if she's dead and your not, I will kill you." Neji stated as all but one chain disappeared. "If I find out you betray me that chain will detonate into all one hundred and twenty-six chains and then detonate them all, killing you. But if you don't betray me with in a year's time I'll remove it and free you from your debt to me." Neji stated as he went to look for another ally to help.

"If it would help you, the Water armor is nearby, but she is only fighting one capable fighter underwater." Karen stated as she went to the initial clearing. 'Why did he spare me?' She thought as she looked at the Hyuuga she worked with.

_**A/N: Yes I'm adding an OC Hyuuga, If Danzo got away with kiddnapping an Aburame and a Yanamaka what wouldn't he do. And one of the two attacks that Neji uses changes with the target, it either makes you relive a monent in your life or makes you deal with what you most fear of all. The other one deals with wrapping the opponet up for a massive explosion at his beck and call, as you can tell he can also retract it to make a prisoner chain. He rarely likes using it because of that fact, reminds him of the caged bird seal.**_


	53. Lady of the Lake…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 52: Lady of the Lake…

Approaching a lake, a female teen stops and looks at the area. "Hmmm, it looks fine from up here but even I know that it's deceptive." She muttered as she landed wearing blue and white armor. 'Now to see if what I suspect to be true.'

At the lake itself…

'Is she going to be here on time?' A man thought as he looked across the battle field he was given. 'Lord Danzo knows my bloodline ability would come in handy dealing with a water user… by why send me to a place that I have all the advantage? No I shouldn't doubt him.' The guy thought as he caught sight of someone approaching the lake.

On the other side…

'Only one? Cye I think the underestimated me.' _'Yeah, and to top it off near water your going to be unbeatable in it.'_ 'Don't get cocky; we don't even know what this guy is capable of.' Haku thought as she stopped on the water surface near the guy with a fish mask.

"I see you finally arrived." The guy stated as he looked at her, and then proceeded to remove his mask. "Since it's just the two of us, introduce ourselves. My name is Sin." The Root member now known as Sin stated.

"Haku of Torrent." Haku stated as she stood up and waited for the first move.

"Good, now we can begin." Sin stated as he started to do hand seals. "**Water Style: Waterfall Cascade!**" He stated calmly as water rose up and slammed into the spot Haku was.

"**Water Style: Waterfall Cascade!**" Haku shouted out as she created one herself to negate his, but soon frowned when hers started to go at her, she then created an ice mirror behind her and fazed into it. 'He can control the water around him… but my ice abilities are harder to use, in this type of situation.' Haku thought as she allowed the mirror to sink into the lake.

'So she can create ice mirrors; that wasn't in the profile. Nor was the fact that she can use high level water jutsus.' Sin thought as he started to sink into the water himself.

At the bottom of the lake…

'Okay, Sin has high level water control almost like he was… a clone of the Nidame Hokage!' Haku thought as she recalled the information that he could create his own water source and control any water near him, then smiled as she recalled that it only worked on chakra enriched water.

"So you rather fight down here?" Sin asked as he had a bubble around him.

"Yeah!" Haku shouted as she raised one arm and the proceeded to raise the other, then she drove them both down. "**Armor of Torrent Dao Shin!**" Haku shouted as she then stood up and flashed blue light that exploded with her in armor. "And unlike you I can survive down here without aid. **Super Wave Smasher!**" Haku shouted as she pushed her energy at Sin with a blast of highly concentrated plume of water blasted at Sin, but was stunned to see that it slowed down and stopped.

"You forget I can control the water around your attack and slow yours down. **Water Style: Giant Waterfall Cascade!**" Sin shouted as he proceeded to blast another water jutsu at Haku, who didn't even react. "What a waste of talent."

"Don't start with the victory speech early, the only reason I retreated the first time was the fact that my sub armor doesn't make me immune to water attacks like my armor does. I'm unbeatable underwater." Haku stated as she realized it was a stalemate.

"So what! I can still beat you all I have to do is get you out of the water." Sin shouted out forgoing all the training he had and started to do hand seals for a major jutsu.

"That's not going to work." Haku stated as she lowered the spear and started to focus, but was shocked to here what jutsu he was planning to use.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Drill!**" Sin stated as he blasted out a massive earthen dragon at Haku.

'That's going to leave a mark…' Haku thought as she was impacted hard by the blast but was stunned that she didn't even feel it. _'When we're under water the only thing that effects us is that what already in the water, so all of his jutsus are completely useless.'_ 'Thanks Cye.' "I told you it wasn't going to work." Haku stated as she thought of ways to topple this guys abilities. 'If I use Surging water blast I just give him more fire power but it increases my combat power, to the point that I can use my bloodline's full power… How can I win when this fight is completely hopeless.' Haku grimaced as she just realized Hinata would win Naruto if she lost here. "I'll never back down…" Haku stated to herself as water started to circle her more.

"**Water Style: Raging Whirlpool!**" Sin shouted as the water flow stopped completely. "What's this!"

"**Surging Water Blast!**" Haku shouted as all the water in the lake just disappeared.

'Nani!' was the only thought that both had when it happened.

'Cye what just happened!' _'I have no idea!'_ Haku thought quickly as Sin prepared another jutsu and fired it at her.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Drill!**" Sin stated as the Earth dragon collided with Haku and was destroyed by a blue barrier around her. "How can you be so strong with no water around you?"

"I was wondering the same thing but this fight is over!" Haku stated as she placed her spear on her back. "Time you saw what my armor is capable of." Haku stated as she created two mirrors fast and fazed into one and reappeared out of the other one behind Sin. "And that means its game over." Haku stated as she kicked Sin into the air grabbed him and threw him hard into the air. "**Raging Ice Dragon Rush!**" Haku stated as she created a dome of Ice around Sin and proceeded to fazed back into the mirror near her and reappeared in all the mirrors around Sin.

"What is this trickery?" Sin shouted in fear.

"This is the power of my bloodline limit merged with my armor's power." Haku stated as she appeared out of one mirror and slashed him with the side of the wide tip before reentering another mirror, and then repeating it coming out of random mirrors and slashing him more and more till she looked more like she was dancing around him then dealing damage to him. "This is the final blow!" Haku shouted as she popped out of the top-most mirror and slammed into Sin shattering all the mirrors in the process and impacting the ground with a trail of water that looked like a dragons.

"It looked like a dragon that finished me off…" Sin stated as he coughed a little. "There's a gift that Danzo wanted me to have if I was victorious against you in my flak jacket… A summoning contract… he never stated what it summoned… Thank you for fighting me like an…" Sin stated as he died and Haku realized she just acquired a contract with an unknown creatures.

"Well for your sake Danzo didn't deserve you, if this had been any other way we could have been friends." Haku stated as her armor ejected all the water it absorbed back into the lake after she took the scroll. "Farewell Sin." Haku stated as she walked towards a location that her armor wanted her to go in. "It looks like all the fighting isn't over yet."

"I know." A voice stated behind her.

"Neji, I just got done fighting a major battle; don't sneak up on someone like that." Haku stated as she held her weapon in his face.

"Sorry, I just got done with my own fights, so I know your tired so let's see what our armors are up to?" Neji stated as they both proceeded to head north.

_**A/N: For anyone who wants to know what Raging Ice Dragon Rush looks like, it lookes like Omnislash Version Six from Final Fantasy Seven Advent Children Complete, it looked cool to me and Haku would be the only one who could actaully make it look correct. Surging Water Blast has two effects one creates water around her to protect her and increase her power, but she never tried it in water before, which in turn absorbs all the water around her. And now that this is the score: Ronins 4; Root 0. I wonder if the rest of the chapters are going to be just as long?**_


	54. Voided Darkness…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 53: Voided Darkness…

Outside of a cavern…

"So this is where yours was to happen?" A female asked wearing green armor holding a Nodachi over her shoulder.

"Hai, Ino-san. This is the location of the mission, but as you are aware of it is a trap." This time a male sounded off wearing grayish armor with a cloak and a sheathed Nodachi on his back.

"Sai, you could have handled this on your own but I see why you wanted some help, they are your old friends." Ino stated as she went inside followed by Sai.

'They aren't my friends anymore.' Sai thought as he reached for his Nodachi. "Say Ino could you light the way for us?"

"Sure." Ino stated as she moved her Nodachi around and it flared up so bright that the entire single room cave was lit up like it was outside, then she blinked as fifty-five root members screamed in pain from the flash of light.

"I thought so." Sai muttered as he swung his sword wiping out the light in another instant, making those root members scream again in pain.

"Hey enough with the Hollow Darkness they need some Cleansing Light!" Ino stated as she flared her sword again shocking the root members again with the fiercest glow.

"In case you haven't notice they can see us now so they need to stay in the dark!" Sai stated as his sword ate the light again.

"How about **Fire Style" Grand Fireball!**" A root member shouted hoping he nailed the twosome but hit his own allies.

"Isshin use your head!" Another one shouted out as the group that was hit padded the fires out. "If you can't see where to hit don't bother attacking."

"Sorry Lady Makoto." Isshin stated scared.

"Hey Sai let's finish them off with a single attack." Ino whispered to Sai.

"Sure but won't our attacks cancel?" Sai asked her.

"Not sure but if it fails let's attack after the other." Ino stated as she raised her sword to the air.

"Fine." Sai stated as he to hold his sword up and both swords started to produce electricity.

In both their minds…

'The last time we did this…' Sage thought as he shuddered.

'We both ended up needing to be healed by Kayura…' Cale thought as he too shuddered as they both recalled the blast.

_**(A/N: Yes when two armor users are near each other the older ones can speak to the others but the distance has to be really close.)**_

Outside…

"**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Ino shouted as she was enveloped by the light of her sword that she then drew down and started to swing it back and forth to create the blast version.

"**Black Lightning Slash!**" Sai shouted as he then swung his sword to his side and produced black lightning to attack, but to both surprise it melded into one attack and became a swirling bubble of death… That then exploded upon touching one of the Root Ambu members and creating a massive divot in the area and killed everything around the cave.

A few moments later…

"We are so lucky that our armors protect us." Ino stated as she sat on a rock panting.

"Yeah but what was that?" Sai asked as he looked at the new skylight, eh, new clearing they made. "We destroyed the cave we were supposed to fight them in."

"I know that!" Ino snapped as she looked at the devastation they wrought as they merged the attacks.

"Well at least we can rest a bit." Sai stated as he looked off in a direction and happened to see a dragon tail heading downward. "So it looks like Haku created her own move." Sai stated as both of them stood up and looked to a direction. "It seems like we need to head that way." Sai stated as he started to walk followed by Ino.

"I know that much, this is how I felt when I figured I could get Choji." Ino stated as she looked at the direction they were heading in. 'I hope it's nothing we can't handle.'

In Konoha…

"Honey, we won the lottery with Lady Tsunade." Inoichi stated as he held up a lotto ticket.

"How much?" Mai asked.

"Sixty-five thousand with taking the amount Lady Tsunade won out of it." Inoichi stated glad that he won when he realized that Shikaku stated that he would win the lotto if Ino ever hoped something was easier than it should be. "Honey, is Ino on a mission?"

Again in the distance a Black tiger wearing white armor ran by but stopped at a lake and pawed the ground a bit then continued on as if it didn't stop.

_**A/N: Yes, short but the other battles had only one Ronin involved in the battle so this would be shorter. Now this is over there still is five more fights befoe the ending of this arc set... but what is Black Blaze doing? And how much is Danzo willing to sacrafice for his ideals? Will any of his Root members be able to defeat a Ronin, seeing that all the fights have been against his group? And Ino's richer is that going to be a bad sign? Find out next week, hopefully. I would like some feedback too.**_


	55. Deadly Mist…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 54: Deadly Mist…

In a marsh-like area…

'Damn, if I wasn't ordered to come here I would have avoided this area.' Anko thought as she trudged through the mud as she quickly looked around. 'Why does it seem like all of this is a trap… it screams trap, it smells like one of my victims with Ibiki… well this place does smell better…' _'Quit complaining, and keep a good look out I don't trust the local area myself, but at least if memory serves me right this is were I fought Ryo of the Wildfire the first time so be careful.'_ 'You fought that Ghost of a man?' _'He wasn't a ghost three thousand years ago, and out of the ten of us he lived the longest. We got company.'_

"Just leave the armor and we will let you go." A rabbit masked Root member stated coldly, oddly Anko couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

"Not going to happen. Armor of Venom Dao Tai!" Anko shouted as she grabbed her coat and flung it away revealing her base armor. 'Going through your memories got me to see that those youngsters did that trick.'

"She was wearing the base armor this entire time." Another one stated nearby.

"Come on when does Danzo ever play fair?" Anko grumbled as she dodged an attack.

"Never insult Lord Danzo!" Rabbit mask shouted as Anko back handed the mask off showing a young girl glaring at her.

"You're the leader?" Anko asked as thirty Root Ambu surrounded her. "Must be because they blindly follow you." Anko stated as she lowered her head and looked up. "I was the same once."

"Don't compare us with you traitor." The now revealed girl shouted as she got ready to fight.

"Then why am I the one sent here as a Konoha ninja? Danzo doesn't trust any of you." Anko stated as she dodged another attack from a random Root member only to be knocked away by another one. "I see you're not going to listen to reason." Anko stated as she looked at them all. "**Armor of Venom!**" Anko stated as she lowered her head.

"Don't let her finish! We need to defeat her now!" the Rabbit Root shouted as the others started to ready jutsus only to stop when Anko was enveloped by light.

"**Dao TAI!**" Anko shouted out as she finished summoning her armor. "Taste the venom from my Snake Fang Swords! **Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko shouted as she quickly killed several Root members near her.

"That wasn't in the plan." Rabbit stated as she started to back up then looked at her forces being quickly decimated by a six armed Anko. 'Wait, she only has two arms so how does she have six… a genjutsu, no we would have felt it… wait, only two swords are drawn so she is only using two swords so how is it possible for six swords with six arms…' Rabbit thought as she annualized Anko's fighting with the weaker Root operatives.

'Damn why is the leader just watching me?' Anko thought as she quickly attacked a fast opponent only to be stopped by her shadow. 'A shadow attack?' Anko thought quickly and started to move against the hold. "Nice try but I help train with some of the Naras." Anko stated as she broke out of the attack but it already revealed that her attack was a trick. "But it was a good idea to slow me down." Anko stated as she stared at the leader who was panting hard and also had the rat seal in place but look shocked that it didn't hold.

'How can someone break free, it takes an insane amount of will power or chakra to break free from those.' Rabbit thought as she quickly thought up a few reasons for it. "Fall back we need to regroup." She ordered as they all leaped back and away from Anko.

"That's odd?" Anko muttered as she looked around. 'Danzo trained them to keep fighting unless ordered not to kill their target.' Anko thought as she recalled the information they gleamed off the accounts that Sai gave the others, yet here was one that actually retreated. "Not good, and I don't like variables."

In another part of the woods…

"Captain, we could have finished the battle." One shouted at their leader.

"I had my reasons; we needed to figure out if she has any weaknesses to exploit." Rabbit stated as she looked at the ten she had left. "Anyways I figured that with the eleven of us that remain we would have a better chance to regroup before reengaging the target." She stated as she looked at the ground.

"But Captain our orders are to get the armor by any means necessary." Another one stated as he leaned on a tree.

"Remember I'm a strategist, I know what I'm doing." Rabbit snapped back then went back to thinking. "We need to let her drop her guard so we can finish her with one shot."

"Not going to work, young lady." A female voice stated from a branch over the group. "I haven't been trying yet."

'Great now what…' Anko and Rabbit thought as they looked at each other.

"Attack!" Rabbit shouted as she backed up to a tree with two Root members standing near her.

'Huh why doesn't she fight?' Anko thought as she missed a target and a miniature explosion ripped out and blew the one she missed away. "Oh come on, now I'm having fun." Anko stated as she started to jump back focus a bit. "**Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko stated as she quickly drew all six swords and create the sword whip version of the attack.

'So she has a second attack with the same name and every time she missed a poisonous mist is exploded out and she is getting stronger and stronger… well two can play at that game.' Rabbit thought as she pulled out a scroll and started to write a seal on it and place it on the ground. "I need you two to attack her when I'm finished." She ordered as she noticed she only had five left fighting Anko as she was using her armors powers to win the fight.

'What is she doing?' Anko thought as she slammed her sword into a tree missing another one but he got caught in the explosion. 'Well what ever it is it won't work because I'm invincible in this mist like environment.' Anko thought ignoring Sekhmet's pleas on the matter.

"Go! I'm finished she stated as she slammed the scroll into the ground and a massive area seal wrapped the entire area in a bubble of pure air. 'I'm glad I learned this when I was younger.'

'This is Yoshiro's favorite trick to use around her trashcan!' Anko thought as all the mist from her swords was neutralized by the bubble. "I see. Well then Snake Fang…" Anko started to say when she was hit with three jutsus.

"Any last words." A crow masked Root asked as he lowered his ninjato at her.

"Yeah…" Anko stated as she closed her eyes. "**Snake Ring Burst!**" Anko stated as a miniature explosion ripped out next to her, but it stopped next to the two guards that was protecting Rabbit. "Nani!" Anko shouted as she tried to get up.

"You can't use many poisonous jutsus in here." Rabbit stated from behind the two. "So please give up. You lost."

"**Iron Rock Crusher!**" Was shouted nearby as a small crack formed along the ground blowing the scroll into the air and was vaporized by the crushing of the rocks. "I thought it was prudent for me to check on the others." Choji stated as he walked into the area, only to be attacked by Rabbit's guards. "Sorry." Choji stated as he defeated them without killing them.

"Troublesome…" Rabbit muttered as she fell to the ground in fear. "Why does my plans always result in over half my forces getting wiped out, when I plan for everything." She complained as she looked at them. "Don't kill them I broke their loyalty to Danzo that's why they were standing next to me… we might have been in Root, but I'm A Heiress!" She shouted as she looked at them.

"You act like my friend's mom, and you said something along the same thing his dad and him say." Choji stated as he looked at her.

"I'm a Nara, Akimichi." Rabbit stated as she leaned against the tree. "Danzo's training didn't take to me for long." She stated as she worried about the rest of their group. "Don't worry about me, if Danzo dies then the seal he uses to control us all will break, but it's not that simple." She stated as she looked at the two. "He has attacked each one of you… and in some cases he might have… Crap just go, I can't talk any longer." She stated as she looked at the Akimichi. "Wait you said friend right?"

"Yeah he my age and he was born two years after something went wrong and the Council didn't want it investigated." Choji stated as he looked at her. "Why?"

"I have a little sibling!" She shouted as she looked scared. "Damn. Thirteen years of torment missing." Making Choji chuckle as he left with Anko to search for the others and help them out.

**_A/N: Yeah, a near loss for the Ronins, Shikamaru gains a sister that is just as smart as he is but lacks the combat knowedge that Shikamaru has. When you get as good as Anko is you start getting overly conifdent in skill, so add extra power and you get cocky. But who's next... Naruto, Shikamaru, or Itachi? And what was she going to say that the seal forced her to stop talking about it, well for this to matter much farther than it has your going to have to wait a bit..._**


	56. With a Sinking House…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

_**A/N: Now for a mini-break from the group, I hinted about this!**_

Chapter 55: With a Sinking House…

Back in Konoha, Hyuuga Compound…

'Why didn't I get a mission?' Hinata thought as she practiced her Jyuuken in the courtyard. "Tou-san, something wrong?" Hinata asked as she saw her father was getting ready to leave.

"There's a meeting of the clan leaders soon, I'm leavening the clan under your orders while I'm out." Haishi stated as he turned to leave. "Make sure to stay safe. Who knows if Danzo had targeted you or not."

"Hai, when will you be back?" Hinata asked as she walked over to her father.

"Two maybe three hours from now, emergency meetings never last long." Haishi stated as he left the compound.

"Stay safe, huh." Hinata muttered as she went back to practicing, just as several Kunais impacted the wall.

"How did we miss, the reports stated she could never use the rotation." A Wolf masked Ambu stated as three individuals landed in the courtyard.

"I thought it best to hide some of my skills." Hinata stated as she stopped spinning. "And you're in range!" Hinata stated as she assumed a stance that made one jump back away from the other two. "**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" Hinata stated coldly. "**Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-two Palms, Sixty-four Palms!**" Hinata stated as she attacked the two still in her range. "When fighting a Hyuuga, don't get cocky." Hinata stated as she jumped back from a jutsu. "And you thought I forgot about you?" Hinata asked as she landed on the roof. 'Can't let them know I'm bluffing.' Hinata thought as she readied to fight some more, when ten more landed on the roof. 'Wait what happened to the guards?' Hinata thought as the Root Ambu encircled her. "I do have a good question for all of you, how did you make it past all the guards?" Hinata asked as she settled in the Rotation stance.

"Simple, Lord Danzo has allies in all the clans and they all owe him favors." A Tiger mask individual stated but the odd thing is her mask looked completely different than a normal Ambu mask. "I'm the captain of this brigade and you shall fall to our superior numbers!"

"Well then, **Armor of Starlight Dao Ai!**" Hinata stated as she outfit glowed pink and shifted to a different look and exploded in light revealing her armor.

"That's' different then the reports stated." Tiger mask stated coldly.

"Well then…" Hinata started to say when they all unleashed a bevy of weapons and jutsus, and Hinata started to twirl and the roof caved in.

Inside a hidden chamber…

"So when can we get rid of Haishi?" one elder asked as eight elders sat around a table.

"Quiet Yensin, Haishi as much as we all hate him still has three heirs, one of which he can pull from the Branch family." Another elder stated.

"True, Kenshin. But how can we get rid of the heirs?" Another one asked.

"That's the secret, I tried it eleven years ago, and it failed, this time I got an ally that wants to kill two of them. All we need to do is get rid of Hanabi." Kenshin stated as the roof started to crack.

"Is there a battle going on outside?" Yensin asked as they all looked at the roof, as Hinata doing a rotation landed on the table and the thirteen Root Ambu landed in the room.

"Hear the screams of my Starlight Swords." Hinata stated with conviction.

"Swords don't scream." One Root Ambu stated as everyone in the room heard chimes.

"**Star Sword Scream!**" Hinata stated as she started to twirl the swords she drew out and they became a bunch of little spinning lights. "Don't you hear it?" Hinata asked as she spun them together and they became a solid beam of pink light. "If fill free to scream then." Hinata stated as she slammed the pink bar into the air which then became purple and started to multiply and everything started to sink.

"How dare you insolent brat?" Kenshin shouted at Hinata.

"How dare I, Uncle Kenshin, how dare you fix everything up for a kidnapping, and then manage to put the blame on the clan itself." Hinata stated as her eyes were cold, far colder than normal. "And if you can hear the screams of my Starlight swords than you're just as guilty as they are." Then the entire compound shook. 'That's not good…' Hinata thought as she noticed that they started to merge into the ground walls and all. "That's really not good." Hinata muttered as she realized that it was out of control because of the guilt near it.

"What's going on here?" Several people shouted as the entire Hyuuga clan compound started to sink into the ground. "Someone get the Hokage and Ambu we need to get everyone out of there!"

"Hahahaha, we're saved." Kenshin shouted as he looked at Hinata. "And with all these witnesses you're going into exile."

"That is if they find you." Hinata stated as she bent down and grabbed a purple bar and smiled. "**Sink to Hell, Forever with the Screams of my Star Swords!**" Hinata stated with an odd voice and jumped into the air when the area she just left was vaporized with pink lightning. "Huh, how did I end up here?" Hinata asked no one in particular, then just spun her swords around so they became sais again and sheathed them on her back. "That's odd… I sank my own house…" Hinata muttered as Tsunade got there and saw Hinata in armor.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Hinata.

"I was attacked by Root Ambu and the battled was dragged into the compound and to defend myself I used my Starlight Swords attack." Hinata relied as she looked back at the building.

"Well, I'm glad that the emergency meeting had to get cancelled because of this." Haishi stated as he looked at the compound with his Byakugan and sighed. "It seems like my clan was dealing with some traitors as well." Haishi stated as he reported that eight of his clan's council was in a roof with twelve of Danzo's group.

"This is not looking good." Tsunade stated as she wondered how they got on the property of the Hyuuga clan.

"That I know it's a shame that Hinata didn't spare anyone." Haishi stated as he looked at his eldest. 'When did she get so cold to do that?'

"Ma'am, we found a secret base of Danzo's it has information that is kind of creepy." An Ambu member stated sounding scared.

"My office." Tsunade stated as she looked at Haishi. "I take it your going to take over here?"

"Hai, Hinata get your sister." Haishi stated as he looked at the rest of the clan. "We are going to have to rebuild but for that we need to stay at other places for a bit." Haishi stated as he looked at the sky.

_**A/N: Now that this is over the arc is coming to a close, and I had this idea in my head from the begining of the arc... the Hyuuga elders being evil that was recent, but answers a lot of major holes in things: like how did a cloud nin get inside the compound of a family that defends itself to high heaven, why Neji and Hinata fought in the prelims, why Konoha had to pay Kumo for an act that was done by them... it all adds up to the Hyuuga clan Council... creepy, well they're dead... I have trouble making OC names that hardly live past one chapter.**_


	57. Shooting the Stars…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 56: Shooting the Stars…

'Troublesome… This has got to be a trap…' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the site of forty Root Ambu Members trying to blend in to the surroundings. 'So you think this will be easy?' _'Maybe, depends on how many there is.' _'Then that just means I get rid of them right here.' Shikamaru thought as he pulled out his armor ball and went into his armor without letting the targets know he was watching them. "**Arrow Shock Wave!**" Shikamaru stated quietly and let loose the arrow to strike them only for them to turn into logs. 'Not what I thought…' Shikamaru thought as he dodged an attack aimed at his head.

"We figured that you would be too smart for a complicated plan so we used a simple one." Dragon mask Ambu stated as he watched from a nearby tree.

"So I fell for the trap anyways… But you still won't get my armor." Shikamaru stated as he fired several arrows all around him.

"You need to work on your aim." The entire group of Root Ambu stated as one as they all dodged the attacks.

"Then why not sit still?" Shikamaru asked as they all stopped moving. "**Shadow Tag!**" Shikamaru stated as he pointed to all of them that each arrow hit their shadows. "So you think you can win now?" Shikamaru asked as he drew back on his bow but ducked under a haymaker. "How are you still able to attack me?"

"My unique case allows me not to have a shadow." A fish masked one stated as he continued to attack Shikamaru relentlessly.

'Damn and almost all of my jutsus requires a shadow on the person for it to work… There's my armors attacks but they are pretty destructive…' Shikamaru thought as he leaped high into the air and a bubble formed around him. "Oh by the way! **Arrow Shock Wave!**" Shikamaru shouted as he fired the arrow down at the ground blasting him farther up and higher than the clouds for a bit. 'Time to strategize this fight.' Shikamaru thought as he pondered how to beat all of them.

On the ground…

"Damn that kid is good." Fish mask stated to the dragon mask leader, after removing all the arrows from holding them still. "Still a good technique for us to give her. She can use it to simplify her mission losses."

"Excellent idea, and since it has no hand seals it's not that noticeable." Dragon mask stated as they started to look at the sky to see a blue sphere come rushing from the sky with hundreds of arrows coming at the ground in a mad rush.

In the sky a little before hand…

'Hey Rowan, if I do what I did against Tayuya here how bad would the blast be?' _'Depends on the amount of arrows used, the more arrows the bigger the blast, also the wider the spread the bigger the blast will expand to, I thought you had it figured out?' _'That was the one thing I didn't figure out, I know that each arrow will explode when they come in contact with the charge from the Shock arrow… but I didn't know that it would do that… so it's a good idea to fire one now?' _'That depends on if you want to kill them or not?'_ 'Hey, they want to kill me first but is there a way to shorten the blast so it won't kill?' _'Hmmm… I think if you spread it out wide enough for the blast to be larger than forty feet than by producing a bevy of arrows in a small area would create what you want.' _'Hmmm it sounds complicated but it's really simple.' Shikamaru stated as he fired off several arrows in different directions and then started to aim downwards. "Here goes!" Shikamaru stated more to himself than for anyone else, as he started to rapid fire as he slowly descend to the ground, than started to pick up speed.

"What is he doing!" Dragon mask shouted as arrow was missing everyone and the ground was looted with arrows but the odd thing is no shadows was hit.

"Nice." Shikamaru stated as he landed and drew one more arrow. "**Doom Arrow!**" Shikamaru stated as he fired a charged arrow at the littered arrows in the area.

"You missed!" Fish mask shouted before noticing the charged arrow dissipate and started hearing multiple charges start going off. "Run! All those arrows are traps!" He shouted before the massive explosion ripped the place apart.

Nearby in every direction birds took to the sky, as a massive dome of light exploded upwards, but inside the location…

'I thought that would cut down the power!' Shikamaru mentally shouted as he just floated there for a few moments before landing on the ground. _'I said it could have cut the damage in half in theory none the less…'_ 'Yeah but I made another giant crater!' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the devastation he wrought with one attack. 'Well on the bright side you were right it was smaller than the first one I used.' _'Smaller it actually punched a hole in the clouds above us!'_ 'Minor details, now we just have to find out how wide it has to be for it not to kill.' _'Well that won't take long with two geniuses working on it.'_ Shikamaru was startled out of his mental conversation when another armor wearing person walked into the clearing.

"Well, well, I take it this is your handy work?" the spider looking armor stated as he leaned on a tree.

"You finished with yours?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the Armor of Illusion user.

"Yeah but could you have cut back on the power, you killed my fun… I meant you stopped the last two from…" Itachi started to say but realized he couldn't put it in any way with out it sounding like he enjoyed his fight.

"Hey wait a minute your not even tired how come?" Shikamaru asked as he just noticed that Itachi was not even breathing hard nor sounded out of breathe.

"Let's just say my fight was like this…" Itachi started to tell about his fight.

_**A/N: Evil Cliffy! At least I revealed who is next... But what about Naruto? Is he okay, who is he fighting, and why have they joined up in teams of two? Find out as this arc comes to an explosive ending, but that's a little far off for now.**_


	58. Spider Bite…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 57: Spider Bite…

In a separate part of the forest…

'My, how dumb are they?' Itachi thought as he watched them from above. 'Hmmm… thirty of them… I always wanted to try that one trick you told me about.' _'I see but it will drain you.'_ 'I'm prepared for it, I have the same type of drain from my sharingan.' Itachi thought back as his image shifted and he resumed the appearance of his armor. "Let's see what they can do?" Itachi stated coldly as he leaped down pulling the spider-like legs off his back.

"There he is!" One Root member shouted in surprise as Itachi swung the weapon to the air. "We read the file your armor has no attacks to worry about."

"**Web of Deception!**" Itachi shouted out as the spider legs shot out in different directions hitting the trees and rock and web like strings started to spring forth covering the entire area in a web. "I might not have an offensive armor but it doesn't mean I can't use it that way." Itachi stated as he faded into a boulder but to all of the Root members reactions is the fact that he just multiplied by twenty-nine times.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" three shouted at once firing at three different targets only to get attacked themselves for the attack they used is in any Uchiha repertoire.

'My this attack is draining.' Itachi thought as he fired off more webs to cover them even deeper into the illusion. "Is this all you got come on!" Itachi shouted making his voice come from all directions making the group attack themselves even worse.

'_Now that I think on it I should have done this to the ronins when I fought against them. But then again I would have never thought of it.'_ 'Glad you like the idea.' Itachi thought as the face guard rose up and he popped a food pill into his mouth and then the face guard dropped back into place.

Back with the torture… I mean the target… you get the idea…

One kept killing the others with some skill but realized that each time he connected with one of the targets he felt flesh not armor. "Kai!" The rabbit masked Root Member shouted as the armored fighters flickered in his eyes telling him it was a illusion but one he can't break.

"Well now, can't have you telling anyone." Itachi stated as he turned the poor Rabbit around and looked square in the eye with a tri-directional shuriken pupils. "**Tsukiyomi!**" Itachi stated as he mind torture him to death, then fazed back into the tree hidden from view. 'Damn I was hoping I didn't have to use that for some time.' Itachi thought as he leaned up against the tree vision blurry from his own jutsu. _'What the hell was that? I know you didn't always wore me but you've never shown that attack to me before.' _'A bloodline jutsu, the perfect illusion. I have two others but I rather save them for bigger threats.' _'I see so what are they?'_ 'Susanowo, an ultimate defensive attack that can protect me from any direction and can also function as a weapon. Amaterasu burns for seven days and seven nights but can also be put out by my clan's eyes, but nothing else short of a miracle can put it out as well.' _'Dang and you rather win using the power of the armor when you yourself is stronger?' _'If I do use my bloodlines attacks I chance the risk of going completely blind. That's the major issue with those attacks, besides why use them anyways this is proving far more fun.' Itachi thought as he watched the last remaining two look completely wasted in energy, before a rumble shook the area a bit. 'What was that?' Itachi thought as he looked around and paled when he saw a massive ball of light come near the targets under his illusion. 'If I didn't know better, I would say Shikamaru just fired off his new attack.' Itachi thought as it exploded knocking him back and killing the remaining Root members that was still fighting regardless of their present danger. "That's it!" Itachi shouted as he burst through some rumble and stood up. "I'm going to scare that brat!" Itachi shouted as he started to head in a direction of the explosion.

Nearby…

A dark blue teen was silently thinking about the pure destructive power of his attack. "Well, well, I take it this is your handy work?" Itachi stated as he leaned on a tree.

"You finished with yours?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Yeah but could you have cut back on the power, you killed my fun… I meant you stopped the last two from…" Itachi started to say but realized he couldn't put it in any way with out it sounding like he enjoyed his fight.

"Hey wait a minute your not even tired how come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just say my fight was like this, I used my armor to make them see nothing but me over top the other members of their team." Itachi started to talk about his fight, before a massive pillar of fire erupted in a nearby mountain chain making them both look over towards it. "That doesn't bode well."

"I agree." Shikamaru stated. "Troublesome."

_**A/N: That doesn't bode well, who is Naruto fighting that made him create that blast? Why does it seem like everything is coming to a close? Well the answer to the first question is made clear soon enough but the second is tricky, I would answer but it won't seem fair to all of you fans.**_


	59. Molten Burn…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 58: Molten Burn…

Half a mile from Konoha…

'If what Baa-chan thought is correct than Danzo might be where I'm going. But if not it's still might be a trap.' Naruto thought as he continued on his way. "Still might as well." Naruto stated as he did a hand seal. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto stated as another came into view. "You go on ahead." Naruto ordered as he started to put his armor on.

Approaching an inactive volcano…

'This looks like the spot.' Naruto thought as Root Members surrounded him as he stopped moving. "I take it this was the trap?" Naruto asked as he went poof.

"A Shadow Clone!" One shouted as he looked around revealing a rabbit mask.

"Your going down!" Naruto shouted as he landed in full armor with a mighty swing sending five down to the ground.

"How!" Another one shouted as he went to do a water jutsu. "**Water Style: Water Needle Spray**!" He shouted as nothing appeared.

"You idiot, even though it's not active the heat still there. Water jutsus are useless here." One sounded off with a more elaborate mask. "Stick to earth jutsus."

"Like I would let you!" Naruto shouted as he connected the swords together but to their surprise he did a hand seal. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he made ten clones, and all eleven of them separated the swords and started to fight even harder than before.

Nearby…

'I see this is what that monk was talking about.' Danzo thought as he watched the fight progress. 'Still my forces are winning the fight.'

Back with the fight…

'Damn I've taken out twenty of them and there is still more here.' Naruto thought as he landed hard from a recoil hit. "That's it!" Naruto shouted as his last clone fell, he connected the swords once more and leaped into the air. "**Flare up Now!**" Naruto shouted as he swung the sword in an arc.

"What no way!" was shouted as the flame crescent landed on the ground wiping out another good third of their force.

'Damn I need to recharge my reserves for the rest.' Naruto thought as he dodged another attack. 'But I have to remain motionless to use it.' Naruto thought as he countered an attack aimed at his head. 'Well if they're not playing fair, why play fair myself.' Naruto thought as he started to attack the group himself and trying to minimize the amount of attacks and blocks with movements.

With Danzo…

'Well, if they keep that up I have nothing to worry about.' He thought as he heard bird chirpings. 'Odd. That's way too many birds for this area.'

With the battle…

"**Raikiri!**" A blur shouted as three Root Members was defeated with one movement. "Naruto, I'm not really here right now."

"I understand Sensei, but thanks for the assist." Naruto stated as he stood up to face the last remaining twenty members. "You sent it here to check on me?"

"Yes and no. I was worried that Danzo was here and you might need the help but seeing as he isn't." Kakashi stated as he looked at the remaining group as well.

"So a shadow clone?" One shouted as it attack Kakashi but was stunned when the attack repelled by lightning shocking the poor Root Ambu.

"Well I take it that was all?" Naruto stated as he launched himself at the last members. 'I have to be careful I'm starting to run low.' Naruto thought as he went up against several at a time but moving easily away from their attacks, or sometimes letting the attack hit the armor. 'I hope I can last longer than them. I've already noticed that my attacks are getting weaker, but the heat of the volcano is keeping me up longer.'

After a little while…

"You're the last one…" Naruto stated carefully not wanting to jinx himself.

"Your exhausted." The Root member stated, as he looked ready to attack.

"**Wind Style: Pressurized Wind Blast!**" A male voice shouted as a great blast of air nailed the back of the last Root Member, and right into Naruto sending them both into the volcano. "Such a pity that I'm going to have to wait for one of my Root to arrive so I can attain my armor." Danzo stated, as he looked at the lip of the volcano when the ground started to shake, and a flaming pillar erupted out of the volcano itself.

_**A/N: The most evil thing an author could do the cliff hanger! Will Naruto win his fight against Dano or will Danzo win find out in the next chapter of this stunning muti part fight!**_


	60. Play with Fire Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

_**A/N: By popular request, I have done one thing people have asked to see. To see what most people have requested to see it's in this chapter!**_

Chapter 59: Play with Fire Pt 1…

"**Flare Up Now!**" Someone shouted as a white beam of light exited the pillar. "I have had enough of being thrown into volcanoes!" Naruto shouted as he landed with steam coming off the armor.

"Nani!" Danzo shouted in surprise as he dodged the flying flame blade coming at him. "You fell into the volcano, the heat would kill anything that falls directly into it."

"That would be true if my armor isn't powered by any heat sources. And thanks for the free charge up." Naruto stated as he rushed at Danzo and slashed with one end of his connected blades.

"I'm no fool Naruto, but **Wind Style: Wind Pressure Cannon!**" Danzo shouted sending Naruto right back into the volcano's spewing geyser of Lava. "It a shame that I had to destroy one of the nine armors."

"You think this would stop me!" Naruto stated as he walked right out of the lava plume. "Why does every one think that this armor is destroyed by the fire that powers it?" Naruto asked as he separated the swords.

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked as he readied himself for his little secret. 'I might have to use Izangi to pull through this fight after this attack.'

"Simple drinking strength from Immortal Fire. What part of Immortal Fire does a volcano represent?" Naruto stated as he leaped high into the air connecting the swords together and swung them behind him and started to spin them.

"I see." Danzo stated as he did a few seals. 'Anything that stops the flow of fire could beat him.' Danzo thought as he then gathered some blood. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Danzo shouted summoning a giant Tapir appeared in the area.

"**Flare Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he spun around throwing the giant sphere at Danzo shocking Danzo.

'When did he create that jutsu?' Danzo wondered as he then thought how did he get it to be thrown, right as the Tapir started to pull everything to it's mouth and swallowed the flaming ball of Chakra sending it back to the summoning realm. "Nice attack." Danzo stated clearly amazed about Naruto's development.

"I was saving that for later." Naruto stated as he landed not even breathing hard.

'That should have taken a toll on his reserves.' Danzo thought as he looked confused for a few moments, then his eye widened. "The heat of the volcano is keeping you at full power!" Danzo shouted in full surprise.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that." Naruto stated as he held the katanas in both hands.

"Like I'm going to let you attack me again with something on that scale." Danzo stated as he quickly did some seals. "**Wind Style Vacuum Blast Barrage!**" Danzo shouted as he blew at Naruto as he ran at him, but stopped when he saw it was ineffectual. "I see…" Danzo started to say when Naruto had rushed him and stabbed him with one of the katanas.

"It's over." Naruto stated as he pulled the katana out through the side of the body.

"Your right it is over." Danzo stated from behind Naruto as the body Naruto had just stabbed disappeared, right as a screaming yellow arrow flew right by, making Danzo jump away. "So two more arrive, I take it they failed to take your armors?" Danzo stated as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Maybe but now with me here it's two against one." Shikamaru stated making Danzo looked perplexed.

"Just you then who is on the rock next to you?" Danzo asked as he looked at the spot.

"I see that Shisui's eye has helped you in some things Danzo." Itachi stated as he appeared out of the rock. "But alas I told you to keep my little brother safe."

"He chose that path himself. You should have kept better tabs on Orochimaru." Danzo stated as he looked back at the three warriors against him.

"Hey Naruto that was a clean hit right?" Shikamaru asked as they looked at Danzo.

"Yeah, but the next moment he was right behind me." Naruto stated, as he looked worried.

"I see, it is an ocular jutsu mainly used with the Sharingan." Itachi stated as he looked at them both with red eyes.

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, Sasuke's older brother." Itachi stated as he looked at Danzo. "Well they might as well here the truth about that night. I had orders to kill my clan. Given to me by the four highest ranking people in the village, because my clan was going to betray the entire village." Itachi stated as he pulled his main weapon off his back. "And Danzo, **Web of Deception!**" Itachi shouted as all the legs launched out hitting various locations but to Itachi's surprise Danzo walks right out of it.

"All that for a test." Danzo stated as he attacked all three of them as a wave of black flames erupted off of Danzo. "Nice job Itachi you made me have to use it again."

_**A/N: Now how do you stop Danzo in his current state? Well, this is just part one of this great fight but really part two, but Naruto's fight had more Root than just Danzo, well... enough ramblings I wonder what people would do if I revealed just how many chapters this fight will be?**_


	61. Playing with Fire Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

_**A/N: The second part of this epic battle.**_

Chapter 60: Playing with Fire Pt 2…

"What the hell?" Shikamaru muttered as he witnessed the attack. "That was no normal attack."

"Yeah, and it didn't work at all." Itachi stated, as he looked annoyed that it didn't work.

"What can we do to stop that jutsu?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto joined them.

"Not much, it's pretty much forbidden because you only have enough time for a short burst… But seeing how many eyes he's using, we need to make him use it up." Itachi stated as he went to attack again with the mace but Danzo just ducked under it and sent Kunais at the three of them only for them to bounce off the armors.

"I forgot your armors can only be affected by jutsus or special weapons." Danzo stated as he started to do some seals but had to jump back as a golden arrow zoomed by blasting away part of the volcano side. 'I have to be wary of his attack, even Izangi will not protect me by what it blasts with.' Danzo thought as he landed and finished the hand seals for a jutsu. "**Wind Style: Pressure Vacuum!**" Danzo shouted as he clapped his hands together and a bubble started to compress around Shikamaru.

"**Super Wave Smasher!**" Was shouted as a giant bubble stream slammed into Danzo and breaking the jutsu on Shikamaru. "You okay?" Haku asked as she landed near the others.

"Been better. And thanks for the assist." Shikamaru stated as he stood back up and fired off another shockwave at Danzo who dodged the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Danzo chided as a chain landed on his chest. "Nani?"

"Dodge this! **Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted as chains wrapped around Danzo and Neji flung him to the ground, only for Danzo to walk out of the cloud of dust uninjured. "How?" Neji thought as he landed and was soon brought into a taijutsu fight with Danzo who was dodging every strike that Neji used.

"**Leaf Whirlwind!**" Danzo shouted as he kicked Neji into Naruto who was running to help. "Just hand me the armors and I will let you walk away."

"Like we are going to believe you." Shikamaru stated as he had notched an arrow and has been charging it for a bit. "**Arrow Shockwave!**" Shikamaru shouted as he fired off his super charged arrow at Danzo who looked surprised that he had nowhere to go.

"So powerful!" Danzo stated before it impacted against him, sending him to oblivion.

"I did it!" Shikamaru stated before his brow furrowed. "Better not be too hasty."

"Your right. I figured that using it to get over here might be problematic but alas it worked." Danzo stated making Shikamaru roll forwards and leap towards Itachi.

"Damn and it looked like it worked to." Shikamaru stated, as he looked tired.

"That jutsu is problematic… we can only get him when it ends." Itachi stated as he recalled the information in the clan library.

"How predictable, it seems like your giving up because you're losing to me." Danzo stated as he started to walk towards them.

"When I say go attack him with an attack." Itachi stated as he crouched for a tackle. "Go!" Itachi shouted as he leaped at Danzo.

"How pathetic." Danzo chided as he dodged Itachi and was nearly hit by Shikamaru's arrow, when he dodged that Haku launched her own attack at him making him dodge another attack right into the path of Naruto's Flare up now. "Working together." Danzo stated as he tried to leap, but found himself chained to the ground by Neji. "I do believe you actually think you won." Danzo stated before disappearing and appearing in a different spot dodging the attack entirely.

"Well that bites." Itachi stated as they all regrouped. "We almost had him to."

"No he saw the plan when we started it." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the others, but was shocked to see a sword pop out of Danzo's chest.

"Taste my venom." Anko stated as she pulled her sword free, and went to decapitate Danzo only for him to dissolve. "Nani?" Anko stated, as she looked confused before she was hit from behind into Shikamaru and Itachi. "How did he dodge that?"

"He's been doing that to us this entire time." Itachi stated as he helped her up.

"Danzo mainly dodges our attacks except for the ones he can't avoid then he does that." Shikamaru stated as he pointed out the problem at hand.

"I see… so this is how we're going to finish him…" Anko stated as she ran right at him and slammed into him send him into the volcano. "See problem solved." Anko stated cheerfully.

"Not so easy is it." Danzo stated from a nearby rock, looking rather mad about her last attack.

"That's not fair!" Anko shouted as she drew her swords rapidly and created a whip out of her swords. "**Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko shouted as she slammed her Katanas at Danzo only for him to jump to dodge it. "I see what you mean Shikamaru. This is going to be a long fight."

_**A/N: Danzo the Creators very own mary-sue... How can he survive all this and still be kicking? Can they defeat Danzo with little loss, or will they be saved by an author special? Well, maybe not an author special but something else entirely? Well to find out... you will have to wait.**_


	62. Circle Converged Pt 3…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 61: Circle Converged Pt 3…

"If you just gave me your armors I wouldn't have to do this." Danzo stated as he landed after dodging another attack.

"Well you would use them improperly." Naruto stated as he connected the swords together and fired off a Flare only for Danzo to dodge it.

"It just shows that you are naïve on how the world works boy." Danzo stated as he started to do hand seals. "The world only respects those with power, and those with little power should listen to those with the greatest of powers."

"That's sick." Haku stated as she leveled her weapon at him and smirked. "Dodge this!" Haku shouted, as she trust forward making Danzo laugh until he saw the Yari come out of his chest. "Thanks Itachi."

"Haha…" Danzo started to laugh as he dissolved again. "But that was smart to combine the two attacks together like that, and I did forget about your blood line limit."

"Is Bloodline limits all you care about?" Neji asked, as he looked angry.

"A little, I want all the bloodline limits and create the most powerful one of all." Danzo stated as he then looked at Neji. "But that would be too unstable." Danzo revealed as he completed the hand seals. "**Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Danzo shouted as he fired one at each of them save Naruto. 'Got to fire jutsus at the ones that it won't help.' Danzo thought as he went to attack Naruto in taijutsu, but when a black lightning bolt cut him off he leaped backwards and skidded. "How?"

"I was going to ask the same." Sai stated, as he looked perplexed. "I stabbed you from behind."

"You stabbed Edger, he had the ability to assume any ones appearance." Danzo stated angrily at Sai.

"Ah, I met him once." Sai stated as he readied to fight Danzo only for Danzo to be cut from head to toe by Ino.

"Now that's a splitting headache." Ino joked as she then noticed Danzo's body dissolve. "That's not supposed to happen." Ino stated as she looked around.

"Ino behind you!" Shikamaru shouted as Ino rolled forward dodging Danzo's attack.

"How did he dodge my attack?" Ino asked as she stood back up and ready for any attack.

"So far he's been using that on us too often." Shikamaru stated as he looked like he was still contemplating it.

"How many times?" Sai asked as he looked like he was ready for the fight.

"Twice on Naruto, twice on Anko, three times on Itachi, once on Haku, and once on me. Now, your attack Ino. So far Nine times." Shikamaru stated, as he looked perplexed.

"Still trying to analyze the data young Nara?" Danzo stated as a jibe. 'That's eight where's the ninth?' Danzo thought as he rushed at the group, making them jump back knowing if they attack he could just redo Izangi again.

"Wait how did Anko kill him once?" Ino asked as she blocked an attack sent her way.

"Pushed him into the volcano." Anko shouted as she leaped at Danzo. "I don't care if your immortal, you have to have a weakness!"

"There is a weakness!" Itachi shouted as he just recalled the only weakness of Izangi. "There's a limit involved. He can only use it so many times."

'Damn…' Danzo thought as he jumped back from Anko's assault trying to keep the last five eyes from shutting.

'And seeing his arm recently confirmed my idea. I forgot about that aspect of the Izangi' Itachi thought as he got next to Shikamaru. "He can only use it five more times."

"How can you tell?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Itachi then at Danzo, not seeing what Itachi saw.

"When ever we attacked after wards he always looked at his right arm the one with all those Sharingans in it. Well he only has five still opened." Itachi stated as he looked back at Danzo. "And the fact that he stopped using Jutsus should also be a factor, Izangi takes a lot chakra to keep running."

"How come you know all this?" Shikamaru asked, as he looked ready to pull a new arrow.

"The Uchiha clan has a thing for immortality." Itachi stated as he stood up and looked to the others. "But right now Danzo knows you and I know his secret."

"But there's still that one weakness that I keep seeing." Shikamaru stated shocking Itachi.

"And that is?" Itachi wondering how it could be beaten when in use.

"There is a slight lag between the times he uses it I noticed he only uses it when he is attacked with no way out, but when I blasted him and then when we all attacked him at once he didn't use it till the end, why?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed out a flaw.

"I see there's a time limit between each use." Itachi stated surprised that he didn't see that weak point.

"So we get him to get hit five times or we hit him once then hit him hard." Shikamaru stated with two plans in the works.

"It would be easier to hit him five more times." Itachi stated, as he looked ready to fight, but froze when the entire area started to shake.

"Nani?" Danzo shouted as he too felt it. "Which one of you is causing this?"

"We thought it was you?" Anko stated as she leaped back from Danzo.

_**A/N: Sorry about the poor puns but it was funny when I wrote the chapters. Now Danzo's weakness is revealed can they beat him before only Naruto is the only one standing, or before Choji gets there to help? Well... you might already know the answer to the second, but this is now one of my more epic fights.**_


	63. Losing Ground Pt 4…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 62: Losing Ground Pt 4…

The shaking didn't stop until the ground started to flatten. "Sorry about that." Choji stated as he walked up making divots appear where he was standing. "I was prepping my attack." Choji revealed as he started to spin the staff. "**Iron Rock Crusher!**"

'Must not let him finish he could send this entire battle site into the volcano.' Danzo thought as he went to attack Choji. "**Wind Style: Vacuum Wind Blades!**" Danzo shouted as hundreds of solid wind made blades nailed Choji but didn't even faze him as he still spun the staff that was in till Danzo tackled him and went through him. 'An illusion?' Danzo thought as he skidded to a stop.

'So illusion still work on him.' Itachi thought as he noticed Choji nearby the group. "What were you doing?"

"Making it easier to attack him from all sides." Choji stated as he didn't realize that was the reason for the damage in the area.

"He can escape from most good death blows, but none the less we have been having trouble with him because of that." Itachi stated as Danzo didn't look happy.

"I see all nine of you are here." Danzo stated as he looked at the group. 'I wonder if the other one fell?' Danzo thought as he looked at his arm and counted the eyes. 'Good five still opened.'

"This is taking too long." Anko stated as she rushed at him trying to hit him but he kept dodging her attacks. "Stay still and die!" Anko shouted as she continued her relentless attack as the others were using her as a distraction.

"That won't work." Danzo stated as he leaped over Anko and rushed Ino who was just starting her own attack but was tackled into Choji which disrupted his attack, dodged Haku's which nailed Neji. "You have no amount of teamwork."

"Guys stop we need to think up a plan of attack." Shikamaru shouted as the others realized the facts themselves.

"Do you think I'm going to let you have that?" Danzo asked as he watched them back up slowly.

"Well either way… we have to try to distract him from us." Itachi stated as they all started to encircle Danzo. 'I just realized we have him circled.' Itachi thought as he looked at Naruto. "Circle?" Making the rest nod in confirmation.

'Circle… like what they did to get rid of that barrier Orochimaru used. How can it be used in the manner they want?' Danzo thought as they all started to run in the same direction.

"**Armor of Wildfire!**" Naruto shouted as he and the rest stopped.

"**Armor of Torrent!**" Haku shouted.

"**Armor of Halo!**" Ino shouted.

"**Armor of Hardrock!**" Choji shouted.

"**Armor of Strata!**" Shikamaru shouted.

"**Armor of Cruelty!**" Neji shouted.

"**Armor of Venom!**" Anko shouted as lights were now flickering between the armor users.

"**Armor of Illusion!**" Itachi shouted as a ring started to form.

"**Armor of Corruption!**" Sai shouted as a nine-pointed star appeared around Danzo and then solidified making a prison of light. "How long will this hold him?"

"Who knows?" Shikamaru stated as he looked like he was planning on how to defeat Danzo when Danzo walked to the edge of the barrier and touched it and was shocked by the energy of it.

"What ingenious way to stop me." Danzo stated as he closed his eyes for a moment. "But two can play this game." Danzo stated as he leaped up and hit the shield effect of the barrier. "So this isn't just a ground seal but a barrier as well."

"Crap he starting to try to find a weakness in it." Shikamaru shouted as they all looked ready to fight Danzo some more.

"Well you were right about me trying to find a way out but I already did." Danzo stated as he walked right out of the circle. "I just forced my Chakra to protect me."

"Damn…" Itachi thought as they all recalled their armors back on.

"Do you think you can defeat me with parlor tricks?" Danzo stated as they all heard a loud roar that sounded like an ancient beast, when a white blur with some black slammed right into Danzo making them both skid to a stop. "And what is this a black tiger with white armor?" Danzo asked as Naruto started to look around for someone.

"If Black Blaze is here than Ryo has to be." Naruto stated as he recalled that Black Blaze appeared with Ryo.

"Naruto, Ryo was reported to have died at the Valley of the End." Itachi stated as he recalled that Naruto reported two bodies fell into that fire pillar.

"So there is an eleventh armor out there?" Danzo asked as he looked at Black Blaze. 'What a strange tiger?'

_**A/N: Nice tiger... but not what people would expect for help. Danzo breaking free of the Circle, well that means that almost nothing they have will work maybe a tiger mauling would help. Now where has Black Blaze been for the last couple of arcs? And why didn't he come forth when Ryo used the white armor in the VoTE? Please Review.**_


	64. In a Blaze of Black Pt 5…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

_**A/N: Sorry about the late update... I forgot.**_

Chapter 63: In a Blaze of Black Pt 5…

Black Blaze with out any warning shot right at Danzo intending to maul him but was shocked to see Danzo duck under the leap.

"So the mighty tiger thinks it can defeat me?" Danzo chided as he started leap back when the tiger reached for one of its shoulders and drew a sword with its mouth. 'That might prove to be a quirky tiger.' Danzo thought as the tiger leaped at him swinging its head to the side gutting Danzo in the process, who than just allowed himself to reform nearby. 'That tiger has some skill.' Danzo thought as he now started to dodge the tiger's assaults like he did with the armor bearers who were just standing there in shock to see a tiger fight with a sword, and not like a summon would.

"Am I imagining things?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"If you mean that that tiger is fighting Danzo with a sword in its mouth then no." Itachi muttered as he wondered how a tiger could do that.

"Is it a summon?" Anko asked as she looked at Neji.

"Oddly no, the armor seems to draw ambient energy to power it up." Neji stated, as he looked worried. "I've only seen that once… when we helped Ryo bring you down Shikamaru."

"Well, I did say that tiger appeared once with Ryo." Naruto pointed out as he watched the tiger dodge an attack by cutting it with the sword. "How does it know how to use the sword though?"

"Don't you think we should help it?" Haku asked as she raised her yari only to see the tiger sheathe the katana. "That's different."

"So you are giving up too?" Danzo stated while regaining his breath, right as the tiger roared and a massive flame pillar erupted around it. "What is this?" Danzo muttered as he watched in fascination, but it quickly went to shock as the heat coming off the pillar was getting hotter than the volcano's heat that he felt earlier in the fight. 'That tiger is diffidently up to something.' Danzo thought as all that fire moved back away from Danzo and the tiger was still standing. "That was hotter than the volcano!" Danzo shouted shocking the Konoha ninjas he was fighting,

"I know." A voice stated as the flames dispersed showing a man with white armor with black, red, and gold inlays, but the helm was silver. "And your fight is with me."

_**A/N: This is a short chapter but I figured with the cliff hanger I left it with would give me some feed back on who is in the Inferno armor? If you wanna try to guess go right ahead... But on those that say Black Blaze never used the swords or battled never truly saw the second season sure Blaze never drew the swords but they are in reach... But a lass This message has to end.**_


	65. In with a Bang Pt 6…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 64: In with a Bang Pt 6…

"And who am I going to fight?" Danzo asked hoping that he could gleam some info from him.

"Hariel. I'm just borrowing this man's body for the moment, but this will not be long." Hariel stated as he walked over to Black Blaze. "It's been ages, where's your brother… how did you two end up like this?" Hariel asked as he looked at the tiger.

"It's a regular beast they don't talk!" Danzo shouted as he started to do hand seals.

"It won't work… if you recall no amount of damage you've done to them has sufficed." Hariel stated as he still was looking at the tiger. "You did it to save the other, that explains it." Right as a fireball exploded on him. "Can't you see that I was in a conversation?" Hariel stated as he drew the Soul swords from there sheathes. "You really need to realize that fighting a Warlord is no easy task."

"Warlord?" Danzo asked as he readied to attack again.

"I'm the Warlord of the Sun, Hariel of the White Armor. And the very first person to have an armor." Hariel stated as he swung a blade and a wave of flames was sent in Danzo's direction and dodged it with ease.

"Were you aiming at me?" Danzo chided from the side he dodged.

"Not really testing the power again. It's been well over six thousand years after all. And the last time I wore this it was at half power because I split it in two." Hariel stated as he fired off a bigger wave making Danzo realize that this guy is taking it easy on him. "Oh and your Izangi, won't work on me. These swords are called the Soul Swords of Ferver for a reason."

'Wait if that's true one hit from those swords and I'm dead.' Danzo thought as he looked at the group he was fighting before and saw all of them struggling to stand.

"Sorry about that, my negativity is drawing your power." Hariel stated as he then looked at Danzo. "Ready to die?"

"Surely we can work something out?" Danzo asked as he realized that this person was out of his league.

"You want me to drop my guard so you can attack them." Hariel stated as he pointed to the group. "I saw you look at them and you know why they are like that."

"You talk to much." Danzo shouted as he slammed his hand in the ground resummoning a Tapir, which started to draw in air.

"A Tapir?" Hariel stated with some surprise before swinging one blade and forming a massive wave of fire that dispersed the summon once again. "Haven't you learned yet?"

"How can you just do that? I've had my Root watch the boy and they reported that Ryo couldn't do what you are doing!" Danzo shouted as he started to do hand seals.

"I'm the creator of this armor, I know it inside out." Hariel stated as he connected the swords together. "And to top it off Ryo only had his instinct to use it." Hariel stated as the heat around the swords started to increase.

'How can he be on a different level than they are?' Danzo thought as he finished the jutsu. "**Wind Style: Vanishing Gale!**" Danzo shouted as a dust cloud started to kick up around him.

"Trying to run?" Hariel asked as Danzo erupted from the cloud right in the path of Hariel, with his hand coated with electricity. "Ah…"

"**Chidori!**" Danzo shouted as he rammed his hand into the White Armor. "How?"

"That jutsu… is unique. I have to say the creator of it didn't think of one little weakness." Hariel stated as he raised the connected soul sword over his head. "You have to get close."

"So what makes it a weakness?" Danzo asked as he tried to move but found he couldn't.

"Shadow possession successful." Shikamaru stated as he looked about to faint.

"I thank you." Hariel stated as the blades became fire. "**Roar! Winged Flame River!**" Hariel shouted as he stabbed Danzo and flames appeared as wings out of Danzo and consumed him. "I never did like that move." Turning to look at the group. "I take it you're surprised to see this armor again." Hariel stated as he walked over to them and the drain effect they felt was lightening. "Blaze!" Hariel shouted as the black tiger walked up and he sheathe the swords.

"How could you beat him with one move when it was nearly impossible for us?" Anko asked with out any remorse.

"My swords were designed to fight the neither spirits so they can even pierce anyone intangible, or what ever that strange thing he was doing at the end." Hariel stated as he looked at the pile of ash on the ground. "I don't have much time left to control him, remember all of you that your armors were not meant to be awoken again unless a dark thing is approaching. I leave the future in the hands of teens again… Why does it have to be teenagers? Oh, that's why." Hariel stated to no one. "I hope you take my warning to heart…" Hariel stated as he blinked then started to look around.

"Hariel-san?" Ino asked as she noticed a change of actions.

"Hariel-san? That's not my name." The user of the white armor stated as he looked around in surprise. "The last thing I recall was getting a claw shoved into me from behind while I was protecting my wife." This new person stated as he saw his hands. "Armor I wasn't wearing armor before. And how did I end up in Mt. Senju?"

"On, we are not in the volcano." Shikamaru stated as he sat up. "Ino, I'm fine just tired. He's acting different."

"Well I guess something gave me another chance at life… Itachi?" the man asked as he saw Itachi in the armor.

"No one outside the upper tier people of the village knows I wear this." Itachi stated as he looked concerned then a look of surprise. "I see."

"Well your older for sure so how many years has it been?"

"Twelve." Itachi stated calmly as he looked at the new person. "It's a good thing Ryo saved your wife with that armor."

"I was going to ask why she disappeared in flames." This new person stated with some resolve. "Let's see… I remember sealing the darn thing… and dieing… but how did I end up, up here?" He stated with some authority.

"Ah, we were in a fight with a traitor and he had us on the ropes when someone had possession of your body killed him with ease." Naruto stated as he looked at the guy before rubbing his eyes.

"I understand. So how do I get this stupid thing off?" He asked as the armor exploded in pure white flames and the black base armor changed to a white color, showing blonde spiky hair. "You all look like you've seen a ghost?"

"It's the dead forth hokage and he looks like Naruto!" Ino shouted out as she fainted.

"Troublesome, more blondes that I have to deal with." Shikamaru muttered as he looked at the clouds.

"Is he a Nara?" Minato asked as he point to Shikamaru, then looking at Naruto. "You look a little surprised about her shriek."

Naruto then pulled the helmet off and glaringly stated, "How could you?"

"Because I knew you could handle the burden. And that it is a tradition on your Kaa-san's family." Minato stated as he leaned towards Naruto. "And the fact that I hope the village would see past their petty views."

"Didn't happen. Sarutobi told the council what he was." Itachi stated making both pyros flinch.

"I thought he knew better." Minato stated darkly.

"I trusted him!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked voicing the question that everyone but Ino was thinking.

"That self righteous idiot!" Minato pointed out. "I told him to make sure he was seen as a hero, not a damn scapegoat." Minato shouted as the white armor reappeared and then he disappeared in a blindingly white-blonde blur.

_**A/N: Now that's a way to finish a fight, a single attack that can't be blocked. Hariel is gone for now, but what was with the warning he gave them... I will get back to what Minato will do to Sarutobi, but how did the White Armor raise him from the dead and better yet, what will the villagers reaction be? Well that will be in a flash back as well.**_


	66. A Mysterious Gate… Pt 1…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 65: A Mysterious Gate… Pt. 1…

Three days after that eventful fight…

"I'm okay Tayuya!" Shikamaru shouted as she followed him everywhere.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you like your mom ordered me to." Tayuya stated as she continue after him.

"I'm not Naruto who after a few days is back up for training." Shikamaru stated as he sat down on a bench. "Now that I think about it why doesn't he run out of stamina?"

"All that training?" Tayuya stated as a fan dropped between them. "When did you get here?" Tayuya almost cursed when she saw the other blonde.

"I've been tasked to be the envoy of Suna for a few years. Guess who the Hokage placed as my watcher?" She stated as she sat down. "It wasn't easy to find you."

"I tend to make it that way." Shikamaru muttered as he leaned back. 'Great… my dream is soooooooooooo shattered.'

'Damn and he was all mine!' Tayuya thought as she took a glance at Temari. 'Here she is and she thinks she can steal him from me. She has got to be kidding herself.' Tayuya thought as she looked at the sky. "It sure is peaceful again without any worry." Tayuya stated right as an explosion ripped through town and a mushroom cloud could be seen from the training grounds. "Would those two ever fucking stop sparring?" Tayuya shouted as she then realized she just cursed but would not be found out.

"I tend to agree." Shikamaru stated lazily. "But Tayuya no cursing. We wouldn't want the youngsters to pick up a bad vocab."

"Troublesome." Tayuya muttered making Temari blink. "What spend enough time with his entire family you tend to pick up their habits. Like this one, HEY SHIKA CLEAN YOUR ROOM OR NO SHOGI!" Tayuya shouted right near his head and he disappeared. "See." Tayuya looked at the sky. "I did that so we can talk alone."

"When did you get your memories back?" Temari asked as she starting to inch her hand to the fan.

"Since Inoichi dove into my mind… it hurt, and I like this place." Tayuya stated as she looked at the town. "Sadly Orochimaru doesn't think that, I would trade my life to kill him." Tayuya stated with a glassy look.

"At least I know your safe to be around." Temari stated as she stopped reaching for her fan. "But still why the charade?"

"If you had no memories when you came too, and next you find yourself in an unknown town what would you do?" Tayuya asked as she knew that Tsunade was nearby.

"Attach to someone, and wait for my memories to return if at all." Temari stated as she looked at Tayuya surprised.

"It's not the first time it happened to me and the first time I attached to someone who wouldn't throw me to the lions. I've lost my memories three times that I know of. Once when I was about five, I attached to some travelling performers… found out they were bandits, which leads me to the second bout… I was found by Orochimaru. Now that is something I never want to have happen to me again. I basically got all my memories back from then… Funny thing is Orochimaru gave me my name back." Tayuya stated as she looked over to Tsunade. "I rather be a ninja than a civilian."

"It can be arranged, but you still have three more weeks of not being a ninja." Tsunade stated as she looked at Temari. "I'm amazed that you didn't react to seeing me here."

"Not really, I was kind of curious as to how you realized she was fooling everyone." Temari stated.

"From the reports, I wasn't fooled. But seeing how she was treated I wouldn't blame her." Tsunade stated as she looked at the sky. "Odd… the clouds shouldn't be darkening like that." Tsunade muttered much to the two girls attention to the clouds.

Before hand in training ground 17…

"Come on Naruto!" A blonde man wearing a black shirt and pants with a flame decorated overcoat taunted as he dodged a blow with ease. "I'm not even trying."

"And I haven't yet either." Naruto shouted as he wore a blue shirt with blue pants. "Take this!" Naruto shouted as he punched right into the other blonde only to find that he hit air.

"Too slow Naruto."

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he turned around and deck his father hard.

"Damn I wasn't expecting that. That's enough the challenge was to hit me." Minato stated as he stood up and looked at the sky. "That's weird?" Minato stated as a Black Tiger arrived. "Hi, Blaze. Is the other Blaze at home?" Minato acknowledged the tiger's appearance and got a nod from it.

"Dad what do you think it is?" Naruto stated as he still tried to get used to calling someone that.

"Not sure but I'm going to find out." Minato stated as he started to run to the center of town, soon followed by Naruto.

In a different training ground the one that exploded…

"Come on Lady Hinata." Neji stated as he flung the weight at her only to hit air and he felt pain in his side. "How are you moving so fast?"

"My armor is lighter than yours." Hinata stated as she proceeded to slash at him repeatedly.

'Have no choice.' Neji thought as he grabbed a chain and it glowed to their vision.

'He didn't!' Hinata thought as her eyes widened.

"Boom!" Neji jokingly stated as the entire training ground was blown apart.

A little while latter…

"Did you have to do that?" Hinata asked as she pulled herself from the rubble. "I was winning."

"I don't like to lose." Neji stated as he got up as well.

"You're starting to like making the entire training grounds blow up every time you spar with someone." Hinata angrily shouted at her cousin but stopped when she felt an ominous feeling. "We got to go." She stated as she left the field with Neji following her.

In the center of town a gate appeared that towered over everything they had ever seen…

"What is it?" a civilian asked as they saw all the armored Ninjas run by. "Well whatever it is hope it's not too powerful."

At the center…

"Damn that thing is huge!" Choji stated as he looked at it from the bottom of it.

"No kidding." Ino stated as she just came down from climbing it. "I almost got to the top when my footing got loose so what ever it's made out of it's denser down here." _'It's a nether world gate… but it should be close off…'_ "Well Sage…"

"I think they all told us what it is." Shikamaru stated as he pointed to the gate itself. "Why it's here I don't know."

"Well we wait for who ever summoned it to come out." Minato stated as he walked up. "Other than that I don't see any others."

"Well I didn't when I climbed it." Ino reported as she looked at the sky. "I lost my footing around the first fin. What ever it's made out of it doesn't react to chakra."

They all jumped to the door when they heard a clunk…

_**A/N: Now what could be on the other side of this gate... Well I thought about it and if you look below my note, some of you will get a good laugh.**_

**Omake: White Scare Pt 1...  
**

Asuma looked at his dad. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering how Ino and the others are doing?." Sarutobi asked as he looked at the plate and felt dread come over him.

"Well I won't know for sure unless they don't come back from there missions." Asuma stated as he looked at his father worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I felt like..." Sarutobi started to say when another voice said something nearby.

"Like death just walked in?" A male voice stated in a chair.

"Ryo, your alive?" Asuma and Sarutobi both exclaimed.

"No, I'm not Ryo." The man stated as he removed the helm showing blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "I just have a few questions for you Sarutobi."

"Minato..." Sarutobi stuttered as he looked shocked.

"One being why was Naruto pissed about what I did." Minato plainly stated. "Two, why is it that my last wish wasn't followed. And finally do you think I didn't know how he was treated! I placed safe guards on the seal in case of emergencies, when I saw Naruto after I woke up those safe guards gave me information. So Answer my question and I'll tell you how I'm back alive."

"Fugaku asked why should we let a kid be seen as a hero." Sarutobi stated as he looked down. "I didn't realize it till later that he had his Sharingan active. He made it to where I had no choice."

"Still this village isn't a democracy. You were the leader they have to follow your rules regardless of how they feel." Minato stated with a harsh glare. "I'm alive because the armor chose me. Not sure when though." Minato stated as he started to walk out of the room. "Oh and you might want to tell your ex teammates that I'm going to be taking care of my son."

"Hey who are you to talk to my grandfather like that?" Konohamaru asked as he skidded to a halt near Minato.

"Clearing some air. I just came back from somewhere and find out my son was treated like crap, because of some stupidity." Minato stated with a pointed glare at Sarutobi. "Oh, and by the looks of things there is a Fifth Hokage. I'm going to ask him..."

"Her." Sarutobi corrected from the table. "The Fifth is Tsunade."

"Oh. Well I'll ask her to reveal all the things Danzo had a hand in, to the public. See how the village treats the facts then." Minato stated as he placed the helmet on again. "And Kid, don't be rash and go for an attack on an unknown opponent like that." Minato stated as he popped the kid on the head only to be shocked it was a Shadow Clone.

"Thanks for the advice but Boss already told me that one." Konohamaru stated as he looked out from another door.

"Well that's an improvement." Minato stated as he left in a white-blonde blur.

"COOL! I so want to learn that!" Konohamaru shouted as he saw it.


	67. A Mysterious Gate… Pt 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 66: A Mysterious Gate… Pt. 2…

Then the gate started to crack open…

"Damn it!" A girl's voice shouted out as she ran past the door and spun around to the other side of the door and started to push it close, right as three teal colored armored soldiers came out and went to attack the girl. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She stated as she pulled a bow off her back and fired off three arrows at them. "Huh? The gate's closed…" She stated as she tilted her head.

"I closed it." Choji stated as he leaned against it.

"Thank you, I need to find a man named Ryo Sanada." The girl stated as she looked around. "This does not look like the pictures tou-san shown me. Could you tell me where I can find Tokyo?"

"Ah… who are you?" Minato asked as he worried how she would take the news.

"How stupid of me… my name is Hoshi Haishiba." Hoshi stated as she looked at them.

After the introductions…

"So you don't know where Tokyo is?" Hoshi asked, as she looked fearful.

"Why do you need to find Ryo?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"We need the armors he has in his… why are you all wearing Base armor?" Hoshi replied in shock.

"Ryo Sanada gave this village a gift of ten armors fourteen years ago." Minato stated as he looked worried.

"I count eleven… Ryo's dead, isn't he?" Hoshi asked, as she looked extremely worried. "My home is doomed to fall."

"I have Ryo's armor, and we can go to help your home town." Minato stated as the gateway disappeared. "But first we need to do this in a more private area.

In the Namekaze compound…

"So your family is protecting the gateways to this world by holding the center of the neither world?" Tsunade asked as she was called in to help.

"I might look like I'm in my teens, but in reality I'm well over two thousand years old." Hoshi stated as she looked at those seated in the room. "About four thousand years ago a great evil by the name of Talpa once tried to attack this world from the neither world he was defeated by one of my ancestors, his soul was sent back to the neither world but the body stayed here, nine of you are wearing what is remaining of that evil being." Hoshi started out by telling a little history.

"Wait you're telling us that nine of the eleven armors was once one armor?" Tsunade asked not believing it.

"Well you saw the size of the gate right?" Hoshi asked as they all nodded. "Well he isn't that tall but his malice was. Well back to the history… about a thousand years later he comes back to regain his body, he succeeds but one of them obtains a new power and re-separates the nine from him." She stated with her head down. "It was then that Talpa was sent back to the neither world to try again. He was defeated in his third attempt, and his soul became mindless and disappeared. The ronins decided to live out their lives. Then a thousand years ago Talpa's spirit comes back but was then sealed into someone and then separated like his body once was."

"Into nine?" Minato finished. "That's why you're fearful, someone in the neither world is trying to merge…"

"Correct but wrong." Hoshi interrupted. "A general of Talpa's has found that by combining his power with that of his former master's body he would be unstoppable, if he finds out that the armors aren't being protected by Ryo he will attack this world for them."

"You wanted to tell Ryo that the armors are in danger." Naruto asked as he sat up disturbing a white ball in his lap.

"A little… I wanted to see my older sister's family." Hoshi stated as she looked at Shikamaru with a grin.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he stood up. "I hope you like stew."

"I don't mind." Hoshi stated as she too got up. "I know it will take some time for your discussion and it will take time for his forces to realize I came here."

In the neither world…

"So where did she go?" a person wearing armor asked three others.

"One of the gates was opened then closed shortly afterwards my lord." A red one stated as it bowed.

"I see so she went to tell Ryo of the Wildfire that I'm taking over here." The leader stated as he stood up. "I want you three to go through the gateway and find her! She holds the location of the Nine armor's hiding spot."

"Yes, Lord Yasha." The blue armored one stated as they all left.

"Hmmm… but why go to the human world to find… the nine armors remained there." Yasha stated as he started to laugh.

At the Nara household…

"Your not a Nara." Hoshi stated to Tayuya.

"I'm not, I juts happen to live here as well. Well at least in till my probation is over." Tayuya stated as she helped Yoshino severe the meal.

"I see that the legend of my family are true. We do have somewhat living ancient relatives." Shikaku jokingly stated, as Hoshi glared at him.

"I see, well for your information for every hundred years here it's about one year in the neither world in age. I'm twenty-three years old; but in fact I'm Two thousand three hundred sixteen years old." Making Tayuya's jaw dropped in surprise.

"If you're that old, then how do you look like that?" Tayuya asked.

"That's because how the neither world is, it's a world of dreams and eternal winds." Hoshi replied with a smile.

"I think it's time we stop talking about her age and get one with why she's here." The ex-root member stated as she looked at the food. "As troublesome as she is I rather eat right now."

"Usagi!" Yoshino exclaimed in a mild attack.

"It's no bother, I rather talk later." Hoshi replied, as she started to eat.

**_A/N: Another filler chapter... as you can see trouble is coming and this time it means business. Can the Village of Konoha defend itself or will the fate of the world be doomed to be forgotten? As funny as it seems it looks like Shika's sister picked up a bad habit... Now for a request, I need names for Armors that's going to appear later on in the story but I'm not saying how many I need though_**_**, I also have the people already figured for these new armors.**_


	68. The Four Gates Appear…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 67: The Four Gates Appear…

"As you can tell, I was sent here to find the armors so my family can protect the castle…" Hoshi stated as she reported her entire objective for coming. "I'm the only one who… I was followed!" She shouted as she ran for a window and groaned as four of the large gateways appeared. "I was hoping that they would let me run." She muttered as she then recalled that Ryo only told her where he was going to stay. "He knew it was coming."

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she walked up. "How am I going to explain that to the council?" Tsunade muttered as she saw the gateways forming dark clouds over the village.

"Well this place is a lot more defendable then Tokyo ever was." Hoshi stated as she looked at the leader of the village. "Those four gates will allow for a massive army to come out and attack, those soldiers are slightly immune to normal weapons. That doesn't mean they are unstoppable, I was told stories on how five teens stood against them in armors." Hoshi stated as she looked at one gate. "But why only one gate open?" she asked to no one. "We need to stop the south gate from opening. If all four open they can't put their armors on near the gates." Hoshi stated to Tsunade with a frown. "I'm going to head on to help."

"Ambu!" Tsunade shouted as four masked individuals arrived. "Send word to all of our forces to split up and watch each gate and help defend the village." Tsunade ordered as she looked back to the now open gate. "I have a bad feeling about this."

At the gate site…

"You now Neji it's strange that you pull out of training to look at some gate… wait Gate!" Tenten shouted as she looked at the towering gate that was opening. "I hope you know what you were planning on?"

"I wasn't expecting you to follow me." Neji stated as he was already in armor. "I have a bad feeling that this might be a bad omen."

"Well I'm not going to let you fight alone." Tenten stated as she pulled out her scroll.

As the gate opened they saw black mist flow out and armed men started to form in it.

"Okay… that's odd." Tenten stated as she watched them stand up and they start to attack them both. "Hey!" Tenten shouted as she unloaded the scroll to see her weapons bounce off or do minor damages, but looked over to Neji to see him cutting through them like they were nothing. 'Wait… could it be that simple.' Tenten thought as she pulled a scroll out and pulled out a sword and proceeded to help fight, but then saw a golden light rush towards the soldiers and that she was going to be in the crossfire, so she closed her eyes for the impact.

"You know, you're not light." Neji stated as she felt a building under her feet.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted as she saw the force defeated but more kept coming. "How can they have that much man power?"

"I don't think those are normal soldiers." Neji stated as he looked at her. "When I was cleaving them I saw black smoke flow out of the damage they took and form another one. But after seeing Shikamaru's attack it's seems a wide area blast gets rid of it entirely."

"Well your correct on everything but who fire that shot." Hoshi stated as she focused her chakra to the tip of the arrow. "Tou-san taught me this." Hoshi stated as the arrow started to glow. "Arrow Shock Blast!" She shouted as the arrow fired off but she was knocked off her feet. "I'm fine." She stated as she flipped to her feet. "But unlike the armors, mine sucks."

"I knew I would find you here." A blue armored individual stated as it stood on a pole.

"You. You're one of Yasha's goons." Hoshi stated, as she looked a little fearful.

"You might be able to defeat a few soldiers but I'm on a different level." He chided but was soon tied up by a chain. "A chain?"

"Yeah, you forgot about me!" Neji shouted making the goon's eyes widen in surprise.

"He allowed the armors to awaken!" The armored soldier stated as it started to struggle against the chain.

"None of that!" Neji stated as he started to spin. "**Eight Triagrams: Palm Rotation!**" Neji shouted as he spun with the Hyuuga jutsu, then willed the chain to let go slamming the goon to the ground.

"Whoa, that was dangerous you fool, they don't call me Yuki the Bloody for nothing!" Yuki shouted as he jumped at Neji and Hoshi only to be impaled from behind by Tenten.

"Well I hope you're happy about forgetting about me." Tenten stated as she pulled the sword out and the black smoke disappeared. "Wow, the gate is closing."

"So we won the first engagement." Hoshi stated as she looked at the sky. 'I hope I don't have to do the what you ask me to do.' Hoshi thought as fifteen Ambu arrived looking perplexed that the battle was finished.

"You're late." Neji stated as he looked at the gate. "We need to figure a way to prevent them from coming in at all."

"Then how am I going to get home?" Hoshi snapped as she looked at the gate. "I know I'm from that world, Humans can live there, but many of those that live there are spirits."

"I'm not doubting that, but what I'm saying is if we can close at least one gate we can funnel the forces out of the others." Neji stated as he looked up to see some of the others arrive.

"Sorry, I just got back from a mission." Sai stated as he looked at Hoshi. "Who is she?"

"Hoshi, and don't worry, I'm not going to attack you." Hoshi stated as she noted she has all four ex-warlord armors with her. 'Great a massive target over here.'

"I saw the others split up and went for the other gates." Itachi stated as he looked at the gateway. "Any clues on who has control of these now?"

"Yeah, and it's just as I feared. Yasha has control." Hoshi stated, as she looked worried. "He won't kill my parents, but he will kill you."

"We are a lot harder to kill." Anko stated, as she looked bored. "I can't believe I missed some action."

"Just wait, you will get some soon enough." Hoshi stated as she looked at the gate. "I just hope he isn't doing what I fear."

_**A/N: Just how dangerous can this Yasha be? What is his goals? And I'm still looking for Armor names and please note, that the new armors are not going to be in this arc... well save the end that is. And one very good question still remains who is Hoshi's parents?**_


	69. Konoha's Stand Against the new Dynasty…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 68: Konoha's Stand Against the new Dynasty…

With a small group on the east side of Konoha…

"Well, at least we can beat those soldiers that keep appearing." Haku stated as she leaned on a building. "But come on, the numbers that they keep sending in is unbelievable."

"I know that." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the gate. "Hey Choji, how's holding the gate shut?"

"Hard. If I let down for a moment it tries to open." Choji replied quickly as the gate shifted a bit but didn't open.

"So not good right now." Shikamaru stated as he looked over to another gate. "I just hope whatever happens doesn't get us killed."

"Now don't be so pessimistic, Shikamaru." Haku stated as she stretched a bit. "I'm going to check on the Ambu."

Another small group on the north side…

"Damn how many more does it take?" Kakashi shouted as he pierced another soldier with a lightning imbued hand. "That's my… lost count, how about you Guy?"

"Lost count myself." Guy replied as he punched one though a building. "But I'm getting tired."

"Three thousand nine hundred seventy-seven." Minato stated as he sliced through a soldier with the Fervor swords. "Damn keeping track of the kills is hard enough. I'm amazed that you two have killed six hundred less than me." Minato stated as he continued through the soldiers like butter.

"WE'RE TIED!" Both Guy and Kakashi shouted at the same time.

"Your sensei is good to keep track of our kills and keep his own." Guy stated as several more soldiers appeared.

"We need to get to the gate!" Kakashi stated as he ran at the soldiers with his Raikiri still active. 'Who would've thought that it would come down to this?' Kakashi thought as he charged right through several soldiers at the same time.

With Minato…

"There you are." Minato stated as he looked at a different colored soldier.

"So you figured that I'm the one responsible for the soldiers?" A red armored soldier stated as it landed next to Minato. "So Ryo of the Wildfire has come to fight me in his white armor."

"Two things are wrong with that sentence." Minato stated with a smirk. "One being the armor of Wildfire is right behind you. Two I'm not Ryo!" Minato shouted as he ran at the soldier who finally looked over its shoulder and it's eyes widened in fear as it was pierced on both sides.

"Damn you, Lord Yasha will have his revenge!" the red armored soldier yelled out as the other soldiers disappeared.

"This is getting dangerous." Minato stated as he looked at the damage in the area.

"But nothing we can't do about it." Naruto stated as he looked at the gates. "Looks like Choji is holding a gate shut."

"Yeah, we need to head for the gate, Ino might need some help." Minato stated right as a ring of lightning was sent in all directions.

On the west side of the town…

'Why did they split up like that?' Hinata thought as she looked at her clan members that are in the area. "So far this gate hasn't opened." Hinata stated as she looked at her father.

"I agree. But let's not let our guard down yet." Haishi stated as he looked at the gate that appeared suddenly.

"I understand. Neji is probably at another gate." Hinata stated as Haishi nodded. "So if anything big comes out let me deal with it."

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi shouted making Haishi scowl.

"Why aren't you with the other non combatants?" Haishi asked as he looked at his youngest.

"I can fight." Hanabi shouted back as she looked scared for a moment. "Anyways it's a bit late to send me back." Hanabi stated as she pointed to the gate opening.

"After this you're grounded." Haishi stated as he readied for a fight, but gained a feared expression when soldiers appeared out of thin air. "What type of Genjutsu is this?"

"They can materialize anywhere that's under that dark cloud." Hinata stated as she pulled out her sais and proceeded to cut into the soldiers showing that they could be killed. "Be careful though." Hinata shouted as she attacked the soldiers with others.

'What did I get myself into…' Hanabi thought as she attacked as well.

Back on the south side of town…

"You know this is strange why aren't they attacking with everything?" Tenten asked as she leaned on a post tired from fighting some soldiers that appeared.

"That's a good question." Hoshi stated as she leaned on another post herself. "I take it you tired?"

"Yeah, unlike the stamina idiots." Tenten pointed to the armor users. "We have to rest after so long." Tenten stated as they both heard an explosion. "There goes Anko fighting some herself."

"Yup." Hoshi stated as she nodded her head. "I'm not use to dealing with the soldiers in battle." Hoshi stated as she stood away from the post. "I think this isn't going to end well." Hoshi stated as she looked over to another direction.

On the outskirts of Konoha…

"Finally, we fucking got here." A platinum blonde male stated as he carried a triple scythe. "You know what. I really want to kill something."

"You can after we check on these rumors of the Nine-tails wearing armor." The other man stated as they walked into town to be attacked by the Dynasty Soldiers that have been attacking the ninjas of the village. "Well Hidan you get you wish."

"Finally!" Hidan stated as he swung the scythe and it hit one soldier but didn't cut into it. "Huh!"

"Well this is a surprise." The other one stated, as he looked a bit stunned that Hidan didn't kill one of the three that is in front of them.

"Fuck, Kakazu you deal with them." Hidan shouted as he pulled the scythe back slicing through the armor and black wisps of smoke left the soldier and it crumpled to the ground.

Both Immortals had the same thought. 'WHAT THE HELL!'

In the neither world…

"So will you tell me where Ryo of the Wildfire got the power to kill Talpa?" Yasha asked a greying-dark-blue haired man that was tied up.

"What's it to you?" the man retorted.

"I want to merge myself with Talpa's body and become the most feared lord of darkness that ever walked this world." Yasha stated as he looked at the person in front of him. "I still think you know where this Ryo is hiding."

"I haven't seen him in over three-thousand years." The man stated, as he looked a bit sad. "I didn't want him to worry about me, so I faked my death."

"Ah…" Yasha was almost going to punch him when a yellow armored Soldier ran into the room. "What is it?"

"Sir the location she ran to has been defending well against our attacks." The yellow armored soldier stated bowed.

"So Hoshi found him?" The mortal stated, as he looked somewhat relieved.

"One soldier managed to retreat with severe damage but reported eleven people wearing the legendary armors." The yellow soldier stated.

"I see… well it looks like your plan to have Ryo of the Wildfire hide the armors failed." Yasha stated as he stood up and walked to the doorway. "Come, Rinku."

"Yes, Lord Yasha." Rinku stated standing up and followed the evil leader.

**_A/N: Now what could this idiot be up to? and Akatsuki as well... things don't bode well for Konoha. And who was Yasha questioning... well all this will be answered soon enough._**


	70. The Battle of Wills… Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about the no update last week, I was attending a funeral. My mom had past away and I was in no shape to write this chapter till a few days after the funeral._**

Chapter 69: The Battle of Wills… Yasha Finally Strikes… Pt 1

Near the north side of Konoha…

"Uh… Ah…" Ino grunted out as she tried to get her breath as Soldiers surrounded her. "Where… Are they?" She muttered as she blocked another soldier with her sword, when all the soldiers disappeared. "Odd…" Ino stated as the gate opened up again and a Yellow armored soldier walked out followed by one wearing regal looking armor with a face image on the chest part of the armor. 'Great… a lord wacko.' Ino thought, as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Lord Yasha, this is the town that has been fighting back against your troops." Rinku stated as he pointed to Konoha.

"And to win your going to have to take out my friends as well." Ino shouted as she moved the sword to her side.

"Ah… The Armor of Halo." Yasha stated as he walked around the soldier. "Rinku make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Yes, My lord." Rinku stated as he left the area.

"Cocky aren't you?" Ino asked as she started to charge her attack.

"I see that the armors gained new tricks." Yasha stated as he drew a sword off his back. "I had my best sword crafters repair this fragmented sword." Yasha stated as he raised the sword over his head and light flashed out. "**Thunder Bolt Cut!**" Yasha shouted as he leaped at Ino who dodged the attack

"Get original, please. Sage already told me about that sword." Ino stated as she tapped her helm. "I like mine better." Ino stated as electricity sparked off the blade. "**Thunder Cutter!**" Ino shouted as she swung the blade at Yasha who looked surprised at the attack but blocked it with the sword, which shattered again. "Some sword smiths."

"Hmmm… I guess it was a feeble sword." Yasha stated as he drew a regular sword off his back. "I would like to think that you would enjoy a nice spar with before you die."

"I think not." Ino stated as her eyes narrowed. "I take it your after the armor as well?"

"I see that you're well informed." Yasha stated as he attacked Ino with more force than she thought he had and impacted into a building.

'Great… I'm alone fighting a megalomaniac who wants my armor after dealing with another one.' Ino thought as she stood back up and swung her sword against his and her sword fractured. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ino shouted as she looked at her sword, which only had a little bit of the back edge above the second hand grip.

"Hahahahaha… Just as I thought using one of Talpa's discarded swords was genius for my plans." Yasha stated as he saw Ino's stunned look. "I take it Sage just told you your armor can't fight anything of Talpa's."

"How… I thought everything of his was destroyed upon his death?" Ino stated as she braced herself on the wall.

"Those that went with him to the mortal plain. I found one when I took over the castle." Yasha stated as he walked up to Ino. "Now with one of Talpa's weapons I can do one other thing." Yasha stated making Ino's eyes widen in fear. "Return to me my armor!" Yasha commanded and Ino was then wrapped up in a green ball of light but green energy bolts also surrounded it but a lightning bolt symbol appeared and disappeared and the green ball floated to Yasha, who was laughing.

On the south side of town…

Sai stood up right during a lull. "Guys I have to go." Sai stated as he got up and left them all standing there wondering why when they all felt it.

Back on the north side of town…

"One down and eight to go." Yasha jokingly stated as Rinku was thrown in front of him pierced by what appeared to be a black bolt. "Ah… The Armor of Corruption."

"I'm going to make you pay." Sai stated as his armor was flashing in anger.

"And met the one that already tried." Yasha stated, as he looked board about the entire battle he had.

"**Black Thunder Slash!**" Sai shouted as he swung the sword in several quick swings sending black energy beams that Yasha blocked or dodged.

"Not bad for a new attack." Yasha stated as Sai had already disappeared to his vision.

"**Demon Fang!**" Sai shouted as he came down upon Yasha who blocked the swing with Talpa's sword and Sai's blade snapped in two. "How?"

"Halo, asked the same thing before she was absorbed, so you can ask her yourself." Yasha stated as Sai was being wrapped up in a light purple ball, with the same color energy flowing around it, that was in till a Wolf Icon appeared and flashed and he too was drawn in. "That makes two. And now I need more generals." Yasha stated as he continued on walking missing the fact that a white and red armor just landed near the gate he just vacated.

With the two…

"It looked like Ino had a fight." Naruto stated as he looked around and then saw the pieces of Ino's No-Dachi. "That doesn't look good."

"No it doesn't." Minato stated as he looked at the path of the battle. "And it looked like whoever she fought was alone when they battled. Something wrong, son?" Minato asked as Naruto looked woozy for a moment. "That happened before on our way here."

"I'm fine… but it fells like I'm missing two people… who ever got Ino got another person." Naruto stated as he looked worried. "We better go check on another group."

"After I seal this gate from opening while we're gone." Minato stated as he opened a scroll up and sealed the gate with a paper seal. "It won't hold long… but hopefully it will for some time."

"Let's go check on Choji's group." Naruto stated as he looked to the east.

"I understand… It has the highest amount of armors there." Minato stated as they both started to head that way when Naruto fell down in obvious discomfort. "Naruto!"

**_A/N: And before anyone flames me I thought this through I needed Yasha to seem unbeatable. I have a five new armors names tha__nks to someone suggesting darker names for them. __Thank you LadyMoon_ _for the idea though not the names... Wait I did use two... You will be seeing them in a later arc._**


	71. The Battle of Wills… Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 70: The Battle of Wills… Three on One… Pt 2

Near the east gate…

"Guys what was that bad feeling?" Haku asked as she looked worried about what they felt.

"Dunno, but I'm guessing we're about to find out soon enough." Shikamaru stated as he sat up.

"Well… I'm going to look around." Haku stated as she moved towards the door. "Shikamaru, I hope this doesn't end badly."

"I do hope so." Shikamaru stated as he looked at the sky.

With Haku away from the others…

'That's odd, it's quiet…' Haku thought as she passed a barrel and ducked under a sword swing. "I thought as much." Haku stated as she rolled forward and stood up swinging her weapon in front of her.

"So I finally found Torrent." Yasha stated as he looked at Haku.

"What's with you?" Haku asked as she focused a bit.

"I want that armor of yours." Yasha stated as he attacked Haku, who blocked it with the staff part of the spear, and it was cut cleanly in two.

"How…" Haku muttered as she leaped back and raised up the weapon end after throwing the useless part at Yasha, who just cut it out of his way. "**Super Wave Smasher!**" Haku shouted as she blasted Yasha with a Massive stream of water then summoned in Ice mirror and jumped in.

"Odd… Torrent escaped." Yasha muttered as he proceeded to continue on.

Back with the other two, an ice mirror appeared and Haku blasted right out of it…

"Damn…" Haku muttered as she stood up only to collapse in exhaustion.

"What's wrong Haku?" Shikamaru asked, as he looked her over.

"I ran into someone, that I couldn't take on myself." Haku stated as she looked at the fountain. "Could you toss me over there. Anyways he wanted my armor." Haku stated as Shikamaru picked her up and dropped her into the fountain.

"Is that why you're so tired?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over at the gate.

"No, his weapon sheared mine in two, and I used what remained to power my attack." Haku stated as she rose out of the fountain revealing a full spear. "I just hope he doesn't find us."

"Misguided hope, I'm afraid." Yasha stated as he walked into the area.

"Is he the one you fought?" Shikamaru asked as he appeared in his armor.

"Yes, we might need Choji." Haku stated as Shikamaru turned around fired two arrows at the gates bottom. "Hey Choji get over here we need some more firepower!"

"Oh my… three on one… my kind of odds." Yasha stated as he looked at all three of them.

"What's with him?" Choji asked as he was now entering the fight.

"Never mind let's just finish him off. **Arrow Shock Wave!**" Shikamaru shouted as he fired off an arrow.

"That's it?" Yasha asked as he cut the attack off with what appeared to be lightning. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt you more than me." Yasha stated as he prepared to swing his sword at Shikamaru when an ice mirror appeared in front of him.

"To get to any of my friends you have to get past me." Haku stated as she dodged his swing and proceeded to attack him only to get her weapon caught in his hand.

"So what now?" Yasha asked as he picked her up and spun around throwing her into the air and then down swings a punch at Shikamaru who was stunned that Haku just got beaten then he was picked up and tossed at Haku, who was on her way down.

"Hey!" Choji shouted as he saw both of his friends beaten like they were mere toys. "I'll not let you hurt them any farther." Choji shouted as he disconnected the staff into the three main sections. "Now your mine." Choji shouted as he rushed Yasha rapidly attacking with both ends of the staff but was shocked when Yasha swung the blade up. "Not bad." Choji stated as he blocked it with both end of the staff only to blink when the sword cut through it like butter and cut the main section as well. "What gives?" Choji asked as he took several steps back in shock. "How could we lose like this?"

"This is pathetic the ronin armors are so pitifully weak that I can take three out with no back up?" Yasha stated as he raised the sword to the air. "Return to me." Yasha stated as all three of them screamed out as they all felt their power being pulled towards Yasha. "Return to me." Yasha repeated and all three of them gained a their armors color ball around them with symbols that was shattered as they drifted to Yasha. "Five down, four to go." Yasha stated as he walked away.

Meanwhile at the south gate…

"Neji, you guys okay?" Tenten asked as she saw their pained faces.

"Something's off, Tenten." Neji stated as he stood up and with some fear. "I think this is what Hariel told us to be careful of."

"Hariel?" Tenten asked as she saw the other two nod.

"I agree, with the way we've been separated we might as well be placing targets on our back." Itachi stated as he leaned on a wall.

"Well… we better be on a guard than, who knows what is causing us that pain." Anko stated, as she felt a little worried about the younger ninjas. "In case we haven't forgotten we need to protect this village with everything we got." Anko stated as she snapped her head up when there was a footstep in the distance. "Who's there?"

"I'm the one you can call Yasha." Yasha stated as he walked up to the group.

'Great Yasha's here…' Hoshi thought as she looked at Yasha again. "You're the reason they've been getting worried. You've been absorbing the other armors." Hoshi shouted in shock.

"That I've been… young Hoshi, you should have told them to run away so they didn't have to face me." Yasha stated as he looked at Hoshi.

"There is no way we will let you win this!" Neji shouted as he had leaped into the air spinning the chain like crazy. "**Quake With Fear!**" Neji shouted as he proceeded to toss the weighted end at Yasha.

"I'm not going to be out done by a kid." Anko shouted as he quickly drew all six swords and then created the whip of swords. "**Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko shouted as she slammed the whip at Yasha.

"This is going to be fun?" Yasha stated before the attacks hit him, but frowned when a white flame blade also came at him as well.

**_A/N: Now is Yasha going to complete his goals? Is the world doomed because they cannot stand up to him? Well so far they haven't... And wait... I might have an unexpected plot twist coming up... drat I shouldn't have said that... well... till next week!_**


	72. The Battle of Wills… Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 71: The Battle of Wills…Lost Hope… Pt 3

Yasha looked at the white blade coming his way and dodged it when Anko's attack would have sliced through him hitting the other coming attack. "Not bad if only the others had your combinational skills." Yasha stated as he cut the chain net that Neji created easily. "I mean at least you have the bright idea to keep me away from you."

"Quit talking like you know all of our skills." Anko shouted as she drew back all six swords, and kept two out. "But you're never going to learn that lesson unless we force it down your throat!" Anko yelled out as she leaped into the air coming down with both swords in a cross cut setup.

"Too easy." Yasha stated as he swung the sword quickly blocking Anko's attack and sending her skidding across the roof they were standing on. "I'm amazed that you are quick to anger." Yasha stated as Anko glared at him but then went to shock as her swords shattered.

"How… well no matter." Anko stated as she placed the swords carefully back into there sheathes and pulled two more out.

"Eh… I forgot that you had more than just one set." Yasha stated as he readied himself, only to jump up to dodge six kamas being swung. "So you waited to attack." Yasha stated as he landed on the ground and looked at the three of them. "I wonder where Wildfire is… he did attack with you guys."

"Behind you!" Naruto shouted, as he stood poised for a fight.

"Well now don't you think this is a bit unfair?" Yasha asked as he looked at the group. "Never mind…" Yasha stated as he ran right at Anko preparing a massive chop that she managed to block but jumped back when her swords snapped again.

"Damn it!" Anko muttered as she skidded next to Itachi. "I'm almost out of weapons." Anko griped as she put them away and drew her last two swords. "Why haven't you truly attacked?"

"I'm watching him carefully… It seems that sword of his can break your swords and probably do something else." Itachi stated as he looked at Naruto who is now the attack target.

"Now you're mine Wildfire!" Yasha shouted as he slammed the sword against both wildfire katanas and was surprised to see them hold up.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto muttered as he started to channel energy around him. "**Wildfire Burst!**" Naruto shouted as Yasha was blown away from him and Naruto was flung into a building. "Need to remember recoil." Naruto muttered as he exited the house and landed on his feet. "What's wrong Anko?" Naruto asked as Anko leveled a glare at him.

"How is it that yours can take a blow and mine can't?" Anko asked as she looked at his swords. "Mine keep breaking every time he hits them with that sword of his?"

"Dunno." Naruto stated as Yasha reappeared punching Naruto back into the building and grabbing Anko.

"Return to me the Armor." Yasha stated to Anko as energy started to build up.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Anko screamed as she felt like she was being tortured by her curse mark, then a peach colored ball appeared with a Snake symbol appeared and shattered and the ball floated into Yasha. "That's one more down." Yasha stated as he looked at Itachi and Neji, but was surprised to see Naruto tackle him and jumped back to the other two.

"What do you think he's doing?" Naruto asked them.

"My guess he's trying to reform Talpa's armor for himself." Itachi stated as he pulled the mace weapon off his armguard. "We better be careful you saw what he did to Anko. "Where's Minato?"

"West gate." Naruto replied as he hoped his dad gets there soon.

"Now it's my turn." Yasha stated as he raised both hands to the air both holding the sword. "Armor of Halo."

'What is he planning?' They all thought at the same time.

"**Thunderbolt Cut!**" Yasha shouted as he leaped up and came down with an electrical slash, that all three of them dodged.

"How that's Ino's attack!" Naruto shouted as he landed on a pole.

"Good question." Neji stated as he was spinning his chain. "Where's Itachi?"

"Was that all you can do?" Itachi stated as he landed on the street below and swung the mace at Yasha, sliced through it making Itachi frown. 'So Naruto's weapons are the only one that can withstand that guys blows.' Itachi thought as he leaped back to the others.

"What was the deal?" Neji asked as he looked at the damage done.

"I was checking something… It seems like Naruto's swords are a lot stronger than our own, how, I don't know." Itachi stated as he looked at Yasha.

"Let's see… I don't know how Talpa could use all their attacks when all he uses is a sword…" Yasha muttered as he looked at his last three targets. "Armor of Corruption." Yasha stated as he raise the sword up with one arm. "**Black Lightning Slash!**" Yasha shouted as he swung it to his side causing hundreds of bolts to rush at the three, all three of them leaped out of the way but Itachi didn't quite get out of range. "Return to me the armor." Yasha stated as an energy ball covered Itachi, with a dawn like symbol appearing before shattering and the ball floating over towards Yasha. "Now only two remain. But something seems ironic about this…" Yasha muttered the last bit.

With the remaining two heros...

"Naruto, let's combine the power of our armors." Neji stated as he still was spinning the chain.

"Sure but don't you think you should have said something earlier." Naruto replied as he connected the katanas together.

"What's this?" Yasha asked as he turned to see them readying their attacks.

"**Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted as he sung the chain at Yasha.

"**Flare up Now!**" Naruto shouted as he energized the chain with his attack.

"Not bad." Yasha shouted as he grabbed the weighted end with his hand and then started to have trouble holding it back.

"Just a little bit farther." Naruto muttered as he saw the chain was starting to look like normal chains. "Neji watch out."

Finally." Yasha stated as he gripped the chains and pulled only for Neji to let the chain go.

"Damn it, I thought that would work." Neji muttered as he and Naruto wondered how to beat him.

"Hmmm... you know for a couple of kids your giving me a hard time." Yasha stated as he tossed the chain back to Neji. "I have no use for that." When Neji caught it Yasha strikes at both of them forcing Naruto to block the attack with his katanas. "I've been wondering about how yours seem to hold up against mine then I remembered something, Ryo didn't have the soul swords when he first use the inferno." Yasha stated making both boys eyes open.

"Thanks." Naruto stated as he kicked at Yasha sending Yasha to another building. "You okay Neji?"

"Been better, we need to stop him. "I'm going for my all out attack." Neji stated as he jumped into the air.

"Now what is he going to do?" Yasha asked the air.

"Hey Yasha this is what you get for fighting a Hyuuga!" Neji shouted as he started to spin the chain while assuming a stance. "**Eight Triagrams: Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted as he tossed the weighted end back at Yasha. "**Two Points!**" Neji shouted as there was now two chains headed towards Yasha.

"I see." Yasha stated as he held the sword in front of himself and then smiled.

"**Four Points, Eight Points, Sixteen Points, Thirty-two Points, Sixty-four Points!" **Neji shouted as his attack became a spiraling massive wave of chains, that all landed around Yasha. "Bo.."

"**Armor of Strata! Arrow Shockwave!**" Yasha stated as he acted like he was using a bow and fired off a bigger one than Shikamaru, aimed right at Neji.

"No way!" Naruto shouted as Neji was hit by the attack and crashed closer to Yasha than Naruto.

"Now I have eight of the nine armors!" Yasha laughed as Neji was drawn in after a few moments. "Now I'm too powerful for you to handle!"

**_A/N: Now for a Weird Fact... Talpa ended up fighting Anubis and Ryo at the end of the first fight... and Yasha, who has dreams of greatness... ends up fighting the same two armors at the end... And Yasha figures out how to use the other armors attacks by pure chance, is Naruto doomed to suffer the same fate as the others or will he end up being saved at the last minute... ah, wait a minute does anyone note that I still have two other armors left that haven't fought Yasha yet?_**


	73. The Battle of Wills… Pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay and the kind of short chapter here... but when you look at it, it fits right in._**

Chapter 72: The Battle of Wills…Wildfire's Stand… Pt 4

"If you're so powerful why do you need the armors?" Naruto asked as he tried to back off.

"I needed them for the power to become even stronger!" Yasha stated as he went to attack Naruto with a sword drawn but was surprised to see a flaming blade come at him.

"Then you are going to have to go through me." Minato stated as he held the soul swords ready.

"Ah... the White armor... I don't want that armor, I would just rather have the nine that was created from Talpa." Yasha stated as he leaped at Naruto again. "I don't think Wildfire has any thought to fight me so his resolve to beat me is lost!"

"Naruto!" Minato shouted as he leaped at Yasha.

"I might not want to fight you but I'm not letting you absorb me!" Naruto shouted as he blocked the attack and was pushed back by the impact.

"All I want is the armor so I can claim every world that the neitherworld touches." Yasha stated as he he pushed against Naruto farther.

"You're insane!" Naruto shouted as he started to push against Yasha, but was not getting anywhere. 'What gives?' Naruto thought as he struggled against Yasha's strength.

"Get away from him!" Minato shouted as he swung at Yasha's head who just raised another sword to block the blow.

"I'm not interested in you! I want what should have been mine when Talpa died the first time!" Yasha shouted as he slammed Minato through several buildings and away from the current fight.

"**Flare up Now!**" Naruto shouted with Yasha's attention elsewhere he didn't see it coming, and was blown away from Naruto.

"Was that the best you could fire?" Yasha asked as he looked unharmed from the blast.

'How can he take all of this and still stand?' Naruto thought as he was a little staggered.

"I'm betting your wondering how your attack is ineffectual against me?" Yasha stated as he continued on. "I took what Talpa did and refined it. You see he is mostly immune to your attacks after absorbing an armor, I found how to increase the effect before I arrived here." Yasha stated as he prepared to attack Naruto again.

"Hear the screams of my Starlight Swords!" Hinata stated as a bell sound was heard everywhere. "**Starsword Scream!**" Hinata shouted as Yasha was caught by Hinata's attack, and sunk into the ground. "You okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Not bad, an attack I wasn't prepared for." Yasha stated as he pulled himself out of the ground, much to the surprise of Hinata.

"So you're not completely immune." Minato stated as he walked back through the damaged building.

"I'm immune to those that came form Talpa's old armor, yours and that girl's is not made from it." Yasha stated as he looked for Naruto.

"Then I can finish you off!" Minato shouted as he connected the swords together.

"If you want to end the lives of those I absorbed, go right ahead." Yasha stated knowing for a fact Minato wouldn't.

"How can we beat him then!" Naruto shouted as he ran right at Yasha with the intent to do something stupid. "Take this!" Naruto shouted as he clashed with Yasha when a massive explosion ripped throughout the area.

"Minato-san, Naruto-kun..." Hinata struggled to say something.

"I understand, Naruto got absorbed in his last attack." Minato stated with a frown, which then turned to shock when Yasha stepped out of the smoke cloud in different armor.

"I've done it!" Yasha chided as he started to grow. "I've done what everyone said I couldn't do!" Yasha shouted as he now loomed over Konoha. "And Nothing can stand in my... Ack!"

Inside the Ambu weapon locker...

"Finally no one around." A blue skinned individual muttered as he emerged from a shark-like sword, when a large crash was heard and he quickly grabbed the sword and held it for battle when he saw. "Hidan?"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, Fucking damn it, Kakazu attach my fucking arms and legs back on my fucking body! For Lord Jashin's sake." Hidan shouted at another male whom had a rock hard skin at the moment but had several gouges over his body.

"Shut up dumb nut. Your still alive Kisame?" Kakazu asked rather stunned by his reappearance.

**_A/N: Oh no, Naruto's been absorb and Kisame's back... But what is happening to Yasha? Well Find out next time._**


	74. The Battle of Wills… Pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 73: The Battle of Wills… Yasha Falls… Pt 5

"And Nothing can stand in my..." Yasha started to gloat when nine blood-red tendrils explode out of the back of the super armor he was wearing at the time. "Ack! What is this?" Yasha asked as he fell to one knee and eight balls appeared floating around and touched down on the ground revealing the eight previously absorbed people but no Naruto. "How... How can they be released before I let them?" Yasha shouted as a blood-red five-tailed ball landed on top of him.

"No the Kyuubi!" Minato shouted as he realized that Naruto had over used the demonic chakra in his body.

"But... you killed the Kyuubi twelve years ago." Hinata stated as she saw Naruto run at the soldiers who appeared to help their master.

"I still see that it can't be helped. I had no choice then and after all Kushina was in no shape to regain the Kyuubi again." Minato stated as he started to walk over to a building and pull out a scroll out of the wall section. "I'm going to have to suppress the..." Minato started to say when Naruto flashed red and the tail count went down by two. "That's different." Minato stated as he saw it happen again, and he saw a kanji mark appear on Naruto's forehead and his body flashed again and Naruto was wearing the base armor, without the shroud of the fox. "I never thought the armor has a suppression power as well."

"It should. As both the armor and the beast came from the same source." another male's voice stated from the gateway. "I take it Ryo's dead." A blue haired male stated as he walked over with a cane. "Damn three thousand years have passed by."

"Your Rowan." Minato asked as Hoshi ran up to the guy.

"Father your okay!" Hoshi shouted in surprise.

"I see that Yasha bit off more than he could chew." Kayura stated as she walked up. "I'm going to have to split his armor up so he can't come back."

"If he could that is." Rowan stated as he looked at the armor.

"Better safe than sorry." Kayura stated as she looked at it. "I'm not as good as my ancestor at this so don't go thinking you have nine more, anyways Yasha was in many ways weaker than Talpa."

"I figured as much." Minato stated as he looked at the other armor users. "What did you mean the same source?"

"Talpa's armor was split into the nine armors and his spirit remained, when we killed him again we broke the control he had over all his power it had to go somewhere." At this Minato nodded as he listened. "And when it manifested it came out as a unclassifiable mass of energy with no form or shape save ten massive tails, when one man absorbed it and lived his life as a monk." Minato's eyes widened when he realized where this was going. "When the monk was dieing he used the remaining life force he had left to split the creature into nine separate chakra construct hoping that they will use them selves up. But people who didn't know the true reason behind it sealed those creatures into things thus storing their power to remain." Rowan state with a pointed glare at Minato.

"I see, well when Naruto dies one goes with him." Minato stated as he explained the seal to Rowan.

"Wow, you for saw a battle like that." Rowan stated shocked.

"I'm done." Kayura stated as she walked towards them. "I could only manage five, but those five are equal to nine, in one-on-one fights, but they are different." As the four of them walked up to the location of the newer armors when Kayura looked shocked as each of them glowed in brilliant light, each in a different color, and then shot in five different directions in Konoha. "That's not good..."

"You think!" Rowan shouted as he looked around for those armors.

"I said they were different." Kayura snapped as she collapsed. "Making them wasn't easy."

"Sorry but after dealing with Yasha, and now the armor made from him has scattered around this entire area." Rowan stated as he looked at her. "Well at least we can tell who they would go to."

"Well... about that..." Kayura stated as she started to push her fingers together like Hinata would. "Yuu, Kenjo, Yo, In, and Kika..." Kayura stated as she looked at Minato.

"That describes almost everyone in this village." Minato dejectedly stated in mile shock.

"Well... how about we talk about reparations for Yasha's attack." Kayura stated as she saw Tsunade running up.

"Minato, what the hell happened here, first we see this giant of a man rise up then sprout the same amount of tails like the kyuubi, then several moments later five light shoot in different directions." Tsunade stated as she got close enough.

"Well for starters that Giant was Yasha." Minato stated as Tsunade looked shocked. "After he had absorbed the nine armors." But I see them on the ground." Tsunade interrupted.

"I know, when he gained the tails, it was the seal on Naruto reacting on the lack of the armor blocking the demonic chakra."

"So Naruto was using the demonic power to get rid of Yasha?" Tsunade asked as she looked a little shocked.

"I don't know, but the five lights was the remains of Yasha turned into armors by her." Minato stated as he pointed at Kayura.

"I separated Yasha's remains so that Yasha couldn't use it as means to return so soon after beating him." Kayura stated as she bowed to Tsunade.

"And why per tell would you know how to do that?" Tsunade asked as she started to tap her foot.

"I'm related to the one who created the nine armors of Talpa. And currently the head of the neither world. May I speak with you about reparations from Yasha's attack on your village." Kayura stated as she waited for an answer.

"I agree and this isn't the best place for such talks." Tsunade stated as she looked at the area. "You two get all Nine of them to the hospital and they better be there when Shizune gets there." Tsunade ordered two jonin that had arrived after she did. "So is there any one that could tell me how to find these new armors?"

"I had just finished making them when the armors disappeared." Kayura stated as they both left heading for the tower.

In five different locations...

'What hit me?' was thought in four girl's and one boy's mind.

At the border of Konoha...

"Should we tell Pain-sama, about what we just found out?" Kisame asked as he hefted Sameheda over his shoulder.

"That depends on how he would take the news." Kakazu stated as he was still sewing Hidan back together.

"I say we tell him the fucking truth, two of us can't die." Hidan replied.

"True, well... we might as well head back with the information we gained from this failed attempt." Kakazu stated as he stood up.

"Hey!" Hidan shouted as he realized Kakazu missed up on the repairs. "Put me fucking back together correctly you fucking bastard!"

"It was worth the try." Kakazu stated with some mirth, as he looked at Hidan whose head was attached to his lower torso.

"You two are sick." Kisame stated as he leaned on a tree. "It will be some time for them to get out on patrols. But don't take too long."

**_A/N: Now Yasha is dead, so I still need to kill two over the top enemies. For some people's well being I will not be revealing who got the new armors... Yet... there is two major arcs left to write and maybe several minor ones... but the next chapter is set two years later._**


	75. Part Two: Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: No there is no typo it is the start of part two._**

Chapter 1: Finding out...

Somewhere in Ame...

"I see, so right now the Jinchuuriks have all been located." Deidara stated as he looked at the other members.

"That is true. But it took too long." Sasori stated as he glared at the young blonde.

"Hey now, this is no time for fighting. At least you two are partners and each of you are good on your own but I'm stuck with him." Kisame shouted as he pointed to Tobi. "I rather have Orochimaru."

"That could be arranged." Pain stated as he looked up. "It seems like he's coming here. And it looks like he not looking for a fight."

Several moments later...

"I see you replaced some members." Orochimaru stated as he walked in. "I do have some information for you. But in return... Do not interfere with my plan." Orochimaru stated as he looked at Pain.

"What is it you want to give to us?" Pain asked as all the members looked surprised.

"The source of power of the Wildfire armor. There is two of them... one is fire based, and the other I haven't quite figured out. But it seems like he has to have the second to have the armor." Orochimaru stated as he looked at them. "I take it you don't believe me. Why then did the Kyuubi's energy was resealed faster then a seal restorer in the battle that took place in Konoha two years ago."

"It's not that we don't believe you Orochimaru... I was contemplating if we should let you do as you please." Pain stated as he looked to his allies. "The information you gave coincides with the report Kisame, Hidan, and Kakazu gave."

"Ah, sorry for the outburst." Orochimaru replied as he bowed to Pain. "If my plan fails I plan to return to Akatsuki because I would have nothing left for myself."

"Then I will allow you to go, with all do haste... And if you fail Kisame will be your partner and you do know what he does to those I distrust... don't forget that." Pain stated as he flickered out, followed by the rest of the groups images, surprising Orochimaru.

"They never had this ability before." Orochimaru muttered before leaving himself, not noticing a bulge in the ground follow him.

"Be careful, Brother." The white half stated. "Madara would be highly displeased if we got caught." The black half replied.

Now in Konoha...

"I must say Sakura, you have changed." Ino stated as she walked up to her long time rival/friend. "But I'm also concerned for you, could you explain to me why you stopped using kunais and shurikens hell even senbons?"

"I just don't fell right using them anymore... anyways I'm more dangerous without them anyways." Sakura stated as she chuckled a bit. "Tsunade-sensei asked me the same thing earlier and I told her the truth."

"Ah..." Ino stated as she stretched a bit and then shifting a sword on her back a bit. "I understand now, you are trying to be like her aren't ya?"

"What?" Sakura looked at her friend like she was crazy. "One I don't gamble, two I don't drink, and three... I really do have a boyfriend." Sakura stated the last part a little quieter than the other two points.

"Then why haven't we met him." Ino asked as she leaned over to her friend who then pulled back unexpectedly.

"It's not that... He isn't always in town... Tsunade knows who and... how it happened..." Sakura stated a little quiet.

"Wait you started saying you had a boyfriend a year ago... after a mission but Tsunade sealed all your missions from that year... so you met him on a mission, but you won't point him out, and you have repeatedly denied and under the watchful look of a Hinata, it's not Naruto... so who else... it's Lee?"

"No." Sakura stated as she looked away. "Why is it you try and find out every little detail in town?"

"It's fun. And your avoiding the issue." Ino stated with a pointed glare.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint and that's all." Sakura stated as she felt better about it. "He shares in common with two people in this town, both of whom know of it, and supports it." Sakura stated as she walked off leaving a bedazzled Ino.

"That's doesn't help one bit!" Ino shouted and was heard everywhere in Konoha.

**_A/N: It's been two years since the attack, and what is Orochimaru planing... and more interesting who is Sakura's Boyfriend... still to come is who wears the five new armors and what are they capable of... and why is it that Sakura gave up on the minor weapons, besides the fact that she is mini-Tsunade... and why is it that Pain is allowing Orochimaru a chance like that? all of these questions will be answered in later chapters..._**


	76. Search Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about not updating last week but I wasn't feeling well... BTW if someone knows the correct way of spelling Orochimaru's sword PM it to me... I'm being lazy._**

Chapter 2: Search... Pt 1...

Several days later...

"You asked to see me?" Neji asked as he reported to Tsunade's Office.

"I'm going to give you one of your first command duties as a Jonin." Tsunade stated as she shifted some papers. "I want you to go out with a squad and patrol. We've had reports of missing people in this area, so be on the look out for them as well."

"Who is going to be on the team?" Neji asked as he looked like he was annoyed about something.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, and Tenten Yami. Also Kakashi and three Ambu will be in that area as well, but not in the immediate area your going to patrolling." Tsunade replied as she looked at Neji. "I take it you know what to do."

"Yes Ma'am." Neji stated as he left her office.

'I hope nothing bad happens...' Tsunade thought as she looked at a lottery ticket.

At the north gate...

"Man, I thought I was suppose to get some time off." Tenten stated as she looked at her teammates. "I just got off a mission."

"Well, at least you got some sleep." Ino grumbled as she looked tired but shook her head a bit and looked at Sakura.

"Why... she said I could have some time with him... but then turns around and sends me on a mission... " Sakura muttered as she looked up and saw Ino looking at her. "What?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino.

"That's enough." Neji ordered as he arrived. "I want to finish this mission quickly... so head out." Neji ordered as he lead the group out.

In another area...

Kakashi looked around the center of a small village. "Found anyone yet Tenzou?"

"No, but that's not the only odd part, it looks like the entire village was captured without a fight." Tenzou reported to Kakashi, as two others shook their heads.

"One of you is to head back to Konoha and report to the Hokage about this, we are going to be heading for another village that was hit just like this one. "I just hope we find who's doing this and why."

In another part of the forest...

"So why are we stopping?" Ino asked as Neji showed the signal to stop.

"Ino put your base armor on and run back to Konoha, and get us some back up. Orochimaru is heading this way." Neji stated as he looked up and his own base armor appeared. "I'm going to buy some time." Neji stated as he leaped forward.

"Fine." Ino stated as she gained her base armor and went back in the direction they came from.

"I hope Neji knows what he is planning, because he's not doing it with out help." Tenten shouted as she followed her friend.

"Why does it feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore..." Sakura muttered as she looked at the direction Ino went but followed the other two. "But I figure they're going to need a healer soon enough." Sakura muttered as she didn't notice a weird glow nearby.

Wit Orochimaru...

"Soon I will get my revenge on Konoha and nothing will get in my way!" Orochimaru shouted as he heard Kabuto get nearby.

"Preparations for a mass Edo tensei is completed. I'll be heading back to Oto for conformation for our forces to attack." Kabuto stated as he then turned into mud and dissolved.

"Good everything is going to plan." Orochimaru chuckled as he stopped.

"Then I guess I need to add a variable to it." Neji shouted as he tossed the weighted end of his weapon at the Snake sannin.

"Actually I already knew that you were going to be here but I was hoping for the Red armored one." Orochimaru stated as he grabbed the chain and pulled Neji to the ground but was shocked to see a sword flash near his head. "And I wasn't expecting another person to be here as well." Orochimaru stated as he dodged the attack by dropping the chain and leaping back.

"Tenten what are you doing here?" Neji asked as he pulled the chain back and landed one his feet.

"I thought you might need help and was right." Tenten stated as she settled for a fight.

"Fine... but if you must know if I wanted someone minding my back it would be you." Neji muttered as he started to spin the chain.

"I was hoping to spare some of you some pain but I guess it can't be helped." Orochimaru stated before he spasm and a snake appeared in his mouth, and it's mouth opened and a hilt came out, which he pulled it out. "I hope you can make your screams a memory."

"Be careful, it has lethal amounts of poison, Neji." Tenten stated as she looked at the blade in Orochimaru's hand.

"Ah, I see you heard of my sword young lady." Orochimaru stated before swinging it at her and she blocked it with her own sword and sparks flew everywhere. "My, my a sword that can't be broken by my own."

'Damn that blow nearly took my arm out.' Tenten thought as she jumped back rubbing her arm.

"**Quake with Fear!**" Neji shouted as he slammed the chain in the ground then pulled up making a wave of chains appear.

"That's a new version." Orochimaru stated as he just swung kushinagi at it cutting all the chains at once.

"Why does it seem like we both bit more than we thought." Neji muttered as he looked worried.

"**Earth style: Stone Spike Graveyard!**" Orochimaru shouted as he did a few one-handed seals and slammed his free hand on the ground making hundreds of spike to rise up injuring the two ninjas in the process but would have finished them if a tree wasn't slammed through the spikes.

"Got here on time." Sakura stated as she panted for breathe, holding a tree with her arms.

"Ah, if it isn't my ex-teammate's student." Orochimaru stated as he looked at Sakura

"Hey Tenten get going and take Neji away from here." Sakura stated as she readied herself for combat.

"What gives Sakura, you don't stand a chance against him." Tenten stated as she slowly raised herself to her feet on the tree that save them.

"I can take care of myself, Neji's hurt and so are you, I can buy more time for you two to retreat than if you stay." Sakura shouted as she flexed her hands a bit.

"Fine." Tenten stated a bit worried as you picked up Neji and started to leave.

"And who says you can leave." Orochimaru stated as he went to attack them but was stopped by another tree slamming into him hard. "You will pay dearly for that one girl!" Orochimaru shouted as he realized the hit cause him to drop his sword. "**Fire style: Grand Fireball!**" Orochimaru shouted as he created a massive ball of fire.

"There's no chance of dodging that." Sakura admitted to herself. 'I didn't hold him for long... I guess if I'm going out, I'll take something of his with me.' Sakura thought as she ran straight at the fireball.

**_A/N: And a stunning cliffy... been awhile for one of those... for those of you who like Sakura, Please don't flame me yet... I'm about to do something that will rock this story on it's head._**


	77. Fury of the Storm Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: This is the Reveal for one of the new armors, won't say more than that though..._**

Chapter 3: Fury of the Storm... Pt 2...

"Kukukuku..." Orochimaru laughed as the fireball consumed the entire battlefield but stopped when the fireball contorted, and then exploded revealing an armor wearing person just standing there. "Well now that's a surprise." Orochimaru stated as he looked at this new armor, and then he scuffed. "You have no weapon like the other armors that I've seen." Orochimaru chided but blinked in surprise when his instinct told him to jump and was shocked to see where he was standing was the the armor with the fist imbedded in the ground. "Well that's interesting you're fast." Orochimaru stated before he got nailed in the fact by a fist he didn't see coming.

"..." The armor user looked up and all the dust finally settled revealing the color of the armor to be pink. "You will be dead soon." The user stated with an unseemingly calm female voice.

"And are you going to be the one who defeats me?" Orochimaru chided as he launched another jutsu at her. "**Fire Style: River of Flames!**"

"Not this time!" The female shouted as the gauntlet on one arm separated and started to spin and she punched the jutsu and negated it.

"How can you block that!" Orochimaru shouted as he ducked another haymaker that would have cleaved his head clean off, and jump back to dodge another punch straight down. "I don't know who you are, but your interfering with my ideals will not be tolerated."

"I don't care about that, you threatened my friends." The Woman stated as she pointed her arm at him. "Prepare to meet a Fury."

"A Fury? Those are a myth." Orochimaru chided as she leveled a glare at him.

"So were the Armors of Talpa. This is the Armor of Fury. One of the five Yasha armors." She stated before blinking and settling for a fight. "Taste defeat from my Fist."

"I don't think so." Orochimaru stated as he looked around and spotted his sword nearby. "But then again I have no reason to fight you." He stated as he leaped to the sword as she punched forward sending a shockwave that left a divot in a tree behind where he was.

"I missed." Fury stated as she walked towards him but stopped when he brandished the legendary sword. "You think that trinket scares me?"

"It should there's nothing that can't block this and survive for long." Orochimaru stated as he recalled Tenten's sword did.

"Fine, let's find out which is better, my fist or your blade." Fury stated as the gauntlet opened up and a knuckle bar flipped over her knuckles. "Try this! **Fist of Fury!**" Fury shouted as she swung right at Orochimaru as the gauntlet started to rotate and propel her forward right as Orochimaru swung his sword to cut her arm in two.

With Kakashi's group...

"Halt!" Tenzou shouted as Tenten leaped into the clearing and sighed in relief as she saw the headbands.

"Orochimaru... Attacked us... Sakura is still..." Tenten tried to report but was stopped by Kakashi raising his hand.

"Slow down." Kakashi stated as he knelt down.

"Sakura is fighting Orochimaru with no backup!" Tenten shouted as she dropped Neji to the ground.

"Omph..." Neji grunted as Tenten looked at him.

"Sorry but she needs help!" Tenten stated as she caught her breathe.

"Fine, Bear and I will follow you, Neko will keep an eye on Neji." Kakashi stated as he helped Tenten up.

"Thank you Dog." Tenten stated not realizing who she was talking to. "It's this way..." Tenten stopped when she saw a massive explosion. "No..." Tenten shouted as she broke out in a run followed by the two Ambu.

At the edge of the clearing...

"It's near by..." Tenten stated as she slowed down when she heard someone talk.

"I don't care about that, you threatened my friends." The voice stated. "Prepare to meet a Fury."

"That can't be... They're a myth." Tenten quietly stated as she saw them prepare to attack one another after a few moments of a conversations.

"I'm wondering which side she fights for." Dog stated as he looked toward the fighters, and he gasped as he saw the attack preparations the armor user went through. "If she's against us that would hurt." Dog stated as he pointed to the gauntlet's rotation was moving the air away from her hand so the punch would be at full power.

In the clearing...

"CLANK!" was heard as both attacks nailed each other and there seemed to be a struggle for power.

"Kukukuku... That was some punch but it seems like I won after all." Orochimaru chided when he heard a crack.

"Is that so." Fury chided when the gauntlet started to rotate faster. "If so you should really check to make sure your not being overly confident!" Fury shouted as Orochimaru saw the blade snap and one piece went flying near his head and impact a tree, but his eyes were more focused on the fist coming right at his face.

"That hurt." Orochimaru stated as he rose from the ground after he had landed from her punch.

"I'm glad you liked it." Fury stated as she showed that she had just kicked him and grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground and went to punch him. "**Fist of Fury!**" She slammed her fist into the ground but had missed her target entirely.

Nearby in a tree...

'How could it create that much destruction with a single punch?' Orochimaru thought as he left the field of battle.

With the Konoha ninjas...

"Well aren't you three going to come out?" Fury asked as she let out a sigh. "He's not coming back. And I really don't know how I know how to use this."

"You beat him on luck!" Tenten shouted in shock.

"Well yeah... but also surprise..." Fury stated as she started to walk over to them and they all settle for a fight.

"Well who do you work for?" Bear asked as he already had done a seal for a jutsu.

"Konoha." Fury stated as she moved her hands up and looked at them. "I didn't notice I was wearing armor..." Fury stopped and considered her fight with the snake. "Ummm... this is bad..." Fury muttered as she raised her hands up to the helmet and pulled up revealing pink hair.

"SAKURA!" Tenten shouted in shock.

"Pipe down would ya." Sakura muttered as she sat down. "Where did this come from... I remembered that I ran right into a fireball and after that it was a blur except bits and pieces..."

"Just like Minato when he was revived by the White armor." Dog stated as Sakura looked at him.

"Hi sensei." Sakura stated making Dog look at her in surprise. "Ouch... So many burns..." Sakura muttered as she collapsed and the armor shattered leaving her in her normal attire that had numerous burns, and a little orb rolled out of her palm and stopped showing the kanji of Yu.

**_A/N: Well now... the Armor of Fury has the Virtue of Yu... and most of all Sakura has the armor and it was luck that she even won with the armor, wait that's how the Ronins won their fights in the series... I only gave out the virtue names not the armor names so this just one of five..._**


	78. Dance in the Desert

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay but I was having a rest from writing fics and was just reading them to regain some loose ends... On that note I know I ended the last Chapter with a mighty wierd Cliffy even for me, it ties in with the newer armors..._**

Chapter 4: Dance in the Desert...

Near the border of Sunakagure...

"Are you sure we can do this without the boss finding out?" A blonde haired male, yet girly in appearance, asked another person who was bent over.

"Either way we need to test out a village defenses if we are going to gain the bijuus." A hunchbacked body stated as it looked at the blonde whom was riding on a giant pigeon. "Your art looks better when it doesn't go up in smoke."

"So what, I like those that explode. Each one is different." the blonde stated in a huff. "How strong do you think this one is?"

"I think we've been detected." the other one stated as a sand storm just started to flow around the area they were in. "Do a reconnaissance battle to see how tough it would be to get in the village, Deidara."

"Sure thing, Sasori-senpai." Deidara stated as the pigeon flew up and over the sandstorm.

In Suna...

"Temari, prepare the defenses." Gaara ordered as he sat behind a desk. "I detected two people heading this way two weeks ago and now they are close."

"Is this the reason for our late departure to Konoha?" Temari asked as she got ready to get the other ninjas ready.

"Yes, when I detected them I thought it was a wise decision to stay here and help protect the village." Gaara stated as he stood up. "I will be on the roof."

On the roof...

'Hmmm... that's not a local bird...' **'No shit Sherlock!'** 'I didn't ask for a peanut gallery comment. It's also too large to be a message bird so that leaves two choices...' Gaara thought as he raise one hand to the sky and a large sand cloud appeared and zoomed towards the bird

'What is Gaara attacking?' Temari thought as she looked in the direction of the sand bullet and saw a massive explosion. "Gaara did you get it?"

"No." Gaara replied.

"That bites you blew up my decoy." Deidara shouted from higher than the decoy and over Suna. "Let's see you block this one!" Deidara shouted as he dropped a small clay ball out of his hand and it grew to the size of a large summon.

"Oh no!" Temari thought as it fell, but she soon let out a sigh when a giant sand wall appeared over Suna that took the blast.

"**Desert Crushing Burial!**" Gaara stated as the sand barrier gained sharp, pincer-like points on the edge and slammed shut over Deidara.

"**Cassu!**" Deidara shouted from the wall area, making the giant sand clam vibrate and lose form. "You're dangerous."

"**Great Cutting Winds!**" Temari shouted as a small whirlwind slammed the spot where Deidara was standing but he went up in a small explosion.

"Art is a Bang!" Deidara shouted revealing another Deidara riding another yet smaller bird. "And a bigger one is always the best." He stated as he lobbed several small bug shaped clay sculptures at Gaara. "**Cassu!**"

"Gaara! No!" Temari shouted as she jumped in the path of the on coming Bombs as they were starting to explode and a small lilac symbol started to glow on her forehead, right before the explosion ripped through the air...

In a Konoha hospital...

"What the hell!" Sakura shouted as she sat up surprising Shizune.

"Sakura, you're awake." Shizune stated as she checked Sakura over and seeing a blue kanji symbol flashing on Sakura's forehead, that was also flashing on the ball sitting on the bedside table. "I've only seen this on the other armor bearers when we were at the hot springs and Hinata woke up."

"I don't get it, either but I saw an attack happening in Suna." Sakura stated as she tried to get out of bed.

"Oh no you are not moving out of this room." Shizune stated as she swiped some of the blood Sakura let out when she sat up right as she had some IVs she ripped out. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Shizune stated and a pig appeared, making Sakura blink.

"I thought you summoned Slugs?" Sakura asked as she blinked again.

"I do. But Pigs are a bit more versatile for me. Take this message to the Hokage's office." Shizune stated as the pig ran off. "And what do you think Tonton is?"

"Oh..." Sakura muttered as she leaned back. "I'm fine now."

"You were asleep for three days." Tsunade stated from the door way. "I ran into a pig on my way here."

"As you can see Sakura is awake now and she had a... that's weird it's gone now." Shizune stated as she looked at Sakura's forehead.

"What ever caused it passed cause it doesn't feel like I'm being pulled towards Suna." Sakura stated as she looked at the ball. "Which user left their armor in here?"

"That one is yours, Sakura." Tsunade stated as Sakura remembered the fight she had.

"I'm cursed." Sakura muttered. "But then again I think that's what caused me to use just my fists. I started to notice that Ino started to use only that sword she has instead of standard issue gear more."

"I believe you are right about that observation but she had hers longer than you did and yet you showed that issue faster." Tsunade stated as she looked at Sakura. "And what's this about an attack on Suna."

Back in Suna...

"TEMARI!" Gaara shouted as he focused his control on the dust in the explosion and pushed it away revealing someone wearing brown armor and holding a bar.

"I survived..." the person stated as the voice revealed it to be female. "I don't know why your here, but attacking my little brother will cost you your life!" The female shouted and looked at the bar in hand.

"Temari?" Gaara asked as he walked next to the armor user.

"Not now Gaara I got a weasel to kill." Temari stated as she leaped up and unfurled a war fan.

"A fan." Deidara chuckled as he saw the weapon.

"Don't underestimate my weapon!" Temari shouted as she gripped it with both hands and a small ball appeared behind her. "**Grand Stream!**" Temari shouted as she flicked the fan in front of her and the ball flowed around her and exploded into a massive tornado blowing Deidara away. "And don't come back!" Temari shouted as she landed on the roof of the Kage's office.

"Temari, when did you get an armor?" Gaara asked as he walked over to her again.

"Armor?" Temari asked as she turned to her brother. "I don't wear..." Temari started to say something but stopped when she saw her arm covered in armor. "Great! Just great, I thought after you became somewhat normal my life would be average at best." Temari shouted as she sat down in a heap. "But why me?"

"Good question, and probably harder to answer." Gaara replied to his sister. "You, send a messenger bird to Konoha and ask for anyone with an armor to help my sister with hers, maybe two." as he looked at his sister she was asleep and out of armor, and a little orb was in her lap flashing with the kanji of In.

**_A/N: Temari, has an armor now... and will Deidara and Sasori get in trouble with the rest of Akatsuki... what is Temari's armor named... wait why am I asking you for the answers... well find out next chapter if it helps any..._**


	79. Within the discord Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 5: Within the discord... Pt 1...

Inside the Hokage's office...

"Shikamaru I'm sending you with Anko to Suna to train another armor user." Tsunade stated calmly as she looked at the three people in her office.

"Then Why am I here?" Tayuya asked as she looked at the other two people in the room and sporting a Konoha headband.

"Simple this will be your first mission outside the village, but the council wanted you under the watch by two chuunin or higher ranked ninjas." Tsunade stated as she looked at Anko. "Anko, you are the mission leader. The info we got is the newbie is two years older than Shikamaru, so Shikamaru will be in charge of training the new barer."

"I understand. When do we leave?" Anko asked as shifted on her feet.

"In two hours, we just got the request and you three were the team that fit the most for this mission." Tsunade stated as she flicked her hand to shoo them away, and after they left. "What does this mean..." Tsunade muttered as she looked at a kanji for yuu. "Shizune wouldn't lie to me about this... and Kakashi reported that when he and Naruto were doing a mission once Naruto had a kanji flash in white on his forehead. The information that Ryo left behind states that the armor has a chosen path, the armor works better in its chosen path and in its own element... I looked up this kanji and Bear, what do you make of it?"

"I do not know ma'am, but it seems like these newer armors takes more chakra than the older ones." an Ambu with a bear mask stated as his head rose out of the floor.

"I have a bad feeling that Sakura and this Fury that had took control the last time she used it will corrupt her." Tsunade stated as she looked like world was breaking again. "I told her why her new boyfriend called off... and she wasn't mad."

"She's growing up. You do have to admit these new armors are a tempting gain for our enemies." Bear stated as he merged with the floor.

"That it does... That it does." Tsunade stated as she looked at another document and smiled. "But maybe this could help us."

In a deep cavern...

"You dare attack Suna without permission!" Pain shouted as the image vibrated.

"We wanted to test out the defenses." Deidara stated as he had an arm in a sling and a black eye. "The Jinchuuriki is a tough one but it would seem like like our data is inaccurate."

"How dare you!" Kakazu shouted as he looked livid.

"Did you know that Suna has an armor?" Deidara asked as he looked at Kakazu.

"That is troubling." Pain stated as Deidara and Kakazu looked at their leader. "If Konoha was the only one with armors we would attack Konoha together to get the nine-tails."

"That's right Kakazu, Hidan, and Kisame all reported the destruction caused by the armors." Zetsu stated together.

"So when can Tobi show what he can do?" Tobi asked as his image bounced before getting spatted to the finger by an astral sword smacking him. "Sempai?"

"You know I hate it when you bounce around." Kisame shouted as he looked at the leader. "I could easily take on any of the armors."

"And you would be dead." A new voice stated from the entrance way. "In fact you would be powerless against the Armor of Torrent."

"How dare you, Orochimaru!" Kisame shouted.

"Enough!" Pain stated as he looked at Orochimaru. "I take it you failed."

"It's bad enough that my sword was snapped, that I lost the contract for it." Orochimaru muttered as he looked at the group then raised his hand revealing the tenth ring. "I decided to comeback, not out of fear, because you will need my help with the armors. I had done my research the moment I lost the first time to one."

"I see." Pain stated as he looked at Orochimaru. "I take it you have some new information for us."

"I do. It seems like there is new armors available but the users are unknown to me." Orochimaru stated as he looked at the others.

"Well then the older sister to the Ichibi has one." Deidara stated annoyed.

"Any others?" Pain asked as he looked bored.

"Just one and let's say this if you think getting stomped by a summon is bad, her fist generates more pressure." Orochimaru muttered for them all to hear.

"So we only know of two. Deidara, I'm allotting you and Sasori ten thousand ryo to higher enough bandits and missing ninjas to retest Suna by the end of the week. Zetsu will bring you the money." Pain ordered much to the yelp from Kakazu, and his image faded.

"Kukukuku... I hope this wasn't such a bad idea." Orochimaru chuckled before turning into a mud sculpture and crumbling.

Two days later...

"Where am I?" Temari asked as she sat up in a bed, forehead flashing a lilac In kanji.

"Temari-sama, you're awake." a nurse stated as she checked her over as Temari looked at her reflection and looked shocked to see the kanji flash. "What is this?" Temari asked as she pointed to the kanji.

"The message from Konoha stated that is fine." The nurse replied as she handed an object to her. "This should limit it."

"It's a sphere." Temari stated as the nurse nodded. "How is this supposed to ease..." Temari started to asked as she looked at her reflection and gasped as the kanji had disappeared.

"It's good to see you awake." Gaara stated from the entry way.

"Yeah, and what's this?" Temari asked as she held up the sphere.

"That's an armor ball." A voice she would recognize stated very calmly behind her brother. "I was sent to train the person with that item."

"So they sent you." Temari stated as she plopped her head back on the pillow. "What is this exactly?"

"Remains of a lifeless super armor that if said spirit ever returned could have repossessed it but it's stopped by the armor being broken into pieces." Shikamaru stated as he started to tell her the fact about the armors.

A few hours later...

"And that's that." Shikamaru stated as he finished.

"So I have to discover the name of the armor and it's leading virtue to put it on?" Temari asked as she looked at the ball.

"Yes, but don't let your normal skills drop." Shikamaru stated as he stood up. "Since you're awake and all meet me outside the wall for your first try of that armor."

Outside the city...

"So what am I to do?" Temari asked as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Armor of Strata Dao Chi." Shikamaru stated as he gained the base armor. "First and foremost is finding the path of the armor the name comes with it."

"That's it?" Temari asked as Tayuya sat down watching, with Gaara and Anko.

"Do you think she's going to get it on the first try?" Tayuya asked Anko.

"Dunno... it depends on the virtue. Haku's was pretty quick." Anko stated as she watched.

"So what were you thinking when you first put it on?" Shikamaru asked as he waited for her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Temari asked as she remembered that she rather die then let some missing ninja kill her brother.

"Because it reacted to the baseline of your last action." Shikamaru stated.

'So what was the base thought... family ties... village trust... my own integrity... integrity... In...' Temari thought as she had her virtue flash. "I understand it's virtue... but what about it's name?"

"That comes next." Shikamaru stated as he focused for a moment. "This is the hard part." Shikamaru stated before attacking her.

"Huh!" Temari shouted in shock and in awe that she was tackled to the ground. "Okay that was a shock." Temari muttered as he helped her back up.

"The armors react better to a combat situations better." Shikamaru stated as he walked over to where he started.

'It seems more warlike than I am...' Temari thought as she saw Shikamaru go for an attack but she reacted by leaping over him, but clutching her head.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked as he looked concerned.

"Never felt better." Temari replied before standing up and revealing the armor ball in hand. "I know its name now. So what's next?"

"You to hit me once while we both use only the base armor." Shikamaru stated as he readied himself.

"Armor of War Dao In." Temari stated as she gained brown base armor with white plates where her armor would cover.

**_A/N: The Armor of War is the armor that Temari used to defeat Deidara... and the Armor that Sakura wears is still unnamed for now... oh I know all the new armors names but you don't... and thanks to Ladymoon for the name of this armor... anyone have a feeling something bad is going to happen?_**


	80. Within the discord Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 6: Within the discord... Pt 2...

After a few days...

"You've gotten the hang of your armor." Shikamaru stated as he landed on the ground holding a cocked bow.

"Thanks..." Temari stated breathing heavily. "Can we take a break..." Temari asked as her armor shattered away, and she fell to her knees.

"That's the third day in a row that happened." Shikamaru stated as he walked up dispelling his own. "Are you still sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired... wait could my armor use more than yours?" Temari asked as she stood up shaking.

"Could be... but we have no way of confirming that or not." Shikamaru stated as he helped Temari back into town.

In a room...

"So you want us to attack a group of people that are near Suna?" a Kumo ninja asked who had a scratch on his headband.

"That is correct, and I'm willing to pay you triple the normal asking price for your group to attack them." A hooded person stated placing a briefcase on the table. "And if you succeed you can have another case filled with the same amount. Just think of it as a gift." the person stated as the door closed.

"Sir, you're not thinking of taking that job are you?" a Kiri ninja asked.

"Three times the asking price..." the Kumo ninja muttered. "Is the entire gang here?"

"Yeah... you are going for it aren't you?" an Iwa ninja asked as he paled.

"Might as well, we haven't gotten any jobs in the recent years." the Kumo ninja stated as he stood up. "And let's face it, after all it's not like we would run into the Konoha Samurai."

"Sir, I rather go up against them than the Kazekage." one stated as the leader looked at them.

"I've heard the same rumors, but please do remember that rumors are there to scare someone. Remember I was considered to be the Raikage till that stupid thing with Konoha happen."

"Yeah we know that Kyo." another Kiri ninja stated holding what looks to be a staff.

"Shut it Ringo." Kyo shouted as the others laughed.

"I say let's go for it and run if it goes out of hand." Ringo laughed as he went to the door. "I'm going to get the others readied."

With Shikamaru and Temari...

"You better have a good reason for that." Gaara asked Shikamaru scaring both teens.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she looked at her younger brother. "I'm tired from our spar." Temari stated as she felt that she was place in a chair.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he sat down as well.

"Well how is her training going?" Gaara asked as he sat with them.

"Good she can hold her own against me, but what's troubling is that she can't seem to maintain the armor for long." Shikamaru stated with a shrug.

"I can to... but I feel so pulled." Temari stated as she looked at Gaara. "I think it's trying to access the others of it's set."

"Possible, I felt drained when Haku first joined my group." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Tayuya and Anko approaching the eatery. "Yo!"

"Hey there Shikamaru." Anko stated with a frown. "It seems like Sakura figured out how to tap her armor and she seems to be having some difficulties."

"One being that she can't maintain it for long?" Shikamaru asked.

"How did you know... so they're pulling on each other." Anko stated with a smile. "That's an easy fix. Temari needs to head to Konoha for a few weeks so the drain doesn't happen all the time."

"I was planning to go to Konoha soon." Gaara stated with a curious expression.

"To see your girlfriend." Shikamaru stated, with two Suna Ninjas looking at him with shock and the two Konoha ninjas with rumor potential. "What, it's not like Sakura to be that careful." Shikamaru stated making all four Ninjas to look surprised. "I figured it out when Ino was ranting once."

"How long?" Gaara asked as he had his hand in his face.

"Three months after you two started. Ino rants at me when the source of her gossip mill doesn't get results." Shikamaru muttered as he looked at Temari. "You've seen me in action."

"Yeah, but I never thought you were that smart." Temari stated as they got some menus.

After they ate...

"Say, why don't I show you how long I can last." Temari stated as she felt a little bit more energized.

"You feeling up to it?" Shikamaru asked as the group continued on.

"Yeah, I want to show her how strong I've gotten." Temari stated with a pointed glare at Tayuya.

"Leave me out of this, I'm no match for anyone with an armor." Tayuya stated as she looked at the training area. "What the fuck happened to the dessert!"

"We happened to it." Temari stated as she donned her armor as Shikamaru did the same.

"Say want to make it a three way?" Anko asked

"Sure." Temari stated as an Arrow hissed by her head. "Shika... wait wrong way." She stated as she looked at the source. "Gaara company." She shouted as she completely summoned her armor.

With the group of Ninjas...

"Crap since when does a Ninja do that trick?" Ringo shouted as he started to do hand seals. "**Water Style: Waterfall Cascade!**" He shouted as several other ninjas opened several barrels of water.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse!**" Kyo shouted as the two justus merged into one.

With the smaller group...

"**Arrow Shockwave!**" Shikamaru stated as he fired an arrow at the jutsu negating the blast. "Troublesome."

"Something doesn't feel right." Tayuya muttered as another group also started to attack. "Great a two pronged attack." Tayuya shouted as she threw a handful of shurikens and three kunais before bringing out her flute, but stopped when she saw an Iwa Ninja. 'Why am I fearing him...' Tayuya thought as she saw another group attack as well.

High above the battle field...

"Sasori-sempai, do you think I over did it?" Deidara asked to a radio device.

"Not really, Kakazu would say otherwise." Sasori stated back. "And how is the battle faring?"

"Good all three groups attacking them at once. It seems like Suna has asked for two of Konoha's to be brought there." Deidara reported as the battle progressed.

With the defenders...

"What's wrong with Tayuya?" Shikamaru asked Gaara as he landed nearby.

"She locked up." Gaara replied as he sent another sand tendril at other person. "Where is my forces?" He muttered.

"Taste the Venom of my Snake Fang Swords!" Anko shouted as she was high in the air with six arms all with their own sword in hand. "**Snake Fang Strike!**" Anko shouted out as she crashed into a group causing a massive blast.

"**Grand Stream!**" Temari shouted as she swung the fan in front of her causing a massive wind blast to send several attackers to the sky. "There's just too many!"

"Three groups at once... who could afford this many and why?" Shikamaru muttered as he fired off a volley of arrows. "It seems like we're the targets."

"**Dessert Tsunami!**" Gaara shouted as he summoned a wave of sand to crush the attacking forces.

"**Ninja Art: Water Trap!**" Ringo shouted as he slammed the staff into the sand causing Gaara's sand wave to stop and turn to mud. "So Gaara of the Dessert, I'm Ringo of the Seal."

"You've got a substantial bounty on your head." Gaara stated as he looked at the older Ninja.

"You're a lot tougher to negate than I thought." Ringo joked as he leapt backwards dodging an arrow. "**Ninja Art: Wooden Glory!**" Ringo stated as Shikamaru fired another arrow but it didn't stop. "Well now that's a surprise."

"**Lightning Style: Shock Wall!**" Kyo shouted in front of Ringo. "Don't be a fool."

"I thought it was wood." Ringo stated as he looked at Shikamaru, but froze when they saw an Iwa Ninja laugh.

"I thought you were still alive." the rouge Iwa Ninja stated as he looked at Tayuya.

"You know who I am?" Tayuya asked as she backed up.

"Amnesia, well I did figure that you could have survive that fall." The ninja stated as he took another step.

"So if it isn't Akito." Anko stated as she looked over her shoulder. "I heard you fled a battle field when you saw Minato before the order flee on site."

"Stuff it, I have a job to finish. Wish I knew how my boss knew she was still alive." Akito stated as he took another step towards Tayuya.

With Tayuya...

'I shouldn't be afraid... after what happened to me...' Tayuya thought as she took another step back and felt the wall of Suna behind her. 'Yet I am... Why... Why am I so afraid of him... I want to know who I was before Orochimaru got to me, before that merchant family... am I wrong to be curious of my past, that I wanted a clue... I refuse to give up the hope that I can find out my answers...' Tayuya thought as she felt another presence unlike her curse seal. "I'm going to beat the fuck out of you so I can get my answers!" Tayuya shouted as she took a step forward surprising Akito.

"My, my, you really have changed." Akito stated as he did a few hand seals. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm not going to die." Tayuya stated as she started to glow Pink. "And I'll show you my own path!" Tayuya shouted as the light got even brighter.

**_A/N: What was Akito's Job... and how is Tayuya tied to it, and who was she to begin with... and what is the m_**_**ysterious light that has enveloped Tayuya doing... well you can guess and I might answer... And will Kakazu kill Deidara... Well that would be telling.**_


	81. Within the discord Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 7: Within the discord... Pt 3...

"You think any jutsu you know can help you!" Akito shouted as he finished the jutsu he was preparing. "**Earth Style: Underground Dragon!**" Akito shouted as a dragon exploded from beneath the bright light and swallow the bright ball.

"Tayuya!" Shikamaru shouted in shock.

"**Armor of Discord.**" a voice stated as the rock dragon froze. "**Dao Kika!**" Was shouted as the dragon exploded as a black-armored individual landed, the armor itself was black with gold inlays, the helm looked regal, and the sub armor was grey in color. "As I said before, I'll show you my own path from here on out." the new person stated as Temari looked over.

"Tayuya?" Temari asked as she got a nod. "Take care."

"You survived my attack again?" Akito asked shocked.

"I really need to stop this fight first." Tayuya stated as she flicked her hand and a flute appeared. "I hope you like the performance." She stated before bringing the flute to her mouth. "**Phantom Opera!**" Tayuya stated as she started to play.

"Like I'm going to allow you to attack!" Akito shouted as he tossed a handful of shurikens at her all to be defected by what appeared to be a phantom. "What are you doing?" Akito shouted as he looked around and saw everyone but those in some sort of armor still standing.

"They're still alive. Akito, I will defeat... you... what..." Tayuya stated as she was walking up to him but fell to the ground as her armor shattered.

"Ha, ha, ha... Now I still can finish my job." Akito stated as he started to walk towards her only to get an arrow in his leg. "You bastard." Akito shouted as he tried to pull the arrow out.

"I'll let you be given some mercy if you tell us what that mission was." Shikamaru stated coldly.

"I was tasked to kill the family of the Earth Daimyo's oldest brat so the younger could... What's with the bow?" Akito asked as he paled at the grim look on Shikamaru's face.

"Finish up." Shikamaru stated colder than Gaara ever was, which surprised Gaara.

"Shinobu hired me to kill his brother entire family so that he can be next in line. I was caught during my attack as the youngest daughter fell out of a window, I then escaped Iwa... but Shinobu told me I didn't kill all of them, one had survived and if I killed the survivor I would have been pardened." Akito stated as he felt cold dread near him and saw a giant blue sphere in front of the arrow.

"I can understand Zabuza's reasons but you, you were after money. You make me sick." Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru, I will have this reported about Akito dying here, but not the reasons." Gaara stated as he looked at Temari who had dispelled her armor and had wide eyes as Shikamaru fired his Shockwave point blank.

"Akito, always was a coward." Anko stated as she sheathed her swords. "Don't hold it against Shikamaru, think about how Tayuya's life would have been if Akito didn't accept that mission. I can already make a few guesses, one of which would be she wouldn't be like me."

"It's not Shikamaru that shocked me, it's who she was." Temari stated as she looked at the red head.

The next few days...

"Ringo of the Seal, Kyo Shimbata, you are both here by captured you have two choices." Gaara stated as he sat behind his desk. "I'll let you go if you tell me who sent you to attack us, or leave it to interrogation. The choice is yours."

"We don't know the contractors name... but he wore a black cloak with red clouds, I did ask what was with the gimmick." Kyo stated as he looked at the Kazekage. "He said he was apart of an organization that some of your people have stole an important object, he wouldn't tell me what though."

"I see, now for the second choice. Would you be willing for a pardon?" Gaara asked.

"We're both Missing Ninjas because we left our villages without leave." Ringo stated as he looked up. "So by that we could join your village regardless."

"I see, you Ringo have a bounty if you were taken alive... I have to send word to the Mizukage to forgo that if you join." Gaara stated.

"I understand, and no hard feelings?" Ringo stated as he looked up. "Sorry Kyo, but I'm staying."

"Not a problem, might as well go see who was selected instead of me... I just hope it wasn't Bee." Kyo stated as he looked at Gaara who nodded and Kyo left.

Inside the Hospital...

"Did I win?" Tayuya asked as she saw Temari and Shikamaru in her room.

"They were beaten." Shikamaru stated as he looked at her. "So this is the Armor of Discord?" Shikamaru stated as he held up a ball that was flashing a pink kanji, that was appearing on Tayuya's forehead.

"Yeah, the path of Kika." Tayuya stated as she swiped the ball. "So that leaves two left..."

"Two left?" Temari asked as she looked confused.

"Kayura told Hokage-sama that she created five armors. So far only three has been awakened." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Tayuya.

"Is the patient awake?" A doctor asked as the door opened.

"I'm awake." Tayuya stated as she sat up.

"Good... now to run a few test to see if you're ready to be moving around." the doctor stated as she knelt next to Tayuya and was already doing the scan. "Everything seems to be normal, save that you have a seal on your shoulder that's inert."

"I already knew about the seal. So I can leave?" Tayuya asked as the doctor nodded.

In the Kazekage's office...

'It seems like there is more trouble brewing.' Gaara thought as he looked out a window.


	82. Fury's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about the longer wait, was having trouble loading it._**

Chapter 8: Fury's Rebirth...

Back in Konoha...

"Why..." Sakura panted as she leaned against a post. "Why can't I maintain the armor, you don't have that problem Haku?"

"I'm been wondering about that and spoke to Lady Tsunade about it." Haku stated as she sat down in the base armor next to Sakura.

"And the verdict?" Sakura asked worried.

"She didn't say." Haku stated as Ino walked into the training yard.

"Hey Sakura, you can't be tired already." Ino joked then frowned. "Unless what Shikamaru discovered is true."

"What?" Sakura asked as she slowly stood back up.

"Well... Temari, who woke up one... has been having the same issue as you." Ino stated as she saw Sakura looked extremely worried.

"Wait... she's been having my problems!" Sakura shouted as she collapsed in fear.

"He believes the armor is trying to form the circle and since your armor isn't near her's it's pulling too much." Ino stated as she thought for a moment. "I did hear that the Kazekage is being escorted by the team that went to Suna... Sakura... Where did she go?" Ino asked Haku who looked surprised.

"She ran off when you mentioned the Kazekage." Haku stated then smirked. 'I figured it out!'

"Wait what!" Ino stated as she tried to figure who it was. "Sakura, you owe me a girl's night out!"

"NOT ON YOUR GOSSIPING LIFE!" Sakura shouted from a distance.

In a small village...

"Okay, Naruto when I open this fire door jump in and grab the person on the other side, then get back." Minato stated as he started to spin the Soul Swords in a circle.

"Got it." Naruto stated as the doorway flared up and he jump in.

"I just hope she hasn't died again..." Minato muttered as he kept spinning the blades for Naruto.

At the academy...

"Quiet!" Iruka shouted as loud as he could quieting all the new genins. "Now, team placements... "Team one..." Iruka started to state some names as Hanabi waited for her's.

'Do all genin placement have to be boring...' Hanabi thought as she struggled with her coat. 'At least this hand-me-down had it's uses. But I hate wearing it.' Hanabi thought as she looked at some of the other girls in her class.

"Team Seven, Hanabi Hyuuga, Rika Inuzuka, and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka stated as every fan-girl shouted about his team. "No complaints!" Iruka shouted as the door slid open scaring the chuunin.

"Team seven come with me." Kakashi stated with sleep deprived eyes. "Oh great, I'm early."

"I haven't even finished the placements." Iruka stated. "But you may take your team." Iruka stated calmly.

"On the roof." Kakashi stated as he walked off.

On the Roof...

"Let's start off with a descriptions of ourselves." Kakashi stated as he looked at the three.

"How about you first sensei." Rika stated annoyed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have dreams and you're a bit young to understand my hobby... and my goal was to torment my last team, now..." Kakashi stated before stopping and pointing to Hanabi. "Hyuuga."

"My name is Hanabi, my dream is to perfect the jyuuken and..." Hanabi blushes as she looked without turning her head at Konahamaru. "My hobbies include training, and stealth training." Hanabi stated as she recalled that's what her sister called it.

'Great a stalker... must not let her meet Anko.' Kakashi thought as he pointed to Rika. "Inuzuka."

"My name is Rika. My dream is to beat the crap out of my cousin for something that is personal... And I hate perverts." Rika stated as she glared at Hanabi.

"I'm not a pervert." Hanabi retorted.

"My hobby is burning any Icha-icha novels I can get my hands on." Rika stated with a demented gleam in her eyes.

'Must not let her see my books.' Kakashi thought as he shivered. "Sarutobi."

"My name is Konahamaru, my dream is to be Hokage. My hobbies include training and pranking others." Konahamaru stated as he looked at the monument.

'And a mini-Naruto... great an almost exact ex-team seven.' Kakashi thought as he looked at them. "Training ground seven, 10 o'clock and don't eat breakfest." Kakashi stated before leaving.

"Don't be late, Perverted stalker." Rika stated at Hanabi.

"I am not a stalker, nor am I a perv." Hanabi shouted at Rika.

"Not to be interrupting but I think Rika is calling you that because she's one." Konahamaru stated before he left in a run.

"I hate perverts." Rika stated as she glared at Konahamaru's retreating figure.

"Well, he defends his friends." Hanabi stated as she also followed Konahamaru's figure. "I only do that to piss off the elders of my clan, and my sister got away with it." Hanabi stated as she started to leave the area.

"Sorry, it's just that I hate perverts so much that I forgot you can't help but look through clothes." Rika muttered with a red face.

"Huh..." Hanabi stopped before her eyes widened. "I would never do that to someone!" Hanabi snapped at Rika.

"Not even Konahamaru?" Rika asked with a grin.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-y-you m-m-mean b-by that?" Hanabi sputtered before catching herself. "The Byakugan is not a toy."

"So you would if you wouldn't be caught." Rika stated before breaking out in laughter.

"I, I, I give up. Yes I would, and probably all the time too." Hanabi muttered as she to started to laugh. "You're the second person to make me answer that."

"I am?" Rika replied as she stood up.

"My sister got me once. And since we settled our differences, friends?" Hanabi asked.

"We'll see... I already know that Kakashi-sensei is going to test us but what?" Rika stated as she left.

"See how long it takes to kill ourselves waiting for him..." Hanabi muttered to herself as she left as well.

**_A/N: Yes, I know I gave Kakashi a new team to train... But, there is some good news inside, but what it is, is a secret... Well on to the unusal team under Kakashi... Why did I put these three together? And is Kakashi going to do the bell test... And what is Minato and Naruto doing?_**


	83. Kakashi's test

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

**_A/N: Sorry about the really long wait... stuff came up that took my time away, that and Writer's block..._**

Chapter 9: Kakashi's test...

Near training ground seven...

'Good they're all here.' Kakashi thought as he smiled, knowing to stay out of the wind's direction.

With the team...

"He's here." Hanabi stated as she looked at her teammates.

"I know." Konahamaru stated as he looked at Rika.

"Figured, with all the stories about him being late must be a test." Rika stated as she opened her jacket and a black ball plopped to the ground. "Get up Yuka, we need to work together." Rika stated to the animal that stretched revealing a puppy.

"I was wondering where your partner was yesterday." Kakashi stated as he appeared.

"She was at the vet... And I'm scared of Hana-nee-chan." Rika stated as she shivered.

"I see." Kakashi stated as he just gained a clue on one. "Your task is to get a bell of me before time runs out." Kakashi stated as he revealed two bells.

"But there is only two bells." Rika stated as she looked at the bells.

"The one who doesn't get a bell fails and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated with a smile. "But to get one you must come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi stated as he placed a clock on a log and started it. "You may begin." Kakashi stated before moving quickly, as well as all four of the others in the training yard. 'Good, good, I might get out of another squad.' Kakashi thought as he felt a chakra burst and ducked quickly as he felt empty air rush by.

"I missed." Hanabi stated with one palm facing Kakashi. "But you're still in range." Hanabi stated as she shifted to another stance.

"Nice try. First lesson." Kakashi stated as he rushed at Hanabi. "Ninjutsu, **Earth Style: Mud Trap!**" Kakashi stated as he slammed a palm on the ground before leaping into the treetops as the jutsu took effect on Hanabi.

"Drat." Hanabi muttered as she struggled with the mud.

With Konahamaru...

"Hmmm..." Konahamaru muttered as he sat watching the fight between Hanabi and Kakashi. "Ah..."

With Rika...

"**Fang Over Fang!**" Rika shouted as a single whirlwind slammed into a log. "Damn it, stay still!" Rika shouted as she skidded to a halt.

"Kiba can maintain the rotation a bit longer than you." Kakashi stated as he turned a page in a green book.

"You're reading during a fight, and it happens to be that series!" Rika shouted in anger. "Yuka!"

"Nani!" Kakashi yelped out as the puppy leaped into the air and latched onto his face. "I get it you were the distraction for Yuka here." Kakashi stated as another one appeared and the first one turned into a lightning figure. "Raiton clone."

"Yuka!" Rika shouted in fear.

"**Eight Triagrams: Sixty-four Palms!**" Hanabi shouted from above Kakashi whose eyes widen is surprise. "**Two, four eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four Palms!**" Hanabi shouted as she connected each and every blow into Kakashi, but was shocked to see another lightning clone. "ARGGHHHH!" Hanabi screamed as she was shocked.

"You okay?" Rika asked as she knelt next to her tentative teammate.

"I'll live." Hanabi muttered. "Oh and Yuka is safe, I was his focal."

"She is?" Rika asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Konahamaru stated as he walked over. "Kakashi's a jonin... no genin save those that had the armors could beat one, in one-on-one."

"You're right. Then what do you suppose?" Rika asked as she looked gleeful.

With Kakashi...

'I haven't seen Konahamaru yet.' Kakashi thought as Konahamaru leaped out of a bush right at him throwing punches and kicks.

"Got ya." Konahamaru stated as he launched a palm strike into Kakashi's gut.

"You have to... that was Jyuuken!" Kakashi blinked his eye as he clutched his gut and Konahamaru was shrouded in smoke into Hanabi. "When?"

"We decided to trick you into fighting Konahamaru as you yet to see him. It was after all his plan." Hanabi stated as she reached over and took both bells and tossed the up and Yuka grabbed then and ran off.

RING!

"Times up." Kakashi stated with his head down. 'There goes my year... babysitting again.' Kakashi thought as he followed his team.

Near the memorial...

"Now who has a bell?" Kakashi asked as none of them raised their hand, he blinked. "Then were are the bells?"

"Somewhere in the training field." Rika stated as Yuka barked.

"You mean you took the bells and hid them?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Yes." all three stated and one barked.

"You all pass." Kakashi stated with some amusement. "You're not like my last team." Kakashi stated as he walked away getting hit by two bells. 'Yup, nothing like my last team.'

**_A/N: Poor Kakashi... stuck with another team, wonder what type of torture I can come up with. On that note who do you think has the last two armors that I created?_**


	84. Graveyard of Fire Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto… say how much do you think it will cost?

Chapter 10: Graveyard of Fire... Pt 1...

In a field full of fire...

'Where am I?' A red haired woman thought as she looked around the field. "I'm healed... but how?"

"Tis a silly question." another voice stated. "In this place, you shall die!" A fiery creature shouted as it leaped at the woman but went through her.

"What?" the woman shouted in surprise as the creature got back up.

"Why did it have to be one of his blood." The creature moaned as it looked at her. "You have to be an Uzumaki."

"That I am, Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina stated as she went to a combat stance.

"You can't hurt me like I can't hurt you." The flaming creature muttered before smirking. "That doesn't stop me from possessing you." The fiery creature stated as it leaped at Kushina again.

"**Flare Rasengan!**" Was shouted as a flaming ball of chakra slammed into the creature.

"Lord Ryo!" the creature bowed before tilting the head at the new person nearby.

"No..." the new person stated as the armor dispelled revealing Naruto.

"Drat another descendant... wait how did you get here?" the critter asked as the flames dissolved revealing a tiny rodent.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted as she glomped Naruto.

"Ah... can't breathe..." Naruto stated in a gasp.

"Sorry... wait how old are you now?" Kushina asked as she looked him over.

"Fifteen... Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kushina.

"I see... Fifteen years, I do hope the village followed my husband's last wish." Kushina muttered looking at the sky. "I almost died protecting you that night."

"I kind of figured the not dying part." Naruto stated as he looked at her then blinked. "Mom..." Naruto locked up and fell to the ground out cold.

"Well he took that well." the rodent stated before running off.

A few hours later...

"Naruto, you okay?" Kushina asked as Naruto came to.

"I thought you abandoned me..." Naruto stated with his head down.

"Wouldn't have dreamed it. I think I know how I ended up here... but why would you... think... that, they wouldn't?" Kushina asked with a pale face. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has always been a village secret, ever sense our clan's sealing technique's are better at storing the Biju, who revealed it?"

"I think it was the old man..." Naruto replied then paled remembering that is dad is holding a gate open for him. "We got to head home, Dad is holding the gate open."

"Minato's alive... but how the reaper death seal kills the caster." Kushina asked as they ran in a direction.

"An armor brought him back to life." Naruto stated as he showed a gate way to his mom. "Ladies first." Naruto stated as Kushina leaped through the gate followed by Naruto.

Back in Konoha, near the hot springs...

'Why do I have this bad feeling that death has walked by?' Sarutobi thought as he looked at Jaraiya who else had the same look.

"Honey?" Kushina asked as she looked at the white armored male who dispelled the armor.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted as he hugged his wife, and leaned close. "I would blame Jaraiya, but Naruto didn't meet him till the chuunin exams, but he has two girls after him."

Kushina's eyes widen then mirth enters them. 'The family curse... I never did see the reports on the male side of things.' Kushina thought as she looked at Naruto. "Cleared all the problems at home?"

"Yeah... but I believe the armor interferes with the seal... Naruto isn't getting enough chakra back from the Kyuubi because the armor shields him from the chakra." Minato stated as he looked at Kushina.

"And you want me to tweak the seal, to purify faster?" Kushina asked as she looked at Naruto.

"After you reacquaint yourself in Konoha." Minato stated as he looked at Black Blaze. "Oh yeah we now have two tigers at the house. That's Black Blaze, the partner to my armor."

"Okay... and let me guess the other one is called White Blaze." Kushina jokingly stated but started to frown when they both looked surprised at her. "Wait you mean the legend in Uzu is true... That means that... I need to see Hikari." Kushina stated but looked shocked to see Minato shake his head no. "Mikoto?" Kushina asked but looked down in fear. "What about Tsume?"

"She's still around, I think Kiba said his mom was Tsume when he and I had detention once." Naruto stated as he cheered his mom up.

"Does she still have a wild personality?" Kushina asked as she laughed a bit.

In the Inuzuka complex...

"Kiba... Achoo! Get that cat out... Achoo! Here before I... Achoo! Tan your hide! Achoo!" Tsume shouted as she glared at her son.

"Mom, what cat?" Hana asked as she walked into the family room. "I don't smell one."

"Then explain... Someone's been talking about me!" Tsume shouted out loud.

Deep inside an Akatsuki base...

"Seems like all my plans are falling apart." Madara muttered to himself as he sat on a beam in rain. "Why does it seem like all the pieces are not in play yet?" Madara questioned as he looked at the moon. "My plan will be completed regardless of all the problems I've gained in the recent years."

With team seven's genin...

"Wonder what Hanabi is doing out here?" Rika asked Yuka as they caught Hanabi alone but somewhat surprised to see a jacketless Hanabi swinging a scythe in complex swings, but what surprised them more was Hanabi's bust size... "When did you grow a chest!" Rika yelled out.

"Had it since I started to wear that coat." Hanabi stated as she stopped and walked over to a scroll and sealed the scythe into it and put her jacket back on. "And I'm embarrassed about the size of them." Hanabi stated as she didn't see Rika's face at the embarrassed comment.

"You're embarrassed by your bust?" Rika asked as she slowly shook her head in amazement. "Some girls will kill for that size." Rika stated hoping to set her teammate confidence up.

"My sister told me all the girls in our clan bloom like this, and we don't stop growing till we hit sixteen." Hanabi muttered as she looked at the jacket. "And I started earlier then she did."

"Wow must be some sort of family curse." Rika stated as she sat down next to the now red faced Hyuuga.

"What ever you do... don't tell Konahamaru, if you do... let's say that everyone will find out that you go..." Hanabi started to say when a hand slapped up to her mouth.

"Fine...You better not reveal that fact, you pervert." Rika snapped in anger.

"Good..." Hanabi stated as she leaned back. "Wonder where our teammate is?"

"Probably getting sensei." Rika stated as she looked at the sky. "Why a scythe?"

"Why not, it's not a normal weapon sure, but it has range and I kind of like it." Hanabi stated as she looked at the clouds. "I started to look into it when my cousin started to blow up training fields... It looked interesting and I wanted a weapon skill..." Hanabi stopped speaking for a moment as she looked curious. "Other than that no real reason."

"Oh... so does that mean you might share Konahamaru?" Rika asked as she saw Hanabi sputter. "I guess so."

**_A/N: Kushina is back... And what will happen next and who is the users of the last two Yasha armors... Kushina knows Tsume, how will that reflect on her family... All this and more in up coming chapters... well when I do get past this massive writer's block, trying to change the storyline to match up with this story is going to take some time... and the fact is that is what is causing my block..._**


End file.
